Two Dearest Friends
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, meets Sally, a ragdoll created by Dr. Finklestein. A friendship blossoms between them as he introduces her to the world outside of her tower. Sally is falling for him as their relationship grows into something more, and Jack finds the same is happening to him. (The Nightmare Before Christmas AU)
1. A Tour

A pair of small black heels trace the side of the metallic floor. A ragdoll sits on the bed placed to the side of the room. She is tall and wears a stitched, multicolored dress made out of spare cloth. Her hair is made of red yarn and comes all the way to her lower back. Her skin consists of blue cloth that is stitched accordingly along her body. Long, black eyelashes are attached to the ends of her eyelids and adds a feminine touch to the doll.

Sally Finklestein looks down and observes the nuts and bolts mounted to the floor. Her room is fairly empty, save for a desk that contains her sewing machine and a closet to the side, filled with all of her creations. A bright line shines through the bars placed on her window and provides several rays of the pumpkin sun.

The light catches her attention. She goes to the window to watch the busy scene of the streets beneath the tower. Many monsters and creatures are walking on the sidewalks, varying from simple witches to grotesque beings. They are all citizens of Halloween Town and were to fulfill their duty of scaring the living. At least - that's what _she_ knew.

From afar, she can see the Skellington Manor. The mansion that towers over all of Halloween Town. It is residency to the King. One she has never set foot in, but can see the King's observatory from her own window. Some nights she would watch the tall man pace around in that room for hours.

_"Sally!"_

The ragdoll sits up in her bed. She clasps her hands in her lap and looks to the door attentively. The Doctor's wheelchair buzzes as he makes his way up the ramps. She hears the heavy lock come off and he soon comes in.

Doctor Finklestein is her creator and the town's mad scientist. He has a large bowl-like head with nuts and screws holding it in place. He is able to remove it off its hinge and just to scratch at his brain. It is bad habit of his, but Sally says very little about it. He always wears his usual lab coat and white pants, for he is not able to leave his wheelchair.

"I want you to be on your best behavior today, you hear me?" He asks. His voice is raspy and she flinches at the sound of it.

"Yes, Doctor."

"And you promise not to be bothersome to Jack, correct?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"-You know what that means, right?" His glasses shimmer. "No pestering him about questions, no speaking unless you're spoken to, and you are to keep your manners in order. If you do not follow these rules, you will _not_ be seeing him again. Do you understand me?"

Sally gives him another nod. He sighs and leaves the room, quickly wheeling himself out of sight. He purposefully leaves her door open but she isn't brave enough to leave. She was afraid of being scolded for coming out to soon, or doing something wrong like she had last time.

She only gets up when she hears him calling for her. The ragdoll hangs onto the side of the rail to keep herself steady. Walking was such a trouble. She makes her way down into the main room and finds the Doctor waiting impatiently at the bottom. Beside him is a tall skeleton, who is smiling at her expectantly.

The skeleton is wearing a pinstriped suit that compliments his skinny body. A bat bow tie is placed around his neck with its wings spread out to his shoulders. A wide, stitched smile spreads across his skull. He is the king of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington.

His eye sockets meet with her black pupils for a few seconds. The skeleton leans down to whisper something to the Doctor. Wanting to know what's he's saying, Sally heads down the ramp at a faster rate. She nearly stumbles over and catches herself at the last second. The Doctor leans forward angrily while the tall figure eyes her with worry.

"Careful!" Finklestein exclaims. "I just sewed you together! Please, Sally, keep your footing in front of company."

The ragdoll tenses. She corrects her posture as directed and makes her way down. She heads towards the two and gives the tall man a respectful curtsy. She lifts up the ends of her dress and bows awkwardly. She still isn't accustomed to greeting anyone.

She says, "Your highness..."

"Please, Sally." He motions for her to stand. "Just call me Jack."

She looks down at the ground shamefully. "I'm sorry..."

"You better be." The Doctor snaps. "Now let's head into the kitchen, shall we?"

Jack lets the Doctor go ahead and faces her, giving the ragdoll a smile. He turns back around and follows into the kitchen, ushering Sally to follow behind them and keep her pace. He must notice her struggles with walking.

In the kitchen, Igor is brewing tea and has a plate of cookies. The Doctor gives his assistant a pleased look and turns around to glare at his creation. Sally distances herself from the King as he takes a seat at the head of the table. Finklestein makes no move of protest for his spot and settles at the other side.

Jack takes one of the cookies off from the plate and bites it down in one go. Sally looks and finds Igor fidgeting with his hands in the background, eagerly waiting for a response from the important man.

"Very delicious!" He compliments. "It feels like it's been forever since I've had spider berry cookies..."

Igor seems satisfied and takes the kettle off from the stove. He fills the glasses around the table with tea. She quietly thanks him when he fills hers and returns it on the stove. Finklestein discreetly hands him one of his biscuits from under the table and the assistant is all too happy to chew it down. Sally, meanwhile, wraps her hand around her cup and stares at the liquid inside quietly.

"I apologize for coming so late, Doctor. I meant to make an arrangement earlier, but things just came up and all." Jack tells him.

To Sally's surprise, he waves it off. "It's no trouble, my boy. I know how busy you are, and we are grateful you came as it is."

The skeleton turns his attention to her. "I hope you can forgive me, too, Sally. The whole point of me coming was to welcome you to Halloween Town."

She looks up from her cup of tea in surprise. Never in a million of years would she have assumed the King was here for _her_. She is unconsciously left to gawk at him, at a loss for words, until she hears Finklestein clear his throat at her lack of answer. A sign that she would be scolded for this later.

"-Yes, well, I'm sure she forgives you. I wanted to speak to you about next year's project if you have the time?"

"How splendid! Unfortunately, I can't do that today. I have an arrangement with Sally today, if you haven't forgotten."

She had been deflated in her chair until she hears the mention of her name, to which she perks up. An arrangement? The Doctor never mentioned such a thing. She turns to him and finds Finklestein choking on a piece of a cookie. He punches his chest and coughs loudly.

"_Yes_, well - ah, you see...I'm afraid I am going to have to cancel that. Sally is a very busy girl; she cooks and cleans for us. And as you can see, this place is _very_ dusty today -"

Jack holds up a large hand to stop the Doctor mid-sentence. He falls silent at his act of authority. She watches the two with her jaw agape. She has _never_ seen him act such a way around anyone, as HE was the one who usually had the upper hand with people. It is...new, to say at the least.

"I'd much rather hear from Sally herself, if you don't mind."

She goes quiet at the sudden attention, the gaze of her creator and her King making her hunch her shoulders. She notices the scowl on Finklestein's face and quietly ponders on what to say. She would not to say something wrong - that would surely leave her a punishment - but, then again, she shouldn't leave Jack hanging. He was waiting for her answer-

"I'm afraid that she cannot go."

There is a small amount of spite that leaves his voice, most likely angered by the lack of her response. Again. The two of them look over and find the Doctor fiddling with his cup's handle. He notices the attention and clears his throat, avoiding the King's eye sockets.

"I respect that you care for everyone in the town, but Sally here is just...not ready."

"Not ready?" He repeats.

"I created her only 2 months ago. I want to have her study the basics of living before she can go out into town. I need about a year for her until she is able to come outside."

Jack's smile fades as he thinks of what to say. Sally finds herself both embarrassed and angry at the Doctor's response. She could have prevented this by simply saying _something_ \- but at the same time, it wasn't any of his right to decide FOR her. She could never argue with him, but Jack _could_. Finklestein was only a commoner compared to him, right?

"Pardon me for saying this, Doctor...But that was the most ridiculous thing I've heard."

"Excuse me?"

"If you really want Sally here to understand the aspects of Halloween Town, you _must_ bring her outside so she knows what she's dealing with. This isn't the human world, you know. Some of the creatures here are far too ecstatic and she needs to understand that they can scare her at any time. The books you're making her read are far too outdated with these times."

He looks over at her for a moment, adding: "-And from what it sounds, Sally must be clever if she's already cooking and cleaning. Surely she _must_ be ready to meet the other townspeople by now?"

The ragdoll is breathless, gawking at his words. The three of them sit in silence as the tension lingers about the room. Sally fidgets with her cup until she brings up the courage to speak.

"I...I think I'm ready, Doctor...If Jack thinks I can, then maybe I could-"

"You may take her." Finklestein ignores her. "But I do NOT want my creation outside of this tower for too long."

Jack grins at this information and stands in his chair. He nearly hits his skull at the low ceiling but ducks before he can. "-Glad I could get through to you, Doctor. I assure you that she will be in safe hands, and that she will return as soon as we are done."

The skeleton makes his way around the table to offer a hand to her. The ragdoll looks for Finklestein's approval and finds that his gaze is nowhere near hers. She accepts Jack's hand as he helps her stand in an instant. The force causes her to almost lose her balance but his grip tightens to support her.

The ragdoll clutches onto him as he leads her out from the kitchen. She finds herself stumbling on the way, relying on Jack's arm more than anything in the world, but as soon as she looks up, she is in Halloween Town.

* * *

The first step they need to take is getting down the stairs. Which is not a problem if you weren't Sally. She's only been up them once, and even then she had the Doctor's wheelchair to balance on. All she has now was the King's hand that was getting farther away from her as the seconds came by. She grabbed for it out of panic and used it to help her down. She finds him looking at her curiously, and removes her hand before he can say anything.

There is a blush forming on her cheeks. She recognized this feeling - embarrassment. She already failed to talk to Jack two times now. He must be thinking very poorly of her. And the Doctor...oh, dear. She was sure she'd get an earful from him when she came back. A voice drags her from her thoughts before she they get any deeper.

"Thank you. For coming with me."

She turns to him and bows her head. "Th-thank you for having me."

Her eyes slowly creep over to his figure. The way he walks is intriguing. His long legs enable him to take much farther steps than hers, yet he was able to keep with her slow pace easily. He catches her staring and she quickly looks away, pretending to be interested in the wall beside her.

"I don't know what Finklestein has told you before, but Halloween Town is **not** as bad as he may make it out to be. Many of the people here are friendly and will be happy to meet you, I assure."

She fidgets with her hands. She was so nervous and didn't know where to begin. She spent so long staring at his house that she almost forgot he was real. His presence made her leaves tingle and her mind race. He was so...so much more elegant and attractive than she'd have ever imagined. His voice was angelic, his smile was contagious, and something about the way he moved just...fascinated her.

"I hope it's not rude to say, but you are awfully shy."

She blushes at the term and looks away. "The Doctor told me not to speak unless spoken to."

"Yes, while those _are_ good manners, you shouldn't be afraid of talking to me. Ask as many questions as you want and I will answer them as best as I can. Alright?"

She nods without even thinking. The Doctor told her otherwise - that she shouldn't be curious with businesses that weren't hers, and it was rude to be, but Jack seems alright with it. Perhaps...maybe...she _could_-

"I am very sorry, by the way." He says. He notices his abruptness and clarifies. "For what happened, when we met. I apologize you were in that situation. If I'd have known-"

"Oh, no, it's perfectly alright," She assures. He must be talking about her getting taken by those children and threatened by that...scary man. While the incident still shakes her, she was still grateful he rescued her when he did.

They suddenly approach a gate, which open the moment Jack steps towards it. Sally follows behind and gasps at the sight of the town's marketplace. So many monsters are walking around and there ware dozens of shops and stands. From afar she can see the town's famous fountain.

Some people begin to call out for Jack. She doesn't even realize it until he starts to lead her through the crowds, acknowledging them briefly as they pass by. Once they are out of the way, the skeleton let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that, Sally. It gets really crowded in the middle of the day! I really should have considered that and rescheduled..."

"Oh, no, it's fine." The words she means to think accidentally come out of her mouth. "I'm so glad to be away. This is the first time I've left the tower..."

She slaps her hand over her mouth in surprise. Jack, however, has already heard it, and is tilting his skull curiously at her.

"Is it? How peculiar. I'd...have thought the Doctor would let you out by now." He pinches his lips together. "Why doesn't he?" He notices her surprised expression. "If you don't mind me asking, of course..."

"I...he..." Her voice falters and she closes her eyes. When she opens them, she finds Jack frowning at her. He decides to change the topic and rests a hand on her shoulder, gently turning the two of them so they were facing the shops again.

"You cook for Finklestein, is that correct?" She nods. "You might want to give that one shop in the middle a visit. It sells all kinds of spices and ingredients. But between you and me, you can get the same stuff very easily for no cost in the graveyard."

They both continue. Sally doesn't realize how close an eye Jack is keeping on her. Her body seems very feeble; it would be very easy to have her swept away in the crowd. And even he knows that it would take her awhile to recover from a fall. Without a word, he takes her arm and politely leads her through, glancing every so often just to make sure she is still with him.

It doesn't take long before she succumbs to the monsters pushing against her. When he feels her start to fall, he takes a grip of her hand, but finds that it comes off completely. Against his instincts, he jumps, and lets the arm fall to the ground. A child kicks it, which sends it into the crowd. He finds Sally on the ground right behind him, and leans down to help her back up.

"Oh, dear..." Jack exclaims. "Are you okay? I'm very, _very_ sorry-"

"Help me look for it! Please?"

She goes on her knees to desperately search about the floor. He notices the leaves escaping the hole in her arm. He ducks down and starts to gather the ones that had fallen, all before he spots a patch of blue. He picks it up and finds the hand waving at him in return.

Numbly, he turns back to her. "I've got your arm..."

"Oh! Thank you!"

She takes it from him and sits on a nearby bench. He watches as she takes some thread from her dress pocket and a needle from behind her ear. Then, she stitches her arm back on, knots the end of the thread, and returns the items back in their proper place.

When she looks up, she finds him eying her rather curiously. His hand was on top of his mouth, looking as if he was contemplating something. She looks away from him, feeling her hair cover her face. That may be as well - she was incredibly embarrassed...she lost her _arm_ in front of her King!

"I...I'm sorry..." She apologizes.

"No need to be sorry." He shakes his skull. "It's just..."

He takes a seat next to her and observes her arm. She blushes as his fingers trail over her stitches and rubs her cheek shyly. Was he really..._touching_ her? This was the first time anyone besides the Doctor has laid a finger on her. His hand is so warm, and incredibly bigger than hers. She watches as he slowly lets go, his look full of wonder and interest.

"That's an amazing talent you have"

"Talent?" She repeats. "You...think it's a talent?"

"Of course! You can do all sorts of things with dismembered limbs." His smile grows, and she finds some sort of childish excitement in his eye sockets. He calms himself down before she can see more. "Never mind. We should be-"

"**JAAAAAACCKK!**"

A loud voice suddenly pierces everyone's ears. The skeleton and ragdoll turn around. They find someone running towards them, their face obscured by the overwhelming amount of things that they are holding. Jack helps Sally from her seat and leads her towards the figure. He motions down the papers and reveals the Mayor's stressed face from behind them.

"Jack, there you are!" He exclaims. "I've been looking for you ALL MORNING! We were supposed to go over the plans for the Pumpkin Pa-"

The Mayor stops when his eyes land on Sally. She brushes her hair behind her shoulder shyly. She's only seen this man once before - she couldn't quite remember his name. Though, the big badge on his chest helps her remember. He takes a step forward and bows politely.

"Hello there, Sally Finklestein!" He tips his hat. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yes...I have not seen you, either." She replies awkwardly. Jack notices the tension and coughs to get Mayor's attention again.

"We were just about to head to the Graveyard. If you don't mind, Mayor, I could really-"

"Jack, I need you to help me sort out the plans for this year! It's urgent, and I need your signature for some very important documents!"

He places a hand on his pelvis and swipes one of the papers out from his hands impatiently. "Aren't these the same plans as _last_ year's?"

"No! We've got suggestions on carving cats instead of bats! I could really use your help!"

The skeleton places a hand on his skull and exhales sharply. With defeat, he returns the paper and replies, "I'll meet you in the Town Hall."

The Mayor, satisfied with this response, runs into the direction of the Town Hall. The two of them watch as he slams the doors on his way in. Jack lets out a stressed sigh and tugs at his suit. She takes a bashful step towards him, struggling with letting the words out of her mouth. This would be the first time she's spoken on her own.

"I...don't mind coming with you..." She confesses.

"You really should." Jack shakes his skull and smiles. "The Town Hall wasn't apart of my plans. And I really don't want to bore you."

"It's fine, your high-...I mean Jack. I'll just wait until you're done."

She gives him a patient smile, to which he returns. He mutters an 'alright' and starts leading her there. When they approach the stairs, Sally freezes in her tracks. Oh, why did she agree to this? She's going to trip and lose a leg and embarrass herself in front of Jack again...

"I see you have a problem with stairs."

She glances up and finds him in front of her again. He's wearing a patient smile and is offering her his arm. "-If you need help, I can gladly be of assistance."

She bits her lip and eyes his arm worriedly. "Are...you sure?"

"But of course. It's my duty as a gentleman."

She hesitates, wondering just how to take his arm. It wasn't out of desperation like last time - he was _inviting_ her. And she's never had anyone do that before. She moves her hand uncertainly to it. Jack notices and slowly guides it through the space, resting her arm in his. His smile encourages her, and with his help, she climbs up the stairs with no problem.

He removes his arm from hers as they reach the top. He opens the door and politely holds it open for her. She blushes again and ducks her head as she enters inside. Within two steps, she was already mesmerized by what she saw. There is a big stage in the center of the room, shielded by a black curtain. There were many rows of empty seats in front of it and she can hear monsters moving around upstairs.

Jack places a hand on her back and ushers her to the side. She realizes how many people are in there and is thankful he moved her when he did. He leans down in front of her and gets her attention. Something beats in her chest being in such close proximity to him.

"Now, Sally, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, but I promise I'll be back. In the meantime, feel free to look around and make some friends. If anyone asks, tell them you're here with me. Is that okay?"

It really wasn't. This was her first time outside of the tower, which would mean this would also be her first time making...what was it? Friends? Regardless, she nods. The King dismisses himself from her and disappears up the stairs. He leaves the ragdoll on her own, who eyes her surroundings wearily. She recognizes the feeling boiling in her stomach, the swelling of her chest and the uneasiness that's crawling up her back.

_She is scared._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello! Some of you may realize by now that you're familiar with this story. That's because I had an older version published a couple of years ago. This is a resubmission of the same story, except it's _different!_ (***Spooky noises***)

You may be wondering why I deleted the old one and this is its replacement. It's because I have been undergoing a MAJOR revision of this story for...well, a long time now. The original version had 111,953 words, and that's not something I can rewrite quickly. I'm still not done with it, but the version I had up was not one I want people to be reading. I've made _tons_ of mistakes in that work and have changed it so much that people are remembering things that were no longer in there. So I figured not to tamper with it anymore and just re-upload it with the changes and additions.

I am extremely happy with the way this story is going now. What I changed, what I added, etc. Believe me, you'll want to reread this. As soon as I'm done rewriting the original story, I'll FINALLY be adding a new chapter to this fic! And it'll be perfect! Just you wait. :P

Right now, updates should be fairly quick since I'm just re-submitting everything. I'll be going over these chapters religiously as I don't want mistakes to be in this new version. Thank you so much for reading, and if you're still interested in this story, please don't be afraid to let me know!


	2. A New Friend, Or Three

Her fear feels worse as the minutes go on. She is anxious being alone in a crowded place like this - she hadn't the faintest idea how to approach someone. They all seem so intimidating...some of them are scarier than she anticipated. Jack was right about that one, at least. She decides, on a whim, to settle on one of the empty seats, waiting until he returns. She settles in and starts to hum, hoping to calm her nerves.

The longer she is alone, the more her thoughts drift. Soon, she is thinking about Jack. There is a lot _to_ think about him. She assumed seeing him again would be a frightful occasion, with how much the Doctor praised his scariness and his title as Pumpkin King, but he was such a gentleman! In less than an hour alone, he helped her down the stairs, made sure she didn't get lost, and even helped her with her arm.

He is really kind. Nothing like Finklestein made him out to be - he made it seem as if Jack was a mighty King, and everyone below him were his commoners. But he didn't treat her that way - he insisted on showing her around and said very nice things to her. She didn't know him very well, but he still helped her. He was also very handsome, for a skeleton...

_"Uh, miss?"_

The voice startles Sally. She jumps and flushes, wondering if anyone is reading her thoughts. She finds a shorter man standing in front of her. He is wearing a green coat and a tall top hat, with bulging eyes and pale skin.

The ragdoll immediately stands and brushes the seat off. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was someone's-"

He holds a hand up, making her go quiet. "It's quite alright. It's not my seat, anyway. I was just wondering if you were here for assistance?"

"Oh, no." She shakes her head, remembering what the King told her. "I'm with Jack."

"-Skellington?"

"Yes."

"I know plenty of women who say the same thing." He chuckles. She stares at him blankly, not understanding. He clears his throat.

"Anyway, my name is Mr. Hyde. I work on organizing paperwork. I believe I have something for you in Finklestein's name. You _are_ his new creation, right?"

"Why, yes I am." She nods, gaining a little confidence. "My name is Sally."

Hyde tips his hat to her with a smile. "Well then, follow me! My desk is right over here."

His pace is so fast, she almost trips just following him. She rushes into the other room to catch up. She finds Hyde scrambling through a pile of papers on what she could only assume to be a table. He finds one for her and turns around to hand it to her. It has a stamp on the corner of the page and the rest is filled with nothing but scribbles. She looks at it and feels the fear pile into her stomach.

_She doesn't know how to read cursive._

"If you can, make sure they go to Finklestein. He hasn't been into town for awhile so I thought giving it to you would be a good idea."

She looks up from the paper and smiles weakly. "Yes, I'm...sure he has been expecting these."

Hyde bids her goodbye with the tip of his hat and sits back down on the desk. Sally takes her leave and begins her return to the other room. While walking, she looks at the paper nervously. It looks important; most of it was scribbles she couldn't understand. On top of that, there was a bold signature at the bottom she couldn't read, either.

She squints her eyes and tries to make out visible letters on the paper. She ends up bumping into someone. The paper falls to the ground as the ragdoll goes to regain her balance. She scrambles to pick it up and looks at who she bumped into, cringing.

"Oh, my!" The Mayor hollers. He is on his side, struggling to get back up. She leans down to offer him her hand.

The Mayor takes it and Sally heaves trying to help him, feeling the pressure pulling at her seams. He gets himself back on his feet and brushes his suit off. She underestimated how large of a man he was. She attempts to get her breath back as his face switches, clicking loudly.

"Sorry about that, Sally!" He grunts. "Jack's going to be awhile, so I thought I'd let you know."

"Oh. Well...that's okay." She picks the papers back up. "Do you know what these are for, Mr. Mayor?"

He takes them from her hand. As he reads through, his face changes again and he places a hand to his forehead in worry. "Oh, no! I meant to sign this _days ago_!"

He runs into the other room, and Sally only has a few seconds to follow him. He grabs a feathered pen from his desk and dips it in ink. He doesn't acknowledge her as he hums a song, scribbling something on the paper. He hands the paper back to her once done. She notices he also wrote in cursive. He plops back down on the ground, and as she opens her mouth to ask him something, he's already off into the other room. She shuts her jaw in defeat and returns to her seat in silence.

With her restless mind, she sits back in her seat and continues to think of Jack. She closes her eyes and smiles, wondering just when she will hear his voice again.

* * *

She's been sitting for an hour until she hears footsteps climb down the stairs. She turns automatically and finds Jack coming down the stairs. He finds her and walks over, sighing in relief as she stands. She's already tense and blushing, her mind still filled with her thoughts from earlier...

"Sorry about that!" He rubs the back of his skull. "I still don't know _why_ the Mayor insists I work on the day I take off. You'd think he'd get the message that I'm busy after all those calls..."

He murmurs some more about the Mayor and his work but she can't keep up with him. Instead, she holds the paper up to his face and looks away. She hopes the question won't intrude too much, or that he doesn't question it.

"Can you tell me what this is for, please?"

He takes the paper from her without a word and looks it over. She unconsciously squeezes her hands together, hoping he didn't think her pathetic. He didn't seem to question it at all, which relaxed the her. A smile grows on his lips as he looks back at her.

"Well, I _should_ say congratulations!" He winks. "This is a marriage certificate for you and the Doctor."

"Marriage..." She tilts her head. "-Certificate?"

"Ah," He points to the bottom. "There's my signature right there! How could I have forgotten?"

"Excuse me, but...what's a marriage certificate?"

The skeleton goes silent as he looks back at her. Slowly, he returns the paper and rubs the back of his skull again. He looks a little nervous, which is certainly out of the ordinary since he seemed so collected all this time. Weakly, he motions to it with a bony hand.

"Well, you see, it bonds two people together in matrimony. Officially." He explains. "For two creatures that are in love. They live together for the rest of their, in our context, undead lives."

"L-Love?"

Sally starts to panic. She's read plenty of those princess books about the girl falling in love with their handsome knights in shining armor. She can't imagine Finklestein being the man she loves. The thought of living with him for the rest of eternity made her uncomfortable to no end. She feels a twinge of sadness and has to hide her face from him.

"Sally..? Are you okay?"

She turns back and finds something wet in her hands. She touches her eye again and feels something dripping out of it. She blinks a couple of times, in disbelief with herself. The skeleton understands what is going on right away.

"Don't cry!" He smiled assuredly. "This should be a _happy_ occasion for you both! The Doctor is a good man."

"I..." She gulps. "I don't...want..."

She continues to cry. The skeleton promptly takes his handkerchief from his pocket and goes forward to wipe her tears. When he looks in her eyes, he finds a mixture of sadness and fear that tells him everything he needs to know. He closes his eye sockets and steps away, frowning.

"Alright..." He speaks quietly, taking the paper from her. "I'll take care of this. If he asks, you tell him that our department lost the paperwork. Will that be okay?"

"You-You mean I...won't marry him?" He nods. "But, the Doctor wants-"

"-It doesn't matter what _he_ wants. Marriage is only acceptable when both parties are consenting to it. And I have a funny feeling you don't want to spend the rest of your life with him."

Her mouth hangs open in surprise. She watches as Jack folds the paper and tucks it into his pocket. He tips his head and smiles at her. She looks down and fidgets with her hands, sniffling slightly. The tears are no longer falling.

"Thank you."

"Of course." He replies. "It's my duty as King to make sure my people are happy. I don't want you to be forced into anything you don't want to do. And if the Doctor ever pulls something like this again, tell _me_ and I will fix it."

She smiles. Truly, this time. "Yes, of course.."

He glances out the window. "Better get you back to him before the sun sets. Are you ready?"

Something in Sally tells her that she isn't. A feeling that she does not want to go. To come back to the isolation and cruel punishments he gave her back at home. But, yet, she can't bring herself to. All she does is nod and follows him outside the Town Hall.

She goes down the stairs much better this time. Jack doesn't have to support her for the later half. The ragdoll wears a confident smile as she follows him back outside the gate. The two of them approach Finklestein's tower and her smile drops. He hesitates when they reach the front gate.

"I am very sorry that things haven't been going so well." He runs a stressed hand on his skull. "The Mayor had me worked up for an hour and all."

"It's perfectly alright." She bows. "Thank you for showing me around."

"Oh, trust me, there is still _much_ more to Halloween Town that you haven't seen. I just need some more time to show you, is all."

The skeleton opens the gate for her. He lets the ragdoll in first and leads her to the front door. Sally almost hesitates to go but has no choice. She stands on her creator's porch and watches as the Pumpkin King closes their gate behind him. The grip on her hands tightens when she realizes it. _He's about to leave. _

"Jack?"

He turns around when she calls him. She bites her lip, thinking of something to say.

"...When are you coming back?"

He faces her from outside the gate. "I'm not sure. Unless something comes up with the Doctor, I don't think I'll be back anytime soon."

He waves to her before walking back into Halloween Town. She stays where she is until the his figure disappears behind a wall. She places her hands on her chest and closes her eyes. The ragdoll rests her back on the side of the building and sighs blissfully.

That had been the best moment of her life. Getting to have an hour with the Pumpkin King...It hadn't been as long as she had hoped, but she knew how busy he is. He has many duties to perform since he is the most important person to the town and Halloween itself. The Doctor tells her that everyday, as a matter of fact.

_"Sally! Is that you?"_

Speak of the devil.

She hears his wheelchair come outside and bites her tongue. While he didn't appear angry, she knows Finklestein is absolutely fuming inside. The doctor eyes her up and down and looks over to the gate. There is no sign of Jack of any other pedestrian, for that matter. He seems rather happy that they are alone and turns to her sharply.

"Get inside." He orders. "**Now.**"

Sally obeys. He shuts the door loudly behind them. The place is as silent and dark as ever; she regrets ever coming back. She hangs her head low to prepare herself for the scolding. When the Doctor wheels himself to her, his tone is understanding only for a second.

"You already know what you are going to get, don't you?"

She nods sadly.

"Then there's no point on repeating myself." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You _ignored_ the Pumpkin King this morning. He gives us his presence and you don't even answer him. Do you understand why that was wrong?"

Another sad nod.

"-And then you got him to take you into town! I don't know why he insisted bringing you there, but I will be sure it doesn't happen again." He pushes his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "Certainly not with all of those people!"

"He...he took me to the Town Hall." She admits. The Doctor scoffs.

"It doesn't matter _where_ he took you. You are not allowed to leave this tower under any circumstances unless **I** say so. Do you understand?"

She says nothing. She walks over solemnly and follows him without another word. She enters her room and sits on her bed, frowning when she hears the lock slam over her door. Now she has to play the waiting game until he decides to let her out. Apart of her hopes that he is going to be kind with this punishment. The other part of her knows better.

She lays down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. Her thoughts wander on the events that happened today before she finally thinks of one thing. The one person who treated her so kindly and welcomed her with warm hands. The man who went out of _his_ way to get her out of this prison and show her the world she was kept from.

Sally sighs with a smile and hugs her pillow.

* * *

She is locked up for only a week.

She was surprised to hear the lock come off her door one day. If she remembered correctly, the Doctor unlatched the lock and told her from the other side of the door she was allowed to come out. When she went outside of her room, she saw brooms and mops leaning against the railing waiting for her.

Sally doesn't like sitting around doing nothing for long, so the work is a relief. Cooking was also enjoyable, so she prepared the Doctor food. He likes simple soup and crackers. When he takes naps, she engages herself with sewing or reading. She reads many books on tales of princesses and daydreams for most of the day.

Jack didn't come around anymore. He wasn't lying to her when he said he wouldn't be returning soon. She feels lonely during this time. There isn't a reason he'd come back for her, anyway. He already welcomed her into town and she wasn't doing anything for him. Her only purpose was to keep the Doctor in good hands so he could continue inventing. Nothing involved her with Jack.

But she can't stop thinking about him. He was on her mind all the time. While she slept, while she cooked, while she cleaned, and even while she sewed. She was longing for his company once more, hoping he'd suddenly pay a visit again or even the smallest thing, like seeing him walking somewhere near the tower.

He never did.

Today, Sally is preparing Finklestein's usual lunch. She is stirring the bowl of soup until a loud voice rings inside the tower. She nearly knocks a whole bunch of spices into the lunch by surprise. She recognizes the voice as the Mayor's.

"**TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING AT 2:00!**"

A town meeting? That sounded important, despite her not knowing what it was. She picks up the bowl of soup and grabs a spoon, leaving the kitchen and entering the laboratory. She finds the Doctor experimenting on one of his bugs. When he hears her come in, he drops what he's doing and turns his wheelchair around. He rubs his gloved hands hungrily and eyes the soup she placed on the table.

"Finally! I'm starving!"

Completely ignoring the spoon she gave him, he picks the bowl up and gulps it all down at once. Sally says nothing and twiddles with her fingers quietly.

"Doctor..?" She begins, uncertain with how to approach this.

He sets the bowl down and wipes his mouth with a napkin. He was clearly in a better mood. "Yes, Sally?"

"What is...a town meeting?"

He arches his eyebrow. He must be aware of the announcement outside. She clenches her teeth and hopes he doesn't question it. To her relief, he answers her with a casual wave of the hand.

"They're social gatherings the Mayor schedules for the citizens."

"Oh." She decides to push. "And what do they do there...?"

"Hard to say. I haven't been to one in awhile." He dismisses her with his hand. "Go on, Sally. I need room to concentrate."

"Doctor, can I-" She thinks desperately of what to say. "Can I go outside?"

"Absolutely not. You know the rules."

"Yes, but..." Her voice grows smaller. "...We're out of Worm's Wart, and-"

"-And I will buy some tomorrow." He finishes. She puts her hands down at her sides and takes a step forward boldly.

"I want to get you them from town, since I know how troublesome it is for you to leave...and I would like to find more things to put in your soup."

He opens his mouth to rebut, but shuts it. He ponders her suggestion and places a contemplative finger to his chin. She feels nervous at his quietness. What should she do if he says no? He wouldn't allow her to leave at _all_!

"You may, but I want you back here _as soon as possible_. Got it?"

Her eyes widen in surprise at his confirmation. She nods eagerly. Finklestein sighs at her act of hopefulness and starts regretting ever agreeing. She takes the empty bowl and spoon from him and disappears back into the kitchen. He hears her trip, followed by a smack to the floor.

The mad scientist lowers his head and shakes it, mumbling, "What am I going to _do_ with that girl...?"

* * *

He sends Sally on her way. She only manages to get past Finklestein's gate 4 steps before tripping again. Luckily, nothing detaches. She gets up and heads down the trail Jack led her through awhile ago. This time, she is being careful of her footing and watching where she was going. The slightest pebble would trip her and knock her down. Getting back up was time consuming and wasn't something she needed right now.

_"Hey, dollface!"_

3 gentleman are leaning on the wall right next to the fence. The one that called her is a man with a receding hairline and holds a bony saxophone. The man to his right is the tallest and has a deformed face. He holds an accordion that resembles a dead fish. The last is the shortest and has wide, lifeless eyes. He is holding a bass bigger than his body.

The three them are all wearing red suits, similar to one another. She can only assume they are in a band, judging from their instruments and attire. She sees them nearly every day on the street in front of the Tower but have never spoken until now.

"What brings ya' here?" The man continues. "Yer usually cooped up in Finklestein's, aren't ya?"

"Excuse me..." She tries to be polite. She heard that's the best thing to do when talking to people. "But I don't believe I know your name."

"Name's James." He gives her a nod, motioning to the others who bowed in return. "We call our bass player John n' our accordion guy here is Jimmy. We're apart of the Town's band."

She lifts the ends of her dress and gives them a short bow. Like she was taught to. "My name is Sally."

"Sally?" Jimmy asks from behind James. "Ain't you Fink's new creation?"

"I am."

"Well, if you ever want some music to darken yer' day, we're 'round these outskirt parts."

She smiles at the offer. How friendly and inviting! "Thank you! And I hope you have a good day as well."

Jimmy is the one who opens the gate for her. She passes by him giddily while thanking him. She finally did it! She made a new "friend"! Or, three, actually...here she was thinking it was so difficult when, really, all that was needed was someone to approach _her_! Maybe someday she can gather the courage to talk to others on her own and befriend them as well...

Putting these thoughts aside, she prepares herself for her first day alone in Halloween Town.


	3. A Ghost Dog

Her plan is to visit the shop and find the things she promised for the Doctor. But when she sees the citizens rushing to gather into the Town Hall, she has second thoughts. If nearly _everyone_ is going to attend the meeting, it's probably important. And important means Jack...

A clown riding a unicycle suddenly bumps into Sally, turning to give her a menacing laugh as he passes by. She jumps at the sound - so dark and malevolent - and finds herself looking at the other creatures who surround her. They are all diverse, ranging from vampires to ghosts and witches. They all have certain aspects to themselves that make them scary. One man is even modeled after Satan himself, with horns protruding from his forehead and a sharp goatee.

Sally tries to distance herself before she eventually reaches the stairs. Safe to say, she is the last one in and nearly collapses trying to keep the door open. When she turns around, she notices that all of the benches are full, and people are starting to crowd around the seats.

"_Hello there, miss!_"

She finds a tall tree smiling down at her, his face consisting of whirls and his eyes black sockets. 5 skeletons are hanging from his branches with rope tied around their necks. Like the tree, they were all smiling down at her politely. She goes to reply but is overwhelmed by more people coming into the room. She takes a step towards the stranger as to not get pulled in and lose a limb again. The tree notices the issue right away.

"Oh! You're probably looking for a seat, aren't you? Please, feel free to sit on one of my branches if you have to! I have two of them, you see..."

"While I do appreciate the offer..." She hangs the basket in her hands low. "How will I reach it?"

"We'll help you!" One of the skeletons offers. They all nod in unison at this suggestion. The skeleton who offered extends his hands to her and cups them down. "Here! Step on my hands and climb on!"

She accepts the offer and does as she is told. She's hoisted upwards and has only a second to grab onto one of the stems. She sits herself comfortably on the bark and looks around. There was nothing obstructing her view and she very well may have had the best seat in the house.

Looking down at the stranger, she says, "Thank you! I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Folks just call me the hanging tree!" He replies. "And these here are my hanging men. I've heard of you myself...you're Finklestein's new creation. Sally, right?"

"That's right. Have you heard of me?"

"Oh, trust me! Word gets passed along fast. You stick out like a sore claw in these parts."

It makes her feel nervous that she stands out. Attention is not something she wants - nor does the Doctor, for that matter. Her thoughts are interrupted when the lights suddenly dim, grabbing the audience's attention as a spotlight illuminates the stage. All conversations cease as they hear footsteps.

She feels slightly disappointed as a stumbling Mayor reveals himself from the curtains. He climbs up the steps and approaches the podium. It's clear that the light bothers him and he is looking around blindly, struggling to keep the papers in his hands together.

"Horrible day, everyone!" He greets. "Thank you for attending today's meeting. I wanted to discuss with you all about this year's Halloween."

She leans forward in fascination. Jack may not be here like she had hoped, but she can at least learn something new about this 'Halloween'. He likes it very much, and since it seems so important to everyone, the least she can do is learn what it is about. The Doctor has never told her anything about it before, so she might as well take this chance to listen and see if she can understand it.

"As hopefully none of you know, progress is going very slow this year. We have had a run-in with officials for some of the ideas this year, and we are going to need changes if we can make an excellent Halloween happen! I called this meeting for any suggestions that are more appropriate than what we have gotten this year. If you have any ideas, please, feel free to shout them ou-"

_"Let's replace all the lampposts with snakes! That'll keep them on their paws!" "How about we smear blood all over the windows?" "-Fake blood?" "-Sure, whatever." "We could have everyone howl from the rooftops!"_

The Mayor is quickly writing all of these suggestions down as they're being yelled. Sally feels very much like the outlier - she doesn't understand what is being sad. Blood? Fake blood? What do those mean? Has she ever seen a snake before? She recalls learning about them but she can't remember a thing. As the ragdoll is furrowing her eyebrows trying to keep up, the Mayor brings everyone to a stop by slamming a small hammer on the podium.

"-Settle down, settle down, everyone!" They all quiet down. "I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm and I will most certainly have these ideas under review, but we have to get to more important matters now! I've had several conversations undergoing our renovations for the town's library. If anyone has any concerns-"

By this point Sally stops listening. Her head hurts thinking about all these things and trying to listen to every voice at once. This town meeting isn't at all as enjoyable as she thought it'd be. She thought Jack would be here, and instead of the Mayor's voice, she'd be listening to _his_. His soft, melodic voice echoing about the room...sending wonderful chills along her spine, putting her in a relaxing trance-

"Miss? Everyone's leaving now."

When she looks up, she finds people are leaving their seats. The tree must have pulled her from her thoughts. She climbs off with the help of the skeletons and gives a polite nod to her new friend as soon as she is down. She corrects her posture and stiffens herself, a habit the Doctor has given her.

"Thank you, again."

"It's no problem." The tree smiles. "If you ever need a seat, just go ahead and hop on. I attend _every_ meeting there is."

He uproots himself from the ground and walks out of the Town Hall. She cringes as she sees the hanging men swing by their neck. That must cause a lot of pain! They don't seem to mind it as they wave goodbye to her. She's left to leave through the door and find her way back into the market, specifically the store Jack recommended to her. When she approaches the building, she finds a large sign placed in the window.

"**OUT FOR LUNCH**".

Was she...too late? Oh, how horrible! She's going to get a brash scolding when she gets home. She can't explain where she has been for the past hour without mentioning the meeting. She suddenly feels so foolish for going to that meeting in the first place. She trusted herself to go into town, but here she is getting too involved in Halloween. Maybe the Doctor is right...she shouldn't meddle with the town's affairs and just focus on what he wants from her. And right now, she needs to find those spices!

Jack's words suddenly ring through her head. _"...Between you and me, you can get the same stuff very easily for no cost in the graveyard..."_

So she may not get grounded after all...She sighs in relief and leaves the market, wandering around in search for this graveyard. She realizes, after a good half hour of walking ,that she has absolutely no idea where she's going. Perhaps she hasn't thought this as through as she thinks she did-

"_Lookin' a little lost again, dollie._"

When she turns around, she finds James standing across from her. His band members are nowhere to be found and he isn't holding his usual saxophone at the moment. She steps forward politely and bows her head. He might know where it is, being in town longer than she has. And she really needs the help!

"Do you know where the graveyard is, by any chance?" She asks.

"Graveyard? Yea...keep walkin' this way n' you'll find it."

He points behind him, and she mouths 'thank you' as she passes him. Her basket is empty now, but she needs it full before sundown. Otherwise she will be in deep, _deep_ trouble.

* * *

She only has to walk a minute or two until she finds a pair of gates open in front of her. She steps right through them and blinks. It is awfully foggy here. She sees a hundred-or-so tombstones in front of her and a large spiral hill with a pumpkin patch underneath it. Black gates encircle the graveyard with sharp tips. Everything is completely silent.

She shivers at the cold that roams the fog. She walks through the graves slowly, listening to the unsettling noises as she passes by. The large pumpkin sun is burning brightly just past the spiral hill, but it does nothing to soothe the nerves creeping up her spine. She doesn't see the many thorns and bushes in between the graves. One of her seams catches onto one and trips the ragdoll. She falls harshly on the ground and hears one of her legs come off. The impact from the fall also causes one of her hands to fly off.

When she sits up, she easily sees the two limbs beside her. She places the basket to the side to thread her usual needle. Stuff like this happens all the time; she was getting used to it.

_"Arf!"_

When she looks up, she sees an apparition staring back at her. It is a blanket that resembles the shape of a dog. Black, hollow eyes stare back at hers as the body levitates. The dog's sheets are constantly moving and she sees a spiral tall at the end of his body. On the tip of his muzzle is a miniature pumpkin nose that shines brightly within the fog.

Sally drops the thread and needle in surprise. "A dog..?"

The ghost comes forward cautiously. He uses his nose to sniff her dress and hair. She's very unsure of what to do. She hasn't encountered any animal like this before. The dog circles around before stopping in front of her. He opens his mouth to pant and that is when she notices his insides are completely transparent.

_"Woof! Woof!"_

Slowly, she outstretches her arm. Her hand comes into contact with the texture of a blanket. She's shocked. How could a ghost dog like this..._exist?_ She's touching him! She runs her hand along his body and feels him lean into her touch. He nuzzles the side of her arm and ushers her to pet the rest of his body. A giggle escapes her mouth.

"How _adorable_..."

When he tilts his head upwards, she notices the collar around his neck. A golden, circular tag hangs down from it. There is a name engraved on the surface. She takes a hold of the tag and leans forward to read it closely. It reads: "_ZERO_".

"Zero? Is that your name?"

The dog puffs out his transparent chest in pride. She scratches behind his ear and refrains from cooing when he sticks his tongue out. _This may be the cutest dog I have ever seen..._She thinks to herself. That is, until he suddenly hovers away and takes her leg in his mouth. He wags his tail before flying off. A couple of leaves fall from the open hole as sheattempts to stop him.

"H-Hey! Give it back!"

The dog stops in alarm and slowly hovers back to her. Relieved, she goes to take it until Zero snatches it again. He motions forwards and backwards with his head, then opens his mouth and pants again. She finally understands the message. Or, at least she thinks she does.

"Oh!" She picks up the leg. "You want to play fetch..?"

"Arf!"

Zero, clearly happy that this message got across, spins in a circle. She understands this. She once read a book telling her all about pets(while the Doctor repeatedly insists they have no use for any). In this game, all you have to do is throw something and the dog will get it. So that's what she does - making sure to secure the leaves before tossing her arm as far as she can. He goes after it and retrieves it for her. She throws it again and watches as Zero leaps for the leg. He comes back with it in his mouth and places it back down on the ground patiently.

The two of them continue this until she decides to stop. She picks up her thread and needle and sews her leg back into its proper place. Zero whines before eying her curiously, hovering by her side as he watches. She props herself up with the help of a nearby tombstone and begins to search for the ingredients, looking at the tombstones she passes. Zero follows behind her. She stops in her tracks and jumps when the dog goes right through her.

She shakes and mutters, "Witch hazel..."

Zero barks to catch her attention. The dog nudges her side before leading her the other way. She follows and finds that he directs her to another set of gravestones. On these are several names of ingredients, including both Witch Hazel and Deadly Nightshade. The ghost wags his tail as he waits for her reaction.

"Why, Zero! Thank you!"

She starts gathering the spices in her basket. She stops collecting them once it's full and turns to face Zero. He tilts his head and gives a confused '_rrr?_' She leans down and pats the top of his head. He wags his tail at the affection. She feels warm around this dog. He helped her find what she was looking for, and they even played a game together. Regardless how short a time it was, she's becoming a little attached to him.

She runs a hand along his coat before heading back to the gates. He whines and floats backwards when they come to the exit. She turns to scratch the back of his sheet and catches the smile growing on his muzzle.

"I have a funny feeling I'm going to be seeing you again, huh?" She asks.

"Arf!" He agrees.

"Are you my new friend?"

"Woof!"

"If I come back tomorrow, will you want to play?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Zero's tail wags vigorously. She places a hand in front of her lips and giggles, finally bidding the dog goodbye. His subtle whines echo down the alleyway but the ragdoll moves on. She has to return to the tower before it gets dark.


	4. The King of Halloween

She returns to Finklestein's tower just before the pumpkin sun sets. She makes sure to open the door as quietly as possible, trying not to make a sound as she shuts it and starts heading towards her room.

"_Back late again, I see?_"

Sally freezes. She spins around to see the Doctor eying her with disappointment. He isn't in the good mood that he had been when she left. Innocently, she holds her hands behind her back, hoping a coy approach will save her from the scolding.

"Yes, Doctor."

He motions his mechanical wheelchair forward. She doesn't move when he stops it in front of her. He snatches the basket out from her hands and inspects the inside. The sight of herbs and twigs catches him completely off guard. He scowls and throws the basket back into her hands, which she barely manages to catch in time.

"So you actually went through with your word..." He mutters.

"Of course. I think you'll enjoy tomorrow's breakfast."

This statement intrigues him. She sees a glimpse of interest past his dark glasses. With difficulty, he spins the wheelchair around. Despite how wrong it feels, she can't spill her secrets about the meeting and Zero. She doesn't want her discoveries in the outside world to be hushed away from her again. Now that she has them, she wants to hold onto them forever.

"Very well, then." Finklestein motions to the ramps. "Get ready for bed, dear. Igor is going to take care of dinner tonight."

The ragdoll can't question his term of endearment. The thought of the marriage certificate wanders into her mind when she does. Instead, she climbs the ramps back into her room. Finklestein's stare doesn't go away until she is fully secluded behind her door. Back to the room of emptiness.

She sets down her basket carefully before taking a seat on the edge of her bed in thought. She gazes out of the window and looks at the stars in the sky. The longer she stares at them, the more her thoughts come back to Zero in the graveyard. She misses him already, as odd as it may be. Making a new friend at the meeting was wonderful, but it felt very..._right_ to meet Zero. And it feels right want to want to see him again.

She peels off her shoes and wraps herself under the blankets, letting her thoughts of the graveyard, the meeting, the Hanging Tree, Jack, and Halloween wander in her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day is very average for Sally, doing her usual chores and cooking the usual meals. She doesn't think much while she does any of these things, but when she is left with a small break, she decides to recollect the events of yesterday. Her mind cannot leave her meeting with Zero in particular, and she thinks of that cute little dog wagging his sheet and his glowing pumpkin nose. She gets an idea just then - an awful, distasteful one for her nature, but her wish to see the outside world again overcomes her.

She peeks into the Doctor's laboratory, finding him caught up in his work as usual, taking X-Rays of creatures with Igor by his side. She takes this chance to sneak out of the front door and close it very gently behind her. As she faces the pumpkin sun setting in the sky, Sally is completely frozen in place. She's at a loss for words and, quite frankly, is unsure what to do now.

_She's outside. And no one else knows._

That was way too easy. But this is bad, isn't it? She shouldn't be out here - she should go back right inside and finish her chores. But now that she's out...every part of her just wants to run off and scream into the sky. Except she doesn't do that; she can't attract attention while she's doing something very bad. So she walks down the stairs carefully and checks her steps are as quiet as the next.

It must be late because no one else is out. The only ones she finds is the band hanging around the gates, who greet her as she passes by. She faintly remembers the direction of the graveyard and goes by her memory. Whenever she passes by a gate, she tugs on the end to check if it's unlocked. She ends up testing three locked ones before she finds one wide open. She passes through them and finds that it's the same spiral hill and graveyard as last time.

* * *

She begins searching for the ghost dog. The last time she was here, he was out and about sniffing around the pumpkins. She can't seem to find find any trace of Zero today. Coming to the conclusion that he is no longer here, Sally sighs and trudges on, rubbing her arm in disappointment.

She doesn't see the small grave in her way and nearly trips on it. She takes a hold of the side so she doesn't fall. She notices that the grave resembles a miniature house, with a little roof and chimney. There is a word engraved at the top reading "ZERO", and a small decoration of a dog's skull on the door. Sally places a hand to her lips curiously. Is this Zero's dog house? It would only make sense that it was a grave _itself_, what with him being dead and all. Maybe he was just sleeping and didn't hear her come in?

"Zero!" She calls.

No response comes. She tries her best to whistle. Still nothing. She knocks on the top before peeking inside the chimney. It is much too small for her to go inside. She realizes the predicament now. Can she even get him out at _all_?

_"If you want to lure him out, pat your leg twice." _

Everything in her brain stops the moment she hears a voice. She turns to find a tall skeleton looking back at her from afar. Jack Skellington has his large hands stuffed in his pockets and is leaning against a tombstone. She stands up straight and gawks at him in awe for a moment. His presence feels overwhelming, as if straight out of a picture book. She didn't imagine him being here - why _is_ he here? Was it to get _her_? Does he know she snuck out? Or is she not allowed to be here?

"Oh, I was just-"

"Go on." Jack motions to her. "Pat your leg twice. He'll come out."

A part of her still feels like something is wrong about this situation, but the other part wants to question his knowledge on this. Yet, she knows better than to doubt the Pumpkin King - Finklestein tells her that explicitly. She does what he says and pats her leg two times. An apparition surfaces from the grave. Zero's collar chimes as he barks out a greeting.

"Arf! Arf!"

He sees her and flies forward to lick the side of her face. When he notices the other figure standing across from them, he lets out three excited yelps and leaves her side right away. He zooms over to Jack and bows down in front of him. Sally pieces two and two together and gasps loudly.

"Oh! I-I didn't know he was your dog!"

He says nothing as he pats his head once. Zero's excitement alone is a good sign that he is excited to see his owner. When the skeleton gives him a nod, he barks back and returns to her side. He nuzzles her shoulder while she gawks at her King. Things are starting to make sense, but they are much too sudden for her to take in at the same time.

"He's well trained," He explains. "And he seems to like you."

She isn't sure what to say. Zero looks between the two and goes back to his master's feet. He looks up at the skeleton expectantly and Jack grins. He reaches inside his shirt and snaps one of his ribs out from its place. He turns and tosses it carelessly into the graveyard, to which the dog goes after and barks happily.

The ragdoll observes the scene before playing with her hands nervously. "I did something similar yesterday..."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He really enjoys fetch."

Zero comes back with the rib in his mouth. He returns it and the skeleton tosses it farther this time. The dog is all too happy to go back chasing it and dig his nose through the thorns. Sally feels both overwhelmed and guilty. She knows she isn't supposed to be here, but now she feels so improper for playing with someone else's dog without their permission. That wasn't mannerly of her, and the Doctor would surely be shaking his head right now. An apology is in order.

"I'm very sorry; I should have asked you before I did something like that."

He turns to give her a curious look. "Hm? Oh, don't worry about it. Zero loves playing with people he likes. If anything, I should apologize for not introducing him to you earlier."

She gains the courage to look up at him and finds an understanding look in his hollow eye sockets. A feeling of calmness envelopes her. He has this gentleman-like and caring aura about him that intrigues her. He also smells of pumpkins, now that she knows what they smell like. _Him_. She finds her body leaning towards his but pulls herself back, tugging at the end of her collar.

Zero returns once more with the rib. Jack takes it and holds it above the dog's head. He yips and grabs it again. He flies around their feet for a moment or two with his mouth wide open. She can't help but laugh.

"That's really cute!" Her mind processes back to the book she read. "Does he do any tricks?"

At the sound of the word, Zero's ears perk up. Jack takes the rib from his mouth and holds it in the air again. He spins it around in a circle and stuffs his other hand in his pocket.

He instructs, "Dance."

The dog lifts up the ends of his blankets that she could only assume were his "paws". He twirls around in circles before jumping in the air. She doesn't notice the big smile growing on her lips. She claps her hands to applaud the dog's trick, naturally.

"Now, fly over."

Zero turns around and flips in the air. He whips back to his owner and awaits the next instruction. She admires his attentiveness. He certainly is more collected and alert around Jack. Which makes sense because he is his owner while she is a new friend.

"I have never read about a dog doing things like that." She admits slowly. "How did he learn to do those?"

"He's smart. Zero's been doing tricks like these ever since he was a puppy." He stops speaking and thinks of something. "-But if you _really_ want to see something unique, ask him to get you a rose."

It's such an odd suggestion that she thinks she doesn't hear him right. "A rose?"

"A rose." He repeats.

Although improper, Sally gives her King an inquisitive look. His smile doesn't falter. She hesitantly leans down in front of Zero and braces herself for whatever is about to happen. She finds he's giving her an eager look, the tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. She isn't so much as scared, but she can feel the presence behind her pressing against her back.

"Can you get me a rose, boy?"

The dog doesn't hesitate. He flies right through her and sniffs around. He plucks one of the dead roses from the bushes and goes back to present it to the ragdoll. Her mouth hangs open as she takes it from the dog, twirling it around in her hands. She has never touched a rose before until now. Her hands trace over the petals and she notes it's very soft. She can feel it's fragile and the thorns are very prickly.

The words escape her mouth. "It's...beautiful."

He pats him on the head. "Good boy, Zero. Now, get some rest."

The dog replies with a usual yap and goes back into his grave. He sinks into the bottom of the ground and disappears. Jack decides to observe the rose for himself and lingers his hand over it. She gets the message and allows him to take it from her hand carefully. For a split second, their fingers touch. She practically **melts** at the contact.

He pays no mind as he takes the flower from her hands, twirling it around in his fingers to admire the black petals. Normally dead flowers would be far wilted, but this one is still beautifully developed. He gives it back to the ragdoll and goes silent. She fears this very much - has she done something wrong? Said something wrong?

"What's the matter?" She asks. He shakes his skull and places his hand on his hip.

"I just realized it's been awhile since we've properly talked, Sally. I'm very sorry about that."

The moment her name slips off his tongue, her muscles relax. She wants to hear it over and over again for the rest of eternity. But she can't hide her surprise. "-You remember my name?"

"Of course I do. We've met before, haven't we?" His smile stretches and her knees grow weak. She feels her legs almost give out - to the point where they feel like jelly.

He doesn't notice this and tilts his skull to the side. Eventually his smile fades and he looks at her carefully, giving Sally the chance to regain her wits. "-I don't mean to be so forward, but what are you doing out here at night?"

"Oh, I...I was, just, um..." She clasps her hands together in thought. Would it be appropriate to say she came back for his dog? She can't tell him she snuck out of the tower, that would surely leave a bad impression! "I was just taking a stroll."

"You're a night owl, too, huh?" He points to her and she shivers. "I was just getting some fresh air myself." He starts to walk on the trail again, and she feels obligated to follow him. "I should warn you, though. Many things come out at night. Many... **unwelcoming** things."

She remembers the last time they walked together. "I thought you said Halloween Town was full of friendly creatures?"

"Of course. But that doesn't mean there aren't **_unfriendly_** ones." Nervous butterflies emerge in her stomach, but they disappear as he laughs. "-I'm just kidding with you, Sally! It's very good you came here. No one seems to comes around the Graveyard nowadays."

She says nothing, still trying to get over this sudden fear he introduced her to and took away from. He notes her silence and continues the conversation, gesturing around them. She follows the directions his hands go in and looks at the graves surrounding them.

"-That's because they think there's not much here. It mostly just homes the hundreds of ghosts that rest here for a long time. But I think it's just so peaceful. There's a lot more to it if you just take time to look around."

She suddenly remember yesterday. "Zero showed me some herbs here the other day...I wanted to thank you, for-for that."

"Oh, they grow here because of the muggy weather, fog and all. You should get them later this year. They're mostly rich by then."

They continue down the trail and she looks around to compensate for the sudden silence. She realizes how big this graveyard actually _is_. If Zero hadn't been here yesterday, she surely would have gotten lost. They come by the Spiral Hill and she can't help but admire it again. It's very beautiful and very big...

"That's Hallowen Town's famous landmark." He motions to it from beside her. "The Spiral Hill."

"I didn't know it was called that." She scrunches up her nose. "Is that because...it is shaped like a spiral?"

"What a good guess. Because that's right." He snickers. Her cheeks grow hot at the sound. "Would you like to climb it?"

This suggestion catches her off guard, and when she looks back at him to see if she's serious, she finds he's motioning her forward. She obliges and carefully approaches it. She hasn't taken a step near it so far, so she feels a little nervous. She can sense his hand come around her back and freezes when it comes beside her.

"Oh, do be mindful of the gate right there. It's a little high...actually, _here_, take my hand."

In one easy movement, the skeleton circles around her and easily climbs over the gate. He offers her his hand and she doesn't hesitate to take it. He lifts her up carefully so her legs come over the pointed edges. She can see why this would be troublesome to do it by herself - her seams would've caught on it without his help otherwise.

Still holding her hand, Jack guides her on the top of the hill. She grows even warmer the longer their palms are touching, but realizes he's only stopping her from falling. The hill is a lot steeper than it looks. Once they're at the top, he lets go and turns away to gaze at the pumpkin patch. She follows suit and looks at the hundreds of pumpkins sitting along the fence. She marvels at the sight, stepping forward and nearly falling in.

He notices and catches her, moving her back. A blush comes onto her clothed cheeks as she looks away in embarrassment. She almost fell right down into that patch! She must be making a horrible impression to him...

"Careful there." He chuckles nervously. "The hill can't catch you if you fall down too fast. Always make sure your steps are slow - that's what I do."

"Oh...well, thank you. For helping and-and catching me."

"It's no problem, Sally. I don't want you to get hurt."

Neither of them move, which relieves her because she does not want to get down so soon. Her eyes focus on all the little orange spheres below. Her gazes shifts between Jack and the pumpkins a few times before she makes a connection, suddenly remembering something. She feels tingly having to start conversation again, but braves through it by holding her breath.

"Jack? You're the Pumpkin King, right?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

"D-Doesn't that mean that you're the king of..._pumpkins_?"

The sound of his laugh nearly wipes her off her feet. Her knees buckle as the sound blesses her ears. She's heard him chuckle and give a few pitiful snickers here-and-there before, but this was the first time she genuinely heard him laugh. It does wonders to her heart as he wipes the side of his skull, finally calming down. The smile he wears is very contagious.

"Would you believe me if I told you you're not the first to ask me that?" She shakes her head, feeling unusually calm. "In all seriousness, I technically _am_ the king of the pumpkins. But not _just_ the Pumpkin Patch, either, mind you."

"Then what does the Pumpkin King _mean_, then?"

"The 'Pumpkin King' is just a loose term I've used for years. In technicality, I'm the King of Halloween itself! That includes Halloween Town, pumpkins, creatures...everything that comes with the holiday, really."

The...**_King_** of Halloween?

She feels everything in her body stop at this revelation. The Doctor has told her before that he rules the monarchy that is Halloween Town, but she had no idea he is appointed to more than _that_. She knew so little of the holiday, but would haven ever guessed, in any circumstance, that Jack ruled it. She knew he was important, yes, but...not THAT important.

Her mind defaults back to what Finklestein taught her. She drops to her knees and bows in front of him, feeling so ashamed of what she has done. How could she have acted so _improper_ to the **King of Halloween?** She repeats the gesture a few times, muttering several 'I'm sorry's while she does so.

She may not see it, but the confused look on his skull is substantial. He leans down to her level and offers a humble smile, unsure of what to do. He's had plenty of people bow down and worship him like a God, but that was the last thing he expected from _her_, of all people.

"Sorry for..._what_, exactly?" He asks.

"For-for not staying in my place!" She exclaims, finally breaking out of her trance. "I'm so sorry, your highness, I didn't mean-" _"Sally."_ "-If I'd have _known_..." _"Sally."_ "It was just so improper of me to-" **_"Sally."_**

She stops in the middle of her frantic speech, alarmed at his stern tone. Without any warning, he reaches forward for her wrist and helps her climb back to her feet. She has an awestruck expression while he does this, not ever removing her eyes from him. He isn't wearing a scornful expression, but one that looks...despaired.

"My name isn't 'your highness' or 'Mr. Pumpkin King'. It's Jack. And there is no 'right' or 'wrong' way to act around me. Don't see me as just your King...I'd rather you think me more as your _friend_."

"Friend?" She repeats. "You...want to be friends? With _me?_" She points to her chest weakly. "But-but you don't know anything about me."

"Then I'd _like_ to learn more about you."

He places a hand on her shoulder, and she feels as if her legs are going to go out any second. She's stunned by his response and cannot find the words to argue. He withdraws his hand and attempts to gather his words but comes with nothing. The two of them stand there awkwardly, both of them taking in the situation.

He...wants to be her _friend_?

But he is her King! He is so high above her. All Finklestein lectured her to do is to treat him like he is high and mighty, but...he is treating her like his _equal_. She realizes now that she isn't a slave or a citizen to him - she is a _friend_. That thought alone causes her insides to tingle, and she shivers.

"I think I would like that." She decides finally, her lips wobbling. "I'm sorry, Jack. I-I don't know how to thank you."

He is visibly relieved at this response. "It's fine. It's not everyday I get to meet someone like you, you know."

Her breath hitches in her throat. "Like..._me_..?"

The skeleton goes to reply until he notices the moon high in the air above them. He winces when he realizes how late it has gotten. It was one of the few things that made Halloween Town truly frightening. Night time offers more shadows for creatures to hide in. He really wasn't joking with her earlier, but she seems so frail...the last thing he wants is to scare her.

"It's getting late. Shall I bring you back to Finklestein?"

"N-No!" She waved her hands frantically. She realizes her outburst and nervously corrects her tone, holding her breath. "It'd be best if I went alone."

A big part of her is longing for him to understand. To not question why she's here or thinks she doesn't want his company. Because she _does_. She does very, very much. The skeleton stands there for a moment or two until he nods slowly. She gets relieved when he starts motioning her down the hill.

They arrive at the gate, where they part for the night. She doesn't want to leave him, but she has no choice. She starts heading towards the Tower and turns to wave goodbye to her new friend. Just thinking of him like that makes her feel very ticklish. And she feels even warmer as she finds the tall skeleton waving back. She picks up her pace to disappear from his sight, on her way to get back as quickly as possible.

Jack, meanwhile, watches her silently as his grip on the gate tightens. He slowly brings his hand down as a frown grows on his skull. He locks it without a word and starts his way back to the Skellington Manor. He passes by the band and throws a coin down James' saxophone. The band stops playing to watch him continue on. The three of them then turn to the right and notice Sally sneaking through her front door. In an instant, the situation clicks.

"Do you think..." Jimmy brings up.

"Yeah." James finishes. "I _do_ think."

"How much to bet?" John asks.

"I'm gonna' bet 10 on our Bone Daddy." James looks at his band members. "He hasn't settled down, but ya' never know."

"I'm bettin' 15 on ragdoll..." John chuckles.

"I'll bet you guys each 20 it doesn't happen." Jimmy shakes his head. "He's never had himself a lady. Why would he now?"

James rests his chin on his saxophone and eyes the Finklestein Tower. He looks over at the Skellington Manor before letting out a thoughtful hum. Something is telling him these two will be connected very, very soon. Jack's been out of it lately and Sally is a fresh new face for Halloween Town. Why _wouldn't_ it happen?

"We'll just wait n' see, boys." He tells them. "We'll just wait n' see."


	5. Deadly Nightshade

**"SALLY!"**

The ragdoll jolts in her bed at the sound of screaming. She peels the blankets off from her figure and stands up wearily. She knows who the voice belongs to and why he is yelling her name. Even if she made it back to her room without any issue last night, she knows her disappearance didn't go unnoticed. She is going to receive her punishment, any second now...

The sound of footsteps makes her think twice. Her despair comes back when she sees Igor open the large door. He releases his grip on the steel and turns. He is twitching and fiddling around with his hands as per usual.

"Master want to see Sally...Come, now!"

He takes her blue hand in his gloved one and starts leading her. She is still in her pajamas, which is a raggedy version of her normal dress. She never wears her black heels to sleep, so she's able to feel the cold touch of the ground beneath her heels. It gives her chills and she feels everything in her go out once she steps into the Laboratory.

Doctor Finklestein is turned to the entrance and waiting grumpily. Beside him is a metal template that she recognizes far too well. It's the exact surface he created her on. The same place she was first brought to life. The same one he uses to work on her whenever something is imperfect - or "wrong". In the pit of her stomach, she feels something fall. He must know she was gone last night. Why else would she be brought down here?

Fink's small finger is tapping the end of his armrest until he sees his assistant bring her in. His glare is not kind. She can recognize his look of distaste from a mile away. She takes a step back to try and escape but is held down by Igor firmly. The small man has a surprising amount of strength, but then again, she doesn't feel very strong right now. As if she's going to break any second.

"...Doctor...?" She asks nervously.

"I'm just performing a checkup, Sally. Nothing to worry about."

She watches as Igor latches the belts on her body and as Finklestein tightens one. The template moves upwards before she is completely laying flat in front of the Doctor. He undoes one of her stitches and she flinches at the touch of his cold hand. It isn't usual for him to add touch-ups to her. Whenever he does, it's usually to fasten all of her stitches and make sure she has enough leaves inside her. Her suspicions are confirmed as he takes some of them out and observes them without a word.

She taps the metal beneath her, suddenly feeling impatient. "How long is this going to take?"

"You do not speak unless you are spoken to, do you hear me?" He snaps, making her deflate. He sighs before observing the leaf in his hand. "-Crispy, but not fragile. Good. In a few months I'll have to replace them."

Igor scribbles some notes down on a clipboard. The Doctor continues the check-up without another word. Every now and then he glances at her and scoffs, but he continues to say nothing. During the examination, she starts to feel discomforted. It comes from somewhere in the pit of her stomach that gradually spreads to the layer just above her leaves. She twitches and begins to feel antsy.

The Doctor holds her down firmly, passing a quick glance. He continues sewing her hand back on until he feels the rest of her body move. He throws down the needle in agitation and turns to her sharply. "Stop moving!" He orders.

"I...I can't help it!" She defends weakly. "I feel-"

"I didn't create you to _feel_. I made you to serve. Now either you sit still or I'll send you to your room right now."

She goes silent and endures this feeling until he's finished. It's a very odd feeling, she finds. She's never had an issue before laying still for awhile, but now her body keeps moving and there's a tightening in her chest that makes her want to stand. The walls feel like they're moving in on her and she wants nothing more than to go outside, where there are no walls to suffocate her.

The sound of the Doctor biting the end of thread gives Igor the signal to start unlatching her. She is propped downwards and is soon released from the binding. She nearly loses her balance once she comes into contact with the floor. She picks herself up with humiliation, but feels much better now that she's out of his grip. Finklestein's mood has obviously dropped. He puts the template back in place and discards the thread and needle, giving her a scowl behind his glasses.

"Go into your room and start studying your mathematics. Come back down when you decide to finally listen to me. I _expect_ you'll be behaving better."

She says nothing, instead leaving the room and listening to the audible sigh heard after. She fails to hear him smack his head in aggravation afterwards. As soon as she's in her room, she takes the books out from her drawers and reluctantly pulls out her homework along with it. She closes the door and starts to slip on her usual dress, her lips wobbling during the entire process.

* * *

She busies herself with homework for awhile before she grows bored. She visits the window to stare at the Skellington Manor in hopes she will see Jack's figure come into view. After several patient minutes of waiting, she doesn't find it. Which means she is stuck in this room without anything else to do. She sits on the edge of her bed and rests her head in her hand, thinking of what to pass the time with as to not leave her room too early and infuriate the Doctor.

She suddenly gets an idea and jumps from her bed, heading for her closet and digging through the mess to find any books. She tries to look for an about Halloween. If Jack reigns the holiday, why _shouldn't_ she know about it? Then she can understand what they were saying in that meeting and she can finally know the reason why everyone is so scary!

When she finds that her selection has absolutely nothing on the holiday, she decides to take a step further. She slips out of her room and tiptoes her way into another smaller one, where she looks around delightedly. Finklestein keeps a small collection of books in the closet here so they won't take up any space in the laboratory. He's sure to have some books about it somewhere!

Her black eyes scans the pieces of literature until she finds the word "Halloween". She grabs all them within sight and tucks them in the crook of her arm. She quickly darts back into her room and shuts the door quietly. The first thing she does is drop all of the books on her bed so she can look at them inquisitively.

The first one is titled _Props for Halloween_. The others that followed it are _History of Cat's Wails_, _The Undead Lives of Ghosts_ and _The Components of Ectoplasm_. Whoops! She grabbed that last one by accident...

Shoving the book underneath the bed, Sally picks the first one up and reads the first page. This one is about what decorations to gather for Halloween and their purposes. So this one isn't..._quite_ about Halloween, but it's a step in the right direction! And that is all she needs. She lays down on her bed and is happy to indulge herself in this new world of literature.

* * *

"SALLY! _WHERE_ IS MY BREAKFAST!?"

She is on page 70 when Finklestein starts yelling from downstairs. She jumps at the noise and tucks the books underneath her mattress instinctively. She throws open her door and climbs down the ramps as fast as she can, only to find her irritated creator sitting at his X-Ray table waiting impatiently for her.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She bows her head, still catching her breath. "I...I was..."

"I don't care." He mumbles, tapping his fingers on the table. "Just make me something. I'm afraid I'm going to disappear if I don't have any food soon."

Sally obeys and makes her way inside the small kitchen. There is a cabinet in front of a small cauldron that sits beside 6 rows of shelves. They all have various spices and ingredients inside. Dried herbs and simple pepper, just to name a couple. It's her favorite place in the Tower, and she is almost always happy to go into it at anytime. Right now, however, all she wants it to go back in her room and continue reading about Halloween. She'll have to make this quick.

She waits patiently for the water to boil and taps her foot impatiently by the time it's cooking. In a fit of frustration, she throws a couple of spices in before taking a bowl's worth out back to the Doctor. She finds him still sitting angrily with his lip quivering in disgust. She crosses her fingers as she gently sets the bowl down in front of him, taking a step back and waiting for him to dig in. He wants to keep glaring at her, but his hunger gets the best of him. He slurps down the soup in one go and wipes his mouth, his eyebrows raising in pleasure.

This batch...actually has a kick to it! When he turns around, he finds his creation slowly edging back to the ramps. He doesn't want her to leave so soon. Not after making such a worthy meal! "Sally! Get back here!"

She makes her way back with a sheepish smile and a slight blush, embarrassed that she is caught. "Yes, Doctor..?"

She expects a scolding, but is instead returned with praises. "That was a fantastic soup, darling! What did you add to it?"

"Oh! Um.." She rubs her arm nervously. What is she _supposed_ to say? This is the first time he's ever talked to her in a positive manner. "...Just the same ingredients. Did I do something wrong?"

"More like something **right!**" He exaggerates to the bowl. "Either you added more of something or you...or you..."

...

***SMACK!***

Without any warning, his head collides with the table.

Sally steps back and holds a hand over her mouth in surprise. His glasses are still covering his eyes, but his mouth hangs open. She watches in shock for a full minute. Slowly, she extends an arm and nudges his shoulder. He remained where he was.

"D-Doctor..?"

He falls limp. A scream involuntarily leaves her lips, and she covers her mouth as to not let anyone else hear. Is he still alive? Or, erm...dead!? She has no idea how things work and it makes her head spin just thinking about it. She runs out of the room and lunges herself into the kitchen. It must be SOMETHING she added! Wasn't he just telling her that the soup tasted better..?

When her black eyes land on the empty Deadly Nightshade bottle, she knows this is her fault. She must have accidentally added it slipping the spices in at the last second. She grabs the bottle and turns it over to read the label on the back.

"**DEADLY NIGHTSHADE: THE EXTRA SPICE IN YOUR LIFE! Caution: May result in death, use sparingly.**"

She throws the bottle back down and feels nauseous. She holds a shaky hand on the nearest rail. Igor must still be asleep if he hasn't checked the commotion by now. Which means he hasn't seen what she's just done. It won't be long before he's awake and will find that Sally poisoned Finklestein to death...

She leaves in the midst of her queasiness and runs outside the tower. She has no idea where she's going, but lets her legs take her wherever they want. All she wants is to get away from _there_. From the murder scene that she just committed.

* * *

She finds herself in the same place where she has been for these past few nights. The Graveyard and Spiral Hill. She finds it empty and sighs in relief. She can't handle any company at this moment. All she wants to do is hide behind these graves and weep her soul out before admitting to committing murder...

So that's what she does. She falls to her knees and clutches at her chest. A few sobs emerge from her lips as she leans against a grave. She doesn't know how long she spends like this, but it must have been long enough, as she no longer feels any tears coming from her eyes. Every part of her feels numb and she doesn't know what to think anymore. She may have been doing some bad things lately and didn't feel very strongly for Finklestein, but she never meant to _kill_ him!

At that moment comes a creaking sound. A long, exaggerated one followed by another sound of metal clanking against metal. Sally gasps and quickly conceals herself behind a tombstone. She waits for a few minutes before peeking out from the corner of the grave. She finds a small, ghostly dog she knows too well sniffing around. She is usually grateful to see him, but now she just wants to cry. His ghostly form only reminds her of the awful deed she has done.

An inescapable sob comes from her mouth, and Zero looks in her direction. "Arf?"

She shuts her lips and hides her frame behind the tombstone again. When she hears him start hovering in her direction, she tries not to squeal as she bunches herself behind the grave. _No, Zero...don't!_

"ARF! ARF!"

She's found. He flies around her in circles and barks happily. She ducks further into the grave and attempts to motion the dog to go away. He only hovers closer and sniffs her hair.

_"Zero? Is someone over there?"_

At the sound of Jack's voice, she feels everything in her start to crumble. Zero barks in confirmation and wags his tail as he waits for his master to come. She, on the other hand, wishes that _she_ was the one to pass over. A shadow is soon cast over both of them, causing her to look up. The skeleton is currently leaning over the grave, blinking once or twice as he stares at her. The despair on her face stops him from smiling.

"Sally?" He asks. "Are you alright?"

She sinks further into the grave, mumbling. "Please...leave me be..."

Jack looks at his ghostly companion, who has a lost look on his muzzle. The two of them gaze back down at the ragdoll. She looks back in silence before starting to break down once more, letting out another sob.

The skeleton jumps over the tombstone and lands right next to her, offering her his handkerchief. "Please," He asks, "-Let me help you."

She wants to object, but takes the cloth from his hand, anyway. She dabs at the ends of her eyes, only getting a smudge of a tear away. She offers it back to him and looks at the ground solemnly, sniffling several times in an attempt to get it out of her system. He discards it in his pocket and leans closer to her.

"Is something the matter?"

His voice is so calming, as it always is. Her body relaxes as she hears it, but her mind is still all over the place. She feels guilty, sad, and she knows she looks like a mess. This has to be the most unflattering time she's been found by anybody. She can't gather the courage to speak and only continues to sniffle, bringing her knees closer to her chest and hiding her face away from his. She feels his presence beside her and slowly looks up, only to find he's taken a seat by her side.

He looks down at her and smiles weakly. "I think you need the company."

Zero yaps quietly in agreement as he hovers by Sally's other side. She looks at both of them and attempts to smile, but it drops before she can ever get it on her face. She cries only a little more before she feels numb again. Is it possible to be both cold and hot at the same time? That's all she can feel right now.

"I didn't mean to," She whispers, more to herself than anybody. "I would never..."

"Would never _what_?" She hears Jack ask from beside her. "What didn't you mean to do?"

She shakes her head. He wouldn't understand the pain she's feeling. He wouldn't know what it's like to kill someone. He wouldn't ever do such a thing - she's sure he has never done anything wrong in his life. What would he think of her once he knows? Will she be taken and thrown in a jail? Will he disregard their friendship and never see her again? She couldn't blame him, she's a heartless murderer who deserves no compassion...She doesn't deserve a friend like him.

The feeling emerges in her chest again, and she stands up abruptly, pacing around in a line. Jack and Zero watch her with wide sockets from the grave - their gazes following her back and forth. She tries to calm herself by bunching her hair in her hands as she paces around. Exerting this energy is helping, but she can't get her thoughts together. She mutters them aloud, trying to sort her mind in any way possible:

"I may not have liked him, but he didn't deserve...I shouldn't have...I am such a horrible person. I don't deserve...oh, how could I have been so cruel?"

"Sally?"

"I should've paid attention to what I was doing...he's all I have. Well, Igor, too, but...no, no what am I saying? He's so awful to me! I may not have liked him, but...but was it _right_ to do that? I don't-"

A hand grips her shoulder and she stops in her tracks. She finally looks up and finds Jack standing in front of her. Her mind goes blank and she forgets all about what has her worked up. He slowly removes his hand and looks at her meaningfully, resting a hand on his own chest.

"What's going on? What happened?"

It looks and sounds like he's genuinely concerned about her. Her heart aches at this and she starts to bawl. "Oh, _Jack_...I've done something so horrible!"

His face is of disbelief but she's sure it'll be changing in a second. She tugs at her fingers and braces herself to lose all of his respect, and what may come of it. "I...I think I killed the Doctor."

He blinks a few times, his mouth opening and closing. "You - you _what_?"

"I was making him soup and I accidentally slipped some Deadly Nightshade in and, and I think he's dead. He won't move and his eyes are shut and I don't know what to do."

His face changes. "Sally-"

She holds her head in her hands and cries again. "-I didn't mean to! I just wasn't paying attention! I would never-"

"He isn't dead."

She looks up slowly from her hands, blinking through her tears. "Wha...what?"

He shakes his skull and gets closer to her. They're in such close proximity again she almost forgets what to say. She holds her hands together and processes this information slowly. He..._isn't_ dead? But, how is that possible? And what would Jack know? He wasn't there!

"But-but I saw him bang his head on the table! He wouldn't respond to me and I didn't feel him breathing anymore and-"

"He's sleeping. You knocked him out cold, is what you did." He interrupts her nonchalantly. "You can't _kill_ a dead man. You can put him to sleep, but his time was up long ago."

She softens at his assurance and frowns. How could she have doubted him, even for a second? She feels awful for talking back to him like that. She takes a deep breath to settle her nerves. She decides she needs to take a seat and returns back to the grave, joining Zero and petting him to soothe her.

"I understand you were worried, but really, he's fine. I promise you." The skeleton continues, sitting beside her again. "If anything, he'll just come back with a really bad headache. But he won't be dead. Well, not anymore than he already is, anyway."

It makes sense, but it doesn't at the same time. "Jack, how do _you_ know it doesn't...hurt the dead?"

"Well, I used to use Deadly Nightshade myself when I couldn't get any sleep. I got plenty, but I decided it wasn't worth the migraines I'd get in the morning."

She feels better. Not from knowing he was still alive, rather, that she hadn't killed him. If she used a whole bottle on Finklestein, then he should be asleep for quite awhile. Not that she's proud of it - but that means she has a lot of time outside today. And since Jack's here, well...she doesn't want to spend this time without him.

She lightly taps his arm, and something beats repetitively in her chest when she gets his attention. She lowers her head humbly. "Thank you for telling me that...it is very relieving to know I didn't, you know..."

He looks at her with a smile and shakes his skull softly. "When you said that, I couldn't believe it. Not just because it's, well, physically impossible for the Doctor to die again, but you didn't seem the type at all. You're more sweet than you are vengeful."

A nervous feeling surfaces in her stomach as her cheeks warm at his words. She gulps it down and tries to keep her thoughts straight, not to accidentally overthink his words. He was just being _friendly_ with her. Nothing more, right? She gets her mind off of this by suddenly changing topics.

"I hope you don't mind me asking and all, but I sort of, well, wanted to ask you about Halloween?"

He perks up at the subject, turning his body so he faces her fully. At least she knows she has his attention. "Oh? What is it you would like to know?"

"Well, I just started to read about it and, um, I wanted to know what-what it's about."

The question is dumb and even she knows it. She flushes and inwardly hopes he won't think any less of her for it. Instead of mocking her like she assumes, he falls silent. He stares at her for a moment or two before looking away and pressing a finger against his jaw.

"Ah - forgive me. I'm just not..._used_ to hearing that question. It's been awhile." He clears his throat. "Well, in a nutshell, Halloween's a night where creatures of all kinds come out and scare."

"But why?"

Jack smiles. She is curious - he likes that. "I could go on and on about that. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"Oh, no! I don't mind! The Doctor doesn't let me study Halloween, so I really want to know."

"Doesn't let you..." He repeats quietly before shaking it off. "-Well, we do it because it's fun and it's what we all do best. Everyone celebrates it because it's a night full of fear, fright, and candy."

She recalls something about that in her book. "Is that what trick-or-treating is for?"

"Of course! Children dress up and gather candy, or they cause mischief like ours do." He rolls his eye sockets. "I'd say children are more on the peaceful end of the holiday - but scaring is for, well, boys and girls of every age!"

She looks at him curiously, the smile starting to grow on her lips. "And how..._do_ monsters scare?"

The skeleton looks really happy talking about this, and sounds so passionate. It's engaging beyond words. "Usually we scare by using our surroundings or making loud noises...but you can frighten people just by talking. It all depends on what we're good at."

"You're a lot more informative than the books I've read." She admits, engaged in his words.

"I haven't even scratched the _surface_ yet, Sally. There's a lot more to Halloween than what I've said. I mean..." He scratches his skull. "I wouldn't be King of a holiday I knew nothing about."

"I guess that's true."

As they continue to sit there, she realizes just now how much she wants to know about this "Halloween". It fascinates her. How such grotesque and horrifying creatures come out of their way to scare the wonder that was the living, and do so many interesting things. And she wants to hear Jack talk more about it - listen as his words get faster and his breaths become short.

She feels something tingling in her body, but it isn't the same feeling she had with Finklestein earlier. This one is comfortable and warm and doesn't make her want to leave. She gets too hot and stands, deciding to move to a different place. She approaches a tombstone and notices its flat top, perfect to sit on.

"Can you help me up here?" She asks him.

The skeleton doesn't question it. He picks her up - far too easily - and sets her atop of the tombstone as requested. The ragdoll holds onto its side before sighing in content. She looks up to find Halloween Town in all its glory across from them, the lights of the windows of every building shining brightly. She looks at all the disfigured shapes and tries to imagine the monsters behind them, what they could be up to not locked in their rooms...

Jack stands beside her and rests his arms on the tombstone next to hers. He gazes in her direction and notices her smile has fallen. He follows her eyes and realizes she's staring at the silhouette of Finklestein's Tower. He attempts to read her expression and notices she's chewing on her lip, squeezing her legs together. She can't still be worried about him, could she?

Sally doesn't move her eyes, having a strange feeling that just looking at Jack will cause her to lose her composure. She tightens her grip on the stone as she crosses her legs, holding in a breath. She hears him move over to the tombstone she's sitting on, and sees his hands resting on the side of it out from the corner of her eye. She uses the rest of her strength not to look away from the distance.

"I understand we haven't had much time together, and you may not trust me yet, but believe me when I say I'm here for you, Sally. Not as the Pumpkin King, but as a friend." He notices her posture loosen. "-I hope you aren't afraid to tell me anything."

"Of course not, Jack..." Her voice cracks. She can feel herself trembling. "I wouldn't...ever..."

"...Sally?"

His tone is so soft and...gentle. It sounds so understanding even if she gives no implication that anything is wrong. It crumbles her to bits. She gathers the strength to finally look at him. He is looking at her in concern again. She realizes now that the tears are slipping out from her eyes. He comes closer to her and feels around in his suit, presumably searching for his handkerchief.

"I didn't mean-" He searches his pockets. "I'm sorry if I-"

"J-Jack?"

He stops what he's doing so he can look at her. She's unsure why she called his name, but she's relieved to see his eye sockets. This is the man who owns the mansion she gazes at when she's lonely - the one she thinks about all the time when she's not worked to the bone. The man who, for the longest time now, she believed would never care about her.

She brings her arms out slowly, not noticing how much she is shaking. Very weakly, she manages, "...Can you help me down?"

He frowns. With some reluctance, he comes forward and brings her into his hands. When he takes her, he notices her arms wrapping around his figure and holding him close. Even when he's about to put her down on the ground, her grip tightens in refusal to let go. Then he hears her sniffling and feels something wet fall on his undershirt.

"_Oh._" His arms come off her uncertainly before coming on her back. "Oh, dear..."

Something flutters in his rib cage for a moment. He pats her back very gently. It feels so..._odd_. Not the fact that she's crying, but...her embrace. He can't recall the last time he was held - or holding - _anyone_. His sternum grows cold the longer he listens to her. He's at a loss for words, but when he finally comes to, she's already letting go and dropping herself carefully to the ground. As her arms slide off his shoulders, he feels something unusually cold engulf his body.

"I'm sorry..." She looks away. "I..."

"I don't think things are fine." He feels the wet imprints on his shirt. "Are they?"

He gets her to smile, but very faintly. "I suppose they aren't."

"Look, if there's anything going on, I can-"

"No, you-you don't have to worry about me." She shakes her head. "Thank you for just being here."

He frowns, partly in disappointment. Before he can say anything more, they both hear screaming coming from the direction of Halloween Town. It's loud enough that it causes a murder of crows to fly off into the orange-colored sky.

**"SALLYYYY!"**

They look up from the Graveyard in unison. She switches her weight to the other foot and looks around. It's clear she's nervous to go back, and even though he feels their business is a little unfinished, he knows the right thing to do. He can't have her out here in the cold crying all night, but he has the fuzziest feeling that something isn't right back at her home, either...

He can hear the fear in her tone. "He's looking for me."

He places his hand on her shoulder, wanting nothing more than for his friend to be okay. "It's alright. Let's tell him you fetched me to check and see if he's okay."

"You don't have to lie for me..."

"Believe me, it's the least I can do."

She takes a relaxed breath and smiles, letting him lead her out of the graveyard. Back to the prison she absolutely despised, but with him by her side, she feels no reason to be afraid.

* * *

That feeling diminishes when they find a very-angry-looking Finklestein on his doorstep. He has an ice pack placed on top of his head and is scowling at anyone that comes by. When his eyes land on Sally, he opens his mouth to holler again, but then sees the tall skeleton by her side and shuts it silently.

Jack leads Sally up the stairs and meets with the Doctor. The ragdoll looks at the two with worry until he gives her a smile. His assurance relaxes her and she holds back a loving sigh.

While the Pumpkin King explains their "story" to Finklestein, he notices it all...the way she's ogling at him and he keeps looking back at her. Things were starting to smell like dead fish, but all he can do is nod and send him on his way, promising not to ground her for poisoning him and agreeing this was all just an "accident".


	6. A Missing Skellington

It takes awhile until she can wrack up the nerve. Days of relentless chores, scrubbing, cooking, and sewing. She's been fighting off the thought every day since her last encounter with Jack. The last time she remembers being truly happy - away from the work and demands she has to face here. And it's those thoughts that cause her to cave in.

She decides to add a cup of Deadly Nightshade into one of the Doctor's lunches, being he was in a good mood and it was easy to do. When she gives it to him, he gulps it down easily, compliments that her cooking skills are getting better, and then faints right on the spot. She opens a nearby pantry to take an extra blanket off of one of the shelves, unfolding it and neatly draping it over Finklestein's unconscious body. Then she leaves for the town through the front door.

The sight of the Skellington Manor looming over the town fills her heart with hope.

* * *

She feels completely out of place. She can't find any familiar faces in the crowds, and some of them are giving her odd looks. The fact is as clear as day - she's lost. She decides to find somewhere she can at least feel at home, or in a better one...Maybe there is a seamstress shop somewhere?

Before she can search for once, she stumbles upon a familiar-looking store. If she recalls correctly, this is the same place Jack recommended to her during their tour. The doors are wide open this time. She goes straight in and is greeted right away with various potions - the liquids inside of them sparking, fizzing, or even fogging. She's too busy marveling at these that she doesn't notice a figure come from behind her.

"Welcome to 'Witches' Goods'!" A voice booms. "Feel free to take a look around!"

She turns around but finds no one. Someone taps her knee and when she looks down, she finds a very small witch looking back at her. She has a big wart on the end of her long, green nose and has messy black hair that was tied back in a ponytail, all while wearing a signature witch's hat.

"Say..." The witch eyes her. "Haven't I seen you around with Jack before?"

She's unsure how to reply, and awkwardly fiddles with her hands. "You might have?"

They're both cut off by someone riding a broom between them. A lady jumps off and lands beside the other witch. This one has white, ruffled hair and is much taller. She has, not one, but three warts on the end of her nose. The figure takes a step forward and inspects her, making her get flustered and take a step back.

"You're right, Zeldaborne! This is the girl who Jack spent all day with, don't you remember?" She nudges the witch gently. "What is it? Susan?"

"It's Sally." She corrects.

"Well, _Sally_, I just wonder _what_ business you had to have to spend that long with our King." She jabs a finger accusingly in her direction. "He doesn't give just anyone that much attention, you know!"

"Oh, he was just giving me a tour...of-of the town. Because I'm new."

Zeldaborne smacks a hand to her forehead. "Oh, that's RIGHT! You must be the Doctor's new creation. That explains the new face."

"Indeed it does, sister!" Helgamine replaces her accusing attitude with a welcoming smile. "We welcome you to our shop, then! Is there something you needed today?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if there are any seamstresses around here?"

The two witches exchange confused glances. The tall witch turns back to her and shrugs. "There aren't any here, I'm afraid. Haven't been for awhile. But if you'd like anything else, we'll be happy to do business with you!"

She frowns, clearly disappointed at this answer. "Oh...I don't know what I'd want."

"How about taking a look at our Pumpkin King selection? Everything is 35% off!"

They direct her over to a stand, which, when she finally looks at it, seems more like a shrine. When she approaches it, she can see the many familiar faces of the merchandise in there - all consisting of Jack's face. Whether they're on dolls or pieces of paper or even bottles...he's everywhere.

She grabs one of the dolls and feels her heart burn as she holds it. It feels nothing like the real Jack...he's warmer and smells of pumpkins. This one is made of cloth and stuffing - which she knows for sure because she is also a doll. She doesn't notice the two witches are now at her side, resting their heads in their hands and gazing dreamily.

"/sigh/ _Jack..._"

They sigh longingly in unison, causing her to jump and drop the doll. The two fight for it until Helgamine holds it in her arms, clutching it close to her chest. By this point they both have their eyes half-lidded and big smiles that reach their cheeks. She wonders if they're suddenly under a spell.

"Did you know Jack once called me pretty?" Zeldaborne suddenly asks. Sally doesn't quite understand.

"Pretty?"

"He also called me interesting!" Helgamine exclaims. "He's such a horrifying man. It's as if he could hold the world on his finger."

She blinks and says nothing. Jack _is_ pretty dreamy...he is everything she ever wanted in anyone, come to think of it. The skeleton can probably pick any ghoul he desires with those looks of his. A tinge of worry suddenly comes to the ragdoll at this thought, and she tries to get rid of this hollow feeling in her chest.

"He called me smart..." She brings up slowly. "Does that count?"

They scrunch up their noses at her response. Helgamine repeats, "Smart? No, no! We're talking about how _beautiful_ he sees us! It's not a surprise with looks like THESE, after all."

They start pampering themselves with their magic, exaggerating their blemishesg. They begin to talk more and more about Jack, never seeming to leave the topic. Neither of them hadn't notice her slipping out of the shop. They don't stop talking and she can still hear them when she's at the end of the street.

She sighs in relief once she's far away that she can't hear them anymore. As much as she appreciates hearing more about the Pumpkin King, THAT was just overwhelming. But maybe those two are just really attached to Jack? Something about that thought makes her leaves hurt, and she doesn't know why.

What is so bad about being smart, anyway? There isn't anything wrong with it. Sometimes the Doctor praised her intelligence and would scold her for not being smart _enough_. Treasuring looks over brains isn't fair. And Jack likes her intelligence. He said so _himself!_

She doesn't realize the melody she's humming on her way back home, nor the new confidence she has in her steps.

* * *

The Doctor is still asleep when she comes back. He is snoring loudly in the lab, and when she peeks in, she sees a pile of drool collected on the table. At least that's a sign he won't be waking up soon. She takes this chance to scamper up back into her room, shielding herself behind the closed door. She sits there and daydreams some more about Jack. That is, until she hears his wheelchair powering up from the bottom floor. When she glances back, she finds Finklestein in her doorway with an ice pack held on his head. He looks miserable.

"Do you know how long I was asleep, Sally?" He groans. "I've got a great headache..."

"You've been sleeping for awhile now, Doctor." She fakes a smile. "Have you been working a lot recently?"

"You know very well that I've been working!"

Her smile falters. Doctor Finklestein slumps in his chair. For a moment, she thinks she sees some sympathy in his eyes past his glasses.

"I'm sorry, it's just...this has _got_ to be a tremendous migraine. Perhaps I should ease down on the work. Just a tad bit. Halloween is coming soon, after all..."

He's out the door before she can say anything more. She doesn't want to bother him and goes back to thinking. That is, until she remembers she still has a couple of books to finish about Halloween. She's grabs her books from under the bed, opening them and starting to read the _History of Cat's Wails_.

* * *

Her room is completely dark by the time she finishes the book. She doesn't feel tired at all, but slips on her pajamas anyway. She's about to climb into her bed until she sees a wave of white coming from her window.

When she comes closer, another flicker comes. She gazes out curiously until she finds the source - The Skellington Manor. A tower on the top of the mansion is currently illuminated by something bright. It flickers fiercely for a moment until it fades completely. She stands there and blinks once or twice, waiting for it to come back again.

"Oh, Jack..." She murmurs to herself. "What are you doing _now_?"

He would sometimes stay up from nights to no end, she found. Sometimes his light would only switch off when morning came. All she can see now is a dimly-lit window from afar. She sees his outline get up from a seat and start pacing around. The figure continues this while the ragdoll watches with curious yet longing eyes. Then, the lights goes out, and the windows are dark like they were before.

Sally waits for a minute or two until climbing back into bed. She wraps the blankets around her figure and lays there in silence. Her eyes are still locked on the window, at the dark tower that once showed her the shadow of a man she was coming to admire ever so greatly...

When she finally closes her eyes, her thoughts are overwhelmed with ideas. Did he finally create life like Finklestein did? Or was he doing one of those fancy "experiments" she'd see from time to time? All she can think are the many things he could be doing in there. What he's thinking, what he's doing, and what he might be saying. She turns to the side and smiles, a nice feeling growing in her leaves. Thoughts like these always put her mind to rest and have her sleep in peace. Maybe thinking about _him_ is all she needs to get through these nights...

* * *

Finklestein is right about Halloween being _very_ important here.

Outside of her bedroom window is a filled town square, with monsters alike standing about. She can barely make out an empty space anywhere. No matter how many times she scans the crowds, she can never find Jack. She thinks it'd be easy to - an insanely tall skeleton would stick out like "a sore claw".

She finished her books on Halloween earlier that week, but they still didn't give her much information. All she learned was that creatures often used props and scary cobwebs to decorate their houses with. She also learned more about how black cats are considered unlucky and how ghosts learned how to deal with pain. Nothing that correlated to Halloween exactly.

The ragdoll is now making her way down the ramps. She'd trip and stumble every so often, but that was inevitable. Once she is on the first floor, she hears voices coming from the living room. She recognizes the Doctor's and hears the Mayor's follow after. This must be another one of their meetings.

_"Ah, that's excellent! I'll be sure to tell Jack you're going to participate this year, Doc."_

_"Yes, yes, that's fine. Is there a deadline for this project?"_

_"So long as you get it done by the 25th, it should be fine. I hope you're having horrible ideas this year!"_

_"You could say so, yes."_

Sally slowly peeks into the room, trying her best not to be seen. The Mayor is standing in front of the kitchen table, leaning forward and shaking Doctor's hand generously. When she looks at her creator, she finds his hands are itchy and he's sitting attentively in his wheelchair. This must mean he'll be caught up in his studies later - he usually looks like this when he has something on his mind. When she tries to get a better look at what is happening, her hair slips from behind her ear, and causes the Mayor to see her.

"Ah, miss Sally!" He tips his hat to her. "I hope you're doing well this horrible evening."

Finklestein looks up in surprise before changing it to anger. Oh, dear. She is supposed to be working, wasn't she? She gives the Mayor a sheepish smile and slowly steps out of the doorway. It'd be rude not to address him,.

"Why, yes, I am. Thank you."

The Mayor's grin widens as he motions back to the Doctor behind him. "-I was just telling the Doctor here the plans for this year's Halloween. It truly _is_ the most horrible time of the year!"

She can't help herself. "Horrible?"

"Why, yes. This year will be the best that has yet to come! Because, of course, your father here will be making the renovations on the wheeled horse that carries Jack. It'll be more quick and-"

"Husband." "Doctor."

Both Finklestein and Sally pause. He scowls behind his glasses while she gulps in fear. She can already imagine the earful she'll be getting from him in only a matter of seconds. The Mayor stands between the two of them and awkwardly scratches at his forehead.

"Well, um...I best be going! Make sure that-"

"If I may, Mr. Mayor..." She steps forward, managing to ignore the Doctor's glare on her back. This is very bold of her to do, but she's risking it, anyway. "I was curious as to what everyone is doing outside?"

"Oh! Well, every year on the first week of October, the town prepares for Halloween through activities! This week is carving pumpkins."

"Why do they do that?"

"Because-"

"**THAT IS ****_ENOUGH!_**"

They both freeze as the Doctor angrily wheels over to them. He points an accusingly gloved finger at Sally. It is clear that he wants to outright yell at her, but the Mayor's company prevents him from doing so. Instead, he settles on a low, cautious tone.

"Sally, I want you **back** in your room in precisely 3 seconds. Do you hear me?"

She can feel her leaves start to tingle in fear. The ends of her lips start to quiver as she nods gently. Before she can leave, however, the Mayor steps in front of her. His expression has changed from happy to sad, and one could tell from his tone that he is very uneasy.

"Doctor, there's really no need for that. If Sally wants to know more about Halloween, I'll be happy to-"

He holds up a gloved hand to silence him. "I appreciate your concern, Mayor, but I'll have none of it. I know what's best for her. Go, now, Sally."

He gives his ragdoll a dismissive wave of the hand. She stands there in disbelief until he repeats the gesture. Reluctantly, she leaves the room and climbs up the ramps. When she's out of sight, she slows down and clutches at her arm. She regrets ever pushing her luck. She knew she was going to get in trouble - but getting yelled at in front of someone else feels so humiliating. She can still hear the Mayor's voice from below.

_"I'm sorry if I caused you two any trouble. If you need anything, Doctor, just let me know."_

_"Well, your department HAS lost my certificate. I can't ask for anything more."_

_"We'll look into it. Tell Sally I hope she feels better."_

She's in her room by the time he leaves. She sits on the bed and stares at the floor in silence. The sounds of commotion outside catches her attention, and she removes herself to watch the scene from her window. All of the citizens out there look so..._happy_. They're laughing, smiling, and some are even holding hands.

She closes her eyes and clenches her fists. She can now feel the physical suffocation of the Tower, and the mental frustration of the Doctor's rules. She refuses to be cooped up in her room and only leaving it to cook and clean. Not when there's so much outside. And especially not while Jack's out _there_ and she's stuck in _here_.

She moves to peek outside of her room, finding the hallway empty. She tiptoes down and peers into the living room. Finklestein is no longer there. She takes this chance to reach the front door, but hesitates once it comes to grabbing the handle.

Should she really do this? Sneak out into the open just like this? Take advantage of what little faith the Doctor has in her by leaving the door unlocked? She feels both sides gnawing at the insides of her brain, but when she peeks through the crack and sees Jack's home, her decision is made. She opens the door and quickly shuts it behind her.

* * *

She enters through the town square, naturally, and recognizes just a few of the endless monsters there. She finds children running around playing games, crowds idling by and chatting, as well as a long table filled with pumpkins and creatures carving them. The sight of such happiness lightens her mood, and she completely forgets about the Doctor as she joins the crowds.

While walking around, she can't help but admire all of the decorations. Paper bats, glowing pumpkins, extra cobwebs, ragged sheets...everything is everywhere. She gets close enough to the tables that she starts to overhear people's conversations. One group erupts into laughter, which catches her attention. The group contains a werewolf, four vampire brothers, and a few other creatures Sally doesn't know.

"Did you hear about Jack?" The Werewolf asks, stuffing his paw in a pumpkin. "People say he locked himself in his house again."

"Vhat?" One of the vampires asks. "I heard zat he's locked himself in ze study!"

"Technically, that'd count as his house, too."

"Vell," A short vampire cuts a hole in his pumpkin. "Vhatever he's doing, he hasn't been around for a veek. Vhat do you zink happened?"

"Don't know. How much you want to bet he's caved in and left town?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Jack loves his town! And Halloween! And us!"

"I'm joking, Harlequin."

None of them speak after that, so she decides to remove herself and continues to walk aimlessly around town. Every now and then she hears someone mention Jack. The discussions all revolve around him missing or how he locked himself inside of his house. She isn't sure what to think of this information. They can just be rumors, and he really is okay. Right?

She eventually finds some familiar faces; the Halloween Town band leaning against a wall, engaged in a song. When they see her, they stop playing and give her their full attention. James is the first to greet her, waving casually.

"Heya', Dolly. Nice ta' see your face 'round here."

"As with you three." She bows politely. "How are you doing?"

"Horrible, just _horrible_. 'S th' same gig as every year. Every festival th' Mayor has us play a song or two."

"That's exciting."

"Say..." James rubs his pointed chin. "What are ya' doin out here, anyway? Come to join th' festivities?"

The ragdoll shakes her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm not exactly supposed to be here as it is..."

A thought suddenly occurs to her. She looks at the three and asks, "Do any of you know what happened to Jack?"

The three of them exchange glances. Jimmy turns back to her and shrugs.

"Who knows? The guy's hard to read. Sometimes he'll be out and about and the next he's in his house all day. I suggest you don't listen to the rumors, though. They get around faster than a bat in the sun."

"But is he alright?" Her tone sounds worrisome, which earns a knowing glance from James to the rest of his crew. He turns back to her and places an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout him, Doll. He's alright where he is, I'm sure. The guy can just be...a little unpredictable."

She doesn't say anything more, disappointed with the answer. She really wants to know if he's okay. She's been caring about him more than herself lately. And she was sure that he would worry about her well-being, too. Past his role as King, maybe. A cold feeling comes to her at this thought and she starts gnawing on her bottom lip unconsciously.

"Aw, don't be sad." James pats her back lightly. "We'll play a song for ya'. How 'bout that?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm alright." She frowns. "I'll be seeing you around, I guess."

She walks back into the crowds without another word. She's becoming a little gloom. She is still upset at Finklestein, so she can't return to the tower. It is much too suffocating. Just the thought of being there makes her restless. So she makes her way to the only place she knows relaxes her, and what is starting to become her favorite place in all of town: The Graveyard.


	7. The Doctor Is In

She finds the Graveyard's gates wide open, and, for a moment, this discourages her. What if there are people inside, since it is such a busy day? She doesn't feel comfortable with the idea of company here. This is where she thinks and goes to be alone - it wouldn't be the same if there are other people about. She turns around in defeat and starts to leave, until a voice halts her in her tracks.

_Jack._

Sally feels a thump in her chest. She turns around so fast she nearly falls over. She supports herself on a nearby wall and listens carefully. She wanders through the gates in an attempt to find the source of the wonderful noise. She sees a skeleton on top of the Spiral Hill - his arms outstretched and his gaze at the sky.

She is about to call his name until he starts to sing. His voice is so smooth, so wonderfully pitched, and surprisingly calm. It sends chills down her spine. She hasn't ever heard him like this before. She's too absorbed in the sounds to make out what he's saying, but her jaw goes agape when his tone increases. She stands in the middle of the trail and watches him in amazement. He doesn't seem to be aware of her presence. Instead, he turns to the ghost dog beside him. Zero has been watching him as well, though with a front seat compared to Sally.

"What do you think, boy?"

"Ruff."

"You're right." Jack places a thoughtful finger to his jaw. "I think I might have held that last note a little too long."

He turns around in thought until he suddenly sees her. She'd been inching closer to the hill but stops once he turns around. He jumps in surprise before quickly patting his suit down and giving her a flustered smile. It almost seems like he's embarrassed. _Adorable_, she observes.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. I wasn't expecting..."

The skeleton clears his throat, making his way down the hill. He steps over the gate with ease to meet her at the bottom. She shyly looks away, playing with her hair. Zero looks at them both with a smile before deciding to leave them alone, hovering back to his grave quietly.

"I really should have told you I was here." Her cheeks are hot. "I hope I didn't scare you."

He laughs. "You caught me by surprise, is all."

She smiles before peeking around his figure. Most of the pumpkins that were once below the Spiral Hill are now gone. She assumes they're the ones in the Town now that everyone's carving. The graveyard looks a little empty without them. He waves his hand in front of her to get her attention again.

"Did you need something? I'm sorry if you checked my home. I've been here all day."

"Why?"

"I often come here to get my mind off things. To settle my thoughts."

She looks around the graveyard, noticing how quiet it is without his voice. From here, you can't even _hear_ the commotion at the town. She turns back to the skeleton with a confident smile. "-I came here to get my mind off of some things as well..."

"I don't want to intrude. If you want me to leave, I can-"

She waves her hands in front of her, frantic at the suggestion he'd leave. That's the opposite of what she wants! "No, no, you can stay here! I didn't meant to disturb you - I was just going to sit on the Spiral Hill."

"Well, then. Mind if I join you?"

She nods, more than delighted at the idea. She climbs the hill and cautiously steps over the gate. She doesn't want to catch a seam, nor does she want the humiliation that would come after. She lets out a pleased noise when she avoids it and sits down on her knees, gazing at the empty patch below. She hears his footsteps come to her side before he sits down beside her, with a generous gap between them.

Her last encounter with him was similar, but now there's a nagging feeling in her chest. She doesn't want to waste time thinking of what it is, so instead she gazes around. Every so often her eyes will land on Jack and she feels that burning sensation again. When he catches her stare, she turns her head to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.

What should she say? There isn't any tension, yet she feels so nervous. But her curiosity is overwhelming. She's read a lot about Halloween since she last saw him, but she still has so many questions. He can probably answer them a lot better. It would make a pleasant conversation, she thinks. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, preparing herself to...talk to him.

* * *

"Hal-Halloween sure is big her-here, huh?"

Jack recalls hearing her stutter before, but it still catches him by surprise. He watches as she slaps a hand over her mouth and a smile grows on his lips. She can't think that's embarrassing, can she? She's just a little nervous, is all. And he's more than understanding with that. It sounds very..._natural_ to her voice. Not that he doesn't like her confidence, but it was complimenting, in a way.

Collecting his thoughts, he answers, "Yes. It's practically our existence."

She picks at a strand of her hair and twirls it with her finger. After a moment or two, she asks, "...Just what makes it so special?"

He can't stop the curious and intrigued expression climbing on his skull. Many thoughts swirl in his mind. He understands it isn't fair to overwhelm her with all of the answers at once, so he decides to only reveal a glimpse of Halloween like he did last time. "-I can't speak for everyone - I'm sure many of the monsters here all have their own reasons - but personally...I think Halloween is just so fun. Scaring other people gives you such a thrill. A big part of it is scaring, so it's a big opportunity of thrills and chills for everyone."

"Is that why everyone enjoys it? Because it's fun?

"Well, yes. It's the best time of the year. We always look forward to it when it comes around; that's why we have a big clock counting down the days."

There is far more to it than that, and he knows it well. But he is too busy watching her absorb the information. Her black eyes are full of interest. He recognizes the look all too well. One that belongs to the few hopeless dreamers in this world. He is one himself. In fact, he would say he spends most of his time thinking more than he does doing. And he sees that part in Sally as well - hidden somewhere beneath her demure impression.

She clasps her hands down to her lap and looks away. "I'm sorry if these questions are bothersome. I've been reading some more Halloween books, is all..."

He perks up at this information. He couldn't find anyone else with their noses in any books! Most of the monsters here either can't read or just didn't have the interest to. Halloween books nearly went extinct because everyone here knows enough about it. It makes sense that Finklestein would keep them after all these years.

He grins. "Did you like them?"

She studies her lap before nodding. "Yes. Yes, I believe I did."

He's elated. He's finally found a fellow bookworm. How lucky is he? "What other books do you read? If you don't mind me asking, that is..."

He finds her biting her bottom lip. She keeps quiet as if the answer is going to be embarrassing, which he highly doubts. She pushes her hair back shyly. "Usually romances...A-and sometimes I read fairy tales..."

He didn't expectbthat answer, but he thinks it suits her. From what Jack has gotten to know about the girl, that is. Sally is quite the shy and introverted person. Usually citizens wikl blurt out anything to him, but she keeps a lot to herself. A detail he hasn't let go unnoticed.

"Do you have a favorite book?"

She blinks. "A favorite? I'm afraid that'd be a hard choice. I've read so many."

He chuckles, recalling the hundreds of book he's read. His library back at home takes up nearly half a room. He's positive he's hoarding the rest of the books at this point. He has a hard time picking a favorite as well. But he doesn't need to say it, as he hears Sally move from beside him and look at the empty pumpkin patch. The Pumpkin King works through the calendar in his head. Behemoth must've come to the Graveyard and gathered the pumpkins for carving just a few nights ago. They all must be in town now, cutting bats of all shapes and sizes.

Her voice goes unusually quiet. "I really enjoy your singing..."

"Thank you. It's just a hobby of mine."

She plays with her hair again. He notices she does it often, unconsciously. "I've been trying to teach myself how to do it for the longest time..."

"You sing?" He doesn't attempt to hide the surprise in his voice. He can imagine her own in a song. Her voice is very gentle, but has a kind tone. He picked up on it the moment she told him her name. She waves her hand modestly.

"I'm not that good. The Doctor told me my voice wasn't for singing, so I stopped practicing."

He would roll his eyes if he had any. "He doesn't know what he's saying, sometimes. I'm sure you're very good."

She appreciates his advice. He can tell by her flattered smile. He unfolds his legs as they sit there in silence. For how long, he doesn't know. Eventually, he asks, "Can you sing for me?"

She turns to him in surprise. "-Sing? I...Well, after hearing _you_, I don't I'm anywhere near obliged to-"

He gives her a smile. "_Everyone_ in Halloween Town sings, Sally. Not even the ones who consider themselves gifted. I'm sure I'll enjoy hearing you sing."

"I-I think I need more practice before I start singing in front of the King..."

He holds back a sigh. "I want to listen as a _friend_, not a **King**. I'm sure you're more talented than you think you are."

"Well, there is this one song I've...sort of come up with."

He waits in anticipation as she prepares herself, watching as she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Then, to his wonderful, wonderful, surprise - she starts to sing.

_"Every night I sit alone_  
Gazing out my window  
I see something more wonderful  
Than the stars  
And every night I think  
About what's inside

He is at a loss for words. Really. Every note she sings is beautiful. It sounds so thoughtful, and as he takes a listen to _what's_ she's singing, he finds himself wondering just what it is that could be more wonderful than the stars. When she stops, he can't help but look at her in surprise. She's confident until she sees his face, then blushes and looks away.

"I told you I was nothing special..."

"I have to disagree. That was..._wonderful_."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. The Doctor might not have told you, but I think you have a very engaging voice." He hesitates before adding, "It's beautiful."

Her mouth goes agape as she looks at him, and he wonders why she seems so surprised at the compliment. But all he does is smile back and nods his skull, showing how confident he is in her. She shuts her mouth to look away bashfully, and for some reason, he finds this adorable.

They sit together for awhile more, not much exchanged after. But it gives him plenty of time to think. To realize that it is so difficult being with anyone else. People who swoon over him. He's aware Sally used to do those things, but that bothered him. He remembers feeling something when he met her. Something that told him he wants this to be different. To make a _real_ friend who didn't worship the ground he walked on for once.

"You know," He brings up. "Besides being a wonderful singer, I think you'd make a great seamstress, too."

It is a little out of the blue, but he genuinely believes so. If she isn't used to getting complimented, he may as well change that now. He's finding a lot to appreciate about her. And judging by the way she places her hand on her chest in surprise, she thinks otherwise.

"Me? Oh, no. I wouldn't. I only make clothes out of scraps."

"But I think you would." He reaffirms, scooting closer in her direction. "I wouldn't know where to BEGIN with making clothes. It's a skill that I, personally, do respect. And in case the Doctor doesn't appreciate it, I do."

She is starting at his eye sockets now. He can't quite read her expression from this angle. That is, until the smile on her lips widens. He widens his, too. Something about it is really contagious.

"I guess the witches _are_ right about you, Jack." She tugs at her hair again. "You really are a horrifying man."

His smile nearly falls when she mentions the witches, but returns as she finishes her sentence. No offense to them at all...they are very nice ladies, but the compliments drag on to an end, sometimes. He decides to return the favor to her.

"Thank you, Sally. I think you're wonderful, too."

Her eyes widen. "Y-You think so?"

He nods, finding her shyness a little charming. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Like I said, it's not very often I get to meet someone like you."

He means every word. He notices how red her cheeks are now. He didn't know ragdolls can _blush_. The witches blushed, too, but their faces are far too deformed to make it appealing. On her, though, a blush is..._nice_. She doesn't bother trying to hide her smile anymore, which oddly brings out her eyes more.

"How come...how come you're so nice to me?"

"Come again?" He asks, believing he's misheard.

"The Doctor isn't so kind," She explains. "He's never said any of these things to me...but you're the only one who has." She looks up at him slowly. "Why?"

"Why am I treating you so well?" He repeats, still amazed that this is even a question. "Well, it's...I'm treating you like anyone should. You deserve to be complimented because you're very talented. And as your friend, I think I should remind you of that."

She tears up a little, worrying him until she wipes it away. "Th-thank you..."

"I shouldn't have to be thanked." He looks at her in concern. "But you're welcome."

"The Doctor isn't anything like you," She continues. "I had to sneak out today because he wants to keep me inside. I went to the witches and it was very nice until one of them mentioned you and things got a little...well..."

"-Out of hand?" He finishes. She gives him a weary smile. He can't help but laugh. Poor Sally. They probably went on for hours about him again. He can't imagine what that must've been like for her. "-Yes, they're a little, erm, _garrulous_ at times, but they're very nice gals. I'm sure you can befriend them if you tried hard enough."

The words escape her mouth before she can stop them. "I think I prefer you, truthfully."

He pauses, taken completely off guard. She does this a lot, doesn't she? No one catches him by surprise as much as she does. Regardless, the smile spreads back on his face and he decides to place a large, bony hand on her shoulder. "-I think I could say the same about you."

A warm feeling prickes his bones for a moment. He tries his best to ignore it as he looks around. The moon is out now shining in beside them, illuminating the whole graveyard in whites and yellows. Time always tended to slip from his hands.

"I've never noticed how beautiful it gets here." She breathes, gazing at the sky.

Jack looks at it himself. The graveyard's beauty is just one of the many reasons he goes here often. It is always empty and silent and the hill has the most convenient spot he can sit down in and see the town. Not to mention that the pumpkin patch is one of the many things he's in charge of, and he always uses that as an excuse to come here. It relaxes him knowing that someone else thinks the same. He is beginning to realize that he and Sally have more in common than he assumed. The ragdoll stands to flatten her dress down.

"I don't know how to thank you for your company." She sways a bit on her heels. "And for everything. I'm afraid I have to go, now. The Doctor-"

"-Doesn't know you're here?" He finishes. She nods and slightly frowns. He takes this as a message to stand back up and shove his hands inside his pockets.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offers. "I think there's a burned lantern near your Tower and I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you trip."

"It's fine." She insists. "I think I've had plenty of fresh air."

The skeleton nods his skull regretfully, watching as she climbs down the hill. She turns to give him a wave before leaving through the gate. He is left to stand and stare in her direction. He doesn't notice Zero emerge from his grave and join his side. When he sees him, he finds a smug smile on the ghost's muzzle.

"I noticed someone left as soon as she came," Jack teases him.

Zero only widens his smile. The skeleton climbs down and goes on the implanted trail circling the graveyard. He turns back behind him and pats his leg, giving the dog full permission to start following him back to the gate. He closes it behind him while Zero flies right through the bars. He stays as close to his master as possible, occasionally sniffing the floor and nabbing a few sticks. Jack goes down his usual route back home, but pauses at one particular turn. When he goes right, Zero looks up at him inquisitively and follows behind with no protest.

The rest of the trip goes smoothly until Jack stops in his tracks. Zero finds he is gazing up at Finklestein's Tower thoughtfully. Then he picks up his pace and resumes the trail, not noticing his dog's tail wagging the whole way.

* * *

Her trip back to the Tower is full of weary. She doesn't want to think of what will happen once she's back. The ragdoll did, after all, leave in the heat of the moment. She is sure that the Doctor realized she slipped out and will give her a good scolding. But she is becoming less fearful of her punishments now, as if it feels more like a schedule than anything.

_What is the worst he can do, anyway?_ She thinks to herself. _My limbs are detachable...he can't hurt me._

She slips through the gates and slowly climbs the stairs. She opens the heavy-weighted door and closes it behind her as quietly as possible. When she hears silence ensue, she sighs in relief. Maybe she got lucky and the Doctor is fast asleep in his-

"Did I do something wrong?"

She jumps at the sound of a low yet eerie voice from the darkness. She turns around slowly and finds him in the middle of the room. In his gloved hand is an oil lamp, which had been dimly lit so she could barely see the exhausted yet empty look worn on his face. She has been so used to the scowls and anger in his features that seeing him look so empty caught her by surprise.

Her talk with Jack lasted longer than she thought it would. All of the lights in the Tower are turned off, save for the fire inside the lantern Finklestein is holding. Sally can barely make out the outline of the walls from the moon. She entwines her fingers behind her back and does her best to fake a smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been sneaking out." He responds, maintaining a calm tone. "I found the Deadly Nightshade."

She gulps. He comes forward and stops when he's right in front of her. He gently sets down the lamp and stares at the floor nonchalantly. He raises his large head and asks, "Was it something I've done? Something I've _said_?"

Sally opens her mouth. To tell him about the cruel words, the overworking...yet she falls silent. He seems empathetic now, but she knows better. In the morning he'll probably go back to his usual cruel self again. She closes it and looks away, saying nothing.

"So you've been sneaking out just because you _could?_" He accuses. "Should I keep the front door locked, then? Maybe lock yours so you'd stop slipping out when I'm working?"

"I felt cramped." She admits. "It was...hot...and stuffy. The outside just seemed much cooler."

Finklestein sighs. "I shouldn't have ignored your behavior. Your brain is developing far too quickly. You AREN'T supposed to be restless like this."

She's reminded of the uncomfortable, cold feeling she felt when he checked her leaves...The never-ending, yearning feeling in her stomach urging her to go outside. The unforgivable, cruel labor and the strict rules. Those must have been what made her restless, wasn't it?

"I don't like it. It makes me feel unsettled."

"It's just a phase, my dear." Finklestein picks the lantern off from the ground. "You'll be over it soon."

She isn't sure if she'd like that. She likes feeling this way. It encourages her to sneak out and see Jack, which has yet to disappoint her. She bows her head in return, listening as he hums. He lowers the lantern to hold it back to the ramps.

"Come back to your room, Sally." He instructs. "I'll lead you there. No more slipping Deadly Nightshade into my dinners from now on, you hear?"

She follows his trail of light, purposely not acknowledging his question. They eventually reach her room, were she comes in and listens as the door closes. She climbs into her bed and rests on the pillow, letting her thoughts consume her for the night.

* * *

When she wakes up, she finds no cleaning utensils waiting for her outside. There's no upset Finklestein nor any sight of Igor coming up and telling her to come downstairs. She wants to consult him about this, but has second thoughts. If she bugs him about work, then he might _actually_ assign her something and she'd only make matters worse.

As she reads some books and works on a few dresses, a hunchbacked assistant comes running in. She sighs in relief to see Igor. He has an eager smile on his face, only meaning that something great must've happened.

"Thank goodness you're here, Igor. Has the Doctor assigned anything for me today?"

"Master...made Sally lunch! Master want you to try." He spits out.

"Huh?"

"Come!"

He doesn't wait for her answer before grabbing her hand and dragging her outside. He guides her to the kitchen and only lets go when she's standing in front of the table. The sight makes her eyes go wide and her mouth to form a large 'O'.

The kitchen smells of fire. There are plates of indescribable food on the table, most of which are black. There is a distinct scent that makes her scrunch up her nose. She finds something in a cup is smoking and a mess of tea on the end of the table. She steps back and barely sees the mess on the floor in the kitchen, as well as the trail of smoke coming from inside.

She leans over to Igor and asks, "The Doctor...made all _this_?"

"Mhm!" Igor nodded. "Master want you to take...head of table. Igor sit out."

With that, the small man pulls out a chair for her and patiently waits. She has no choice but to sit down and let him push her in. His movements are so rough that she nearly falls out. She grips the edge of the table and listens as Igor walk off into who-knows-where. A moment after, Finklestein emerges from the kitchen, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"There you are, Sally." He sounds unusually happy. "What do you think of the eye biscuits and jelly brains?"

She looked back to her plate, trying to find any resemblance to the food he mentioned. All she sees is a pile of black, gooey...well, _something_. But telling him the truth will only upset him, so she fakes a smile.

"It looks great, Doctor." She lies. "You made all this yourself?"

"I slaved over that stove, if that's what you mean." He wheels himself over to the opposite end of the table. "Sometimes, I don't know how you manage it."

She attempts to take everything in. Why in Halloween's name would he _make_ her anything? Isn't that what she is created for? She feels a little guilty. She should've made his usual soup before he put himself through so much trouble. If she did, it would've prevented..._this_ from ever happening.

"I'm sorry for not cooking earlier." She bows her head in shame. To her surprise, he waves it off.

"I didn't want you to make anything just yet. I hope you enjoyed this morning to yourself? I thought you'd appreciate some time away from your studies."

She's lost for certain now. Nervously, she replies, "Um...yes, I did. Thank you, Doctor."

"Try some!"

He motions over to the plate in front of her, which makes a noise in return. She jumps and looks back to the Doctor, who continues to point to her plate. She takes her fork and slowly picks off a chunk of the..."jelly brains", she assumes. She hesitates before trying a bite and becomes immobilized when she does.

"Well?" Finklestein asked. She slowly chews the rest and forces herself to swallow. It tastes like dirt and wood and she wants to spit it out. But she plays it safe and manages a weak smile.

"It's great, Doctor." She slightly edges her plate away. "But I don't think I deserve such a..._meal_. After what I did last night-"

"Water under the bridge, my dear. Water under the bridge." He takes a bite himself and freezes, but resumes eating anyway. "-You deserve a break, don't you?"

"A break?"

"Yes. I've decided to let you do anything you want today. No studying and no cleaning or cooking. I'll have Igor take care of that. The only thing you are **not** to do is leave this Tower."

He finishes the rest of his brunch with no issues. He probably can't taste it that well. She peeks inside her cup and finds something round inside. She also pushes that aside and decides to watch him clean up. He leaves to bring his plate back into the kitchen. While he's gone, she dumps the rest of her portion in a nearby container and watches as it disappears. That must've been acid. She leaves for the kitchen and dumps the plate into the sink, leaving quietly.

As she climbs the ramps, she can only wonder what could've possessed the Doctor to act this way.

* * *

What's _really_ abnormal is the same thing happens the day after. No cooking, no cleaning, and she is left to do whatever she wants except leave. She spends her time monitoring Igor and watching him cook and clean for himself. His twitching problem causes some issues, and the assistant ends up breaking a few pieces of china. Finklestein was upset but still doesn't assign her back to her chores. He insists she is to "have her break" and that he can finally put Igor to work past the Laboratory.

The third day is when she finally breaks. She's struck with boredom and has nothing to do. She busies herself working on new dresses and thinks about Jack again. Then she wonders what his reaction will be if he ever sees any of her new dresses. He said she'd make a great seamstress, so she imagines he'd like them very much, and can only daydream what that exchange would be like.

She's sitting by her window now, watching the citizens do what they usually do. She's attempted to find Jack in the crowds already this morning but finds he isn't there today. Then she wonders where he can be. In the graveyard? In his house?

She finds the band near the tower as usual. One of them is looking at her. They wave to her and she waves back. Then she sees the figure point to the town and she realizes what they're doing and shakes her head. But then she gets curious. She peeks out of her room to see if anyone is nearby. When the coast is clear, she darts down the ramps and leaves through the front door again. She doesn't bother closing the door as she rushes down the steps and to the band.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Dolly," James comments as she walks over. "Thought ya' weren't comin' down here?"

"I changed my mind."

"Looked to me like you were really itchy to leave." John comments. "Finklestein at it again?"

"No. He's been letting me do what I want, but it's been cramped there more than usual."

"He's suffocating her!" Jimmy laughs. "That's what happens when men get desperate, eh, James?"

They all continue to laugh. She waves a hand in front of them, snapping them out of it and getting their attention. She hides her hands behind her back and asks, "Did you need me for anything?"

"Oh, yea'." James nods. "I noticed that they were doin' crafts n' stuff in there. Ya' like sewin', right?"

She nods. He ushers her forward towards the gate using the end of his saxophone. "-Well, ya' better get goin'. I hear Bone Daddy's joinin' in a bit."

"Bone Daddy?" She repeats.

"'S a nickname we use for Jack. Now get goin', Dolly!"

He edges her further and she makes no fuss. She enters town without another thought. If Jack's going to be here later, then she should stick around. Maybe she'll be able to make something with the crafts they offer here...after all, this _is_ for the citizens, and Jack said she was one, too.

She finds all kind of monsters here again, except this time there are more little ghouls and ghosts running around. The whole square is filled with childish laughter. She finds plenty of tables scattered around, ones with all sorts of fabric and others with wood blocks and jewels and materials...everything she sees makes her smile in relief.

_This_ feels much more like home...not that Tower back in the Outskirts. Not with the strict rules or the forced kindness, but where she can actually feel free and do whatever she pleases. Where _Jack_ is, not Finklestein.

At the end of the trail she is taking, she sees the gates that belong to the Skellington Manor. They are wide open, and she can see a shadow moving around through the windows just above. Her breath catches in her throat and she feels herself long again. To see the tall, handsome skeleton that lies just behind that grand door...

She closes her eyes and smiles, murmuring. "I can't wait..."


	8. Knitting Buddies

_"Sally!" "Sally!" "Sally!" "Sally!" "Sally!"_

She hears various voices calling for her and turns around, where she finds the Hanging Men of the Hanging Tree motioning for her to come towards them. She takes one last look at the Skellington Manor before approaching them and bowing courteously. The Hanging Tree is at one of the tables in the corner with knitting needles in his hands. She taps his bark and waits as he turns slowly. Once they're facing each other, he gives a sharp smile.

"Why, hello there, Sally! What a horrible afternoon, isn't it?"

"It is." She nods before promptly pointing to the needles. "I didn't know you liked to knit, Hanging Tree."

He sets them down momentarily to laugh. "Oh, yes, I've been knitting for years!"

She eyes the fabric he is working on and fidgets with her hands, saying very quietly, "I didn't think anyone else enjoys this type of craft..."

"It's nice to find someone who shares the same hobbies as you." He picks the needles up to continue working. "Do you sew yourself, Sally?"

She brushes her hair behind her shoulder. "Literally, yes. I love to make my own dresses."

He taps the empty spot beside him on the bench and Sally happily takes the seat. She feels more comfortable as she sits down, surrounded by some of her most favorite things. There are lots of materials sprawled on the surface, including needles and yarn. She marvels at them while the tree continues to knit, glancing once in her direction.

"Have you ever tried knitting? It's a lot like sewing. I think you'd like it."

"I haven't, but I don't own a pair of knitting needles, either."

He reaches over to grab another pair of needles and offers them to her. "Just borrow these. The Town Hall has plenty of them. I'd know because I always take a new pair every year."

"Wouldn't someone notice?"

"Well, they've got 30 other pairs no one uses." He shrugs. "I'm sure they won't mind."

She takes them and studies the Hanging Tree's movement, taking note of the patterns and trying to remember them so she can try. She attempts a basic knit stitch and finds her hands fiddling with the knot when she feels his eyes watching her. Eventually, she succeeds and the snitch is placed snug on the needle. She listens with pride as the Hanged Men applaud her from behind.

"Great work! Was that your first attempt?" The Hanging Tree asks.

She nods. The Hanging Men give her another round of applause that makes her smile modestly. One of them leans forward on his rope so he is right beside her at the table. She hears it tighten around his neck and cringes at the imaginable pain. He inspects her work and turns his skull to give a thumbs-up. Another Hanging Man comes forward to admire her work as well. She winces as she hears the skeleton choke slightly when the rope tightens around his neck. She knows he is complimenting her, but she is much too concerned to listen.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asks, pointing to the rope.

"Only when it gets too tight!" One of the other skeletons replies. "Our knots can sometimes be hard to budge. It depends on our how Tree here moves around, so he usually walks slow so we don't get hurt much."

"You can't get down?"

Another shakes his skull. "Afraid not, Miss Sally. We died like this, so we aren't allowed to be removed."

"Allowed?"

"Oh, that's right! You're new!" The Hanging Tree butts in. "Us citizens aren't allowed to change our looks if it's related to our death. To keep us scary! In this case, these men passed away on my branches due to, well, the timing. I simply got passed with them because I had no more branches left for people to hang from!"

"Wow," She places a hand to her lips. "There's a lot to this Town I don't quite know..."

"There's plenty that meets the eye. Even I find something new everyday. In this case, I've just learned that Sally doesn't know how to knit, but she is exceedingly good at it."

She blushes, waving a hand. "Oh, please. I'm nothing special."

"I think you are. Why, I bet you'll get a row in no time!"

She's happy to try and complete such a challenge, ignoring her shakiness and attempting to get her precision just right. She eventually succeeds - but she's faced with another issue when she can't pull the needle over her new stitch. The Hanging Tree helps her and she completes the bind. The skeletons observe it again and let out impressive whistles. The Tree inspects it for himself and looks at his friend proudly.

"Very excellent Garter Stitch, Sally! I wouldn't have known this was your first time!"

"Thank you," She rests her hands in her lap. "But I only have you for that cause. I watched you work and tried to copy what you were doing..."

"I'm flattered! If you want, you could be my Knitting Buddy. Every year during the crafts week, I sit here and knit for hours. I can only imagine what you'd make in that time!"

"Knitting Buddies?" She repeats, smiling. "I didn't know there was such a thing. I would love to work with you, Hanging Tree."

"That's-"

The two of them are interrupted by a loud, feminine shriek. When they turn around, they find Jack Skellington emerging from the Skellington Manor gates. The woman who screamed is one of the citizens crowding around him. Sally watches as all of the females extend their arms out to him and as the males followed him behind closely. The skeleton is shaking hands with anyone who reaches for him. She can heard him muttering some _"how do you do"_s and _"horrible evening!"_s.

She sets down her fabric to watch him with a smile. He looks as handsome as ever. When she sees him heading in her direction, she stands in her seat to greet him, but shuts her mouth when a group pulls him to the side. Then she deflates, sitting back down and staring at the scene with disappointment. She forgot all about him being Pumpkin King. He is always the center of attention. She should've known better than to think she'd get any of it. A sigh escapes her lips as she watches his frame disappear into the crowd.

A Hanging Man behind her chuckles. "Our man Jack is looking as horrifying as ever."

"What do you think he'll make this year?" Another one asks.

"The man can do everything!" A skeleton rebuts. "I wouldn't be surprised if he made this year's best sculpture."

She finds herself listening to their chatter. Is Jack really that talented? She didn't know he is capable of such things. As she scans her eyes in the crowd, she finds him sitting at a table far away. Knowing where he is, she gets distracted and decides to discard the needles into her pocket. The Hanging Tree notices this and smiles.

"You're going now, aren't you? Well, thank you for joining me and my Hanging Men! I wish you luck with your knitting, Sally."

"And you, too..."

She leaves for the crowds, edging her way through the monsters and politely excusing herself. The area Jack is in was extremely crowded - as if everyone here is trying to be as close to their King as possible. Which makes her leaves burn a little, and if she didn't know any better, she would say she feels a little jealous. But she discards these thoughts the moment she hears his voice. She closes her eyes to soothe herself in the sound. She'll never get tired of hearing him speak.

But when someone pushes her towards a table, she has no choice but to sit down as to get out of everyone's way. She turns around in her seat and finds Jack standing with something in his hands. Everyone around him is watching intently. She looks at her table and notices she went to one filled with children. Their stares make her feel very uneasy, and does the lingering presence of Jack, who is only a foot away from her. If he were to turn around now, he'd spot her in less than a second...

"Really, I don't think I should." His voice warms her leaves. "It's been awhile..."

"What does that matter?" Harlequin brings up. "You're talented in everything! I bet you can do this in less than a minute."

"Are you stupid!?" Another monster replies. "Jack can do it in less than a _second!_ He IS the Pumpkin King, after all..."

"You guys are hilarious! I bet you Jack can make _six_ of those in a second." The werewolf holds both of his paws up.

They erupt into more chatter, their voices drowning out Sally's thoughts. When the crowd suddenly grows quiet, she peeks over their shoulders. She watches as Jack grabs a sheet of paper and moves his hands really quickly. When he's finished, he sets down a small pumpkin. Except it isn't a pumpkin. It's a paper that _looks_ like one! The monsters replicate a face similar to that of hers, entranced by his work.

"See? Told you he could do it in a second!" A voice surfaces from the crowd. Jack says nothing and pushes it to the side, which is grabbed by a pair of claws.

"What's holdin' ya' back, Jack? You could've done 5 more!"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." She watches as he takes another paper and makes a small bat with it. "But I'm going to blame it on the early Halloween planning."

Their attentive stares follow his bony hands as he creates a small black cat to go along with the bat. Once it's finished, they are both taken promptly by one of the monsters, who greedily stuffs it in his hands. It's then that Sally feels that same burning sensation in her leaves again, wishing she could be the person holding something Jack has created - keeping it for the rest of her eternity, remembering every time she'd look at it that his long and warm hands crafted it from just a piece of paper...

"Anyway, are you done with this stuff? We were thinking of grabbing a few drinks. You should join us."

"-Or you can stay here and wait for the gals to get to ya'." Someone snickers. "I'm sure they'd _love_ to see you make them something."

The crowd laughs. Jack stands in his seat and wears a patient smile, replying, "I think I'll go and see what everyone else has this year. You fellas have fun, but as for me, I'll pass."

The creatures around him groan, but disperse into the crowds, nonetheless. She shrinks in her seat when he turns around. He doesn't even notice her as he walks past their table and leaves her sight. She looks up only to follow his figure, finding him at another table with little ghouls and ghosts. She can see his smile and hears him speaking gently to the children, asking what they were making. They giggle in response and reach out for him, wiggling their fingers to try and touch him. Her lips curl at the sight. He is so wonderful with children. It makes sense that they look up to him - he is such an impressive man. What with so many talents, his figure, his voice, and kindness, and especially his-

_Yank!_

She's pulled back by someone's hand. When she opens her eyes, she finds she's face-to-face with a scowling Doctor Finklestein. Her first instinct is to gulp and stand there in fear, waiting for whatever he wishes to yell at her first. He is just about to until he notices the crowd around them and falls silent.

"You come back with me right this instant," He hisses. "Do you hear me?"

Something causes her to fight against his grip. "Why?"

"Why?" He repeats. "Because I've been nothing but kind to you these past 3 days and you **still** disobey me. That's why."

He pulls again and she can feel the stress on her stitches. She attempts to fight his grip but fails. When he motions his wheelchair forward, it causes her to nearly fall to the ground. She pulls again as he holds onto her tighter, trying to take her with him. Then she remembers the solution to all her problems is only a few feet away. She turns in Jack Skellington's direction to call out for him, but finds he's no longer there. She looks around until she finds his skull, which is over to the side. He is engaged in a conversation with the witches. Sally notices their closeness, swooning, and batting of the eyes. This makes her leaves heat a little, but when she sees the way he's smiling back at them, her insides grow suddenly cold.

The Doctor pulls again, and this time she lets him take her.

* * *

Sally is quiet and staring at the ground the whole way back. Finklestein decides to test something once they're at the gate. He lets go of her hand and watches her carefully. She doesn't run off and instead stands there, continuing her silence and keeping her unmoved glare from the rocks by their feet. He rubs the end of his chin and lets out a quiet 'hmm'. She snaps out of it and finally opens the gate for him.

"I'm impressed you're already behaving better," He remarks as he passes her. He's met with silence.

She follows after him and even shuts the door behind her. When the Doctor turns to tell her something, he finds her already heading in the direction of the ramps. Her movements seem so robotic - she doesn't stumble nor lose her footing as she usually does.

"Hey!" He calls. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"To my room, Doctor. Isn't that my punishment?"

He holds up a gloved finger. "Yes, but you...you are...to do..."

His voice fades into the silence. She leaves for her room. His finger is still in the air and his stare remains fixated in the direction she left. Eventually, Igor comes in to tap the side of his wheelchair. He's snapped out of whatever trance he was in and realizes what just happened. He enters the laboratory without a word and looks at all the work he has left to do. He'd have it all finished by now if Igor hadn't been assigned to everything around the tower as of late. But what choice did he _have_ if Sally wasn't to do anything?

Honestly! He'll be sure to give her some more work to do tomorrow. So she'd remember exactly _who_ is in charge and _why_ she is here. He doesn't want to go back to the thoughts that haunted him before. He wants to give his creation a chance to become comfortable here...but he has, unfortunately, failed at that. Just _why_ had she been in the Town Square, anyway? He thought her restlessness was very minor, but if the girl was getting the urge to go all the way into town, then something isn't quite right. If he remembers correctly, the town was doing one of their Halloween shenanigans and she ended up being swept right in the middle of it.

No. He can't and shall not have his creation tainted with the outside. She was made to be the perfect wife - to serve and aid him when he needs it. This whole "poisoning" business and "sneaking out" charade needs to stop as soon as possible. Whatever it is that has her infatuated with the outside, Finklestein is going to have none of it.


	9. White Dress

The Doctor is always the one telling her what to do and how to do it. She is finally, for the first time, making a choice on her own part rather than resorting to drugging him and sneaking out like she has done so much in the past. It is, however, more difficult than she thought. She has many ideas, yes, but she wouldn't imagine quite going _this_ far.

The ragdoll nervously looks back in the mirror, feeling as unconscious about herself as she ever has. She decided to sneak out tonight on the account that _something_ is happening back in town - something colorful, vibrant, and loud. The windows of the Town Hall are illuminated in reds and greens and yellows, and from her tower could she hear the wails and laughter of the inhabitants inside. After a long day of Finklestein assigning her superfluous work as a punishment, the urge to leave was very tempting. She wants to join in on the commotion; to be apart of the screams she heard outside, and be where everyone else seems to go.

She picked out one of her dresses she had made long ago, believing it is some sort of party outside. Not that her patchwork one wouldn't suffice - but it must be a special occasion to celebrate so late at night! And if it is any special, then she knows Jack Skellington will be there. She doesn't want to blend in with the crowds like she did yesterday and go unnoticed with him - she wants to stick out like a sore claw, and finally get his attention once more. She's always wanted to know what he thinks of her other dresses...and now she might finally get her answer.

She observes it closely it in the mirror. It is a fairly simple dress, but not consisted of multiple fabrics like her usual one. It is clear white and has a modest trim. It leaves her shoulders and neck exposed, except for a part of her upper arm. It comesdown to just below her knees. There is a transparent layer underneath with small details she'd etched in. They reflect off of any light nearby. If held or worn a certain way, it would glimmer.

Another wave of light comes from her window, and as she whips around, she finds it is coming from the town. She should start leaving now if she wants to get in there time - before everything stops and she'll miss her opportunity to be apart of the crowds again. She dips her head out from the doorway and peeks around. Good. No sight of the Doctor or Igor! She tiptoes her way to the front door and avoids as many creaks and groans as she can. She grabs the handle and attempts to open it, but finds it isn't budging.

_"Going somewhere?"_

As if he has been looming in the dark the whole time, Finklestein emerges from the shadows. He has an oil lantern clutched in his hand and its dim lighting makes him look menacing, in a way. She stands up straight and holds her arms in front of her dress, trying her best to conceal it from him as best as she can.

"Of course not, Doctor." She shakes her head. "I'm just...making sure you locked it for the night."

"That was a trick question, Sally. I always keep it unlocked. The only reason it is now is so _you_ wouldn't slip out."

The closer he gets, the more he can see how different her dress looks. He comes close enough that there is no point in hiding it anymore. She sighs in defeat as she slowly lets her arms drop to her sides. His jaw drops. Seeing in her a bright, white dress is the last thing he'd ever expect. He eyes her frame curiously, ignoring the tender feeling climbing in his throat and racking around in his chest.

"You...You look astonishing, my dear - but just _why_ are you wearing something so...so..."

"-Horrifying?" She finishes, a hopeful grin on her face. He shakes his large head.

"No, never mind that. Where were you going dressed like this? And so late at night?"

She starts entwining her fingers as she thinks of an excuse. Her eyes wander until they see the opened back door behind Finklestein. When she takes a step towards it, he holds his hand out. He notices what she's trying to do and holds out both his arms to discourage her.

"No, you're not slipping out again!" He exclaims. "Tell me, just _why_ do you want to leave this Tower so badly?"

She caves in. "Th-There's something going on outside, and...and I want to-"

"What?!" The Doctor spits at her. "You are **NOT** participating in any tomfoolery of this town! These type of things can stay with the citizens, and you have no reason to be concerned with them."

She looks at him in disbelief. "But-But I'm a citizen, too! That means-"

"It means _nothing_." He finishes. "I didn't create you to parade around with those monsters out there. You are to stay with me and Igor in this Tower and that's the way I want it. Now go back to your room!"

She twitches her nose. She wants to just run away and never come back. But...he is right, in a way. There _is_ a bed laying up there for her and lately she's been allowed to do whatever she wanted. But...that's _not_ what she wants. She doesn't want to be treated with false kindness and have everything handed to her just so he can compensate for how badly he's been treating her.

She keeps her tone collected. "Jack told me that I'm free to come into Town whenever I want-"

"**JACK DIDN'T CREATE YOU!**"

His outburst echoes through the Tower. They hear Igor stir somewhere, but Finklestein doesn't care. He now has his arm outstretched and his thumb and index finger held very close to each other. She has never seen him so angry. She takes a step back in fear, worrying just what he's going to do with his hands and if she'll be spared from anything this time.

"I've had it up to _here_," Finklestein warns. "Not only have you disobeyed me by leaving the Tower, but now you're trying to get involved with the affairs of the town. And do you know what _that_ leads to?"

"W...What?"

"You'll be bugging Jack. And we don't want _that_ now, do we?"

"But I've spoken to him plenty of times!" The ragdoll defends. "He says he enjoys my company, and that I'm free to speak to him whenever I-"

"Wait, wait, wait." He stops her. "You've been _seeing_ him behind my back?"

She messes with her hair, trying not to fumble with her hands. All of it is true, but she hadn't meant for it to escape her lips. She steadies herself by taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She may as well go through with it if the cat was already out of the bag. She can feel her leaves swirling heatedly in her stomach, the red tint returning to her face and washing over her clothed skin with an unusual hotness.

"Doctor, I...I've been feeling restless, and...and I get this urge to leave. Very often. I'm very uncomfortable here, and the Town is just so big and wonderful. I've met many creatures there and I've befriended a few of them. Jack met with me and he's told me all about Halloween."

She bites her lip, trying her best to control the giddy feeling in her fingers and the excited beating in her chest.

"After that, I've just felt so warm around him. His voice is so wonderful, he's very handsome, and every time I see him I just get so tingly. The times I've spoken with him I've felt so nervous, but very wonderful at the same time. I'm constantly longing to see him again and I don't quite know what it is."

She finally opens her eyes again and looks back at the Doctor, whose mouth is now agape. His eyes are so wide, she could've sworn she saw them over his small glasses. He takes a moment to gather himself as his stare is directed to the floor.

"You...You _love_ him..."

She blinks and repeats, "-Love?"

It all makes sense now. These warm, tingly feelings must be...well, _feelings_! But it is so wrong to feel this way now. She barely knows anything about him, but he already is informed about almost everything about her. They are just friends...but Sally longs for more. She feels such a strong attachment to her King now, and she wants to keep it that way.

Her eyes go half lidded as she rests her head on her hands. "Well, I suppose I do...love Jack..."

Finklestein shakes his head furiously. "No, no, **NO!** You are not _supposed_ to love him. You're supposed to love ME."

He emphasizes his point by placing his hands on his chest. She narrows her eyes suddenly. A profound, heated feeling is rising in her chest now...nothing like the same warmth she feels when thinking of Jack. This one is boiling, making her seethe with rage - It has been buried in her leaves and she's been holding it back this whole time. Now it's at the brink of of spilling, and she lets the suppressed outburst finally leave her lips.

"How am I supposed to love someone who locks me up in my room all the time!? Jack greeted me with open arms, but all I ever get from you are the ones who demand I cook all the time! He's...he's so much better than _you_ could ever be!"

He doesn't like this sense of attitude one bit. He sits up in his wheelchair and waves his finger at her cautiously. "Don't you start with me-"

"All this time I've had to push down how I felt about you," The ragdoll chokes. "I don't like your rules and I don't like _you_! Igor is nice to me, but all you ever want me to do is clean and cook for you. How am I supposed to love you when you treat me like I'm your slave!?"

"**THAT IS ****_IT!_**" He slams his hand on his armrest. "I've been nothing but patient with you, but now it seems I have to draw a line. You are NO longer allowed to leave this Tower. EVER. Do you understand!?"

She gasps. Her eyes wander back to the open door. She runs towards it, giving no time for Finklestein to recover. He wheels himself around as quickly as he can, skids to the side, and follows after her. He raises a fist and shakes it angrily after her retreating figure.

**"GET BACK HERE, YOU SELFISH BRAT!"**

* * *

Jack Skellington has never felt so out of place.

100 or so people crowded into one room - that is the first of it. There is barely any room for him to sit or stand anywhere, which is really saying something because he's a skeleton. He glances up from where he is and notices the witches are hovering on their broomsticks near the ceiling, seeing as the rest of the seats are taken and even more monsters are piled around the room. He glances back at the beverage in his hand and sighs, gently placing it back on the table in front of him and drumming his fingers along it in boredom.

He's seen worse parties. There was a time the Behemoth had one for his pumpkin harvest, in which only he and the Mayor showed to. There was one half slice of cake and the rest of the food had long rotted. But this party is the exact opposite - there's plenty of food, people, and entertainment - the issue is that he doesn't care for any of it. Not that he doesn't wish the Vampire brothers congratulations for their 200th pint of blood, but the whole execution of it just seems...unnecessary.

The Mayor perks up in his seat from beside him, having already consumed 4 ectoplasmic shots. His eyes glance about the room before landing on the skeleton, then laughs joyously and pats him on the back. Jack glances at him and finds he's spinning a little in the seat, his mouth forming into several lines trying to get his voice out.

"I think...this is...simply dreadful!" He manages through his hiccups. "Those Vampire brothers sure know how to throw a party!"

"Yes, I'm impressed with the blood fountain they brought in an hour ago." He replies, trying to think of everything else he can be doing right now.

"-Did you try the chocolate-covered roaches? I haven't tasted anything so repulsive! And I know how much you love your chocolate-covered beetles, Jack..."

His voice fades and, when the skeleton looks, finds him passed out on the table again. He makes the decision to finally leave, unable to stand all the voices and hotness in the room anymore, and taps the clown on the back asking to keep an eye on his inebriated friend. Then he dismisses himself effectively from the party, somehow managing to avoid the crowd following after him and leaving through the back exit. When he finds the plaza mostly deserted, he sighs in relief as a cool breeze tugs at his suit.

He leaves in the direction of the Outskirts, planning to make a circle before returning to the Town Hall afterwards. He just really needs the fresh air. After being cramped in that room for so long, it really took a toll on him. Not that he didn't like parties or being with so many of his people at once, but he felt like something was..._missing_.

**"YOU INSUFFERABLE GIRL! I GIVE YOU A HOME AND ****_THIS_**** IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"**

A loud, scratchy voice interrupts the peaceful silence, as well as his thoughts. Jack jumps momentarily, but recovers when he sees a flash of red followed by a white shadow. He sinks into the shadows and inches his way closer to the scene. What he sees next makes his eye sockets widen in shock. Sally is on the floor with one of her legs detached from her body. She is wearing something peculiar, though he can't quite see the details of it from here. Finklestein is right on her tail. He has fallen out from his own wheelchair and is now trying to claw himself closer to the ragdoll.

What is going on? The Doctor looks furious, and there is no doubt that _he_ had been the one yelling. Just why had he called his creation "insufferable", anyway? He hopes they aren't arguing again, or that something terrible led to the scene unfolding before him...He makes himself quiet as he sinks further into the shadows, feeling some sort of guilt churn in his bones for not doing anything. He wishes to help them both, but it'd do more bad than good at this point - he doesn't want to get caught in the middle of a crossfire.

Sally grabs her leg and wobbles over to a nearby wall to support herself while she sews it back on. Finklestein, meanwhile, continues to inch closer to her while she was busy, but is as slow as a dead turtle by this point.

"So help me!" He yells at her from the floor. "If you leave me now, you're going to regret it!"

She knots the end of the thread and looks around frantically. Jack presumes she's looking for an escape, which she finds as she runs off in a direction. She leaves the Doctor stranded on the floor with his wheelchair out of his reach. He raises his head and shakes an angry first as she disappears out of view.

"**YOU MAY AS WELL KISS YOUR CHANCES GOODBYE, SALLY, BECAUSE AFTER THIS I'LL! I'LL-!**"

He lowers his fist and slams his head on the ground in defeat. He clutches at his hatch and lets out painful groan. Jack finally surfaces out of the shadow and retrieves his wheelchair for him, carrying it over to his figure on the floor. When Finklestein sees him, he both looks and sounds relieved.

"Oh, Jack...my boy..." He mutters. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you here."

Finklestein crawls back into the wheelchair, sitting himself back on it comfortably. He rubs the slight dent in the hatch on his head and sighs. Jack is too busy looking in the direction Sally went. He wants to find her already, but something is obliging him to stay. The Doctor is his longtime friend, after all. He needs to make sure the both of them are okay.

"What are you doing out here?" His tone was softer. "The Outskirts are called the Outskirts for a reason, you know."

"I heard some commotion," The skeleton explains. "Is everything alright?"

"Just that wretched Sally!" Finklestein scoffs. "Causing more trouble than she's worth, really. I'm sorry if she's been disturbing you lately. I've just been notified about that-"

"Not at all!" He waves his hands. "I'm very sorry if something happened between you two. I can-"

"-Don't bother with her, Jack." The pale man turns himself around. "She could be anywhere else for all I care. She's not worth the trouble."

The skeleton frowns as he watches him leave for the tower without another word. He looks back in the direction she disappeared before glancing back to the Doctor. There is a visible debate on his features before he decides to follow after Sally. What he doesn't witness is the Doctor glancing behind his shoulder, and sighing once he sees his decision has been made.

* * *

There is a loud sob coming from the graveyard.

His long limbs enable him to arrive at the gates of the graveyard in only a minute. He spots a small figure on top of the Spiral Hill from afar. He recognizes her red hair off the bat. She was holding her head in her hands and her shoulders were going up and down. Quietly, he opens the gate and closes it behind him very, very subtly. Its noise goes unheard as she continues to cry. Seeing his friend so thoroughly hurt over what just happened upsets him. He's seen her cry before, yes, but this time the circumstances are...much, much worse.

He tries to get as close as possible while remaining unseen. At a certain angle, he is finally able to see what exactly the she is wearing. His mouth goes agape as he stares at her. If he didn't know any better, he very well would've described her as an angel. White is very, _very_ rare to spot in Halloween Town. She already looks wonderful as it is, but now she looks so...beautiful.

Suddenly, the sobs stop. The skeleton freezes and looks at her back with surprise. Had she caught him staring? Instead of turning around and finding the Pumpkin King beneath her, the she looks up at the large moon, closes her eyes, and softly sings:

_"My life has been dull,  
The meaning is staring to fade  
But I have hope in my life  
That someday I'll be able to  
Be with you"_

Jack leans on a nearby grave as he listens. The way she exaggerates those last few words...it feels like an addiction just to _hear_ it. He remembers her song from before but decides it's nothing like this one. It is much more smoother this time around, and he can feel her emotion. The emptiness. The empathy longing in his own bones.

_"Someday, I'll be gone  
From this wretched place  
I call my home  
And someday I'll be sitting here  
With you"_

She nearly chokes on the last word. He goes to move from the grave but stops when she continues.

_"You're my life,  
You're my stars  
I never want to see you  
Torn away from me again"_

"Beautiful," Jack compliments aloud.

His voice must've spooked her, because he sees her jump several inches into the air before turning around. When their eyes meet, she gasps. Realizing he's already made himself visible, he gets off of the grave and walks over to her direction.

"You know, I had a feeling I was right." He starts to climb up the Spiral Hill. "I like hearing you sing."

Sally attempts to hide her face from him, choking. "P-Please...I..."

"You want to be alone?" He asks sadly. "I'll leave, then. I just couldn't help but-"

"J-Join me..?"

She pats the spot next to her, barely looking at him. He stares for a few more moments until he finally steps forward and sits where she had motioned. He spaces himself appropriately next to her. His eye sockets are glued to her. He can see some of the tears falling down from her cheeks that are still drying. It pains his bones to see her like this again, and does his best to converse.

"It always seems like we're meeting here, huh?"

She stares at the floor before slowly nodding. "It's...relaxing. It gives me a place to escape."

The skeleton opens his mouth, but only exhales. He didn't know exactly what to say. Witnessing a scene like that still is taking a toll on him, among what he experienced earlier. He's heard of the things Finklestein did to her, but hadn't been expecting to _walk in_ on it. Thank God everyone else is at the Town Hall. The Doctor would've made quite a scene otherwise.

He turns to her and asks, "What on Earth happened between you two?"

"He caught me trying to leave..."

"What were you leaving for?"

"I wanted to..to join in with...with whatever was...th-the party, I think..."

His eye sockets grow wider at this information. Was she...going to the Vampire brother's party as well? He had no idea if she was invited, but if he had seen her there earlier, well...he wouldn't have left for that walk, that's for sure. She would've made those tight quarters more bearable.

"It isn't anything special, but I wore this dress so I could come." She holds the ends up in the air weakly. "But...the Doctor caught me trying to sneak out so I could come. We argued, and he...he..."

The ragdoll starts to sob again. The skeleton watches her for a moment before ushering her into his arms again, holding her momentarily. He feels her tense but then she digs her head on his shoulder and lets out her cries. He hesitates before placing a bony hand on her back in consolation. He feels nothing but coldness in this embrace, much like their last one. When she finishes crying, she removes herself from him and scoots back to sniff sadly. He silently debates something with himself. It's clear she isn't any better, but at least she got the sobs out of her system.

"You wouldn't have wanted to go there, anyway. It was crowded and everyone was tippling. I don't think you'd have enjoyed yourself there."

"Well, it would've been better than being with the Doctor." She retorts, sounding like she wants to add more but she doesn't. His gaze comes back to her attire - noting to himself how lovely she looks in white - before meeting with her eyes again.

"I think it is a very lovely dress you have on. Did you make it yourself?"

She perks up a little, peeking through her arm to glance at him. "You really think so?"

"Of course." He eyes the details a bit more, recognizing her sewing patterns. "I wouldn't be surprised if it took you awhile to make it. I admire what you do very, very greatly - have I told you that before?"

He hears her breaths become sharp, and when he looks over at her, he finds there are a few tears streaming down her face. "Thank you...that's all I've ever wanted to hear."

He pauses when he sees this, and she looks away before wiping her face. Something about that sentence makes his bones warm, and he smiles back at her gently. "It makes you look...enigmatic. But in a good way."

"Does it make me look...scary?"

He looks at her again before shaking his skull slightly. "No. But it doesn't have to."

She looks down at the dress and slowly removes her hands, dusting the ends of it and frowning at all the dirt spots. "It looked so much better earlier...now it's just a mess."

"If it impressed me with a few blotches on it, then I can only imagine how sublime it looked from before."

She feels the heat climb to her face. "Thank you, Jack..."

He feels very relieved to see her smiling again. He still hasn't the slightest clue as to what Finklestein told her, but it doesn't really matter. All the Pumpkin King wants now is to focus on keeping her happy. After an event like that, he was sure she really needs it.

"Sally...if you don't mind my curiosity." He eyes her. "Why exactly did you want my validation?"

Her face turns a different color altogether, her blue skin now a light shade of pink. "The Doctor doesn't...appreciate me making things on my own. He doesn't care much for it. And I just wanted someone else to...well..."

Her words trail off. She gets shy again and starts to play with her hair. His lips curl into a smile as he tilts his head, watching her. He understand it perfectly, actually. It's a reason he admires, and one he relates to, in a way.

"-To actually appreciate what you make?" He asks. She deepens her blush before nodding.

"Y-Yes..."

"-Someone like _me_."

She holds her breath. "Yes..."

"That's something I really admire about you. It couldn't have been easy leaving the Doctor...but you did because you felt strongly about getting me to see what you made."

His enthusiasm wipes off on her, judging by the smile climbing onto her lips. "Yes...I did."

He usually finds her shyness quite flattering...but now it just looks downright lovely. He takes a breath and places his hands on his sides. He really needs to address the matter before he forgets, no matter how tempting it is to get lost in his words with her.

"Sally, can I talk with you about the Doctor?"

She cringes. "W-What about him?"

"I know everything he's doing to you." He places his hand on her shoulder. "From, what it looks like, the forced labor to...well, anything else he must say to you when I'm not around."

She looks at the ground, the ends of her stitched lips twitching.

"It's been killing me again to know that you're going through something like this." He directs her gaze back at him using his finger on her chin. "And I've seen a lot of you at Spiral Hill lately. At first I thought it was coincidental, but now I think I'm starting to understand it a bit more..."

She starts weakly. "Jack..."

"You use it as an escape, is that right? To get away from the Doctor? The moment he does something to you, you leave him and come here. That's why I've been seeing you here, hasn't it?"

He hears another cry emit from her mouth. The skeleton leans down and places both of his hands on her shoulders. He ensures she's looking him in the eye sockets for his next statement.

"-I can understand it. I really, really can. This is is my favorite place in town because it's quiet and I can be alone here. I'm glad you enjoy it too, Sally. I'm..._really_ glad someone else can benefit from this place as much as I do."

"Wh-what's troubling _you_, Jack?"

His smile falters. He was hoping she wouldn't ask. "-Nothing you should worry about. My point is...I understand how you're feeling. The only thing is, I wouldn't advise to keep coming here so often at night. I wouldn't fancy something happening to you if I weren't here."

She tugs at her dress. "I promise I'll be careful..."

_That's not the point_, he wants to say, but a gleam of yellow light catches his attention. He glances behind them and notices the moon has gotten brighter. He turns back and offers his hand out to her, smiling and resting his other arm behind his back. "-We should get going before it gets too late."

She nods and takes his hand, letting him lead them out of the graveyard and begin their way back to her home. He doesn't realize he lets go of her hand sometime during the walk, but notices its absence when her warm touch is no longer in his.

* * *

"Here's your stop."

Jack Skellington pauses in his tracks so he can turn back to the ragdoll. He isn't sure if bringing her back to the Doctor is a good idea because of the whole ordeal...but he'd much rather have her somewhere safe than out during the night. He may hold a grudge, but the Doctor couldn't say 'no' to him. He can at least be decent enough to let her back in, he thinks. Sally looks over at the tall building and fidgets with her hands, noticing they're reaching for his. When it hovers on his side, he decides to prod.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"I'm just not sure if he'll let me back in..." She admits, withdrawing her hand. He blinks before looking back to the tower. Is that really the only thing she is concerned about?

"Not to worry. I'll come up with you and tell him to take you back in." He motions her forward with him. "And I'll make sure nothing happens to you, and nothing _WILL_ happen." _To give him a piece of my mind_, he thinks.

"I - I'm not worth the trouble, really."

He wants to insist otherwise, but they're already at the front door. He lays three strong knocks on its surface. They wait until they hear the lock unlatch from behind. The door slowly opens, and since Sally is the first it reveals, she sees the face of her creator again, who looks more drained than angry. He doesn't notice Jack Skellington at her side right away and looks at her in surprise.

"You've come back..."

"-Yes, she did." Jack butts in, getting the Doctor's attention. "By my choice."

"Oh, my boy! I'm sorry my creation has distracted you from that horrible celebration." He exaggerates. "I'll be sure to let her know-"

"-That you're going to let her back in and treat her decently from now on?"

Finklestein looks like he just choked on an apple. Jack's brusque manner takes him completely off guard that he can't come up with a response. At his lack of an answer, the skeleton moves himself into the doorway, standing between him and Sally. He looks down at the Doctor in disapproval.

"It's one thing to be protective of her, but it's another when I find Sally alone at night, crying, because of the way you're treating her." The Doctor flinches at his words. "I thought you were **better** than that, Albert."

"Jack, I assure you, I didn't harm her or anything of the sort! As her creator, she should just consult me first before-"

"Sally doesn't owe you anything. She doesn't need your approval to go into town or participate for Halloween." He narrows his eye sockets. "I could suspend you from Halloween this year JUST for having those bars over her window. But as long as I don't see what I saw tonight again, I expect this won't be an issue?"

"Of course, my boy...of course...no issues..."

The skeleton finally stands to the side and motions for her to go in. She is still shocked at what has just happened that she passes by him very slowly. When she's close enough to the Doctor, she finds he's trembling in his wheelchair and sweating nervously. Her heart beats rapidly when Jack calls her name. His tone is much softer, and when she looks at him, she finds an endearing look plastered on his skull and his hands clasped together carefully.

"And Sally? Don't be afraid to get me. I live right over there-" He points to the mansion she knows so well. "My gates are always open for you. And you know where else to find me."

"Yes, I - thank you..."

Jack turns around and begins to leave. Before he can, Finklestein holds out his arm desperately and calls in his direction.

"Jack!"

He stops and turns, not looking very happy. Sally hears him hesitate. "-I do hope this isn't going to affect our relationship...because as I can assure you, this won't be happening again."

"Well, let's certainly hope so." He turns and walks down the steps without even looking. "The straw horse could really do with those improvements, wouldn't you say?"

Finklestein is quiet as they watch Jack push through the gates with ease and leave. He shuts the door once he's out of sight and sighs. He doesn't even look at Sally as he motions weakly to the ramps with his glove.

"Just go...go to your room, my dear..."

She listens and leaves, climbing the steps with her jaw still open. When she's inside her room and staring at the darkness, she has the courage to close it. She goes to turn on her lamp but finds her fingers numb. She struggles to find the switch but clicks it on and changes into her pajamas. Her mind recollects the events of today: the fight, the argument, the crying, and then Jack...and what he did.

So much has just happened. This is the start of something new - she has an escape now. But would she even need it now that Jack ensures the Doctor will treat her better? She has never seen him yell at anyone before. She's been so used to hearing that welcoming and friendly tone of his that she didn't think he could ever be angry at someone. But he was. He sounded furious. And on _her_ behalf. She didn't owe him anything, yet he went out of his way to defend her in front of the Doctor again. But this time he made his voice clear. And Finklestein listened. She has never seen her creator tremble before. She knew the Doctor always obeyed Jack, but just didn't know how far that could go.

And when everything finally dawns on her, she's very happy. She jumps into her bed and closes her eyes, her mind encapsulated with nothing but Jack. His voice, his touch, everything about him...her smile fails to leave her face that whole night.


	10. A Brain and Its Memories

At 6 A.M., when the pumpkin sun begins to rise over the horizon of Halloween Town, Jack Skellington is already awake. But he has yet to overcome the first challenge of the morning: getting out of bed. His thin figure is still wrapped underneath the blankets, staring at the ceiling wordlessly. He must've been doing this for about an hour or so, though he lost track of the time long ago. It was rare for him to be sluggish in the morning. But after what happened last night, there isn't any reason for him to just jump out of bed. All he can think about is snapping at his old friend. His old, _old_ friend, who knew him ever since he was a child...the same man who watched him become King. A man he shared many fond memories with, and once considered him as some sort of father figure.

The same man he threatened just last night.

He was in a fit of frustration. It pained him to hear Sally cry again, but it was difficult realizing who to put the blame on. He was hoping Finklestein would gradually learn to treat her better after he realized she kept leaving, but it was the exact opposite. He defaulted to restricting her with him; enough to the point where she snapped. He felt bad for her - he really did. And he wanted nothing more than to make sure she was safe. But why was he feeling so awful?

The screeching of his doorknob interrupts his thoughts, as well as the loud scream that accompanies it.

**"JACK!"**

He - quite literally - jumps out of bed and rushes over to his closet, struggling to peel off his night gown and put on his undershirt. He slips on his pants, then digs through his drawer to find his bat bat bow tie. He puts on his suit last and hurries down the stairs, still buttoning it up, before swinging the door open. He finds the Mayor on his front porch, his hand clutching the doorbell. His arms are full of papers and his face is visibly sluggish, the bags under his eyes unusually low and his mouth completely dry. He sees him and sighs in relief, but then groans and clutches at his forehead.

"Mayor, you look absolutely pleasant! What's the matter?"

"Can you believe I forgot today's date until an hour ago?" He rubs his free hand along the side of his face slowly. "That, and I've got a wonderful hangover...I shouldn't have let myself go last night..."

"Come in." The skeleton ushers him inside right away. "I'll make those Worm's Guts you like."

"-But we have to get going! We're already behind; Halloween is now officially 30 days away, and I-"

Jack sits him down on his couch before he can protest any further. He disappears into the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water, which he hands to him. The Mayor makes himself comfortable in the den while the skeleton shuffles back into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. While the faucet runs, he thinks some more about last night and a troubled frown finds its way onto his skull. He distracts himself again by cooking, and when the time comes to let it heat, he enters his den and finds the Mayor petting Zero with a gloomy feature expressed on his face.

"I'm surprised you even got out of _bed_, Mayor." He comments, sitting in the chair across from him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really." He rests the side of his conical head on one of Jack's decorative pillows. "Halloween is more important than anything. And so is the town! What would they do without me?"

"With all due respect, my friend, your health matters more." He grabs the empty glass to refill it in the kitchen. "-And I'm sure everyone will understand if you take a day for yourself. I can handle everything in your absence."

He comes back and sets the water on his coffee table. It takes a few minutes for the words to register in the Mayor's head, but when they strike him, he sits up attentively on the couch. "-But, Jack, that's a lot of work! We have several things to approve, and among that, I have a lot on my plate today for the town!"

The skeleton notices the papers on the table and grabs them to flip through. He finds hundreds of things on their to-do list alone, and even more on his colleague's personal documents. His friend is right - getting through these by himself would be a literal nightmare, and will most likely take up his whole day. As if the thoughts he's been dealing with from last night weren't enough, he'd have the stress of Halloween planning and town managing. Well, more than he already does. He attends to much of this alone, but the Mayor's personal affairs would eat into extra time.

"I can manage all this," He says very convincingly, more to himself than anyone. "Why don't you take the day off and tomorrow we can catch up?"

"Are...are you sure-"

Jack remembers about their food in the other room and throws down the papers to dart back into the kitchen. He prepares a couple of plates and brings them back, offering the Mayor the one with most of the breakfast. He happily takes it and begins to gorge down the meal, an obvious sign to him that he hasn't eaten this whole morning. Jack doesn't say anything as he takes a seat and chews on one of the cooked worms, his mind overwhelmed with thoughts of Dr. Finklestein and Sally.

"This is horribly delightful!" The Mayor compliments. His colleague thanks him by bowing his skull and the politician momentarily sets down his plate. "I also wanted to thank you for bringing me home last night. You seemed upset, and I just wanted to apologize for getting so carried away. I hadn't meant-"

"-It's not you, Mayor. Not at all." He twirls the worms around with his fork. "Something else just came up that night."

"Oh! Is it something you'd like to talk about? I knew there was something wrong...you always have this look about you."

He stops chewing and looks up, a little anxious that he let his troubles show on his features. That's the exact opposite of what he wanted. He swallows his portion down a little hard and decides to finish his breakfast there, discarding his plate to the side and trying to piece his words together carefully.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Let's...let's just focus on getting everything done." He avoids his gaze and reaches for his cup. "Is there anything I should be aware of for today?"

His face switches, but he answers anyway. "Well, Dr. Finklestein keeps calling the Town Hall asking for his marriage certificate. His calls to our department have gotten more aggressive lately. But the problem is, I can't remember what happened to the darned thing!"

"I haven't the faintest idea, either." He lies. "Tell them to ignore Fink. Say he's getting senile or...something."

His forehead begins to sweat, and he wipes it with the end of his sleeve. "I stopped by his place awhile ago and things seemed really hostile there. I just wanted to talk about his project this year, but instead I got swept into the middle of an argument. It was so stressful!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! Sally asked me about pumpkins and I was more than happy to answer her, but the two of them got into quite the fight. She must have been feeling awful after that, and I sent her my condolences. She seemed very upset."

He fails to gather his thoughts. "Yes, I don't believe they're on good terms right now..."

"Well, that's a relief." His face switches and he finishes the rest of his breakfast. "For a moment, I thought they weren't doing so well."

He slaps his bony hand on his skull, realizing his mistake. "No, Mayor, I - never mind."

Their conversation ends there, Jack cleaning up their mess from the their meal and offering his friend to stay for the afternoon. He doesn't think it's a good idea for him to try the stairs again - he looked exhausted just from the first time. And he wouldn't want him to trip or hurt himself on the way down. The Mayor accepts and decides to get some rest in one of his guest bedrooms, thanking him once more for taking over. But when the skeleton leaves his house and has to bring the abundance of paperwork over to the Town Hall, he can already feel the pressure squeezing against his bones.

* * *

"Sally, please, just listen to me. This is very important."

In the sitting room of Finklestein's tower, the ragdoll huffs and looks away from her creator. She is sitting on the edge of the couch, as far away from him as possible. She stubbornly crosses her arms and shuts her eyes. She can understand why the Doctor insists on interrogating her, but she isn't entitled to answer his questions. She has the right to refuse - that itself was made very obvious just last night. And the first thing he wanted in the morning was to ask her to come down so they could "talk". But in his mind, "talking" meant getting answers as to what happened last night with her and Jack. Which she is refusing to give him.

She isn't scared of him anymore. After she saw him tremble beneath Jack, she couldn't find a reason to be. She _loved_ him more than she did the Doctor, and he outranked him in a number of ways. If he did something out of line, then she would just tell Jack, and that was what the he did not want. She feels more "free", in a way. Now that she has a reason not to listen to his every command and be the overworked housewife he wants.

Finklestein emits a growl but holds it back. "I just want to know what you said to him," He says calmly.

"I don't have to tell you."

He rubs his temples in annoyance. "I swear, it's as if someone has brainwashed you. You've never acted like this before."

She remains silent, only glancing back at him once. He taps his gloved finger on the table with impatience. He isn't sure how long he can stay collected like this. He's on a thin barrier of just snapping and locking her up again, but that would be very unscrupulous after the promise he made to the King just last night...

"You and I both know what Jack said. But that does NOT excuse you from answering me when I ask you something. You are still under my possession." Seeing her lack of reaction, he adds, "-We both know how often Skellington visits here, do we not?"

Her posture loosens. He may not come here often, but what did that matter? She can just...visit his house! Or find him at the graveyard! She turns to give him a sour look and finds the Doctor wearing a smile. It unsettles her seeing him so confident. As if she no longer has the upper hand. Her arms begin to tremble.

"I can get to you faster than you can get to him. Do you realize that now?" Her eyes widen. "Now, I am going to ask you again. What did you say to him last night?"

Finklestein's smile grows as he notices she's beginning to break. He had to show he was in charge again. He isn't going to have any of her attitude anymore. He doesn't favor "talks" and refuses to sit here like a doll and play house with her. He needs to be in absolute control at all times - so she can no longer get these rebellious ideas...

"I just showed him my dress."

This response isn't enough. "Don't play dumb with me, girl! I know you told him more than that! If you tell me now, your punishment will be lifted."

She shuts her mouth and turns away. He's decided he's had enough and snaps his fingers, summoning Igor from the laboratory. Sally looks over but doesn't have the chance to react, because as soon as he's in the room, the hunchbacked assistant rushes toward her and grabs her wrist. She falls out of the seat as he begins to drag her on the ground. She squeaks in pain. Now she really _is_ being treated like a ragdoll!

When she sees his Laboratory coming into view, fear swells in her fingertips. A cold sensation runs through her body as they get closer. She looks at Finklestein with true fear in her eyes this time. It never meant anything good when she was brought to the lab.

She intends for her voice to sound threatening, but it comes out in small squeaks instead. "What are you going to do to me!?"

He clacks his tongue. "It's simple, my dear. I'm going to fix your brain."

"You-You _wouldn't_!"

"Clearly there is something wrong with it. You are not fulfilling what I have created you for. Therefore, I will fix it so you will show no disobedience."

If he 'fixes' her brain now...she can forget all about Jack! He would turn her into the slave he really wants. She doesn't care how horrible her life is now - she doesn't want to be in a world where she and Jack are no longer friends. A reality where she can no longer remember him is the worst thing she can ever imagine. She wants to keep their memories fondly and continue loving him because it's the only thing that makes her happy. If the Doctor takes that away now, she'll be kissing her freedom goodbye once and for all...

She gives out the last of her dignity and desperately calls out to him. "Wait, wait! Stop! I'll do everything you want! I promise!"

"Are you sure?" He pushes. "Because if you make that promise to me, Sally, then I have every right to punish you if you break it."

"Yes, yes, of course, Doctor...just, _please_...let me go..."

He studies her for a moment or two. She attempts to hide the fear in her eyes. She's been trying so hard to be strong and finally stand up to him...only to succumb to his power again. She has never felt so pathetic in all her life. He finally flicks his wrist in her direction.

"Igor, let go of her."

The assistant lets go of her dress and stands back. She rubs the side of her thigh and slowly stands. Her legs wobble and she holds onto the nearest wall for support. Just from her posture can Finklestein notice how pathetic she must be feeling. It doesn't make him feel pleasant, but he's at least satisfied that things turned out in his favor once more. He wheels over until he's only an inch away from her.

"The first thing I want you to do is to stop sneaking out," He says. "And especially not to see that Skellington anymore. You hear me?" She knows that's impossible, but nods anyway. "-I'll be in the Laboratory today. I expect my lunch to be ready at its usual time."

She watches as his figure disappears into the lab. When she's alone, she looks at the ground sadly. She can still feel the tight grip of Igor's small hands on her, and the image of the Laboratory getting closer second by second refuses to leave her mind. Neither can the cold feeling enveloping in her stomach, and the fear still settling on her spine. She feels herself weaken and sits down on the couch again as to not lose her strength and fall to the floor. The world around her starts to spin, and she rests her head on the armrest as to steady her vision.

When she raises her head, her gaze rests outside the nearest window. She finds Halloween Town in all its glory, as well as the Manor that overshadows it. The longer she stares, the more she can feel her skin starting to warm. She takes a few steady breaths, thinking of the tall man beyond those windows, and feels strangely calmer. She knows then that this promise she made was superficial - she needs to be outside, to be with Jack...to be happy and free. And if she gets in trouble with the Doctor, then that's a punishment worth facing so long as she can be with the man she loves.

She's going to have to wait until his guard is down, and then she can make her move.

* * *

The fifth day of October is much less stressful. Tedious, yes, but at this point the planning is going at a regular, much slower rate. The first few days are especially rigorous considering everything requires Jack's full attention. The first day was overwhelming in every aspect, having to take charge of every little detail, but the fifth day, however..._that_ is his relief point.

He always has to be meticulous with the Halloween planning. The biggest thing that always needs his attention is the positioning for their annual song. Say, if one monster was unhappy with how something went, then a whole process of changing their lines and configuring their timing was necessary. The person going through and finding these compromises to fit their preferences was him, of course. Then Jack would later have to approve the changes so they can accommodate his citizens, and then he'd have to restart the whole process again if anyone else requests a change as well.

And then there is Halloween entirely! The Pumpkin King is the only one who has authority to change the holiday every year. What they chose for the holiday previously is used again, and he has to go and approve all the ideas, decorations, costumes, and practically everything else once more every year. While that was being done, he also has to take a look at the hundreds of suggestions for Halloween that year and fit the ideas he approves into the holiday properly. Then there comes the matter of finding how to fit those in, what needed to be changed, and if it was good enough to be reused again for the next Halloween.

Needless to say, the skeleton has a lot on his mind.

He checks off the last thing on the list before sitting back in his chair with a long sigh. The sound of his pencil falling startles the Mayor, who had been sitting elsewhere this whole time. He feels much better compared to his hangover the first day, and has been particularly optimistic with the process. He's always excited to plan for Halloween, and sometimes Jack feels like he can't quite match the enthusiasm as he once did...

His voice, very quietly, rings from the room. "Jack?"

He opens an eye socket, finding the shorter man approaching his desk. "-Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you. For taking over for me that day and, well, helping me with the Corpse Family earlier today. I'm relieved to say that we are done with everything for today!"

Relief washes over him, finally calming his nerves and relaxing his bones. He rubs the side of his skull and looks around the room, realizing he hasn't looked up from his desk until now. "What time is it? 8? 9?"

"2 P.M."

"You're kidding?"

"We got done early!" He rounds his table to pat him on the back cheerfully. "I suppose this means we'll have time off tomorrow!"

He smiles very softly, his mind filled with ideas with what he can do with this extra time. "Thank you, Mayor. I should start heading home before it gets too late."

He bids his shorter coworker goodbye and waves to the other folk sitting in the rooms he passes. It relieves him to know these people are getting less work than he is. That is why the Pumpkin King does so much, after all. So only the citizens will worry more about the scaring than the working...

He slips through the front doors easily and finds the town populated as it usually is. He boldly decides to head straight through, mentally praying no one will stop him. He successfully gets to the side before he notices he bumped into someone. He turns around to blurt out an apology before recognizing the _very_ familiar red hair atop their head.

_Sally._


	11. A Growing Friendship

_**A/N:**_

_Hello! First of all, I'd just like to give a HUGE thank-you to those who have been reviewing! I read all of them and I appreciate all the feedback. You have no idea how much it means to me to get a review. With how popular this story once was, and the stats not doing so well on it nowadays...It brightens my day to hear people are still enjoying this fic. I love knowing people are immersed with this story...hearing you guys comment on what's happening, how this story has improved, trying to guess what will happen next...it does wonders to my heart. ;w;_

_I apologize for how slow the updates have been lately, so I will try and speed it up just a little. I know how painful it might be to my old readers, having going through the story once and now reliving the slow burn again...I do promise there will be lots more of Jack and Sally, but I am trying to introduce some new things while I'm at it. And I've got a wonderful idea for the newest chapter once the rest are submitted - you guys will love it, I'm sure..._

_Thank you all! I appreciate the support in every possible way! I just wish this story does as well as it used to, but I'm just as engaged in their story as you are._ :)

* * *

Their eyes meet for a split second before the smaller figure rushes to hide behind a building. But Jack's already seen her, and he rounds the corner quickly to catch up with her. He finds the ragdoll leaning against the wall, playing with her hair and jumping in surprise once she sees him standing in front of her. He finds this charming - surely she had seen him as well?

"Hello there," He greets, his tone naturally warm.

"Hi..."

She attempts to be interested in the dead tree beside her, and for a moment, he feels like he's being ignored. But when he sees her hands climb up to her hair and curl the yarn strands within her finger, he realizes he's mistaken. He mentally dwells over what to say to Sally. His mind has been so jumbled with Halloween planning that he almost forgot how to greet a friend. He scolds himself for being so busy and doesn't notice the curious look in her black eyes as she observes him.

"I was going to the Graveyard, just now." He tugs at his collar. "Would you like to join me?"

He feels something harden in his bones as she grimaces, but notices she's not looking in his direction. Before he can turn his skull and see what she's looking at, she jumps to her feet and starts nodding enthusiastically, even starting to walk down the path before he does. He follows after her and offers an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his skull as they enter the Outskirts. 

* * *

On their way to the Graveyard, he feels an ache in his spine. He attempts to crack it but comes to no avail. He stretches uncomfortably until he hears a pop and sighs in relief. That's when he finds her stare on him and realizes she's been watching the whole time. He grins in embarrassment as he returns to his previous position, holding his arms behind his back in a more dignified manner.

As her eyes travel over his thin frame, Sally notices something. His limbs move freely and quickly, and he always appears so balanced. Like the complete opposite of her. Just watching him stretch intrigues her. He positioned his body in a way she hadn't thought possible. It was then she takes a good look at his thin frame and chest, her cheeks growing hotter the longer she stares. And when his gaze finds hers again, she can't find the courage to tear her eyes away.

"You are really flexible," She comments, letting a breath out slowly.

"Oh! Well, yes, I've been told that before." His slides his palm on the side of his skull. "Someone once told me I reminded them of a spider."

"A spider?"

He notices her fascination and nods slightly. "Well, it's probably because I can move like _this_."

For demonstration, he ducks forward and rests his palms against the ground, moving the rest of his body in a second until it sinks down, then moves his knees so they make contact on the floor. Then he sprawls himself on the ground for a moment, a stance mimicking a spider, before he flips forward and brings himself back to his feet. When he looks at her, he finds her with amazed eyes and a mesmerized smile. It fuels his confidence with himself. When she notices he's looking at her, she clears her throat.

"That was..." Her hand hovers in the air for a moment. "_Just_ like a spider!"

He chuckles. "I'm glad you think so, Sally. It's one of the things that makes me a showman."

They arrive at the Graveyard's gates before anything more can be exchanged. He holds it open and motions for her to come in first. She shyly takes a step forward, passing him a smile, before arriving inside. He shuts the gates behind him and inhales deeply, already getting comfortable in its peaceful aura.

"The fog is wonderfully thick this time of year, don't you think?"

She looks around and sniffs for herself, smelling the bits of bones Finklestein has stashed in his laboratory. Then she looks at the fog and notices just how thick it is. She can barely make out all the graves and pumpkins from this angle.

"Why, yes, it is."

He brushes past her and begins walking in a direction. She stumbles to follow him, obviously not wanting to lose him so quickly. She notices he's taking her to the spiral hill and slows down as he climbs it. When they're at the top, he taps the empty spot beside him. She flattens her dress and sits down like she has done before, the two of them sitting and absorbing their surroundings silently.

The weather around them is cold, but every part of her feels hot. She drugged the Doctor earlier, out of fear more than anything. She still has no idea how she managed to bump into Jack, but she's glad she did. And she was surprised when he invited her to come with him. He looked so tired when he passed her; she thought he wouldn't notice they made contact at all!

She unconsciously scoots closer to him and lets out a shaky sigh. Could she...tell him how she feels? No, no, that would be too sudden! But would he even feel the same way about her?...

"This is exactly what I needed," His voice snaps her back into reality. "Some peace and quiet."

She releases the breath she has been holding, relieved he finally said something. "Yes, I really needed it, too..."

Thoughts of the Doctor begin to cloud her mind. She thinks of the encumbering demands that made her fear for her life. That if she messed up on anything, he would tamper with her brain. Or if she had said the wrong thing, he would threaten her with it again. She became the slave he has wanted for a few days, and already could she feel the life draining out of her, as if everything was pointless. She freed herself just to feel some meaning again, and only because she incidentally found the Deadly Nightshade in the Doctor's room.

Jack looks over at her with a worried expression. "-I wasn't actually expecting you to _agree_ with me. Is something the matter?"

She goes quiet, wondering whether she should tell him. He's already done so much for her...asking anymore would just be selfish at this point. But he encourages her honesty and even promised she could come to him if anything was wrong. Yet, if Finklestein knew she blabbed again, he may as well go through with his promises. And that was the last thing she wanted. She doesn't know what to say and decides to let her imagined heart speak for her.

"Things have been frightful at home. And...not the good type of fright. I needed to leave again. The Doctor says the more I see you, the more I'll be bothering you..."

His mouth forms into an 'O', but no words escape. He registers her words several times, making vague gestures with his bony hands as he grasps for words. He eventually pulls himself together and spits out his reply. "-Well, first of all, you aren't bothersome to me at all. Your company is very...congenial, if I'd say so myself."

She doesn't understand the word he used, but she's relieved to hear his response. For a moment, she actually _had_ believed she was bothering him. She really shouldn't be seeing him so often as it is, but she can't help it. He...**enjoys** it. And she does, too. Her leaves flutter immensely.

"Don't tell me he's been...doing those things to you again?"

She bows her head guiltily. She knows he'll figure it out one way or the other. "Well...let's just say I've been realizing that the Doctor may be wrong about a few things..."

He sits back exasperatedly. "-So he **has**."

"Please, don't say anything at my convenience...he's been getting better about it; I can tell he's trying...he wouldn't want to upset his King-"

"You shouldn't feel obligated to lie for him. Why would I find you out here if everything was perfectly fine at home?"

She goes silent. She feels defeated for even trying to defend him at all. She was just trying to prevent the worst from happening. Apparently, her worry shows on her features, as the skeleton softens when he looks at her and nods slightly. She smiles, in relief that he understands, and comes forward to hug him again. But when they're close enough and she sees the surprised look on his skull, she retreats back to her spot and bites her lip nervously.

"I was...I was, um, wondering if I could ask you some more things again?" She asks, desperately wanting to change topic. "They aren't about Halloween...they're more about _you_."

He knows everything about her at this point, so she should get to know more about him in return. He isn't bothered by this, as the stitched smile returns to his skull and he leans more towards her.

"That's fine. Go right ahead."

She looks at him in surprise. Is he really okay with personal questions? The Doctor lectured her not to be too straightforward with people, or be so improper around her King. His welcoming nod of the skull only beckons her to ask the questions. She smiles and wonders what to ask _first_.

"Well, what do you like to do? Besides your 'kingly' business..."

He sits up attentively, apparently liking this question. "I'm sure you know how I like to read...I also like to do some math, and occasionally I'll run some experiments in my free time." He notices the lost look on her face. "-It's like what the Doctor does, except I do it for fun."

She looks very impressed. "I hadn't thought of you liking stuff like that."

"Then I guess you learned something new about me." He tilts his skull. "-I'm going to go ahead and assume you like to sew in _your_ free time?"

"Well, yes. And I like to cook...I've found a new recipe book I've been using to make the Doctor's meals lately."

"Have you, now?" She nods excitedly. "I like cooking, too. But I don't do it as much as you."

She notices he is less hesitant now than he was before with these questions. He is still waiting patiently for more. She brushes her hair back and thinks of what else to ask him. She has plenty, but she's scared in case she accidentally landed in unwanted territory...

"I suppose I should also ask you about...well, the type of things you like?" She fumbles with her words. "I know you like Halloween-" His look changes. "-Well, you _love_ Halloween, but...I don't know what else you really like."

He thinks about it a little. "I guess my best answer would be art. I like to sing, as you know, but I also enjoy dancing and doing crafts. They're all fine hobbies."

Her eyes flutter, suddenly remembering the things those Hanging Men said. Everything Jack could do and how talented he is...Then she remembers the monsters he sat with at that table, and she can't stop her thoughts from wandering.

"I-I saw you in town, not too long ago. With these people that surrounded you at a table." She explains timidly. "You seemed close with them and they knew a lot about you. I was just wondering if they were your friends?"

"I'm friends with everyone, Sally."

"Oh." Her face flushes red. That makes a lot of sense. Why he keeps getting stopped in town and why everyone talks to him so..._casually._ "I've made some friends, too...Just that day I was with the Hanging Tree, and the Band has talked to me a lot."

"You mean James, John, and Jimmy? I'm well acquainted with them myself. They're very talented fellows, those three."

Sally beams. He is friends with them, too? That must mean that they know a lot about Jack! She'll have to ask them once she sees them again. She tried her best to channel the excitement rising in her leaves; the same feeling the Doctor has warned her about for so long. It is all just so incredible - here she is sitting with The Pumpkin King and _getting to know him!_ She's always wanted to talk with him more, and this day is turning in her favor thus far.

The skeleton adjusts himself and doesn't bother sitting up properly, leaning over so he can admire her face. She looks much more attentive and happier than usual. He finds the look more appealing on her. Not that he doesn't like her shy nature, but it's nice to see her comfortable for once.

"It's certainly new of you to start asking questions like these," He comments. "Has something brought this up?"

She shakes her head, feeling somewhat shy again. "...I just wanted to get to know you more. Because friends know a lot about each other, right?"

"Yes, that's right." He slowly nods his skull. "I don't mind it at all. It's actually been awhile since someone has talked to me like this. People are usually interested in what I have planned for Halloween rather than anything else I'm up to."

She scrunches her nose in thought. "That's silly. I'd like to know more about my King if I were them."

"You are! And you keep happening to find me right when I come here. I think it's safe to say you have my full, undivided attention."

He looks down at her and waits for her to ask him another question. She realizes this and ponders on what else to say. What to ask now? She wants to know everything about him, but that can't be done in one session. She'd have to take this one step at a time.

"You said you manage everything about Halloween," She brings up. "What does that mean?"

_Ah, the boring stuff._ He thinks, but answers regardless, "I organize and approve everything that has to do with Halloween. There's a lot of other things, too, but I'd spend too long talking about it."

"What does the Mayor do?"

The skeleton makes a noise, sounding like he suppressed a laugh. He clears his throat and gives an apologetic smile after. "Well, he does the first steps of everything for me, I suppose? He's mostly there to accept matters from the citizens directly when I can't."

She can't stop herself from giggling. "He doesn't do much, does he?"

Jack gives a relieved sigh. "Between you and me, he doesn't. He stresses a bit too much over nothing, sometimes."

"I can tell," She thinks about his visit to the Doctor's. "He is a really nice man, though."

"He's a close friend. Very good at heart," The Pumpkin King agrees. "A lot of the people here are. I hope Finklestein's didn't give you the wrong idea?"

She shakes her head. "After meeting my friends here, Jack, I know that they're kind. Just like you."

She feels a blush on her cheeks once more, but she means every word. His kindness has shown her a part of her world she has never seen...He helped her find Halloween Town past that dreadful Tower. She owes him everything for showing her the outside, and it's about time he very well knew it.

He shuts his mouth to allow his stitched smile to grow to both ends of his skull. He feels differently about her compliments now. As if he accepts them before his mind can comprehend it. He isn't fully composed and he knows it, so he changes the subject.

"I'm glad you were able to participate with the town. I'm sorry I didn't see you then."

"I watched you with the children. They all looked so happy to see you. It only makes sense that they'd love a King as great as you."

Jack grins, suddenly waving a hand in her direction. "-Ah, Sally, I - thank you. I try my best, especially at this time of year. Sometimes I get so swept up in work I get disconnected from everyone."

She frowns, suddenly remembering how busy he will be. Will this be her last talk with him for awhile? She doesn't like the sound of that. She wants to be with him more...especially after everything that's happened. It hurts her just thinking of how long they'll be separated again. The Pumpkin King notices her change in demeanor and waves a hand to catch her attention again.

"It's nothing to worry about, really. I'm fine. And the citizens get by perfectly well without me. I just enjoy being close with them, is all."

She gives a forced smile, still feeling gloom from her thoughts. "Yes, that does sound good."

He frowns and stares at her for a few moments. It pains him that the happiness is taken from her. And that was his fault, wasn't it? Oh, dear. He shouldn't have mentioned that at all. He finds her fidgeting with her hands in her lap and mentally decides he will get this girl to smile again.

"Can I ask a question about _you_?" He asks. She looks up in disbelief. Was he really interested in knowing about her?

"If you'd like, then of course..."

"What do you like _most_ about Halloween Town? From what you've seen and the people you've met, of course."

She thinks about it. This place is wonderful, and there is nothing that bad about it. The people are friendly, the decorations are impressive, and they have such unique shops and foods. Though, something stands out from all of them. One particular person whom she loves that comes from such an amazing Town...who, undeniably, is her favorite thing among everything.

Her eyes go half lidded as her heart speaks her words. "You..."

She realizes what she is saying and her eyes snap open. Her phantom heart pounds in her ears as she goes to correct what she has said.

"-r ruling!" She finishes. "The way you run the town is truly...admirable, Jack. Especially with all the work you have to do."

She prays to a Halloween God that he can't see the blush growing rapidly on her clothed cheeks. She holds up a hand to her face to try and hide it. He looks very surprised still, and she knows she already blew her cover. But then he does something she doesn't expect - he relaxes his posture and scoots closer to her, to the point where there are only a few inches between them.

"Thank you. I'm glad you found something to enjoy here. Halloween Town is very unique, and so are you, Sally. I have a feeling you'll fit in quite well here."

Hope surfaces again in her chest. "You think so?"

"Of course."

She looks away from him and rubs the side of her arm. She is too flattered to think of words to say. The two of them have been complimenting each other left and right. She had only meant this to be a session to know more about him, yet now what she's learned that he wants her here. And he knows she'll fit in.

"I should be paying the Doctor a visit sometime soon, don't you think?"

She perks up at his question, sitting up attentively. "What for?"

"To make sure he doesn't get any ideas with you. Ensure everything is alright there, and all. I have some others matters with him, anyway." He pauses and adds, "-If I remember right, you once asked me if you'd ever see me there again." He rests his hand on his lap and, for a moment, their arms brush against one another. "-Well, now you will."

She can't begin to describe the exhilaration she's experiencing. She has to hold back tears of joy as she tells him, "I'll look forward to your visit, Jack..."

The thin man looks over at her curiously, finding she's no longer making eye contact. But he can tell just by the sound of her voice that she's relieved. His next trip to the Doctor's might be a little different, but at least he knows someone will be glad of his company.

After awhile, he nods. "I think I will, too."

Their voices eventually fade into silence. They continue to sit there, bathing in the comfortable yet cold atmosphere. It's clear, on a physical note, that they no longer mind each other's company. As for Sally, she relishes it. And as for Jack, this is the first time in years he's felt so relaxed in such a stressful time. He has only his new friend to thank for that.

He looks over and finds her staring at him. She doesn't look away this time, and neither does he. Then, they both smile. She finds peace and consolation in his; he finds something refreshing and new in hers.


	12. An Awaited Visit

Three men are huddling by the gate. There are frantic whispers that go unheard in the rest of the Graveyard. Their thin statures are pressed against one another, their bony hands clasping around the metal bars. They are inching closer to get a better view of what was seen from afar, Jimmy having the best of luck since he's the tallest. With his accordion strapped around his back, he peeks in between the bars and finds two familiar figures. A ragdoll and skeleton are atop the famous Spiral Hill, both smiling and conversing every now and then. For the most part, it remains quiet, but the few exchanges are all he needs to see.

"Any luck?" John asks. Jimmy finally tears his eyes away and shakes his head.

"'Fraid not. They're pretty quiet; I can't hear what they're sayin'."

"Really?" James tilts his head in response. "You'd think there's some flirtin' going on between th' two of 'em, eh?"

"I ain't sure 'bout that, Boss..." Jimmy looks back at their small figures. "They're sittin' pretty close."

James trails a finger over his pointed chin in thought. From what he and the boys have seen, Sally goes out a lot when Jack is conveniently nearby. He keeps finding them coming to the Graveyard. But was that a coincidence or not, he wonders?

"I still think my bet is going to win," The tallest member comments. "If they felt somethin' for each other, I'm pretty sure they'd be...ya' know? Sharing some spookghetti and eyeballs or stuff like that by now?"

James swats at him with the end of his saxophone. "Yer' nuts! Love ain't a quick path! Sometimes it takes _years_ fer two ghouls ta' fall in love."

"Okay, okay! You really feel strongly 'bout this, eh, boss?"

"If he didn't, we wouldn't be here right now." John comments from below them. "Spying ain't our thing...yet here we are obsessing over Bone Daddy and Fink's girl."

"I've got, what th' gals call...'intuition'." James holds up a finger. "Give 'em 'nother year or two n' I'll bet ya' 30 coins more they'll be together."

John widens his lifeless eyes in surprise. "You sure? That's an awful lot for just another gossip couple..."

"Trust me, boys. Bone Daddy will fall first; ya' never know what livin' alone can do to a guy. If any of ya' plan on changin' yer bets...lemme' know now."

"In that case, I'll raise mine up to 20 on ragdoll." John looks up at his fellow band member. "What about you, Jimmy?"

"I'm keepin' it the same. I don't know _what_ you guys see in 'em."

Jimmy shakes his head and finally removes himself from the gate. He swings his accordion around his body until it rests comfortably back on his stomach. James and John follow suit and they remove themselves from the scene to follow after him. They round the corner of the Outskirts and stand in their usual spot, preparing to play a final harmony for the night.

The night is rather peaceful, and the quiet breeze of the air was one to enjoy. Their melody finally fills the silence of the town, bringing a calm yet beautiful ending of the day.

* * *

When Sally comes back, there's nothing new waiting for her. The Doctor suffers another headache, scolding her for leaving the Tower and sending her to her room again. She's surprised he doesn't go through with his threat from before, but doesn't push it. Instead, she tries to keep a smile for the rest of the time she's locked up.

She is humming under her breath now, sewing another patch on her dress to pass the time. She doesn't feel bothered by anything, which is a little unusual. She'd actually say she's in a good mood. Talking with Jack again really lifted her spirits. She's gotten to know even more about him, and now she has even more ideas swarming her thoughts while he's not here. Knowing that he's going to come over has finally made her look forward to something. She can't leave the Tower now, not risking the possibility of missing his visit. Even if the outside seems so grand and entrancing, she knows it's worth staying here. Any moment now he could be at their door, and she wants to be the first one to welcome him in.

Sally closes her eyes as she continues to sew, sighing longingly while her thoughts come back to the skeleton man she loves. "Oh, Jack..."

She hears noises from outside her door and stands in her seat. The lock comes off and the door slowly opens. Doctor Finklestein peeks in a second after, looking grumpy as usual with an ice pack held over his head. He gives her a dirty look and she returns it with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Doctor." She greets. "How are you feeling?"

Her abnormal behavior takes him aback. She isn't quite sure on why she said that herself. But she is feeling unusually chipper, somehow distracted from her dislike of Finklestein. She wants to be kind to everyone today. What has she to worry about if Jack was going to be here soon?

"Horrible, thank you." The Doctor hesitates. "...And you, Sally?"

She stops to think. "I'm feeling...horrible as well, Doctor."

"Hmm." He muses, turning and leaving the room. She follows with no hesitation. He stops his chair and turns to her in confusion. "Do you need something? I gave you all your books to study today, yes?"

"Well, yes." She admits. "I was just wondering if you needed any help? In the laboratory or perhaps some breakfast?"

He rubs his chin in thought. "The latter would be fine, I suppose."

He continues his way down, letting Sally follow him until they're at the bottom. She's quick to scurry off to the kitchen and tie her apron around her waist. He leaves for the laboratory and gets himself ready for the day. He makes out the scent of something delicious before he ever gets to the table.

"Hmm," He sniffs the air. "I wonder what the girl is making _now_?"

She's been making better meals than his usual soup lately. While he prefers his regular lunch, for it was easier gulping than chewing at his age, he is pleased that she is making progress. A fine housewife in the making, if he'd say so himself.

The Doctor goes back to work on taking notes of the small model he made for the straw horse. Igor remains by his side and keeps his attention on his Master. If Finklestein needs something, the assistant grabs it. If he needs something done, Igor does it. And, most importantly, if Igor helps...he gets a dog biscuit.

While he is building a new contraption, Sally comes into the room. She places a plate down and pushes it aside from his work. Finklestein, obviously lured to its deathly aroma, pauses from his work. He scratches at his brain as he stares at what is on the plate. Despite his hundreds of years being deceased...he has no idea what it is.

"Erm...Sally? You've been _following_ the instructions, right?"

"Yes, Doctor." She waves it off. "You should try it. It's a new recipe called 'Rat's Tail'."

Igor lingers over the food and sniffs it. He begins to clap while looking over at his master excitedly. Finklestein hesitates before picking up the spoon and taking a bite of whatever was on it. After a moment, he gives a pleased nod.

"Ah...tastes worse than it looks, I suppose. Thank you, Sally. This will do."

She goes to leave, but stops in her tracks. She turns around and finds the Doctor eating the rest quietly, batting off Igor away from getting a piece. She starts entwining her fingers together. She would really like to get on his good side...it would make a wonderful difference if she did. After everything that's happened, and all.

He finally realizes she was still standing there and stops eating. He lifts his head and asks, "My dear, aren't you going to go back to your room?"

"I'm just going to stand here until you need me."

Again, her creator is confused by her behavior. She is never this willing or obedient. The last time he found her following instructions and acting so properly was too long ago. This change in attitude was...something he'd have to be accustomed to, he supposed. The reason of change was still to be questioned, and he doesn't let himself get fooled so easily.

"What about your studies?" He arches his eyebrow. She gives him a patient smile in return.

"Why, I caught up with them earlier this morning."

They stare at one another. While he is distracted, Igor slides the plate off from the table and starts eating at the scraps. Finklestein goes to take it from him until the assistant runs off. They both hear the plate shatter on the ground only a moment after. Sally cringes while the Doctor angrily waves his gloved fist in the air.

"Well...I suppose, since my _assistant_ is taking a _BREAK!_" He glares at the doorway. "You can help me for today. But _just_ today, you hear me?"

She looks shyly at the ground "But, Doctor, why am I not allowed to help you any other day?"

"Because it isn't necessary," He replies coldly. "It isn't a woman's job to work in the laboratory. I created you to sew, clean, and cook - nothing more."

Sally's face changes into several expressions while the Doctor thinks to himself. How is he going to do things with this new..._help_? He isn't sure how she will fend in the lab, what with their intellectual difference. This will be the first time she's ever assisted him, so he will have to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, Sally. Please, grab me the crucible on the table over there."

He points over to the table across the room with his gloved hand. She follows the direction but nearly trips over a loose nail in the floor. She falls backwards and manages to grab a hold of the table's corner. She clumsily helps herself up and looks at what's on the table. There are a variety of tools laying about, though she can't identify them for the life of her. Her hand lingers over the instruments before cautiously holding one up. Finklestein stares at what's in her hand before shaking his head. She bites her lip as she scavenges for something resembling a...what was it, again?

"The crucible, dear." He holds his head in his hand. "It's...to the left. No, that's your right - _my_ left."

She can tell by the tone of his voice that he is starting to regret accepting her help. She sighs and grabs the last instrument to the left. She finds she's having trouble holding the thing while she makes her way back to the Doctor. He motions her to set it down on the table, which she complies and sighs of relief.

Finklestein begins his work, starting a procedure she doesn't know. She stands to the side and watches him wordlessly. She feels distant and...rather embarrassed. It isn't as if she was trying to impress him, but she can't deny the feeling of being miserable for not knowing what those tools were. He opens his head to scratch at his brain and she perks up when he glances in her direction.

"Would you mind holding this for me?" He asks.

She comes to his side and holds what was instructed. She says nothing as he searches through a drawer. While he looks for something, the ragdoll admires his work. It looks like a small mechanism, as if it is clipped onto something. When he comes back and takes what she was holding from her hands, she clasps her hands excitedly. This shall be the best opportunity to try and...bond with him. She can do that, right? As if he is more of her..._father_, than an intended _husband_...

"So, Doctor," She starts. "What is it that you're working on?"

"Nothing you need to know. It's just a project."

She frowns, her posture loosening. "I'm sure I can understand what the project _is_, if you can tell me."

"I'll tell you if you can name me the difference between a florence flask and an erlenmeyer flask?"

He pauses as he waits for her to answer. She opens her mouth to respond, but shuts it before thinking. After a minute of waiting, he resumes his project and shakes his head. She can swear she hears him tsking under his breath. Something twists in her leaves at the sound, feeling the same numbness as before. As if she's embarrassed to seem so incapable to him, only proving her lack of self worth in his eyes.

"Sounds to me like someone _isn't_ up-to-date with their studies."

"Well, I'm...I'm not really interested in science." She admits. "I like to cook more than I do study..."

"Clearly. Hold this still for a moment."

He hands something else to her while he works on it in her hands. She attempts to hold it still, but feels herself grow shaky. This thing is abnormally heavy, giving a lot more stress onto her stitches than the other tools did. Eventually, her grip gives out and she drops whatever she had been holding, which crashes on the table loudly. It crushes a few things and a few pieces of glass drop onto the floor, to which she gasps at and takes a step back.

"SALLY!" He scolds. "What...girl, what did you _do_!?"

She holds a hand to her mouth before going quiet. She looks at the mess that is now on the floor. She feels both scared and humiliated. She didn't mean to...she had no idea the thing was that heavy! Oh, her stupid hands...Slowly, she starts an apology.

"Doctor, I...I am so sorry..."

He ignores her and turns to the doorway. "IGOR!"

Footsteps rush into the room. When the assistant finds the bits of glass on the floor, he looks between the two. Things begin to click in his dull brain and he starts to giggle, escalating to a low laugh. He goes to the floor and starts gathering the pieces without another word. Finklestein rubs his temples as he turns his wheelchair to face his ragdoll. She backs away from him slowly and fidgets with her hands. Instead of fuming at her, the Doctor sighs.

"Please, go to your room. I'm afraid I won't be needing your help. And study a bit more about science while you're at it..."

She bows her head before taking her leave. She walks out of the room without looking back. When she comes into the silence inside, she climbs into her bed and begins to think about what has just happened. All of her mistakes that were coated in with her clumsiness...the way the Doctor believes she is incapable because she is a woman...that she is untalented. She thinks about of all these things, and then she gets embarrassed. She scolds herself for ever trying to relate with the Doctor - for being so kind and trying something new. Whenever she does that with him, things only turn for the worse.

The tears stream down her face before she ever feels them. Then, she cries into her pillow - cries for what feels like hours in this silence of these persistent, forlorn thoughts...

* * *

"Sally! We have a visitor!"

Doctor Finklestein holds his head high as he yells in the direction of the ramps. A moment of silence ensues after. Normally, he'd be hearing her footsteps about now - but nothing comes. He starts muttering under his breath. As soon as he is close enough to the ramps, he starts to call her name again.

"Sally! Did you hear me? Come down here this instant!"

He still sees no sign of his ragdoll. The Doctor releases a frustrated noise and turns his wheelchair around. He wheels himself back to the table in the kitchen, where his visitor currently is. It really is a gracious and rare sight for him. The Pumpkin King barely comes around because of how busy iss. Especially at this time of year! Why is that girl acting like this? She truly is ungrateful if she'd keep the King, of all people, waiting!

The tall man sits at the head of the table again, eating some food off of one of their plates. On it is the meal Sally made earlier. The Doctor found more left in the kitchen and raked it for their respected guest. As much as he hates to admit it, he thought the meal would impress him. And judging by the content smile on the skeleton's face, it suffices well.

"This is really great," Jack Skellington comments from the table. "Sally made this?"

"Yes, she did." The Doctor grumbles. "She won't come down, however. I'm afraid our tea will have to wait. Igor is still cleaning up in the Laboratory."

He waves a bony hand. "This is delicious by itself, really! Rat's Tail is so hard to cook just right."

Finklestein observes the skeleton quietly. "I suppose so..."

The two of them continue to sit there in silence. The Doctor is a bit tingly in his seat, ready to start conversation but unsure how to. This in itself isn't very rare around the Pumpkin King - sometimes citizens get tongue-tied in his presence. The Doctor is in a similar state; fidgeting around in his seat and clearly affected by his presence. Eventually, it's Jack who has to break the ice.

"I understand if it's none of my business, but I am curious as to how things are going with Sally. Is she adjusting well around here?"

He decides to be blunt and hangs his head low. "Could be better, my boy. She's difficult; could use some more cooperation."

"Cooperation?" He repeats curiously.

"Because of our last...erm..._meeting_, I've replaced Sally's books with more...modern editions. Sometimes her studies are not being completed and her mind seems to be elsewhere."

"But is she comfortable here?"

He remembers their previous talk - rather ashamedly - and nods right away. "Why, of course she is! I give her a bed, a sewing machine, and extra time for her hobbies. I'd certainly expect that she's alright here."

"Hmm." The skeleton muses. He takes another bite before setting his fork down entirely. He is clearly thinking about something, so Finklestein takes this opportunity to change topic.

"About the Halloween Project, Jack...I nearly have it finished, but I need to redo the last piece. I should have it done by the morning."

Now it's his turn to be interested. The Doctor is quite the perfectionist as far as Jack knows, and this among the occasional times he'd have to redo a part of a project. He can't ignore the curiosity gnawing at his skull. "-That's great to hear! But, if I may ask, what was wrong with that last piece?"

"Sally broke it." He replies nonchalantly.

He blinks for a few moments, wondering if he heard him right. "She did? How did she do _that_?"

"Well...she offered me some help in the Lab, but she was very clumsy, you see. While I was adjusting the pieces, she dropped it right on the table! Crushed nearly everything and broke a few of my flasks."

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose."

"I shouldn't have given her the responsibility," He shakes his head. "It was all my fault for letting her help me, anyway."

The skeleton opens his mouth to reply, but stops himself short and falls silent. He places a skeletal finger on his lip and debates what else to say exactly. He wants to speak more about this - more about Sally, and their relationship. How she's fending here. He just isn't sure when the time will be right to bring up more important matters involving that.

"_Doctor, I'm...here..._"

Sally slowly comes into the doorway as the two turn. They find her looking at the ground with a frown until she glances up. The moment she sees Jack, she stumbles and places a hand on the wall to stop herself from falling. The skeleton stands in his seat to help her but she quickly shakes her head. Even he can't help but notice that something about her posture seems a little...sad.

"There you are, Sally." Finklestein says. "Can you prepare us some tea? Igor is busy."

"Right away, Doctor."

She dismisses herself from the room, stumbling to get into the kitchen. Jack watches her before turning back to the Doctor. He isn't entirely sure if she's out of earshot, but it doesn't matter, anyway. This is something he needs to discuss, despite whoever may hear.

"Doctor, if I may be bold to say..." He leans forward on the table. "I heard from a dead crow that you don't consider Sally a citizen?"

He looks up at Jack, reading into what he's saying. "-And who told you _that_, exactly?"

"It came up between me and the Mayor during one of our meetings," The skeleton replies casually. "I just wanted to know if it's true. You know how it is with rumors and all."

He hopes he played that off well. He must have, because the Doctor waves his gloved hand as if it is nothing. He takes a moment to open the hatch and scratch at his brain. During this brief moment of silence, Jack actually hopes it's just a rumor. Fink can't be _that_ unfair to Sally by refusing to register her in the Town! Because then that would mean he attempted to keep her as his property, and _that_ the skeleton is extremely bothered by. His thoughts are interrupted when the hatch is shut and the Doctor leans back in his chair.

"As much as I don't conform to such nonsense, I'm afraid they're true. I prefer to keep her away from involvement with the Town."

"Yes, but you _do_ know that she is registered as a citizen? At least within our archives."

Finklestein tilts his massive head. "That...can't be possible, my boy. I never finished the process, you see..."

That confirms his suspicions. "Oh, no, you didn't. **I** did." Jack laughs. "I noticed it wasn't finished, so I completed it when I had the time. I know how long it takes for you to come into Town, so I thought I'd do you the favor."

The Doctor pauses and looks at his King in disbelief. He leans forward and rests his stomach against the table. "May I see some proof of this?"

"Of course."

The skeleton reaches into his suit and pulls out a stack of papers he purposely kept with him for this visit. He slides it over to the Doctor, reaching the spot in front of him perfectly. He looks at the papers in surprise as he goes through them. He glances at them one-by-one and can't help but notice all the fresh signatures Jack completed. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted when Sally comes into the room. She sets down some cups on the table and pours fresh tea into them. She hands one to the Doctor first before handing Jack his. Their hands momentarily touch as he takes the cup from her.

"Thank you, Sally." He gives her a respectful nod. She looks at him in awe before smiling. Her body tingles in delight at his touch, and goes cold when he withdraws his hand.

"Of-Of course." She gulps and looks at her creator. "Anything else?"

"That'll do." Finklestein waves her off. The ragdoll looks between them before standing off to the side. Her eyes naturally travel to the skeleton before anything else in the room, and Jack catches her stare. When he gives her that smile again, she inwardly melts and feels a similar one grow on her lips.

"Ah...so you _did_ complete this." The Doctor sets the papers down quietly. "You could've asked for my permission, you know."

"-Didn't need to." He replies. "You filled out all the signatures."

"Then I guess you at least remembered about my marriage certificate?" He replies impatiently. Jack blinks once or twice at this, as if he had forgotten. Eventually, he laughs it off.

"Ah, yes! I believe the Mayor mentioned something about it the other day. We'll look into it as soon as we can. I'm sure you know that it _is_ the busiest month of the year and all..."

"Well, as long as it'll come soon. Sally, be a dear and bring these back to Jack, if you'd please?"

He holds the papers out to her. She hesitates before coming forward and grabbing them, attempting to read what was on one before the Doctor coughs loudly. She takes the hint and slowly hands the papers back to Jack. He grabs them and shoves them back in his suit without a word, giving her another thankful nod. He grabs the plate on his table as he fully turns to her.

"By the way, this is a horrible dish! The Doctor informed me that you made it."

She takes a modest step back. "Oh, yes, I did. I'm glad you like it."

He studies her for a moment until turning back to Finklestein. He stands in his chair and clasps his hands together. "I'd like to see the improvements of the straw horse now, if you don't mind?"

"Oh!" The shorter man removes himself from the table. "Of course. I, erm...need a moment to prepare it, though."

"That's fine." The Pumpkin King smiles. "I'll just head with Sally and ask her how she made this dish taste so awful."

The Doctor passes a dismissive nod to Jack and the two depart. Sally realizes she's being ushered into the kitchen and leads him to the back of the tower. Jack ducks under the doorway before climbing down into the kitchen. The skeleton looks around in the darkness and can't help but marvel at the small cauldron sitting in the middle of the room. It is an isolated space. There is a small table in which the cauldron sits on. There is also a window showing just a glimpse of the Town from afar. Racks of cooking spoons and utensils are placed to the side, and there is a tall cabinet just behind the table.

"How lovely. It's quite small." He comments. She tugs at a strand of her hair and nods in agreement.

"I like it. It feels like it's my own space."

He comes to the cabinet and looks over at her for permission to look through it. She gives him a nod and he opens it slowly, looking at the jars stacked on the shelves inside. He admires all of the bottles and notices the Deadly Nightshade tucked into the far corner. He takes it in his hand and circles the bottle around, reading the labels. He picks his skull up to glance at her.

"I see you're still using this."

She nods solemnly. "Yes...Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Whatever you have to do." He sets it back inside carefully. "All of these look so wonderful, by the way. They smell very rich. The ones I have back at home are aged."

"Well, for-for the Rat's Tail, I used a few spices. I followed some tips from my cookbook, so that may be why it tasted so...awful."

He looks at her and says nothing until she stares at him. Then he makes an amused noise, closing the cabinet and shoving his hands into his pockets again. He takes in a sharp breath suddenly, turning on his heels to face her.

"The Doctor told me about what happened in the lab," He begins quietly. "I'm very sorry that had to happen to you."

"Oh...he told you about that..."

She bites her lip and looks away. She's feels embarrassed again. Why would the Doctor tell Jack about that? She didn't understand. Speaking of her stupidity and clumsiness will just give him a bad impression of her. Now he probably thinks she's dumb...or useless, like the Doctor believes.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" He asks worriedly. "Glass can really leave nasty cuts. I hope you weren't the one who had to clean that up."

"No, Igor did." She shakes her head before shrugging slightly. "I'm not the best when it comes to science."

Jack gives her a weak smile. "It didn't seem like something you were too interested in, anyway."

He shifts his gaze and notices the window again, walking over to it and gazing out into the town. He rests his hands on the window sill and admires what he sees. It looks very small from here; nothing like the view he has back at the Manor. He can even see his own house standing proudly above the rest. Sally watches his back nervously and plays with her hands while he's not looking. Being alone with him always makes her feel hot. The way he is moving so freely with his lean chest isn't helping...

"I didn't actually follow you back here to ask about the Rat's Tail." He turns back to her and avoids her eyes. "It's great to know and all, but...I know you're not as comfortable here as the Doc says you are."

She shakes her head to finally conform the rest of his suspicions. He removes himself from the window and approaches her. She cranes her neck up as he gets closer and tugs at her fingers. She can smell his cologne from how close they are.

"I wanted to ask you if, well, you'd be interested to meet with me more often?"

"H-Huh?"

He pauses to think of a better explanation. "I really enjoy your company. I thought a lot after we last met at the Graveyard, and I'd like to know more about you, Sally. We keep seeing each other there, so I figured it could be the best place to meet you. It can become a thing between us - only if you'd like to, of course..."

She can't believe what she's hearing! She nearly tumbles over herself in excitement, but the skeleton is quick to catch her before she can fall. She brushes her hair behind her ear and nods several times, completely ecstatic at this invitation.

"Of course, Jack. I'd love to."

He blinks in surprise before grinning, as if he hadn't expected her to agree. "Great! I'm afraid I can't come until sometime in November - my schedule is filled due to Halloween...How's this? I'll write you a day I can clear it, and we can meet then?"

She smiles, feeling tremendously overjoyed. "Yes, that's sounds great."

"Fantastic!" He pulls a note out of nowhere as well as a pen. "I'm afraid my day will be busy, so I can only meet you at night, if that's alright with you?"

"Oh, yes, I'd actually prefer it if it were dark..."

She watches him finish scribbling at the note before handing it to her. She takes it from him and reads the date right away. It's a day that feels very far, but she knows she'll look forward to it. She has to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him. This can mean so many things! She strove for more alone time with him for so long, and here he is offering it to her!

She takes a long, shaky breath. Maybe she can tell him now...this warm numbness in her leaves is hard to keep down. Perhaps she'll feel better if she tells Jack how she feels? When she opens her ruby lips to tell him, they both hear a raspy voice yell from the second floor.

_"It's ready, Jack! And it looks magnificent!"_

The skeleton passes his friend an amused look, beckoning her to go up first. He follows closely behind and as soon as they are out of the kitchen, they find the Doctor motioning into the laboratory eagerly. They enter and find the straw horse sitting in all its glory in the middle of the room. The Pumpkin King circles it and places a hand on his hip, the look on his face clearly impressed. The Doctor holds his head high proudly in the background, a smug smile clear on his lips when Jack runs a hand along the horse.

"You didn't need to, Doctor, but you really improved some other things while you were at it!"

"Of course!" Finklestein boasts. "I _am_ the Mad Scientist, after all. It's only my job to do more than what is asked of me."

"Well, fantastic, Doc!" He holds his bony hands together. "I'm very impressed. I'm sure the Mayor will be happy with these improvements as well."

"Well, my boy, thank _you_ for taking the time to visit! I'll have you know that everything is fine here. Unless you'd like to talk about some more projects, then there really is no reason to be worried."

"Then I guess I'll take my leave." The thin man gives him a bow. "I appreciate you letting me come, Doctor."

He leaves the room without another word. Sally looks back at the Doctor before following him from behind. Hearing no protest behind her, she picks up her pace and until she meets him at the door. Bashfully, she opens it for him and holds it as best as she can. She tries not to show that she's struggling.

"Ah, thank you, Sally. You didn't need to do that." He takes the handle for her. "I'll be sure to see you very soon."

He gives the ragdoll one last smile before disappearing outside the door. She watches him climb down to the front gate and wave to her. As soon as he's out of sight, she decides to finally shut the door and sigh contently. Her moment of bliss is interrupted when Finklestein wheels in and clacks his tongue at the sight of her.

"Well, that _was_ quite the visit. Thank you for finally cooperating, Sally. With more good behavior like that, Jack's presence won't be such an issue, now would it?"

She decides to play along. "Yes, Doctor, you're right. I'll be on my best behavior from now on."

She gives him one last earnest smile. He leaves her to stand there by herself. When he's out of sight, she grins and feels the paper in her pocket out of excitement. She runs up the ramps and into her room, where she spends the rest of the day thinking about that fateful day and what will happen.


	13. Her First Halloween

**"HALLOWEEN CELEBRATION IN ONLY AN HOUR! HEAD TO THE TOWNSQUARE TO ACQUIRE YOUR POSITIONS FOR THIS EVENING!"**

The Mayor's booming voice comes through the kitchen window. Sally peeks her head out and finds his hearse traveling down the hills. Halloween was here already? She's been trying to get on the Doctor's good side for so long that she completely forgot about it! He's been much easier on her now that she's been kind, so her job was nearly done. All that was left was to test her limits. She glances out of the kitchen momentarily and finds him passing by her direction.

"Doctor!" She calls.

She rushes out of the room. The Doctor stops what he has been doing and turns to face her. Nothing looks different about his features. It's hard to tell whether he is in a good or bad mood. While she observes his face, Finklestein taps his finger on his cheek.

"I hope this isn't going to be about that announcement outside?"

Her lips press into a thin line. She's been caught already. "Well, actually-"

"-Then I don't want to hear it." He waves his hand in the air. "Get me my dinner, Sally. I'm rather famished tonight."

He doesn't even wait for her response before leaving back to the lab. She stands there and watches him in shock. Here she was actually thinking he'd understand! If he was going to be like this, then there is no other choice. She turns to walk back into the kitchen, opening her cabinet and reluctantly pulling out the bottle filled with deadly nightshade.  
She takes one last glance out of the door before dumping its contents into the soup.

* * *

Halloween Town is a lot darker than she remembers.

After she spikes the Doctor's dinner and covers him with a blanket, she is wandering aimlessly into the streets. For some reason, everything appears to be nearly pitch-black, even the smallest of the noises sounding deafening. The wind brushing along her clothed skin sends unpleasant goosebumps up her arms. Growing a little uneasy, she steps to the side and places a tired hand on the wall. It feels as if she's been wandering for hours. She doesn't recognize the area at all. She tries to backtrack and recollect the way she went. This really is awful...being lost in the town she ever so deeply wanted to be apart of...

She hears some whispering behind her, the words incomprehensible. She turns around but finds no one there. The whispers come again and she frantically turns in their direction. There is still no one in sight. A cold feeling climbs the back of her dress, as if a gust of wind was going through her.

"Who's there!?" She demands.

When she is met with silence, Sally continues on her way, her pace much faster with an occasional glance behind her shoulder. She can't tell what are shadows and what are walls. Every sewer gate she passes makes a gargling noise. There is an unsteady beating in her chest as her eyes dart back and forth. Her hair suddenly lifts from the back of her dress, the cold draft reaching her skin and causing her to squeak in surprise. Before she can turn around, a hand grips her hair steadily. She attempts to fight back but feels the grip loosen as the presence leaves. When she turns around, she hears an eerie voice whisper into her ear.

_"I am the wind blowing through your hair.." _

She screams. Then she scrambles to her feet, running as fast and far as she can. She turns her head to see if anyone is following her, but then she comes into contact with something hard. She's sent to the ground as her back lands harshly on the floor. She looks up hazily and finds a blurry sight of red above her.

_"Dolly?"_

She blinks once or twice, steadying her vision. A grotesque face looks down at her in surprise. She lets out a yelp and crawls backwards. The figure offers her a hand but she smacks it before it can touch her. James, the one who offered her his hand, steps back in caution. The rest of his band members, John and Jimmy, lean from beside him to peer at the ragdoll. She is still on the ground shaking, her eyes watering. Her dress is ruffled and her hair is tangled in knots. James turns to shrug, motioning to her weakly.

"She came right at me!" He defends.

In Sally's ears, all she can hear are mumbles. She shuts her eyes and tries to protect herself by holding her arms in front of her. She can't recognize the voices or the figures. All she can hear is the pounding in her chest and the numb feeling in her leaves.

John studies her intently. After awhile, he comments, "I think she's scared."

His assumption is confirmed when she jumps at his voice. James rubs his chin excitedly. "Hey, 's great! Who scared ya', Dolly? Was it Jack? I hear he's on a roll tonight, an' it ain't even celebratin' time yet!"

She scrambles backwards again. The three exchange confused looks, watching her in silence until things click together in their minds.

"Oh! 'S her first Halloween, boys." James announces to them. "She wasn't here last year, remember?"

"Ohhh." They reply in unison, nodding at their leader. They glance back at their friend and find that she still hasn't moved, but is starting to peek out from her arms. She blinks a few times before smiling, opening her mouth to apologize. She feels another breeze climb her shoulders and rushes behind them, hiding in the small space between their figures and the wall.

James looks behind them and blinks. "Uh...what 'r ya' doin', Doll?"

"It's so frightening out there! I just want to feel safe..."

"But Hallowen Town's th' safest place around!" He replies. "Nothin's gonna' kill ya'. At least...not here."

His consolation doesn't help. She makes a surprised noise and conceals herself again. When Jimmy smacks James' arm, the leader shrugs and mouths: _'It's true!'_

"You can stay like that as long as you'd like." John assures her, gently strumming his bass. "We ain't going anywhere."

She sighs in relief, staying behind them. They really are such great friends to let her hide like this. She doesn't understand why she was so scared. It felt as if her life was at stake and being out in the open meant something horrible. It was..._scary_. But after calming down, she emerges from the spot. She stands in front of them and tugs at a strand of her hair, wondering just what to say. She finds them smiling at her and flinches. Their faces are scary, too, but they belong to her friends. She can't be scared of them like she was with...whoever was back there.

"I'm sorry," She apologizes. "I wasn't expecting things to feel so...different tonight."

"Bone Daddy says tonight 'll be th' scariest ever. Guess he's right 'bout that." James chuckles. "Don't know what he has planned. Doesn't let us know 'bout it 'til it happens."

Sally unconsciously smiles at the mention of Jack. She almost forgot asking them about him. They are his friends as well, and they seem really familiar with him since no one else used such a nickname. She clears her throat and avoids eye contact with the three, shyly approaching the topic.

"I was wondering if you three can tell me more about Jack?" She asks.

All of their jaws open wide. James nudges Jimmy's arm while John gives him a smug look. The accordion player looks away from them and scoffs. The other two erupt into laughter, James slapping his knee repeatedly.

"Doesn't mean anything." Jimmy mutters.

"What doesn't?" The ragdoll asks.

"Oh, nothin', nothin'." James waves it off. "What do ya' wanna' know 'bout 'im, Dolly?"

"Everything." She blurts out.

Their eyes widen again before the three think of what to say. John and Jimmy eventually look at James, waiting for his response. He catches their looks and clears his throat. "-Well, Bone Daddy likes ta' take walks, fer' one. He usually goes 'round th' Outskirts late at night. Don't know what he does _exactly_, but sometimes he'll be out there fer' hours. We find that he usually ends up at th' Graveyard."

"Oh, yes. I've met him there."

"Not many ghouls know this, but..." James looks around before leaning forward. "Bone Daddy doesn't like th' fawnin' n' attention. I'm guessin' he gets overwhelmed. Every year th' ghouls n creatures praise him, n' it's all fun n' games...but we always see him leave fer' th' Graveyard after. Ain't a good sign."

She gawks in surprise. "But all I ever see are the citizens praising him..."

"Trust me, I'm guessin' at one point he enjoyed it. But...let's say ya' get called horrible everyday. After awhile, it really loses its touch, ya' know?"

She furrows her eyebrows in thought. She had no idea that it overwhelmed him...it looked like he coped with it just fine. He didn't mention it with her at the Graveyard. Oh, she hopes she hasn't added onto that for him...

Jimmy slowly starts to play his accordion, passing a look in her direction. "I'm a little surprised."

"Surprised about what?"

"He likes to stay alone," He explains. "Keeps himself at home and only goes to the graveyard to be by himself. Whenever anyone offers him some company, he always says no. I'm surprised he invited you with him."

James looks over at the tall member and shoves his arm. Jimmy quiets down. Sally is still taking this new information in. Jack didn't like company, but he...enjoyed hers? Was _she_ the exception? She wasn't used to being special for anything. The thought makes her feel warm.

"...Really?..." The smile keeps growing on her face. James nods.

"Yeah, 's right. But, 'stead of askin' _us_...ya' should go n' ask him yerself."

She grins and nods. He's right. She has a whole evening with him coming up at the Graveyard, and she certainly won't go and waste the time when it comes. The four of them hear a round of chatter come in the direction of the Town Square. Sally decides to take her leave and waves to her friends as she goes. They play a tune for her as she walks away.

* * *

She's relieved to find the gates open and monsters about. She doesn't feel scared in the lighter atmosphere here. The monsters are either pumping themselves with preparation or were chatting with one another as she passes by. She finds a crowd near the fountain surrounding the Mayor's hearse. He's standing atop of it with a long paper in his hands, directing monsters to their proper places.

She isn't familiar with many of the people here. They all look terribly scary. But seeing them being so enthusiastic only makes her view them in a better light. All these people truly _are_ friendly. Jack was right about them! _Wait, where IS Jack?_ She wonders. She looks around in the crowds but can't find him until she hears a familiar voice call for her.

"Hey, Sally! Over here!"

When she looks, she finds the Hanging Tree waiting for her. He and the Hanging Men are waving her over. She nods slightly as she pushes her way through the crowds. Once she gets to him, he pats an empty spot, to which she sits down and flattens down her dress.

"Hello, Hanging Tree." She greets.

"Hello, Sally! I was surprised to see you here!" He responds. "And on Halloween Night, no less."

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?"

The Hanging Tree looks down at her in surprise, taken aback at such a question. One of the Hanging Men realizes their tree is stunned and takes the obligation of telling her. "-Well, Miss, Halloween is the most important night of the year! We sing our song about it! Right now, we're all waiting for our roles."

"I see." That explains why there's so many huddling around the Mayor's hearse. "-And where is Jack?"

"Our Pumpkin King!" Another Hanging Man cheers. "Tonight, we worship him, as he's the King of Halloween! He comes at the end of the celebration to deliver his performance. The most exciting moment of the night!"

"But I thought he doesn't like worship?" She inquires. The Hanging Tree finally snaps back into reality and hums lowly in response.

"We're only allowed to do it tonight. He accepts praises every other day, but Halloween is the exception for everything, you know! Such a humble yet terrifying man, if I'd say so myself."

She lets out a soft 'oh' in response. She continues to observe the scene until a thought suddenly comes to her. Jack said she was a citizen now, and the Doctor couldn't prove otherwise, so...does that mean she had a role in Halloween?

"Do you know where I go in the song?" She asks the tree.

He places a hand to his face in thought. "I don't believe I heard your name. But it'd be best to check with the Mayor, just to make sure and all."

He points over to the crowd with a sharp finger. She nods and carefully removes herself from her seat. She attempts to find some sort of line. Apparently, there is none. Everyone seems to be standing around, hoping to get called on and directed somewhere. She decides to stick to the back and patiently waits for something to happen.

The Mayor is currently waving his hand in front of a crowd. He doesn't look stressed, rather, _happy_, as he is checking names left-and-right off of his list. It takes awhile until everyone is assigned and there's only Sally left. When the Mayor's finger lands on her, his face changes.

"Oh, dear. It doesn't say your name anywhere here, Mrs. Finklestein..." He climbs through the papers. Still finding nothing, he let them go limp on the floor.

"Then where do I go?"

His face shifts to his happier side. "You can sit to sit to the side and watch! It's such a horrible experience either way."

He climbs down the ladder and lands on the floor loudly. He grabs his megaphone and that's when she decides to take her leave, making her way to the side and resting against a wall. She happens to do so just in time, for the Mayor's voice begins to echo through the town.

"Remember, everyone, wait for your signal so you may all get into position! Please take timing into consideration. I'd like for this Halloween to be as orderly as the last! With that said, I'll be rewarding the prizes after the celebration! Have fun, everybody!"

Everyone waits a bit before something comes through the gates. A black figure quickly goes around and rids the flames of nearby candles. Whenever it passes by a lamppost, the light goes off. The only thing illuminating the area right now is the bright, green water from the fountain. She hears startled screams and laughter emerge from the darkness. Figures rush past her. She lays completely flat against the wall as to not be taken with them. Soon the screams, laughs, and voices fall. She's left standing in silence. A moment passes before the lamps slowly light up again. The town square is nearly empty, save for monsters like Sally scrambling to the sides and watching. She is too scared to break the silence. Suddenly, ghosts fly around and peek through the fences, dancing on the walls.

_"Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

"

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"/i

The Vampire Brothers from afar emerge from their house. It sounds like the song is growing closer to her. They turn around and extend their wings, singing:

_"In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"_

The Mayor, proudly standing on top of his hears, begins to sing. She gawks at his voice - having not imagined him being so good, even better than her! He spins around while performing his lines:

_"In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise"_

Other citizens start jumping out from different spots. They continue to sing:

_"'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, and slimy green  
Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair"_

Every part of her gets chills hearing those last lines. A voice comes above her, urging her to look into the night sky. She finds a familiar figure singing from...the moon?

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!"_

The children gather around their toys. She smiles as they sing their parts, joined by their parents soon after.

_"Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise"_

The Behemoth comes out through the gates. He is lugging the straw horse behind him, the same one the Doctor has been working on for weeks. Some sort of scarecrow is sitting on top of it, with the welcoming sign of Halloween Town attached to its back. It has a pumpkin for a head and seems to be completely inanimate. She obverses it from a distance. A small, purple scattered-up vest is buttoned on its body. The rest is completely straw save for the stick-like arms, its limbs encircled with rope. All of the citizens rush to gather around it and sing while it passes by. One of them is carrying a torch, which is suddenly taken by the scarecrow.

_"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!"_

The scarecrow swallows the torch hole, engulfing its body into flames. It jumps off of the horse and becomes completely animate, dancing around the square and shooting some fire out from its mouth. Sally jumps when flames find their way in her direction. The scarecrow turns and leaps into the fountain, performing a few flips expertly before landing into the water successfully.

She watches it in awe, waiting for the moment it will rise out of the water. Her eyes focus and tries to find the orange peek out from the green liquid. But instead, a white skull emerges out slowly, two eye sockets opening slowly as the rest of its body follows suit. The citizens around her cheer as Jack steps onto the statue of the fountain, spreading out in arms to receive their praise. She is completely dumbfounded that nothing leaves her mouth.

"What a horrible Halloween, everybody!" The Mayor exclaims from his hearse. Everyone's heads turn to watch him as he joins Jack. The skeleton steps down from the fountain and chuckles in response.

"Yes, certainly one of our best to come!" The Pumpkin King agrees. "Everyone did horribly!"

"But nothing compared to _YOU_, Jack!" The Mayor points at him. "Your leadership is what MAKES Halloween!"

He opens his mouth to thank him, but is interrupted by someone screaming from the crowd. _"You make sparks fly, Jack!"_

Someone else joins in. _"You make oil boil!"_

More voices sound out in the crowd. She loses track hearing all of them at once. _"You're a witch's scream!" "You make flesh crawl!" "-And wounds suppurate!" "You're such a scream!"_

Everyone is cheering and agreeing with the compliments being yelled out. The ragdoll keeps smiling and nodding as she hears them. They are all right - Jack _is_ all of those things. She places two hands to her chest in excitement, unable to stop herself from blurting out a compliment of her own.

"You're an inspiration!"

She realizes what she said a second too late and slaps a hand over her mouth. The others clap to agree, though many are looking around in search for the new voice. Even he is a bit startled, judging by the way he's looking with them. She feels embarrassed and lowers her head, standing behind the largest person nearby so she wouldn't be seen.

"An inspiration?" Jack Skellington echoes. "I loved that. Who said it?"

She feels tingly and grins brightly. He loves it? She slowly rises from the crowds to claim it, but someone else blurts out an agreement before she can.

_"Yes! You're an inspiration to everybody!"_ Another round of applause ensues. She reluctantly joins in, a little jealous of being overshadowed. He finally holds up a skeletal hand, making everyone goes quiet. He turns to the Mayor and motions for him to begin calling out to the people.

"Oh, yes!" Her grabs his list. "And now, the prizes!"

She listens as the Mayor rewards people, giving them things she thought a little odd to praise. One monster gets a trophy for how many bats they made scream and another gets an honorable mention for the most 'claw marks in town'. She's confused, but she enjoys it.

As soon as everything is handed out, the Mayor shoves his list to the side. Jack takes a step onto his hearse and sits himself on the top, towering over everyone. They all flock to him, surrounding the area and craning their necks up just to see him. Some even reach for any of his limbs that happen to be hanging loose. A witch manages to cling onto his arm, to which he politely nudges her off.

"Well, everyone, I think this Halloween went horribly! But it is time to discuss what we can improve on." He passes the Mayor a smile. "If you'll do the honors, Mr. Mayor?"

The Mayor nods his head and joins Jack from below, getting a paper out as well as a feathered pen. Sally stands firmly where she is, unsure of what to do. The monsters shove themselves forward to get as close to Jack while others talk to the Mayor. Many of the ghouls and witches are fluttering their eyes and attempting to touch him, some even succeeding. The ragdoll frowns and drops her arms to her side in defeat.

Before she can leave, she feels someone's stare on the back of her head. She turns around and find Jack's eye sockets locked with her black pupils. He begins to wave at her, to which she blushes and returns. She sees him open his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by the sea gal launching herself onto his arm and nearly tipping the skeleton over the hearse. He gets pulled into the crowd, and that's the last Sally sees of him.

She thinks now is the best time to take her leave.

* * *

The band is playing a melody that she now realizes was used for the song. She briefly talks to them, telling her that her first Hallwoeen as "horrible" and things alike before continuing on her way. She doesn't want to return to the tower, but she'd rather be there than staying around and watching Jack be pampered by women.

When she reaches the front door, she pulls on the handle in expectation it'll open. But it doesn't. The result is the same when she tries again. She climbs down the stairs and attempts the back entrance, which she also finds locked. She looks up and finds the lights of the tower turned off, the Outskirts completely silent. She recalls the last time Finklestein locked the door. The time when she was with Jack, who went with her to bring her back in. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the surface heartily a few times. She waits a few minutes before realizing that no one is coming.

"Oh, no..." She says to herself. "What am I going to do?"

When she looks around, she finds the paths getting darker and the lights getting dimmer. She goes in the only direction she knows by heart - to the Graveyard. She sighs in relief when the gates come into view and goes right through them. Both the graveyard and the spiral hill are empty. She slowly walks around and tries to comfort herself in the silence of the crickets.

She passes by Zero's grave and momentarily decides whether or not to wake him up. She decides not to bother him and climbs over to a few empty graves. One spot in particular is steep enough for her to lay down in. She bites her lip as she slowly lays down in it, attempting her best to get comfortable. She ends up having to go into a fetal position to stay warm. She tries not to think too badly of sleeping on the ground. Instead, she closes her eyes and thinks of Halloween instead. She thinks of the singing, the wonderful cheers, and especially Jack...Once her thoughts come to him, they never leave. Thinking about him makes her warm enough to fall asleep, dreaming of a better world.

* * *

The rest of the night goes by with little noise. In the midst of her sleep, she feels something warm encircle her. The ground beneath her feels smoother, and a breeze passes through her hair. She's too comfortable to move and decides to relish in this new warmth. A few more noises come but she can't remember them. They aren't loud enough to stir her from her dream.

She is placed into her bed and wrapped comfortably in her blankets. She spends the last few hours of the night nestled into the bed, only to awake once she hears the sound of a rooster crowing.


	14. Sharing Tea

It is safe to say that she's confused to wake up back in Finkestein's Tower. She distinctly remembers laying by the graves in the graveyard and resting there for the night. Sally recalls a few strange noises, but not moving. Although, she wasn't going to deny that a bed was much better than the ground...

At first she thinks that Finklestein brought her back into the Tower. But that doesn't make any sense. His wheelchair is far too problematic to have him carry someone. And it certainly couldn't be Igor because his arms are too short to support her. She also knew for a fact that she didn't sleepwalk, so that was out of the question. The ragdoll climbs out of her bed scratching at her yarn hair trying to think of what exactly happened. That is, until she sees the small note attached to her door. She hastily grabs it thinking the Doctor left her a written assignment this morning. She realizes right away that's not the case. The writing on it is beautiful. She thinks it's in cursive before realizing it is only jagged lines.

Holding it in her hand, Sally reads:

_"Saw you sleeping in the Graveyard & brought you back. The thorns tend to prick you at night; please come and get me if you ever need a place to sleep._

_-J.S."_

It doesn't take a genius to recognize that Jack Skellington brought her back. She coos and holds the note close to her chest. He is truly such a gentleman to bring her back home. Everything is starting to click now; how she left the graveyard and went back into the Tower when both were locked. Not to mention that he also _carried_ her. It was such a shame she hadn't been awake when he did. She would've enjoyed his touch far more if she knew she had been in his arms. Those long, strong arms of his...and that wonderful pumpkin scent...Not to mention his gentle touch and large hands that protected her from the cold...

She tiptoes over to the end of her room and peers out the door cautiously. The Tower is completely silent. Being that it is early morning, it isn't anything out of the usual. The ragdoll looks around before slowly stepping into the hallways and making her way down. She keeps an ear open for any sounds. But the odds are in her favor today. She reaches the Doctor's room and carefully sets the side of her head on its surface. She can hear him snoring just past the door and quietly sighs in relief. He is still asleep. That gives her some time to make a hearty breakfast to try and make it up to him. For drugging him and sneaking off so she could leave for Halloween...

Praying that this will work, Sally leaves for the kitchen and starts preparing Finklestein's meal.

* * *

_"Mornin', Jack!"_

_"Good morning, Jack!"_

_"Hey, Jack, want to see my new toy?"_

Jack Skellington grins and waves to his citizens. He stops to look at the Corpse Kid's toy and amuses him. He is quick to get back on his feet again and sticks to the path leading to the Town Hall. He is going to meet with the Mayor to start their plans for the next year. The very long, long process that awaited him...For a moment, his stitched smile almost ceased. He is quick to put it back on when the witches come and greet him. A little too close for his comfort, but he is polite with them, anyway. They bid him goodbye as the skeleton turns a corner and finds the stairs leading to the Town Hall. He is just about to step in their direction until a voice stops him.

_"Bone Daddy!"_

Recognizing who it is already, Jack spins on his heel and smiles. He finds Halloween Town's band hanging around the plaza. They look like they're on a break, judging by the cups held in their hands and the instruments leaning on the walls. The skeleton walks over to them and gives the three a friendly greeting.

"Horrible morning, fellas. How's it going?"

"Pretty bad." Their leader responds. "I'm guessin' Halloween was a success?"

"One of the many!" He grins. "I still think you three should join some year besides giving us music."

"Eh, it's a hit n' miss." John waves it off. "Not all of us can be scary like you, Bone Daddy."

"Oh, well, thank you."

Jack tugs at his sleeves and looks back at the Town Hall. He really should get going, the Mayor _is_ waiting for him, and he has little patience. But he prefers staying to the side and taking a break like this. It's been quite the time since he separately talked with the Band. It seems like time is always slipping from his hands, though he had yet to know where it was all going.

"I do hope it rains." He attempts to keep the conversation going. "It's been a year since our last storm."

"What do you think of Sally?"

The sudden question catches him off guard. He blinks once or twice, wondering if he heard him correctly. He believes it's a joke and goes to laugh until he notices their attentive stares on his skull. Then he rubs the side of his head and sheepishly smiles.

"She's a good friend," He replies. "Why do you ask, Jim?"

"Just wonderin'," He chugs what is left in his cup. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it soon afterwards. For the first time in awhile, his mind blanks.

"Nice girl, isn't she?" James comes forward to nudge his arm. "Very sweet, n' fact. Always nice to everybody, even if they don't deserve it."

He catches onto what is being said and nods. He may not know everything about her, but he has to agree. She truly is sweet - there was no doubting that. The Pumpkin King rubs his jaw in thought. "Thanks for the conversation, guys. I need to get going."

The band say their typical goodbyes as Jack is quick in his step to leave. He heads into the Town Hall and finds plenty of people inside, attending business or anything thereof. The King knows his, and finds the Mayor behind the stage sitting in his tall desk as usual. He feels guilty for taking so long and comes to him right away.

The Mayor finds him coming and scrambles through the papers on his desk. They're usually the ones they fill out just the day after Halloween. The Mayor looks quite in the horrible mood, humming and writing things with his usual energy. He appreciates how happy he is to begin such a stressful process. Or maybe he didn't think so and just loves to do it. That's how he once felt, after all.

"Halloween really was dreadful!" The Mayor exclaims. "You do such a horrible job, Jack. I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again."

"Thank you, Mayor." Jack waits for the papers. "Is there any news at all? Something I need to know about?"

"Well, just one thing. The Vampire Brothers said they have an idea to spruce up next year's Halloween. I'd go see them about it but my schedule is full for today. If you have any spare time-"

"I'll give them a visit when I have the chance."

The Mayor passes him the papers, avoiding eye contact as he does so. "I'm sorry I can't deal with something so trivial myself. I know you have a lot on your plate, but there's just so much to do!"

He decides not to address this and starts sorting out the papers. "I'll look through these once I'm home. They should be done by tomorrow."

"Horrible!" The man replies, grinning. "Keep thinking of new ideas, Jack! I want next year's Halloween to be incredibly frightful!"

He humors him by waving a hand in his direction as he leaves, though the expression on his skull is nowhere near happy. He clutches the pages in one hand and lets out a soft sigh after. He does not look forward to the long night of paperwork nor the paragraphs upon paragraphs he reads every year...

* * *

Jack has his attention elsewhere on his trip back home. His schedule seems to be filling up by the minute, but he needs to find a way to clear it to spend time with his friend. A day where nothing rowdy happens and he doesn't have to worry about Halloween. Something like...a break from it all. But he wasn't just doing it for himself. No, he _wanted_ to see Sally. No matter what he'd do, her name would find its place somewhere in his day and he'd find himself thinking of nothing but her red hair again.

He doesn't notice he's in the Outskirts until he looks up from the ground. He must've taken the back way home without thinking. It's out of the way and takes longer on this route. But why would he direct himself here? He needs to get home and fill these out as soon as possible. He looks around and finds the place as empty and quiet as it always is. Sometimes he forgets about this area, being everywhere but all the time. His gaze eventually falls on Finklestein's Tower nearby, and something obliges him to step off the path and begin heading towards it. As he's a good distance away, he cranes his skull up to look at the window, which he just now notices is wide open. How strange...

He continues to walk, focused on this strange predicament, before he comes into contact with something soft. "_Oof!_"

He's sent back as the papers fly out from his hands, his feet nearly tripping on themselves before he can regain his balance. And when he finds who he bumped into, he reaches out to grab their hand before they can fall, too. Their unbalance causes him to shift forward and, before Jack Skellington knows it, his face is a couple inches away from Sally's.

He manages a flustered smile the same time she does. They both let go and take a step back, absorbing the sight of one another. Something in his rib cage lifts as he sees the red tint growing on her cheeks. Everything he has been thinking of prior to this situation dissipates from his mind, blanking it entirely. He forgets what to say until he remembers what just happened.

"Oh, I'm terrible sorry I ran into you," He dusts off his suit. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." She replies, combing her hair behind her ears. Jack looks her up and down and notices the arm that's about to fall off.

"Are you positive? You look like you're going to fall apart any second."

He motions to the arm and she realizes right away. She holds up a finger and pulls the seam to tighten it back on. She knots it and checks if it's on right. He feels the guilt churn in his ribs knowing how bad their impact was if it caused her arm to nearly fall off...he really wasn't a gentleman if he was going around and causing limbs to fall, was he?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think I was going that fast-"

"Oh, it's not this. It was something else."

He waits for her to explain, but she doesn't. "I see..."

His eye sockets travel up to the window again. It is likely letting in quite the draft. As his vision focuses, he can make out the small figure of a desk and a bed inside. He looks back down at Sally and notes that she's in one piece. Something begins to click in his mind, whirring the gears, yet he isn't sure what it is...

"Um, were those important?" She points behind him. He turns, finally noticing the papers that are scattered about the floor, the wind carrying them away by the second.

"Oh!"

Ashamedly, he quickly goes to pick them back up and brings them into their rightful spot. His arms are now full of papers, though he keeps one open in case she needs it. She comes to his side and attempts to see what's on them, but he moves them out of her sight and smiles at her instead.

"These are just propositions of plans for next Halloween. Nothing to worry about."

"I guess so..." She leans back on her feet. He continues the route and she joins him. He doesn't mind her company - actually, it feels better that she's there. She clasps her hands behind her back as he sorts out the papers again.

"Where were you going?" She asks. He looks up to address her question.

"I was on my way home before...well, I bumped into you. Which I am still very sorry about."

"It's alright. I get distracted by my thoughts, too."

His lips press into his teeth. He doesn't want to say anything more in case something else is brought up. They continue to walk down the path in silence, Jack looking at the ground and Sally observing their surroundings. He notices she turns her head to look at the tower they're leaving, and notes the smile falling from her face as she does so.

"Has that window always been open?" He asks curtly. She turns her head sharply back at him and avoids his gaze, picking at her seams as her eyes travel about the floor.

"Well, no...I-I just wanted some fresh air."

"I believe you." He isn't sure he actually does. She plays with her hands as a means of fidgeting.

"Thank you for bringing me home, by the way."

He notices her quick change in topic, but gets distracted trying to remember what she's talking about. Then he recalls the events from last night, and the smile grows back on his skull. He's more than happy to relive the memory. "-Oh, yes! Last night! I went down to the Graveyard to fetch Zero, and instead of finding him, I saw you. You were huddled up in nothing."

She looks way with a frown, appearing to remember it very well. He notices her change in posture and his smile falls. He didn't mean to say anything bad. That was a fact, wasn't it? He doesn't want to pry, regardless. So, he decides to push in a different direction, getting her attention once he speaks again.

"Why were you there?"

"W-Well, when I came back to the Tower, the door was locked...I just returned late, is all."

"Hmm."

There is a brief moment of silence between them. On Jack's end, it's because a lot of thoughts are whirling in his mind. He doesn't know where to begin and where to end. Meanwhile Sally is as anxious as ever. She hasn't witnessed him being so quiet with her. He usually finds something to say. She plays with her seams again, loosening them and tugging at their ends as she thinks of how to keep the conversation.

He finally looks back over to her and smiles. "Well, I'm glad I got you when I did. You'd have been freezing if you woke up."

"Yes. I really wasn't thinking." She bites her lip. "Thank you again. I appreciate the help."

"I just don't understand why the Doctor would lock his door so late..."

Sally holds her tongue. If she tells him it was because of _her_, he would surely change his opinion of her. That she had done something wrong...which she did. She doesn't regret it, but she doesn't want to risk the chance at the same time. She perks up when he suddenly turns, picking up her pace to return to his side. They both look upwards and find the Skellington Manor towering over the both of them, blocking any sight of the sky. The skeleton leads her around before they're standing in front of the stairs leading to the door.

"I want to apologize again for bumping into you. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She replies. "I'm very happy that we bumped into each other."

He smiles at her, but it falls as he looks back at his doorway. Just a few steps and he'd be on his doorstep, but he feels too guilty to move on. Sally _seems_ to be okay, but it's obvious to him that something is off. Whether he's busy or not, it would pry at his bones thinking about it for the rest of the day. In some weird way, he relies on that small smile she gives him whenever they leave.

An idea comes into his skull, and he stands up straight to face her. "How about you join me for some tea?"

"Tea?" She repeats, blinking several times. "But...but aren't you supposed to be going through those...plans?"

"Well, _yes_, but I think it's appropriate to show you how sorry I truly am. If you could just give me the chance." His smile falls. "Unless you're indisposed?"

"I'm not as important as Halloween. I wouldn't want to take any more of your time away-"

"But I'm asking for your time, Sally." His suit feels tighter as he pleads slightly. "I enjoy your company far more than I do filling out paperwork."

The expression changes on her face as she mentally struggles for a response. After a moment, she dips her head slightly, making him relax. He opens the gate door for her and her eyes turn as wide as saucers. When he motions for her to go ahead with his skull, she continues to look at him with disbelief before stepping forward. He closes the gate behind them and offers her his arm, already knowing this amount of stairs was overwhelming for her. She turns to take it before feeling the stares on their backs. There are ghouls and witches watching them from afar, crossing their arms with their noses high in the air. Sally relaxes the moment Jack urges her arm through his. With his help, he leads her onto the porch and Sally's jaw goes agape the moment he opens the door.

* * *

Majestic. Huge. Colorful. Endless. Vast. Homey. Warm.

All of these words fill her mind as Sally gapes at his home. From where she's standing, she can only see what she assumes to be his sitting room and three arched doorways that lead into others. Tilting her head, she makes out the side of a grand staircase leading upstairs. Then her eyes dart over to the small fireplace in the back of the room, currently unlit. The rest are endless details she is left to stare at until a hand guides her inside.

She listens as the door closes behind her and walks forward slowly. This is the first time she's set foot into someone else's home. And it's the _King's mansion_! All of Finklestein's lessons about manners and hospitality come into mind as she stands there with no clue on what to do. This looks vastly different from her own home...the roof isn't leaking, the chairs aren't torn, and nothing in here looks as if they're made from metal. Everything is refined and fancy - and Sally feels very out of place.

"You can take a seat anywhere. I have to drop this off in my study and then I can start on the tea for us." Jack's voice soothes her from behind. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

As he brushes past her, she isn't sure she can. She's left alone in the room after he leaves for the stairs. She listens as his footsteps disappear, and then a coldness spreads on her neck. She looks at one of the many chairs and couches in front of her, which are facing a small yet elegant-looking table. In the middle is an arrangement of dead roses and flowers, which she admires as she sits down.

What would the Doctor think if he knew she was in Jack's home? She wasn't allowed into Halloween Town at all, but to make her way into the King's mansion?(_invited_, no less!) He might as well cut her off from contact with civilization at all. He wanted her to have no business with him, yet here she was waiting for him to serve her tea. Something about this situation seemed a little funny to her. She was usually the maid, the servant, the sometimes-treated slave to others; now she waiting for someone else to serve her.

_So Finklestein DOESN'T have to know about this,_ Her reasonable side tells her. _Jack is just being a gentleman. You'll be in-and-out after you have your tea._

She waits only a minute more until he comes back in the room. He smiles seeing her seated and gestures for her to wait a second more as he disappears into another room. She can tell that one is the kitchen, judging by the water running and the clanking of pots and pans. A few minutes pass until he enters the room again, setting down a few napkins and spoons on the table. It feels strange to her not being the one to do this - ordered and threatened to, sometimes.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I've been so busy lately I hadn't the chance to clean up." She glances around the spotless room but doesn't say a thing. "Are you comfortable? I can kindle a fire if you're too cold."

"I'm good, thank you."

He finishes setting up the table and sits in the chair across from her. She feels nervous and under dressed, tugging at the end of her dress and looking around. She's not cultivated enough to belong here. Jack blends in well with the dark walls and elegant suit, but her bright, scrap-consisted dress makes her clash far too much. This doesn't seem to bother him at all, as he leans forward to move the flowers around in the vase without batting an eye socket.

"Thank you for agreeing to come in. It felt like I owed you a proper apology for having you nearly lose your arm like that."

"It wasn't your fault at all. I just didn't knot it correctly the first time," She insists.

Of course, she isn't going to tell him what actually happened. When she saw him enter the Outskirts. She must've gotten too excited to see him heading in her direction because she leaned too far on the window and it popped right open. She was lucky she fell before he was close enough, but nearly managed to get herself in one piece. She even forgot to pull her seams on her arm and knot them. She must have been distracted keeping herself together that she bumped right into him.

She sees the end of his smile quiver as his eye sockets narrow. He sits back in his seat and looks at her from the side. When he opens his mouth to speak, a whistling noise comes from the kitchen and he stands right up. He dismisses himself to get the kettle, and while he's gone, Sally plays with her hands. She needs to try really hard not to let anything slip. She can't ruin things now - not when he invites her into his home and treats her with such kindness...as if he already doesn't do that...

When can she confess her love to him, she wonders? It was getting increasingly difficult keeping it to herself. Not when they keep bumping into each other like this - being so close to him and even feeling his touch sometimes...it's driving her crazy. Others were starting to catch onto it as well - she was sure those witches had nothing else in mind when they saw her hold onto Jack. But would he even _feel_ the same way about her?

Before her thoughts drift, he comes back into the room with the kettle. He sets down a pair of tea cups and fills them with hot water, allowing the tea to brew. Once that's done, he sits back in his seat, except this time he seems to be more stiff. She watches as hers fills quietly while tapping her finger against her knee. The silence feels as if its pressing into her skin. She attempts to look at his face but her eyes drop down to the table when he catches her stare. She waits for her cup to cool before taking a small sip. The flavor is so much better than the usual tea the Doctor makes at home. She tastes lemon and 'mmm's slightly, setting it carefully back on the table.

"Is our, um, evening on the 15th still happening?" " She asks slowly. He looks at her incredulously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

"I-I just thought, since you're allowing me into your home right now and all..."

"I'm just being hospitable, Sally. I wouldn't want to take any more of my time away from you."

She blinks once or twice, registering what he just said. He reaches forward for his own cup and gulps once or twice, his gaze shifted. She looks into her lap and smiles, her fingers curling into her dress. So he really _does_ like her company...and they ARE still going to meet again! She's washed with relief as she finishes her cup. He pours her another and she thanks him.

"Halloween was very fun, by the way," She tells him. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

He sets down his cup. "That's right; it was your first Halloween! I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I meant to talk to you that night, but, well..."

"It's alright. Everyone wanted your attention. I understand."

He mutters something under his breath but she doesn't hear it. He looks back at her with a smile. She's thankful to see him so energetic again. "Tell me, what was your favorite part of it?"

She takes a moment to think. "Well, it was all very scary...I think it has to be when you came out."

He tilts his skull to the side with a toothy smile. Her heart flutters. "Was it, now?"

"Yes! You were amazing! You did so many flips and dances, it was all very inspiring." Her eyes turn wide at that last word and she quiets down. Jack stares at her for a moment. She fears he remembers what happened and shrinks down into her seat. His next words fill her with coldness.

"Sally, were you...were _you_ the one who called me an inspiration?" She hesitates before nodding weakly. "-I thought I recognized your voice!"

"I couldn't help it. All these people were saying such nice things about you..."

"They always do. But yours, well, I just never heard it before." His smile is warm and inviting. "It meant a lot to me."

They both share a look of fondness, though neither of them realize it. He eventually breaks the gaze by pouring some more tea in his cup and taking another drink. She joins him and enjoys the taste as well as the warm feeling in her stomach. As her fingers drum against the glass, she remembers something else and sets it down carefully.

"Jack, I was just wondering, about that night...do you know why I didn't have a role?"

His eye sockets widen and he smacks the side of his skull in realization. "That's _right!_ I forgot! I hope you can forgive me when I say I forgot to add yours?"

"Oh, no, it's fine, I was just confused..."

"I'll be sure to add yours this year. I'll have to make a note of it on the papers today - I was thinking you should have the role of singing with the wind line. You have such _fascinating_ hair, you know! Red is such a rare color."

She runs a hand through her yarn hair, feeling shy. "You think so...?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it." He stated matter-of-factly. "You wouldn't have to necessarily _sing_ it...it can do it for you. What do you say?"

Her look turns troubled. "I'm not sure...I don't think the Doctor would let me outside for Halloween."

"Who says you have to _be_ there? The wind can come to _you_! It positions just fine."

She smiles and nods firmly. "I'll do it."

"That's wonderful to hear...I'll be looking forward to your performance once the time comes. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Well, I won't be anywhere near as good as my King."

The two of them share a big grin. She can't help it - he becomes so passionate and eager whenever he talks about Halloween. She can match his enthusiasm easily. It's no wonder why she's so interested to learn more about the holiday; she loves _him_, and he's practically the figure of the holiday! She feels apart of him somewhere inside of her, a familiarity residing inside her that made her relate so well to him...

He glances over at the clock on the wall and tugs at his sleeves. "I think the Doctor will be worrying if you're gone for too long. Shall we wrap things up?"

She's disappointed she has to leave, but she's at least thankful this happened. "Yes. We shall."

He picks up the mess from the table and brings it to the kitchen. She stands and carefully makes her way to the door, trying not to trip on the carpet. He catches up and opens the door for her. She thanks him as he helps lead her back down the stairs again. She notices the ghouls still watching from the side, but they aren't brave enough to intervene. Something about that makes Sally feel very good inside.

He leads her back home and she remains as close to his side as possible. They continue to chat on the way, laughing and exchanging smiles. They forget everything that worries them and bathe in these last lingering moments they can be together.


	15. In Her Thread's Pocket

Sally notices she earns some glares on their trip back to her home, but she thinks nothing of them. She's glad to still be in Jack's company, taking in every moment she can with him. It's not long before they'll both be at Finklestein's tower, where she'll have to say goodbye to him again. She tries desperately not to think of the coldness that will be in her chest the moment he walks away from her, or the lonely nights she'll have to face until they can meet again.

"Your home is very lovely, by the way. I don't remember if I told you that."

She wants to keep their chat going for as long as possible. It pains her not to hear his voice for even a second - she knows any one will be the last she hears for awhile. She wants to bathe in its lovely sound while she can. And he delivers, every syllable finding its way into her heart as he speaks.

"Thank you. I promise the next time you come it'll look nicer. It looks much better when I'm _expecting_ guests, I assure you."

Her heart leaps for joy. She'll be there _again_? Does he really mean that? Before she can ask, the tower comes into view and she grows quiet. She remembers all about the Doctor - wondering what his reaction will be when he finds Jack with her again. She expects him to be agitated to find her gone again, but she hopes that maybe, just _maybe_, he'll be easier on her this time...

The tower is quiet while they climb up the stairs, Sally happily clinging onto Jack's arm as he helps her up. He lets go of her to ring the doorbell, where they both wait in tense silence for someone to answer. She plays with her hands and stares at the ground, trying to keep her thoughts to a minimal. Eventually, she begins to say something else to him, but before she can, the door soon swings open, revealing a frantic-looking Doctor Finklestein.

_"Sally! My god, is that you, girl?"_

His voice sounds different - much lighter than usual. He reaches forward to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. His breath is heavy as it falls on her back. Her arms are left to dangle in the air. She has no idea what to do. This very well may be the first time he's ever hugged her. And it surely drew her back, as she has no urge to return it. He lacks the same warmth and smell as Jack does - instead, his embrace feels very cold and uncomfortable. She wants nothing more than to be out of it.

"There you are! I was worried sick! Did you fall out of your room?"

There is no harm in telling the truth. "Yes, Doctor, I did...I'm sorry."

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about, my dear. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing. I meant to lock that blasted thing when you were created. Slipped my mind, is all..."

He lets go to observe her, but she gets flustered when his gaze gets to her figure. She knows he is just looking for imperfections, loose seams and all, but it doesn't feel..._good_. She doesn't get the same tingling sensation as when Jack glances about her, nor does she feel warm in certain areas as his eyes travel along her frame. She takes a step back at this flustered feeling and notices the Doctor's confused expression. But Jack saves her the effort of an explanation, finally speaking up from the side.

"You really _should_ take a look at that old thing. I don't think it would support her even if it WAS locked."

"Jack, my boy! I had no idea you were there this whole time." He appears startled at his presence. He waves air in front of his face to catch his breath. "Yes, yes I'll be sure to do that. Thank you for getting my Sally. I thought I lost her after such a fall!"

He turns to grab her arm, leading her inside and away from the skeleton. She fights against his grip for a moment before deflating. She turns around to wave weakly at Jack as the door closes. She can only see his surprised expression before the gap is gone, and is left being dragged to the laboratory by a pair of tiny hands. She can't help but sigh - wishing she had just had a moment longer with him...

"I'll fix you right up, my dear. Don't you worry."

They find Igor in the middle of the lab, chewing some biscuits from the box. Finklestein scolds him and sends him off, the assistant scouring away in surprise. He leads Sally over to a metallic panel and buckles her in. This is where he usually works on her, though the cold feeling under her skin sends goosebumps on her back.

"What are you doing?" She asks nervously.

"Just going to tighten your stitches." He replies. "I apologize for that fall. If anything like this happens again, you just come and tell me."

She lays there in silence as he perches her up using the controls. He begins to tighten her seams as promised, doing a much better job than she had. His touch is unusually gentle while he works on her body; she can barely feel his fingers moving. It's as if he's treating her with delicate care. But she doesn't like it. She isn't used to him being nice. She's accustomed to his yelling, his scolding, and his low talk of her. She is only a housewife to him, isn't she? It puzzles her why he treats her as if she's more, after convincing her for so long now that she wasn't. The change doesn't feel natural or welcoming.

"I'd like for you to stay inside. There's going to be a storm, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't **sneak out again**." He looks down at her sternly, going forward to bite the end of the thread off. She looks away from him. He's right to say that, and he has the right to be mad at her. He scoffs from the side as she draws her gaze back. She looks as guilty as she feels, she guesses.

"-Let me take a guess, have we been bugging Skellington again?" He asks dryly as he unlatches the belts. She looks at him innocently, pretending as if she has no idea what he's talking about.

"What?"

"I know you've been behaving wonderfully, but I want you to stop pestering him! He has no time for you; he has more important things to do than show up on my doorstep with you clinging to his side. I don't understand why he even _bothers_ with you, but I don't want you around him **period**."

He unlatches the last belt, causing her to suddenly stumble to the ground. She picks herself off from the floor and dusts her dress off. His words sting more than she thinks they do. And as she looks at him, she finds a hint of amusement in his eyes. She takes a step back as he wheels himself around closer to her.

"Since your fall was out of my own indolence, I will have you take it easy today. Don't worry about the meals, I'll be fine. Just, please, be careful."

She wants to take her leave already. Ducking her head, she gives him a humble grin. "Yes, Doctor."

She leaves the room in a hurry, the Doctor not bothering to stop her or warn her to slow down so she won't fall. But she doesn't have to worry, as her trip back to her room is brief. She sighs in relief once she's behind her door. As she closes it, she feels a wave of relief in her leaves. To be away from him, to be away from his forced kindness and confusing actions...

She sits on her bed and decides to look out of the window, listening to the raindrops hitting the glass and growing heavier as the minutes pass by. The room is silent otherwise, and is now covered in gray colors reflecting from the clouds. Rain is wonderful. She loves it. It's peaceful and reminds her of the day she was brought into Halloween Town. Something she wouldn't imagine celebrating, but feels relieved by. For if it hadn't been that crack of thunder that brought her alive, Sally would have never met Jack. She would've never set foot into Halloween Town, or make the new friends she has.

She opens a book and indulges herself in a new story, thinking of prince and princesses as she listens to the few cracks of thunder that sound from afar.

* * *

Today's the day she gets to meet with Jack again.

The days passed by slowly, but she's glad it's finally come. She passed the time by obeying the Doctor, cleaning and cooking, and even watching Jack in his tower as the days passed by. She was ecstatic to wake up and find that it was finally the fateful date - now that it's here, she's never been happier! Though, she can't quite remember the time he told her to come(or if he ever did), so she decides to head there early. It feels nice just to get out of the tower as it is.

She wakes earlier than usual to get ready, ensuring her stitches are tight and nothing will fall off. She debates decides to wear a beige-colored dress she's had for awhile now. It was nothing special - it has a trim that covers her shoulders and comes down to below her knees, made using some material she found one day and put extra care into making it look neat. After changing into it, she climbs down the ramps quietly and tries to leave through the front door. She finds it's locked from the inside, which makes her jaw hang open in surprise. Was that even _possible_?

She huffs and turns away sharply. The Doctor must've locked it knowing she would try and leave again. Her mind calls him some _creative_ words as she storms up to her room, wondering how can she leave now. It's likely he locked the back entrance if he bothered with the front. All that's left is the other way she managed to escape - the window. She peers through it and momentarily debates the idea, pushing against the glass. It opens upon her command. So he must've forgotten to lock it again. She can use that to her advantage! But...would a fall like this hurt her if she does it _intentionally_? The worst that can happen is losing an arm or a leg, but they can always come back to her and she'll stitch them right back on. She wouldn't be any worse for wear. She looks at the ground and gets nauseous. She's higher from the ground than she remembers!

But when her eyes travel back to the Skellington Manor, she finds the lights on. Knowing he's there, behind those walls, waiting to come and get her...it fills Sally with hope. She holds her breath and steadies herself. She _needs_ to see him. If enduring a long fall like this and possibly losing her hands is the cost...then so be it. She closes her eyes and leaps out, feeling the cold air rush past her as she grows closer to the ground. The only thing she can hear next is a loud _thud_.

...

She bats her eyes open a moment after. She slowly picks her head up from the ground to gaze back at the tower. She freezes once her sight clears, waiting for the Doctor's angry shouting. She waits a few moments before realizing he never heard it and takes a look around. Her arm had come off from the impact, a few of leaves scattered on the ground. She gathers them up with her free hand as the other crawls to her. She threads her needle and begins to sew herself back together. The job is quick, and she wastes no time standing back up. She makes sure she has her balance before stepping forward into the Outskirts. That fall was...incredible. She feels adrenaline pumping through her leaves as she steps into freedom.

* * *

The graveyard is as empty as usual, which means that Jack isn't here just yet. She feels a little disappointed but keeps her head up. He promised her, didn't he? And he has yet to go back on his word to her. She looks around the graves curiously, soon spotting Zero's near the hill. She goes down to pat her leg twice, watching as the dog emerges from the ground. He yawns and looks around drowsily. The moment he sees Sally, his eye sockets widen and he yaps around her, floating upwards to lick her cheek.

"Aw, Zero." The ragdoll coos. "Did I wake you?"

He nods, but nuzzles her side showing he forgives her. She smiles and climbs the Spiral Hill, watching as he floats at her heels. When she's at the top, he hovers in front of her, tilting his head and slightly wagging his tail. She pulls at the seams of her left hand and watches as he stares at it attentively. She waves it in his direction and giggles as his head follows. Then, she throws it and points at it with her other hand.

"Fetch!"

The ghost dog barks in reply before zooming down to retrieve it. She watches as his glowing noise sniffs through the pumpkins. When he finds her hand, he takes it carefully in his mouth and brings it back to her. She takes it and tosses it again, this time in the direction of the graves. He yaps again and flies even after it. He comes back and drops it in front of her, nudging the arm to her with the end of his muzzle. She waves it in the air again, wondering just what to do next. She holds it higher in the air and looks at the dog excitedly.

"Want to do some tricks?"

He barks in confirmation.

"Sit."

The dog obeys, laying his transparent sheet on the ground. She smiles and continues, "Beg."

He lifts the ends of his sheets up into the air.

"Roll over!"

He does a flip in midair.

"Speak!"

"Arf!"

"Shake!"

He extends the end of his sheet in her hand. Sally shakes it respectively.

"Alright, boy! Go get it!"

She throws her hand in a random direction, listening to his excited barks as he chases after it. He searches through the thorns before grabbing it again. He's just about to reach her until something white flies in front of him. He drops her hand on the ground and yaps excitedly, chasing after what was just thrown. She looks in the direction it came from, finding Jack Skellington himself - smiling at her and going to grab her hand from the ground. As he picks it up, she shivers in delight. His touch is as warm as ever. Her leaves heat as he climbs the hill and leans down to offer it to her. She takes it and sews it on without a word.

"Sorry for interrupting," He says. "I saw the chance and, well, I just had to take it!"

She blushes, looking away from him as she pulls on a strand of hair. "How long were you there..?"

"Just when you were telling Zero to speak. Talented boy, isn't he?"

"He is."

The skeleton sits beside her and waits for Zero to come. The dog reaches them soon afterwards with the rib in his mouth. He gives it back to his master in his waiting hand, who throws it even father this time. He barks and flies after it, completely disappearing from view. While they wait for him again, Jack turns over to Sally. He takes a moment to look at her dress and she flutters her eyes at his gaze. Contrasted to what she felt with the Doctor yesterday, Jack noticing her new gown feels very nice, and his stare is almost natural.

"You look very nice. I like what you're wearing," He observes it a little more before continuing, "I wasn't expecting you here so early..."

"Thank you. I wanted to come as soon as possible. I've been looking forward to this."

"I have, too. I have, too..."

Zero returns with the rib in his mouth and offers it back to his master again. The skeleton takes it and reaches in his suit to pop it back into its place. The dog lets out a disappointed whine before nestling between the two figures. He looks up at both Jack and Sally excitedly, shutting his eyes as the ragdoll reaches down to pet him. The three of them sit there in silence, watching as the pumpkin sun starts to rise from the sky. The clouds turn to a delightful shade of pink and orange. She looks up and admires the colors while he observes the rising sun.

"Did you stay dry while it rained?" He asks. "That was one of the biggest storms the town's had in awhile."

"Oh, yes, I stayed dry. I just love the rain, don't you?"

He chuckles. "Well, I don't think I'd ever leave my house if we got another thunderstorm, if that answers your question."

"I don't think I would, either." _Unless it was to see you._ "I just adore thunderstorms...it's how I was created. The Doctor says a bolt of lightening brought me to life."

"I remember when it was still a rumor the Doctor was making himself a wife." The skeleton waves a hand. "No one thought it was true, of course. I suppose it still isn't, but you're living proof he actually CAN make life."

She blushes. "You're right..."

He adjusts himself to get more comfortable while Sally watches him from the side, biting her lip the whole time. The butterflies in her stomach feel like they keep growing and growing. She enjoys being this close with him so much...she just isn't sure what to talk about _first_. So many things she could say to him...so many things she's wanted to when he's not there. She wrings her hands together wondering what to say, and what will hopefully catch his attention the most.

"What...do you have planned for next Halloween, Jack?"

"Oh, all sorts of things. New decorations, celebrations...it's a lot similar to last year's, really. I'd say the biggest change is that _you're_ going to be in it next year. I made sure to file that in last night."

"You remembered." She sounds more surprised than she'd like. "Thank you..."

"Of course." The silence falls again but it's clear he doesn't want it. "I've been curious about one thing, do tell me if you're uncomfortable answering it."

"What is it?"

"Has the Doctor been treating you any better?"

"Well, he's been nicer, but I still don't want to be there. I'd much rather be with you."

The skeleton smiles. "Ah...that means a lot, Sally. Is there any reason apart from what he does that you don't want to be there?"

She opens her mouth to tell him but shuts it. She can't admit how she often escapes just to see _him_...that would creep him out, and not in the good way! He encourages her honesty but there's so much she feels that she can't tell him. In fear of losing him, or his respect...in fear of losing everything in case she was honest about how she truly feels. How unbearable it is to not want to risk everything. She keeps quiet to his question and he blinks at her silence.

"-Well, I'm glad that you've been more in Town, anyway. You're allowed in anytime, you know."

"Thank you, Jack." She starts playing with her yarn hair. "I...have a few more questions for you, too. I can ask them, right?"

"Go right ahead."

His encouragement makes her feel a little shy. "Well, I heard that only the scariest people are allowed to live here..."

"Yes, that's right."

"Then, what about me?" She asks. "Am I scary enough to be here?"

He gives her a smile. "I'm sure you are. But since you...erm...'belong' to the Doctor...you are allowed to be here." He notices she slumps over and quickly adds, "Even if that wasn't the case, I'd still allow you to be here."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my friend, and I care a lot about you."

She places her hands over cheeks, praying that he can't see how red she is getting. Jack must...really like her! He wants to keep her around even if she isn't 'scary'. That means incredibly a lot to her, considering how much of an outsider she's felt for so long now. That she didn't 'fit in' or 'belong' because she didn't look like anyone else...but _he_ doesn't think so! He'd let her stay here, regardless. Because he _cares_ about her..._oh_, how she loves him...

The skeleton watches her for a moment before resting the side of his head on his knee. "-Why do you ask?"

"Oh! Well, I don't think I'm very scary..." She looks away from him. "I've never tried to scare anyone. I don't look like the others do."

"Just because you don't _look_ scary doesn't mean you _aren't_." He points a bony finger in the air. "Deceiving looks can be to your advantage. People may see that you're beautiful, sure, but once you defy their expectations, they'll be thinking more of the latter."

Her jaw falls open. Did he...just call her _beautiful_?

"-My point is...anyone can be scary. It's all about the _way_ you scare. I think you have a lot of scaring potential you just don't know about yet."

She looks at him from the corner of her eye. "You sure know a lot about scaring..."

He lays a prideful hand on his chest. "I _am_ the Master of Fright."

The two of them sit there in silence, but it isn't uncomfortable or out of place at all. Simply sitting there with him is enough for her. She pets Zero during this time and finds it relaxes her. The dog continues to nuzzle her side, wearing the cutest smile she's seen. She has a lot to think about in this period - the things he's said to her, all of the assuring answers to the question she's been fearing to ask...his faith and his care in her...he even thinks she's _beautiful!_ Sally already knows she'll be thinking about that all night.

The skeleton sits back and closes his eye sockets. "I'm glad you agreed to this. You're such a breath of fresh air."

She lowers her head. Her phantom heart always skips a beat whenever he says that. "Well, I just have to thank you for taking your time to meet me, what with how busy you are..."

"It's no trouble at all. You're not very far from me. It's no wonder we keep bumping into each other. At first I thought I was thinking it's just coincidental, but now I think it's something more..."

She perks up. "What's something more?"

"Oh, nothing."

Zero flies from beside them and hovers in front of their faces, yapping to get their attention. Jack passes her a glance before taking one of his bones from his phalanges and chucking it behind him. The dog barks loudly as he zooms after it. She turns to watch him and giggles again.

"He sure loves you..."

"They say his master is his favorite. But I think he has a soft spot for you. I haven't seen him get exited about someone for a long time."

"Really?" She asks, watching the dog sniff around from afar.

"It means you have a good heart." He turns to her and smiles. Her chest flutters, and she looks up at him with yet another blush.

"You have an even greater heart, Jack."

He looks touched. "You think?"

"Not think, no." She shakes her head. "I _know_."

The two of them wait quietly for Zero to come back. When he returns, Jack continues their small game of fetch. Even Sally would take some turns throwing his finger as far as she could. While they engage in this charade, they both ask each other questions and have small conversations to the side. They find many things to talk about, and their voices never cease for the rest of the afternoon they spend in the Graveyard.

By the end of the day, when the sun is finally setting, she can safely say she knows more about him than she ever has before. And the Pumpkin King can agree, as she has opened up to him a lot that day. He can't help but smile the whole time he's with her. She may think otherwise, but the skeleton noticed some new things about her. The way she blushes when she talks about him and the times she looks away or plays with her seams. She is shy and bashful, and he quite likes that about her. He finds it cute. On top of that, he's finally noticing how beautiful she really is. Why else would her blood-red hair never leave his mind, or how he'd remember the way her stitches move every time she speaks? When all he can hear is her voice telling him goodnight...

When the two finally stand from the Spiral Hill and walk out of the Graveyard, Jack Skellington only has one thing to say.

"We should do this again."

She nods in agreement, the breath barely escaping her throat. "Yes, we should."

He drops the ragdoll off at Finklestein's Tower. She doesn't hide her disappointment leaving him again. The skeleton assures her they will be seeing each other soon, though she doesn't believe it. When he leaves, Sally feels something in her thread's pocket and reaches in to pull out a small piece of paper. It's another date written by the skeleton himself, followed by a small message to meet there again. She looks up from the porch but finds he has already left. She now knows that's just like him - to leave her hanging with such warm affection in her heart, in promise to see her again.


	16. Cat and Mouse

Doctor Finklestein tries to speak with Sally. To ask her why he found the window open and her gone. Her disappearance doesn't go unnoticed with him - he knows when his breakfast is missing or when his lunch isn't cooking in the kitchen. Instead of telling him these answers, the ragdoll keeps quiet. She refuses to tell him _anything_, which results in yet another period of her being grounded. He locks her in her room and tells her that she can't come out for a week.

Little does he know that it won't stop her. She no longer needs to bat her eyes at him or slip deadly nightshade into his soups or tea to leave. She has other ways of escaping the tower. It really is foolish that he would forget to lock the window _again_. She may as well take the key from him - he isn't using it, after all.

She decides to slip out one day while grounded. He won't know she's gone; he rarely opens up when she is supposed to stay in her room. She jumps out of the window like last time, making sure no one is around to make a scene, and sews her limbs back together. She decides to take a trip into the market today with what little money she has saved. Maybe she can use it for something she can keep instead of buying for the Doctor. Something that'll remind her of the outside when she's inside.

As she strolls down the path, she breathes in her air of freedom. It's feels clear as she breathes it in, and very relaxing as it comes out. She's getting used to breathing like this instead of through her teeth at home. She sits near the fountain and carefully sets her basket on the floor next to her feet, brushing her hair behind her back and enjoying the sun on her clothed skin.

_"Ruff! Ruff!"_

She looks up at the sudden noise, finding her favorite little ghost dog appearing through the crowds. He's barking "hello" to everyone he passes and looks happy, tail wagging when anyone nearby calls him a good boy. She watches as a few children come and pet him, and Zero is all to happy to indulge in their rubs and scratches. It isn't long before his eye sockets find Sally, and as soon as they do, he's by her side yapping excitedly.

"Arf! Arf!"

She leans down to pet his head. He nudges it further in her hand and levitates to sit on the space beside her. She scratches behind his ear and watches as his tongue flickers out of his mouth. She stops petting him when her arm gets tired and lets it fall into her lap. He decides to take his leave now, but not before giving her one last lick and flying off. Zero lets people still pet him as he's leaving, but he disappears from her sight in only a minute.

She takes some thread from her pocket and the needle from behind her ear and starts sewing some places that need extra stitches, just to pass the time. She'll do anything to prolong her freedom - she could sit here all day and she'd still be content! Anything but to stay back at home, with her stubborn creator and lonely room...

She starts to hear voices come from her left, and when she looks up, finds a group of monsters huddling around someone. Someone she knows all too well. The skeleton easily towers over everyone as he strolls along, laughing and smiling at the many people around him. He doesn't even see Sally as the group passes by the fountain, and her eyes stay locked on him as they travel further. She carefully places her thread back in her dress and returns the needle in its place. She picks up her basket and makes her way to the group. Her heart is pounding in her ears and her palms are growing sweaty as she advances further. While she's walking to them, she hears the crowd erupt into whistles and "ooh"s, which makes her face grow even hotter. She can't believe she's doing this. Walking right up to them? To find her way to Jack? All she wants is a small 'hello', but she might interrupt them...

Once she's only a foot away, Jack glances in her direction and stops when their gaze meets. The crowd around him doesn't notice when the skeleton pushes his way through them. The pounding sensation in her chest grows faster as he approaches her, and she has no time to react before he takes her hand into his and shakes it heartily. She holds her jaw from dropping and attempts to smile, melting once more under his grip.

"Why, hello!" He greets in his usual chipper tone. "I'm glad to see you're out again."

She places a hand on the side of her cheek. "As am I..."

The group he was with finally looks over and finds the skeleton holding her hand. They shuffle around until they're surrounding the both of them. She feels their shadows sent on her back and shivers. They seem so much bigger now that they surround her. As their eyes peer down at her figure, she feels chills crawl up her spine. The faces that stare at her look different in their features and smells, some making her shake in the fear and others giving her uncomfortable goosebumps along her back.

"Well, well. Who is this fine doll?" Someone asks. She realizes it's the Devil. Her eyes go wide until she feels Jack's form behind her, his hand gently placed on her shoulder and the other outstretched in their direction.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Sally."

She watches as the looks in their eyes are filled with interest. Some of them take a step forward and some of them don't. The Devil in particular gets close to her and rests a finger on his sharp chin, looking her figure up and down. She unconsciously scoots closer to Jack as he does this, but he withdrawals once another figure steps in front of them. This one is the Clown on the unicycle she bumped into long ago.

"Hey, I remember you! You're the Doctor's new gal, huh?"

She fiddles with her hands, constantly looking behind her for help. His new 'gal'? She doesn't understand. Oh, why did she have to do this in the first place? She wanted to make friends, but not this many all at once! "Well, I'm-"

"All the girls won't stop talking about you. They say you're spending too much time with our beloved Jack here..." The Devil flashes a white grin at the skeleton. "-I can agree."

The skeleton retorts back. "Since when was that any of your business?"

"Since it made the headline of the recent issue in _Ghouls Gossip_." He reaches in his coat and pulls out a small magazine. "If I remember correctly, they have 5 pages filled with nothing but you."

Sally watches uneasily as he swipes it from his hands. He begins to read it while another monster steps in front of the ragdoll. This one is very interesting to look at, from the tentacles on his head to the way his tongue seemed to serve as a jaw. He reaches for her hands and she finds herself shaking with claws.

"I'm Harlequin. It is _wonderful_ to finally meet you. I admit, it's been quite the time since Jack has had a lady friend."

"A lady friend?" She repeats, slowly letting go. Harlequin clacks his tongue.

"Well, I won't say that you aren't. You know what I mean, don't you? You two are just _perfect_ for each other! He was talking about you the other day and I could _see_ the way he lit up! Now, of course, I didn't say anything, but-"

"-Hey, weren't you the one Jack brought into his home the other day? I get he was being charitable, but don't you have a place of your own?"

There's so much talking at once she finds it hard to focus. She hears the question and blinks a few times, her heart thudding repeatedly as her mind is still registering Harlequin's words. "I-It was-"

The skeleton finally bumps in again, shooing them away from her with his hand. "Alright, fellas. Give her some space. I said I'd like you to _meet_ her, not overwhelm her."

Her breathing stops as the Devil makes eye contact with her. "Ohh, is the poor thing fragile? She looks like she's made of glass! I won't be surprised if she breaks any second now."

She stiffens as he takes a step closer to her until his breath is on her neck. It doesn't help that he is much shorter than her and she has to cringe away. His gloved hands find their way to her own as he strokes her wrist. It sends uncomfortable tingles along her arm and she attempts to withdraw it, but he firmly holds it in place. He flashes his pearly white teeth at her, and she notices the sharpness of his grin.

"You look very different from the rest," He whispers. His fingers tear into her cloth skin. "It's been a long time since I've seen a woman with red hair. It's my favorite color, you know..."

His hands starts to crawl up her arm and she whimpers, feeling utterly helpless. "Please-"

"**Enough.**"

Everyone tenses as Jacks' voice darkens, and right away, the Devil backs off. He flinches instinctively as the skeleton's glare turns unkind. He looks around and notices a similar look of distaste on everyone else's faces. He shoots them all a last look before retreating into the shadows, and Sally feels a weight lifted off her shoulders as she watches him go. His words still ring in her mind, and it still feels as if his palm is digging into her stitches. She has never felt so violated. His touch was nothing like the gentle and warm feeling of Jack's hands. The way his fingers crawled their way closer to under her clothes made her feel so bare. His whispering echoes in her ears and she desperately shakes her head to try and get them out. Never has she met someone so creepy, and not just in the 'scary' way...

"Sorry about..._him_, sweetheart." Harlequin apologizes to her. "He's like that with all the ghouls. Unfortunately."

"And if he thinks he can lay a hand on Sally again, that'll be the last time he ever does!" Jack exclaims in the direction Devil left. Her heart leaps when he looks back at her apologetically. "-Sally, I am _very_ sorry for his behavior and I promise that will not happen again."

"I trust you." She says. And she really does. She wants to reach out and hold his hands instead, to feel his kind touch replace the cold imprints Devil left on her skin. She even reaches for him but has to stop herself before she ever touches him. She sulks by his side and mentally scolds herself for even _wanting_ to touch Jack. She'd be nothing more than those Witches who force themselves on him all the time...

"I say! What gave him the nerve to even _touch_ Jack's girl, anyway? Surely he's smarter than that!" The Harlequin shoved his hands on his hips.

The skeleton quirked an eye socket. "-My _what_?"

"-He's rude, I'll tell you **that** much." Someone else stepped in, who must've overheard the conversation. He is a tall man with a big nose, and a receding hairline. He's wearing baggy clothes that sag as he jabs his finger in a direction. "He tried the same thing with Bertha the other day! If she hadn't have hit him with her purse, I would've walloped him into two."

"And I'd have helped you!" The Wolfman howled excitedly. "Someone's been needin' to teach him a lesson!"

Sally didn't like what they were saying one bit. Gently, she pushed herself in front of them all and looked at them seriously. "Please, don't harm anyone for my sake...I'm sure he learned his lesson."

They all exchanged glances. Harlequin held his hands together and sighed. "You're too kind, Sally. If we had more of you around, the Devil would have a field day!"

They continue on with their conversation but she doesn't understand anything more. She continues to stand there awkwardly as she listens to them, and every now and then her eyes would quickly glance at Jack. He's idling like she is with a troubled expression on his skull and a finger placed on his lip. Before she can ask what's wrong, a loud outburst sounds through the whole plaza.

**"SALLY! WHERE ARE YOU, GIRL!?"**

As they all turn their heads, they find a very grumpy-looking Doctor Finklestein wheeling himself through the entrance gates. The ones he passes by step out of his way and give him puzzled looks. Sally gawks at the sight of him and quickly conceals herself behind the nearest person, who happens to be Jack. He looks down at her in surprise before she holds her breath and darts away, hoping to leave before the Doctor can catch the sight of her. She glances back only once to see the surprised looks on the monster's faces, and the slight frown on Jack's lips. He reaches out for her and she hears his voice, but she doesn't stop.

"Sally?"

No, she needs to keep going. It'll just be an embarrassment to get caught in front of him! But, then again, it was rather rude of her to leave so abruptly...but she couldn't afford to be caught now! Not after she was just making acquaintances and was finally with Jack again...

She takes a break as she suddenly hides behind part of a wall, and peeks out to see if he's still looking for her. She finds Finklestein approaching Jack Skellington, who finally looks away from her direction to listen to him. Oh, no...this is horrible! He knows where she is, and the others do, too! If they blow her cover, she has to go back to her room, where she'll be locked up for days!

She crosses her fingers anxiously, only to relax as the skeleton shrugs and the others follow suit. But the Doctor doesn't stop there - he continues to look for her and calls out her name. He's looking in every corner of the Town Square, and she knows it won't be long until he finds her out here. So, she makes a run for it. A very unbalanced and dangerous run, but she has no time to do it properly. She comes to a gate and fumbles to push it out of her way. It slams loudly behind her and she cringes as she continues on. She can probably sneak back to the tower before he finds her...it'll confuse him, but that's better than him finding her outside when she wasn't supposed to be.

She trips and falls just a few steps in front of her home. Her leg detaches from its seams and drops a few inches away. She attempts to grab it with a shaky hand until she sees the Doctor emerging from the town. She doesn't know what compels her to quickly sew her leg back on and run, but she does it, anyway. She runs as far as she can with no idea as to where she's going.


	17. Returning Her Basket

She keeps running until she finds a generous shadow cast from one of the walls. She ducks into it and hides, trembling and holding herself together while she listens to Finklestein's voice in the distance. His wheelchair buzzes closer in her direction. She squeaks when he comes into view. He's still wearing a scoff, his lips quivering from the position as if he's held it for hours. He looks around angrily but winces. The bare sunlight must be bothering him. He never really leaves the tower, so the lighting must be awfully hard for him to adjust to. And it's a good thing it is, because if he looked around any closer, he'd have found her only a foot away from him. He finally turns his wheelchair around and disappears out of view, leaving her to sit there in utter silence until the beating stops sounding in her ears.

"Oh, now I'll be grounded even longer..." She groans to herself. Why did she have to _run_!? She could've just let him take her and save all the effort. That's where she was going to end up, anyway!

She hears footsteps coming in her direction. Not just one pair, but many. She curiously looks from her spot and finds the Halloween Town band looking around while fumbling with their instruments. They scan every part of the floors and walls, and she doesn't move from her position. Eventually, John's eyes find hers in the dark, and he points in her direction while resting his other hand on his chest.

"There she is, fellas!"

The members follow his finger and come rushing over. She finds no need in hiding anymore as she surfaces from the dark. She keeps her head down in shame, ready for the judgement of her friends. For them to bring her back to Dr. Finklestein...

"Dolly!" James exclaims. "We were lookin' for ya! Are ya' alright?"

She frowns but nods her head slowly. "I am. Were you looking for me?"

"Finklestein." Jimmy explains as if it was obvious. "He's been looking for you. Said something about locking you up for life once he finds you."

"We just wanted ta' make sure yer' okay." James clarifies.

She looks at them worriedly. "You aren't going to tell him I'm out here, are you?"

The three of them shake their heads, making her sigh in relief. For a moment there, she was worried that they were going to actually blab about her whereabouts. They all come forward to lay assuring hands on her shoulder. Despite the feel of their cold, bony hands...she can't help but smile at their company.

"We promise we won't tell. N' anyone who _does_ will be hearing from us." James said. "Don't worry, Dolly."

"I don't know how to thank you...really, I appreciate it."

"No need. Yer' our friend, n' it's th' least we can do." James assures.

Sally tenses hearing those words, remembering the time Jack said them. It causes her to smile softly, and she brushes a strand of her hair out of the way. The four of them continue to converse as they bring her back to their usual spot in the Outskirts. She decides to catch up with them in this time - asking them about their routines and more of themselves. Getting to know them more was the least she can do as a thanks for helping her out.

It turns out that the three of them are homeless, and they describe themselves as "starving artists". They survive off of what monsters tip them, usually getting quite a sum from Jack. They described to her the things the skeleton would do for them, like offering them shelter from the rain and giving them extra blankets when the nights were cold. All this talk raises her admiration for her friend, reminding her of such a wonderful person he is. She knew beforehand that he was friends with the band, but hearing how much he did for them reminded her of what he has done for her as well.

She eventually dismisses herself in fear of overstaying her welcome. She thanks them one last time before wandering around, keeping an eye out for the Doctor. She doesn't know where to go exactly. She decides to follow the path to wherever it may lead, finding a lot of other wonderful sights in the Outskirts while she's at it. There is a hidden garden full of dead trees and plants somewhere, and finds future potential hiding spots if she ever needs them again.

She comes back into town and finds Jack is nowhere to be seen. The others he was with are now spread out around town, and she isn't very interested in talking with any of them. She sticks to the corners and backgrounds of the scene before sunset comes. That's when she leaves for the Outskirts again and stands a few feet from Finklestein's Tower. She debates going back. Climbing the steps and sneaking back in...but there's a strong urge pulling her away. She turns on her heel and rests her back against the wall, watching as the sun soon turns into the moon. In the next moment, she's fast asleep with her head on the wall.

* * *

_"Cock-a-doodle-do!"_

She wakes to the sound of a dead rooster crowing. It comes from the direction of the Skellington Manor. She jumps up with a start before finally coming to her senses, realizing she's now on the streets instead of her bed. She looks around and sees some of the Vampires shielding themselves from the sun and scurrying into the shadows. The lake dwellers are surfacing from the water and other monsters are walking down the paths into town.

She helps herself up using the wall, finding her back hurts just a tad bit. Her hair must've gotten ruffled sometime during the night because she feels her yarn in knots. Her clothes are dirty and she hadn't slept the greatest. She kept waking up, and all she can recollect are the sounds of crickets and footsteps during the night, but nothing else. She rubs her eyes for a moment, ridding the blurriness of her vision. She wonders what to do for the longest time. Then, she remembers what happened yesterday and makes a firm decision to not to return to the Doctor. But where else can she pass the time?

The answer is obvious as it was morning. Sally picks herself up and wobbles over to the Graveyard. She pushes through the unlocked gates and climbs down the path. She feels quite shaky this morning - she probably slept on her legs wrong. She keeps having to use nearby graves to support her as she drags herself along. She stops just before the Witch Hazel and Deadly Nightshade, and goes to put her basket down before realizing she no longer has it. She panics and looks around frantically, wondering where it could have gone if it wasn't in her hands.

"I lost it!" She exclaims to herself, placing distressed hands up to her face. "No, no, no..."

In the midst of her panicking, the gates open. She has no time to hide as the footsteps grow closer and closer to her. When she finally looks up, she finds Jack coming towards her. Unlike her, he seems to be wide awake and as energetic as ever. She can tell by how quickly he skips over to her. He doesn't seem to be surprised to find her here, contrasting to her open mouth and frozen pose. She feels embarrassed as he reaches her and waves at him shyly.

"Hello, Jack."

"Sally! It's great I found you here. My next guess would've been the Doctor's place, and I didn't want to head there so early in the morning." He moves his hand from behind his back to present her basket. "-You left this yesterday. I tried finding you to give it back, but, well..."

She takes it from him, the smile widening on her face. She wants to hug him in thanks for finding it, but has to restrain herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry I ran off like that...I just didn't want to be seen-"

"Don't worry about it. I would've spent all morning looking for you. I had a feeling you were going to need it eventually."

That reminds her of what she was thinking about only a few minutes ago. She dips her head in thanks before collecting some more witch hazel and deadly nightshade. Jack watches her from the side and remains quiet until she's finished. She tucks them into the basket and shyly looks away, unsure of what to say to him after everything that happened yesterday. Should she apologize for running away? Thank him again for getting her basket? Explain to him why she's here?

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asks. She blinks once or twice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you've suffered a rough night. I can only assume something is wrong."

She pats her hair down and adjusts the ends of her dress. So he _did_ notice the change in her appearance...it makes her flustered knowing he pays attention to that, and she regrets not fixing her hair before coming out here. Still. It wouldn't hurt to open up to him, right? He already lied to the Doctor for her countless of times before, so this shouldn't be anything new. Taking a deep breath, she decides to spill the truth.

"I just wanted to get out. So, I left."

"I can see that." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Would you believe me if I told you that's the sixth time I've ever seen that man leave the tower?"

Her eyes widen. "I wouldn't."

"At least he didn't catch you." His shoulders relax. "I heard a rumor he couldn't find you and gave up. I figured that's what happened."

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble..."

"Oh, not at all. I'm here because of our prior engagement. Today's when we were supposed to meet; that's why I'm here."

She gasps, placing a hand to her chest in surprise and grimacing at her appearance. "-I'm so sorry! I should have dressed right, fixed my hair, certainly not cause trouble with the Doctor-"

He places a hand on the side of her arm to calm her down, and she relaxes under the contact. As if it is her body's natural instinct to succumb to anything under his touch. It feels nothing like what she experienced when the Devil touched her in the same place just yesterday. She calms down instantly as she stops talking. He's wearing that smile of his that always manages to send chills down her spine, and wonderful butterflies into her stomach. He soon removes his hand and her side goes cold without it.

"No need to be sorry. I could really care less about your appearance." He pauses. "I think you look just fine."

"That's rather silly to say..." She blushes. "Seeing as you're wearing a suit and all..."

"I always wear this." He corrects her. "I didn't say a thing then, and I won't say a thing now."

She smiles and looks at his suit, admiring it once more. She's always loved his taste in fashion, though she has yet to tell him. It's a flattering combination of a pinstriped jacket and a black getup. His clothes fit him snugly and reveal just how thin he is underneath. It's a perfect match for him that nearly fits his tall frame. She becomes interested with it and takes a step forward to get a better look, turning her head to admire the tails resting against his legs. How has she not noticed them before, from all this time being around him?

"I do love your outfit. Who tailored it?"

He watches her carefully before replying, "A seamstress, long ago. Back when we had one, of course."

She hesitates as her hand hovers over the tails. Her eyes meet with his for a split second before she goes forward to feel its fabric. She feels hot being so close to him like this, and touching his clothes is giving her the same sensation as touching any other part of him. He isn't objecting either; he actually looks interested in what she's doing. She flushes as she slowly drops them back to their rightful place.

"What's the story with your bow tie?"

"This guy was my inspiration, funny enough." The skeleton taps it. "Bats are my favorite animal. And what wonderful creatures! Quiet things that love the shadows. I'm quite fond of them."

She looks at his chest and holds a hand in front of her face. She may not see it herself, but she knows she's completely red by this point. An innocent look at his undershirt made her thoughts go wild, trying to picture what could be underneath _that_. She tries to rid these provocative thoughts while he glances the other way.

"Shall we sit on the Spiral Hill?" He asks politely.

She nods and grabs her basket, lifting the ends of her dress up to step over the fence. She's getting used to climbing over it now, finding it was a little of an issue. She's accustomed to its steepness and she knows how to maneuver her way along the hill nowadays. She sits by his side while he rests himself beside her, and they both take a moment to absorb their scenery. It is still very early in the morning - there's a dampness in the air that gives slight chills, but the pumpkin sun should be warming them any moment now.

"I'm glad I found you here. It's good to know you're okay. I was worried about you after seeing what happened."

"Really?"

He nods. "I thought something bad had happened to you when the Doctor threw in the towel. If he couldn't find you, I was hoping _I_ at least would."

She feels something soft come into her heart. Like the butterflies that are in her stomach are climbing her body to flutter around in it. She sighs and smiles. It touches her to know that he was concerned about her. The Band was worried as well, but...well, Jack is different. He's _everything_ to her. A

"I'm okay," She concludes. "Thank you for worrying about me. I can handle on my own."

"I'd say. Hiding from Fink earns a spot in my book. That man's always so thorough with everything he does. You must be good at hiding."

"Only if it's necessary...I really didn't want to, but he just looked so...so..."

"-Scary?" He finishes. She nods, causing him to chuckle. "He can be persistent. I'd know."

She looks at him curiously, the thought of Finklestein's life now coming to mind. He was always so cruel that it never occurred to her how he can be friends with someone as great as the King. The Doctor once told her that she was a burden, and as guilty as that made her feel, she wasn't sorry for it. A question lingers in her mind, and she plays with her hair to grow enough confidence to ask it.

"Jack, was the Doctor ever..._happier_, before I came along?"

He looks down at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the sky. He ponders the question for a moment. "He's always said his greatest goal was to create life. I'm guessing he got tired of being alone with his work. Igor was his friend, but I think he needed more love in his death. That might be why he made you."

She tsks. "I think he just wanted a slave. And he didn't get what he wanted, either way."

The skeleton looks like he wants to disagree with her, but doesn't. He rubs the back of his skull and passes her a look. "I guess he didn't...I suppose that's what he deserves for treating you like this, after all."

"It serves him right." She concludes with a firm nod. The smile returns to his face as he shakes his skull to the side gently.

The pumpkin sun is getting ripe in the sky. Afternoon is approaching. Sally wants to take advantage of this time. He's the one who suggested being together like this again, so she isn't going to bore him with sitting here and staying quiet. He's always so informative - maybe she can learn some more out of their session today? She'd love to ask about Halloween, but ever since the topic of the Doctor came along, she can't get her mind off of it. She unknowingly plays with her hair again as she pries once more.

"Was he ever nice, before I came along..?"

"Oh, Sally, he's always been a good man. Some of the things he said were unpleasant, but he's honest about everything. That's usually what comes with being around for so long; you call it as you see it. People were distant with him, but I always found his intelligence to be inspiring."

"Inspiring?"

"Believe it or not, I used to hang around his lab often when I was younger. It made me want to do science. I couldn't get anywhere with it, being the Pumpkin King and all, so it's just a hobby of mine nowadays. But the Doctor was who inspired me to try it out in the first place."

She listens to the story, trying to picture a younger Jack. Was he shorter? Thinner? It was hard imagining him as a child or anything but an adult. He notices her silence and picks up his story, getting her attention again as he motions around with his bony hand.

"The Doctor is a smart man. He's just grumpy after being around for so long. The dead kind of get tired of being _dead_."

She frowns and brings her knees closer to her chest. "He can be nicer to me if he tried..."

"I don't mean to be the devil's advocate here, but try and put yourself in his shoes. If you created someone you loved, but they didn't feel the same and poisoned you all the time, I think you'd be a little disgruntled yourself."

"I hadn't even thought about that." She presses her finger against her chin. He waits for a moment or two until she shakes her head again. "-I still don't want to go back, though."

He laughs. "You really are something, aren't you?"

Her cheeks burn while the thudding in her chest beats intensely. She feels tingly with these emotions again...she attempts to distract herself from these feelings with another question. With all of this information he's giving her, she can only assume he and Finklestein have known each other for a long time. And if that's the case, what kind of relationship did they have? The Doctor looks at him highly, but the two act like they've known each other their whole death. There must be something about them that she doesn't know.

"Were you two close friends?" She asks.

"He's more of an old idol of mine. We've spent a lot of years watching the town grow. We used to partner in experiments, but I haven't done those in awhile. It's hard to keep in touch when he's all the way out of town."

"But you stay in touch with _me_." She points out. "You even invited me to meet you here again."

"That I did, Sally." He admits. "That I did."

She gently lifts her legs down and plays with her hands. "It's nice to know a little more about him...he doesn't open up to me. Back when I wanted to know, of course."

"Do you two talk a lot?"

"No. I'm too busy doing what he wants, and even then he tells me not to interrupt him with his work. I'm not interested in what he has to say, anyway. I'd rather talk to you."

She looks at the skeleton with a hopeful smile. He returns it, and she finds he's getting more adorable every time she compliments him. She can see the way his shoulders move and the way his stitched smile stretches. She thinks it's very flattering, and wants to see it more. To push her shy boundaries so she can see him, even for a moment, flustered - to fill her hopes in which he may reciprocate what she feels.

"I enjoy talking with you. I really _should_ visit the Doctor's more often...A chat every now and then doesn't hurt." He pauses before adding, "-You can try it with him, too, you know. Get his attention by complimenting him."

She cringes. He notices her look and rolls his eye sockets. "-I still think it's ironic how the man wants to marry you, but you two know nothing about each other. What would you even _do_ if you were married to him?"

She bites her lip nervously. "I don't think he'd appreciate me seeing you, for one..."

He looks troubled at her response. "I'm sure I'd have wanted to see you anyway, even if you WERE courting him...You'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

She notes, right away, the apprehension in his voice. She hasn't noticed, however, the way his posture stiffens and the worried expression spread on his skull. That he truly does believe, for a moment, that she wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him if she was already committed to someone else.

"Of course I would..."

He sighs in relief. "That's good to know."

She thinks more about his words. There is no possible way she would ever consider courting the Doctor. He treats her badly and she isn't interested in him. He's very different from Jack. She's already at terms with her feelings for him, which means she loves _him_ and no one else. Even if he doesn't quite feel the same about her...Her eyes travel to the skeleton frowns. Does he even like her? He's giving hints of slight fondness, but the impression he gives elsewhere is different. There's still the possibility he's courting someone else - but why make a big deal of her being with Finklestein if he was? She doesn't know what to think.

"Well, I don't want to take up _too_ much of your day." He suddenly stands beside her, noticing the sun burning high in the sky. "I'm sure you have other things to do besides talking with me."

_I don't_, she wants to say, but instead winces. "I..." She corrects herself and fakes a smile. "-I want to thank you for doing this with me, again. And telling me all of these things I don't know."

"That's partially why I'm here, isn't it?" He leans down and offers a hand to her, which she takes and lets him help her to her feet. "I'm just letting you know you're welcome to be curious around me."

She flattens down her dress modestly. "Yes, that's true. But I still enjoy your company. As...a friend and all."

The end of his stitched mouth falls for a second, but rises the next. He nods and starts climbing down the hill, constantly checking behind him to see if she's following. He doesn't understand this sudden feeling of doubt - of _course_ she'd follow him. Why did he get so much uncertainty after that last question? What could possibly be bothersome about the idea of Sally being committed elsewhere?

"Shall I walk you back to Finklestein's?" He asks, ridding these thoughts right away.

She waves it off. "Oh, no, I'll return to him later."

"Are you sure?" He presses. "He seems quite upset. I could make up an excuse for you if we went now."

"No, I'm fine."

There it is again. That feeling of doubt - or something along those lines. The skeleton's hand clenches as he returns it to his side, and looks around in thought. The sky is now a healthy orange, but he isn't so much as concerned with the time as he is with...finding what to say. There's plenty he can talk about with her, but the matter was feeling _right_ about it. To discuss marriage and the Doctor...and an uncomfortable combination of both...

"Can we do this again?" She asks. "I'm quite enjoying it..."

He looks down at her and smiles. She wants to see him again? That's..._incredible!_ And he knows for certain that he feels the same. His talks with her are the highlights of his day! He mentally works through the calendar in his head and thinks of when would be the best. A puzzled look suddenly comes across his skull.

"I'm busy the rest of this week with a little more planning." He admits, rubbing the back of his head. "But if you'd like to meet back here Tuesday, I can do that."

"Tuesday." She repeats. "That's fine."

He grins at her. "You don't ever seem to have any prior engagements, do you?"

"I don't talk to anyone much besides you," She rubs her arm. "The Doctor just wants to keep me home, so I can sneak away any day..."

He turns around and climbs down the hill to approach the gates. He goes to leave the graveyard, but stops to glance over his shoulder. She is still where she is, watching him with curious eyes. He turns around completely to face her but keeps one hand on the gate. His mind suddenly processes over what to say...he knows it should be a proper goodbye or something meaningful...why else would he hesitate for this long? He'd have already left if it was anyone else.

"I'm sure the Doctor misses you." He suppresses the burning in his throat. "And he cares about you, in his own way."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it," He hears her mutter to herself.

He chuckles and lets his grip release for a second. "If I were him, I'd never give you a _reason_ to leave."

Before he can explain himself any further, he leaves through the gates. She eyes his direction in complete awe. There is nothing but silence after his presence is gone. She shuts her jaw and looks around in thought, getting filled with many emotions all at once. She starts to feel tingly again and shifts her weight to her other foot. He _is_ right. If Jack was the one she was supposed to be engaged to...she'd be euphoric! There is no doubt he'd treat her better than the Doctor ever could. He'd probably tell her sweet and gentle things. How much he loves her and how important she is to him...and he'd probably sleep with her and wake her up with kisses on her cheek. And then he'd make breakfast for her so she wouldn't ever have to leave the bed.

She blushes at these thoughts and holds a hand to her lips. She can only dream...


	18. His Invitation to Her

The rest of her day is filled with tingles. She can't get her mind off of Jack. The things he did...the things he _said_ to her! They never left her mind. She finds herself so absorbed in this romantic fantasy that she is devastated when the time comes to return to Finklestein. Every ounce of her wants to visit the Skellington Manor and see if Jack would open up for her, but she talks herself out of it and finally walks in the direction of the Tower.

She finds the door unlocked, and the rest of the place is quiet as she goes in. She closes the door behind her carefully and is about to creep upstairs before she hears the Doctor's wheelchair buzz in. She turns around and smiles nervously. The Doctor isn't too happy. He looks scornful, but says nothing. He starts drumming his fingers against the controls of his wheelchair. It is the only sound that interrupts the silence - otherwise, things are uncomfortably quiet.

She shifts her feet and looks away from him. "I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it," He dismisses. "In fact, I don't want to talk to you _at all_. Just go back to your room."

She frowns and climbs the ramp without another word. When she rounds the upper corner, she can't help but peek down. He's still in the center of the room, except his large head is in his hands now. He isn't weeping, merely, rubbing his temples. A feeling of guilt churns in her stomach as she disappears into her room.

It is about an hour before she decides to leave the confines of her room. The guilt she feels won't leave no matter how hard she tries. She really shouldn't be feeling so sorry for Finklestein - he _is_ the reason she left. But it isn't in her nature to make those around her feel upset. Especially when she is the cause. So she is careful walking into his laboratory, and she makes sure to make her presence known once she comes in the room. The Doctor looks up from his work and shakes his head at the sight of her. He opens his duck-like mouth to scold her for leaving her room, but the ragdoll stops him before he can.

"I...wanted to say I'm sorry." He tries to argue but she quickly adds, "I took advantage of your trust, and it was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me."

He has a look of apprehension as he stays there, as if he hadn't been expecting an apology. He goes to say something but shuts his mouth, sitting back in his wheelchair and tapping the side of his face. She takes his silence as a cue to leave, but when she turns to the door, his hand grasps her arm. She finds he's holding her down, and once she stops, he lets go. He opens the hatch to his brain and scratches at its surface in thought, looking at her carefully.

"Where did you go?" He asks.

She grows nervous at the question, and lies on the spot. "The store."

"No, not _that_." He sits forward. "Where did you _go_? For the night? You didn't stay at anyone's house, did you?"

"No." She shakes her head innocently. "I...slept on the streets."

He looks at her worriedly. "Did anyone see you?" He asks. "Jack?"

"He didn't see me," She replies.

He sighs in relief, shutting his hatch and patting its smooth surface. He suddenly tenses and starts waving a finger at her. "-Don't you do that ever again, girl! You know what kind of impression it gives others when I have to go and look for you?"

She shakes her head. She honestly doesn't know. Finklestein must think she's being sarcastic and dismisses her, sighing loudly. "Honestly, girl...sleeping on the _street_? I'd have expected that from any of those people down in Town, but not _you_."

She doesn't bother arguing with him and leaves. She's interested in reading today, but not those complicated books the Doctor always assigns her. She's interested in engaging herself in romance fiction, hopefully a full book and not the fairy tales she's read countless of times now. She grabs one from her shelf and spreads it on the bed to situate herself. For the hours she would spend engaged of reading characters falling in love. She finds every situation similar to how she feels with Jack - and she is practically imagining herself as the main character while the story progressed. Falling into the strong yet assuring arms of her lover...

* * *

It is a very unproductive week after that.

Sally doesn't bother Dr. Finklestein during this time. She does her chores and cooks meals, but her interest is kept in her room. Whenever the Doctor orders her to study, she spends the time reading romance novels instead. Her collection piles up every time she finishes a story, and she finds herself absorbed in everything she reads. When the Doctor checks up on her or happens to pass by her room, she slips the novel in between her math books. It is a good thing he never catches her in the midst of fanning herself when it comes to the best parts of her books. She no longer feels interested in the love between two characters - rather, she is embarrassed by imagining herself with Jack in them.

She feels unusually shy when the day finally comes. Jack promised her next Tuesday he'd be free, so she marked her calendar again until that very day. She is working through her options in her mind as she wakes up that morning. She isn't sure whether she should poison the Doctor, slip out, or jump out from her window again. All of them seem like good options, so she decides to poison him this time. But when she offers him a cup of tea for his morning(which has been secretly spiked), he refuses to drink it. He is busy settling himself into his wheelchair and Sally tries her best to persuade him.

"Why not, Doctor?" She urges. "I made it in your favorite flavor."

"I'm not quite hungry right now," He insists. "Why don't you start cleaning the kitchen?"

She frowns and takes the tea back with her, dumping the remnants down the kitchen sink and pondering on what she can do next. It is still early in the morning, and he will notice if she slips out through the window again. She _really_ doesn't want him back in Town searching for her...but she _also_ wants to see Jack again. The ragdoll, in a last-minute debate, heads straight for the front door once he's in the other room. She opens it and comes face-to-face with Igor. The short man is looking up at her with a wide eye, and opens his mouth to inform the Doctor about her attempt to leave at once.

"Wait!" She hisses, frantically thinking of something before her cover is blown. "If you let me sneak out, Igor, and don't say a word...I'll...I'll get you a dozen bone biscuits! I promise!"

The assistant blinks as he slowly registers her words. He starts to clap his hands, chuckling in excitement. "-Yes, Sally good! Sally buy Igor lots of treats!"

He allows her to pass by stepping to the side. She places a finger in front of her lips, hushing him as to not tell the Doctor. He repeats the gesture and they both share a smile. Sally might trust him some more if they keep up with this - his loyalty to whoever gives him bone biscuits can be taken to her advantage. He can help out a _lot_ if the time is right.

* * *

She comes into Halloween Town with nothing but the thread in her pocket and the needle behind her ear. She is about to make her way into the Graveyard until she hears a pair of familiar voices. Her first instinct is to hide herself among the shadows as she inches closer to the source of the noise. The sight takes her breath away.

Jack is standing in front of the Witch sisters, Helgamine and Zeldaborne, with a smile stretched on his face as one bony hand is rested on his hip. Her interest grows as Sally travels closer to them. She isn't too far, but she keeps her ear open as to eavesdrop in on their conversation. She really shouldn't be doing this, butting her way into other's businesses, but she is just so curious!

"You look just awful this morning, Jack!" Zeldaborne comments, rolling on her heels as she shoves her short arms behind her back. The skeleton waves a modest hand at the compliment.

"You two look horrendous yourselves. I wonder, has business been any better?"

The witches both smile and fan themselves on cue, ever so hot at his slightest attention. Helgamine takes a step forward and rests her head on the side of his arm, her thin fingers finding their way along his sleeve. "Well, things are _usually_ better the longer you're in town, you know..."

Zeldaborne agrees and edges closer to him, repeating a gesture similar to that of her sister's, except on his thigh. "She's right; you're our bad luck charm, Jack!"

The two continue to fawn as they smile in admiration. Sally feels herself grow cold at what she is witnessing, and ever regrets staying here so long. It's their closeness to him that bothers her. Meanwhile, the skeleton continues to stand there, dumbfounded, until the realization of their situation kicks in. He gently motions them off, placing two hands on their shoulders as to edge them away.

"Thank you, really, but I have to get going-"

Their grasp on him tightens, and Zeldaborne swings on his leg while looking up at him desperately. "Oh, but do you _have_ to go so soon? Surely you'll make time for us, won't you?"

The ragdoll frowns as the witches perch themselves on him. It suddenly occurs to her that she still doesn't know if he's already involved with someone else. He doesn't seem quick to pull the witches off, and they continue to smile as they practically leap for him. Could it be possible that..._they_ were with _him?_ The leaves in her become very frail as she turns away from the sight, retreating to the Graveyard in defeat.

She pushes the gate open and stumbles forward, collapsing on top of the Spiral Hill. She clenches her teeth as she holds a hand in front of her mouth, trying her best not to cry. She has felt disappointed before, and most certainly doubtful, but the scene that was just uncovered was all but a good reminder to her that Jack isn't hers. _And he never will be_, she thinks. As she feels a tear escape her eye and climb down her cheek, she almost succumbs to her sadness. But then she hears the gates open, and when she turns around, she finds him coming. She wipes the tear away and holds a deep breath before turning back to him, forcing a smile on her stitched face as she watches Jack Skellington climb the hill patiently.

"There you are! Early as always?" He greets.

"Yes."

Her short answer takes him off guard, and it's then he notices how wide she is smiling. Her eyes are focused on him, but something about her posture seems...off. She is tenser than usual, and he can see the ends of her mouth quivering. He furrows his eye sockets as he inspects his friend a little closer, their chests only a few inches apart. Their closeness doesn't bother him, despite the ragdoll flinching a little.

"Sally?" He asks. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She lies. "I'm feeling perfectly fine."

He doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

He stares at her a few seconds more before slowly setting himself on the ground, finding her copying him and sitting upright properly. He notes how different she is acting - she is usually so slow with her movements, cautious about everything, but now it's as if she moves without much thought. He's beginning to know her well by this point, so he isn't going to let himself be fooled by whatever front she is putting up.

"I can tell something's bothering you," He presses. "Please, tell me. If it's something personal, I will keep it between us."

Her eyes look everywhere but his skull. When they eventually land on him, she finds he won't wipe the frown off his skull no matter how big she smiles. She eventually caves in and drops it entirely, her eyes lowering as she clutches at her knees. She clings her arm around her figure quietly. Every part of her wants to cry again, but she has to use all her strength not to. Not in font of him.

"Jack..." She starts weakly, bracing herself for the reply she has been dreading for so long. "Are you...involved with anyone?"

He takes a moment to process her question, quiet for a few seconds. He repeats slowly. "-Involved?"

Her mind processes all the terms, all of them weighing in her mind. "Well, like...dating?"

"Oh. Well, no. Why do you ask?"

She feels a great relief wash over her at this confirmation. So he..._isn't_ involved with anyone? That makes much more sense. He wouldn't have let all those women get so close to him if he is already with someone. No. He is _faithful_. At least, she believes him to be. Jack isn't the type of person who would go around and flirt with so many. Although, he certainly could if he wanted to with those looks of his...

She realizes he's waiting for a response and twirls her hair unconsciously. "I was just wondering be-because you were making plans with me, and I didn't want to take any time away from-"

He interrupts her. "Believe me, Sally, if I was courting anyone, I'd have let you know."

She grows more curious at his answer. Why _isn't_ he with anyone? He has all the ghouls giving themselves to him...yet he isn't dating a single one. It confuses her more than it upsets her. He has the charms, the looks, the voice, and certainly the kind personality. Why does he choose to remain single with all of these women yearning for him?

"Is there a reason you aren't...?" He shrugs. She is surprised he doesn't say anything. Prying some more, she leans closer to him. "-But what about the witches? Or the other women surrounding you at Halloween?"

As she sputters these things out, she realizes just how intruding these questions are. She doesn't mean to invade his privacy like this or become so...interrogative. She shuts her mouth and regrets ever opening it, and goes to apologize to him until he starts talking.

"They're admirers. As much as I appreciate having those who..._commend_ me." He stiffens as the word rolls off his tongue. "They say repetitive things and worship the ground I walk on. It's all very one-sided."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone treats me like I'm some sort of God - but, really, I'm **not**. No one ever treats me like a person; they just treat me like I'm a King. Which, I _suppose_ is right, but...I just want..." His words trail off, and he takes a second to gaze into the pumpkin patch. He turns back to her and taps his chin with a smile. "-I just want to have a talk like we do. You don't treat me the same way they do. It's been ages since anyone has treated me like their equal like you have."

His eyelids drop as he looks away from her, the smile tugging at his lips. He rests his skull in his hand and gazes out into the sky once more. Sally is speechless at his side from his confession just now, holding her hand to her chest in surprise. He's said plenty of times there was something different about her, but now she knows what it is...

"I'd rather sit here with you than be surrounded by people who just want to compliment me." He continues. "That's why I keep inviting you here, if you haven't noticed."

Her heart flutters again, and every part of her warms. It's then she wonders if he actually _does_ love her. It feels like what he said is meant to be further than his intent, but she can't quite figure it out. She wants to confess her feelings for him, but the tiny voice in the back of her mind, the constantly doubtful one in fear of the rejection, tells her not to. Just her reaction earlier with the Witches very well may be a replication of what it'd be like to be..._denied_ of what she wants so badly.

"I...I'm glad you feel that way, Jack." She breathes. "I feel the same way. I'd rather be out here with you than...than with the Doctor."

He turns to her and grins, delighted at the response. "I was hoping the feeling would be mutual."

"I've gotten to know more about you." She confesses. "You're an amazing person, and not just because you're the King. I guess you could say I'm more than happy with your company..."

He pauses before observing her face for a full minute, then he looks away without a word. She sees the ends of his stitched smile grow. Her words touched him in ways he hadn't felt before. He looks happier now, which is all she needs. She leaves the tower to see him, and it's worth it to risk her freedom just to see him smile.

"Thank you, for getting to know me." He tells her softly. "Spending all this time talking with me even if it's troublesome for you..."

"No, Jack, I should thank _you_." She smiles timidly. "For minding all of my questions..."

"Oh, Sally, you never bother me. I like how curious you are."

She turns red while looking at him doubtfully. "I'm sure you get asked a lot about your relationships..."

He chortles. "Well, not in the way _you_ do it."

She doesn't understand what he means, but the sound of his giggle distracts her. Her heart leaps every time she hears it, and she can feel her limbs melting the longer she stares at his smile. And when he catches her, he grins toothily back. He seems somewhat excited today, which intrigues her, as she's the one who is usually so eager to ask him all sorts of questions. She's snapped out of her trance when he starts asking her a question.

"Are you still single?"

"Oh, yes, I am." She combs a hand through her hair shyly, then peers at him curiously. "Why do you ask...?"

"You've been around town a lot more ever since we've started talking. I just, well, I wouldn't be surprised if someone admires your kindness as much as I do." His lips momentarily twitch. "The Witches were talking with me about you the other day, and I had to agree with how sweet they were speaking of you."

Her phantom heart thuds rapidly, all sorts of thoughts encapsulating her mind. "I didn't talk with them much...I just visited their shop, is all."

"Think of it, Sally. There aren't many people like you around. You're a very nice change from all the monsters and scaring. I wouldn't be surprised to find that everyone likes you."

She hunches her shoulders up and looks away from him to hide the wide smile she's wearing. She's always thought her kindness was something that made her _too_ different, and not at all scary like she's supposed to be. The residents have their gifts, but she has very few. She doesn't think her kindness will get her very far, like Finklestein constantly tells her, but here she is now...with the _King_..her friend. And he's telling her how wonderful he thinks it is. That she's liked. And that _he_ likes _her_!

She finally looks over and notices how relaxed Jack looks. He usually has some sort of hesitation to the way he sits down, as if he's unsure whether he's too close or too far. But he looks perfectly situated right now. It's then she realizes how much his body language reflects his mood.

"How are _you_, Jack? We've talked so much about me, but not a lot about you."

"Me?" He looks surprised she asked. "Better than usual, I'd say."

"Oh?"

"Being with you helps me with the stress, if I'll be honest." He hesitates. "-I find it's getting harder not going to the Graveyard so often."

"I know how you feel..." She says very softly. He leans forward, so she adds, a little more loudly, "Everything seems so overwhelming until I come here."

"You, too?" He sighs. "I've been planning Halloween for years, and I'm used to repeating so many things, but a lot of it is so unnecessary. There's a lot of preparation it requires, as much as over 300 days of planning! And on top of that, I've got the town and my people to look after."

"That all sounds very tiresome."

"And the Mayor - he's a good friend, and a tremendous help through it all, but he doesn't take anything slowly or simply. Everything has to be done so thoroughly; it ends up eating into whatever spare time I have." He narrows his eye sockets. "That's why I'm not out as much as I used to be - even the slightest detail overlooked can push back my whole evening."

She can see his shoulders tensing and the way his posture changes while he talks about all this. She leans forward and hesitantly places a hand on his arm, getting him to look over at her. She feels part of his arm tense, but it relaxes as soon as he gets a better look of her face. She holds her breath and thinks of what to say - she wants nothing more than to be here for her friend; to help him feel better.

"Jack, you do _everything_ you can," She assures. "I think Halloween is so wonderful, and the one I went to might have been the best night of my life. I can only imagine how much was done to accomplish that. I'm thankful for everything that you do."

At his lack of response, she slowly removes her hand and swallows hard. He gawks at her for a moment or two, making her feel embarrassed for saying anything at all. Maybe it had been too out of place to tell him how thankful she is for him. His existence. Everything he does...

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," He says in bewilderment. "Sally, I - I don't think you know how much that means to me."

"Really?"

"Yes! All this time I'm being told _'it's not enough'_ or _'we need to do more'_, but..." He sighs again. "It's nice to hear that what I'm doing is paying off. It's practically a job. I love it, but I just like to hear that other people do, too."

"Everyone loves it," She assures. "Everyone loves _you_."

He glances at her, his stitched smile widening coyly. "I'm sure they do," He turns his skull away. "Just a little too much, sometimes."

She bunches herself up, feeling unusually tingly. They rarely talk about the subject of love, and she feels confused as to whether or not he likes her enough. He seems open about it, but she isn't sure when to take the next step just yet. She hopes her hints are enough and that, soon, he'll _know_ she's in love with him. She feels jittery just thinking about confessing it to him - and hopes, deep down, that she doesn't ever have to...that he'll realize her feelings, and then maybe..._maybe_...

"Let's talk some more about you." He brings up. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Me?" She fidgets with her hands. "Well...I've been reading a lot."

"Those romances?" He guesses. She briefly wonders his knowledge on this, but then stupidly remembers she told him. Her mind blanks and her skin reddens at all the memories of imagining him and her in those stories - gazing into each other's eyes, holding one another in a tight embrace and never letting go...

At her silence, and sudden avoidance of eye contact, Jack hums. "-It's good that you've been reading; I find it takes us away from many things. Just the other day I was reading this fascinating novel about love and passion."

Her dress feels tight when she hears this, and her body naturally perks up. He...he reads romances, too? Does that mean- Could he-? No, no, he _couldn't_ sit there and picture Sally with him...That was insane! Yet, the words threaten to fall from her lips - she _needs_ to know if he's as interested in love as she is...if they can become one, like princes and princesses do...

The words fail to leave her mouth in time. He notices her look and continues. "It was a very good read. I think you'd like it. It has a happy ending - unusual for Halloween Town authors - but a good read, regardless."

"You like romances, too?" She suddenly blurts out. Embarrassed, she sinks into her shoulders.

He doesn't even think about it before nodding once, very firmly. "Of course I do. I find I'm more of a romantic person than I lead myself to believe." Her heart is exploding as he says this. "There's something hopeful about reading all these stories...it's taught me about my own feelings."

She's so breathless, she doesn't think she can speak. She musters enough air to tell him. "I feel that way, too..."

"Do you? Maybe you'd enjoy some of my selection, then. I can lend you a few books. I know how boring it must be when the Doctor gets feverish."

She can't hide the excitement from her smile. "Yes, that sounds perfect. I don't know how to thank you!"

He gives her another kind smile, but it falls for a moment. He places a hand contemplatively on his mouth as he looks away. She wonders what's wrong, but he turns back to her sharply before she can ask. He looks a little nervous, as he's squirming to the side, adjusting himself on the hill. Her eyes lock on him as he opens his mouth and closes it for a few moments.

"Actually, there is something you could..._we_ could do." He clears his throat. If he had eyes, she's sure he would be avoiding her gaze right now. "Do you have any plans later this week?"

She's very quick to shake her head. "No, I don't think I do."

"Well, if you're interested, I'd like to spend an afternoon with you." She feels like she's in a dream right now. She pinches herself and jumps slightly. _No. She is most definitely awake._ "I was thinking of a way to thank you for being so wonderful to me, and I figured some time together was the best execution. If you don't think so, we can-"

She doesn't mean to interrupt him, but something feels as if it's going to burst from her chest if she holds it in. "Do you...Do you mean, like a date?"

Jack's smile falls and Sally mentally kicks herself. Oh, God! Why did she have to say something? She could've just accepted and that'd be it! Now he's going to take it back or feel weird or...oh, no. She just ruined every chance she had, didn't she? She feels humiliated and avoids his eyes by covering hers with her hands. She hears him make a noise before her hands are gently guided away from her face. When she opens her eyes, she finds his hands are gently grasping her wrists.

"Yes, actually. Like a date." His smile is very soft, and she trembles in his grip. The word just slipping off his tongue will repeat endlessly in her dreams tonight. "Would you like to go on one with me, later this week?"

_Date...Jack...later...week...her...with...romance...love..._ These words sporadically repeat in her mind as her jaw hangs open. Then, she nods as many times as she could, the grin stretching to both sides of her face as she grips back at his hands.

"I'd love to!"

They both share a gaze that neither of them realize how long they stare at the other's face. Sally finds a new excitement in his eye sockets - he's standing attentively, he isn't letting of her hands, and the ends of his smile are curled. As for Sally - Jack's admiring every attractive feature on her face. The ones he's noticed for a long time now, but now that they're so close, it's all he can focus on. He has to snap himself out of his daze to speak to her again.

"It's a date, then." He removed his fingers from hers slowly. "And don't worry about anything; I'll take care of everything, I promise."

Her breath is too shaky for her to speak, so she nods. He leans closer to her and she catches on, slightly moving forward in rhythm of his movements, until they both abruptly go back on their heels. He finds a strange urge to touch her on the face - he wants to caress every tint of redness on her cheeks, feel the softness of her ruby lips, and brush the strands of her hair behind her ears.

As his gaze travels her face, he refrains the impulse that wants him to poke her nose.


	19. Their First Date

She shows no remorse for Finklestein after he scolds her and locks her up again. What sympathy should she have? It's all just a repeated game. His threats continue to fall on empty ears, and she's happy she's beginning to outsmart him. She's also chipper sweeping the floors as of late, constantly hanging nearby the door and discreetly watching it, waiting for Jack to burst through it any moment now, pick her up, and take her away with him. Away from this place she is forced to call "home". The Doctor discourages her closeness to the exit and demands she'd focus on her priorities instead. What he doesn't know is that she already _has_ sorted her priorities, and _he_ isn't apart of them.

She is in the tower's restroom one afternoon, cleaning the cracked mirror when she hears two hearty knocks come from the door. She freezes where she is - rag in hand and spray bottle in the other. She sits there and listens for any voices. Then, she hears Finklestein exclaim that the door is open from the second floor, and when it slowly opens after, there is some sort of silence. A genuine laugh breaks the ice.

_"Jack, my boy! Up here!"_

Sally can't describe how fast she drops the cleaning supplies onto the floor. She attempts to leave the restroom as quickly as possible, but realizes she still smells of a mix of poison and bleach. She takes a moment to freshen up and gets frustrated at how long it takes to pamper herself. When she's finally done, she creeps down the halls with her head bowed into the shadows. Two voices are coming from upstairs, one belonging to her King and the other her creator. She finds both of them are standing right in front of her room. Finklestein is the first to see her, and he double takes the sight of his ragdoll as she creeps up from behind Jack. That's when the skeleton follows his gaze and finds her, perking up and smiling.

The Doctor beings to sputter some words, attempting to form coherent sentences. "I- You see, my boy...what I meant was-"

"She doesn't look grounded to me." He says, snapping him out of his fumbling. "She doesn't look asleep, either."

"I - erm - well, she's _supposed_ to be! Did you sneak out of your room again, Sally!?"

Finklestein feels guilty as he shakes his fist as his innocent creation. He isn't happy that his fib is uncovered right in front of the King - why couldn't she have stayed downstairs cleaning and save him the humiliation? He has a lot of planned for her today, and what Jack is describing is going to get in the way of everything. His pathetic attempts at avoiding such plans failed, and now he's just hoping to make his excuse more believable. Lying to Jack wasn't a very honorable thing to do as it is...

He notices his struggle and tilts his skull with a smile. "Really, Doctor, don't worry about it. I'll have her safely back in your hands before you know it."

As much as Finklestein knows he keeps his promises and his creation will most certainly be returned in time, he still shakes his large head. "I'm afraid the answer is 'no'. She IS my ragdoll, and I have a say in what she's allowed to do and not do."

Sally stands by idly in the background, watching the scene unravel with worry. Could the Doctor really stop their date from happening? That Jack will be unable to take her away from here? Her leaves swell as she holds her hands together, but then the skeleton turns to her and smiles endearingly. He has no worrisome features about his face at all - as if the whole situation is under his control.

"I'm afraid this isn't a matter of choice. I'm going to take her on the account that Sally is very important for Halloween this year."

Finklestein is baffled. His creation? _Important to HALLOWEEN_? He cannot believe any bit of it - Sally has no influence on the town or its holiday at all; he made sure of that. The apprehension in his voice is very apparent as he replies, "-What do you mean, my boy?"

"I've made some plans this year that involve her wonderful talents that I think can be executed to our advantage. With her cooperation, this Halloween will be better than the last!" He looks him straight in the eyes as he adds, "-Would you be the one to stop a horrifying Halloween from happening, Doctor?"

His automatic reply should be '_of course not! Take her, my boy, take her!'_, for Halloween is the pinnacle of their existence, he knows no doubt about that, and his reputation in the town will be shattered if he shows anymore disinclination of helping the King with his plans...Yet, Finklestein simply cannot get the shaky feeling off of his shoulders that something about this isn't right. That he can't wrap his mind around Sally being important to Jack at all.

"I show no disrespect, my boy, none at all, but...if you've been forced to the extremities of Halloween planning this year, then shouldn't you be getting someone more..._sufficient?_ Sally is a hard worker, yes, but that's only in the kitchen! You can't believe she'll be cooperative; it's hard to get her to do anything useful around here."

Jack doesn't like what's being implied here. But he's been playing his cards right, and he sees no reason to fold so soon. "Well I, for one, believe she will do a _sublime_ job for Halloween. And once she does, well, Doctor, you'll be proved wrong." His posture deflates as the skeleton flicks his hand in his direction. "I'll be taking her, now. I'm still keeping my promise - she'll be back before sundown."

Finklestein is quiet. What choice does he have? Weakly, he responds, "Yes, that sounds...most appropriate."

Sally is swept figuratively off her feet as Jack turns and offers her his hand. Still in astonishment, she gently places her small one into his own and allows him to lead her down the ramps carefully. Despite the situation being so tense, the skeleton still turns and waves goodbye to the Doctor, who remains unmoved from his position above. He's staring at them without any expression. Jack turns and opens the door for her, and she is more than happy to go through them and wait for him to accompany her down.

The walk down the stairs is easy, mostly because she has his help, but she is still marveling at what had just happened. How could he have..._taken_ her away so easily? And why hadn't he done it before? Her mind is filled with all sorts of questions that they're all she can think about as soon as they are both down. She turns to him and narrows her eyes in suspicion. She means to ask him a proper question, but they all come out at once and she's left to say unsorted words.

"Jack, how did you...when was..._how_?"

He clenches his jaw and looks down regrettably. "I can imagine you have questions..." Her look confirms this, but he smiles regardless. "But don't worry, I'm not going to trouble you with Halloween. Not on our first date, anyway."

"No, how did you just _take me_? And why did the Doctor let you?"

He clearly wants to avoid the question, but this is something she wishes to remain persistent about. Not the most pleasant start to a date, but she wants answers. He caves in and replies with a sigh. "-I exercised one of my powers. I don't do something like this very often, but it was necessary in order to get you."

"Exercised your what?"

"See, we have this sort of, well, written _rule_ here. I can take anyone away from their domestic or personal matters for Halloween-related duties, at my own wish." He exhales through his teeth, emitting a slight hissing sound. "I don't _like_ doing that because it's intruding in many circumstances, but if the Doctor had refused to let you go just now, that would've been technically...well, illegal."

"But why would you do any of that?" She asks him gravely. "And what if the Doctor finds out you lied to him?"

"All questions I've already considered." His smile is uneasy. "I really wanted this date, Sally. And if I had to pull some strings and cause anything personal with the Doctor to get you, then so be it."

He takes away her breath again as he says this. She is..._worth_ the effort? Worth testing his long friendship and trust with Finklestein just to _be_ with her? If she had doubted it before, she knows then he truly cares deeply about her. He hesitates before offering her his hand, and she feels like the hammering in her chest is about to burst through her ears. With a gentle nod of encouragement from him, she gives him her hand again and they continue to walk together, their fingers entwining.

_She's holding his hand._

And it's not because he's helping her down stairs or even an awkward moment of contact when they both happened to stand too close together. Their fingers are touching each other's palms, and neither of them are letting go! Her hand starts to shake but he holds it down a little firmer, as if giving an assuring squeeze. A noise emerges from her chest, her knees buckle, and her arms feel like jelly, all which strike her at once.

She can't help but look at her King with new admiration. She finds something new to love about him every day, and seeing him risking so much for her just so they can be together...like she has done for him so many times...it makes her feel special. Important. Not the rag doll whose talents are only in the kitchen, but are good enough that Jack believes she can make a holiday better if she wanted. He glances down at her to smile again, and she shivers. Everything about him is..._so alluring_.

She shifts her gaze to look around, noticing they are still trailing around the Outskirts. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd wander for a bit, if that's alright with you. I can show you around a little while I'm at it."

She is sure she's known every way around town - the plaza, the town hall, the shops, the graveyard...there couldn't be anymore, could it? "-There's something I've never seen before?"

"Oh, plenty. But that's just because this is sort of the central hill - there's a whole area of Halloween Town town dedicated to housing and more of, well, town aspects. Not so much as our area is with Halloween."

More places? She's so curious to know, but before she can ask, a rock comes in her way, sending her body tumbling to the ground. Fortunately, because their hands are interlocked, Jack feels the fall before it takes her and quickly brings her back to him. She is sent rocking on her heels and places her other hand on his chest, trying to balance herself before she's sent backwards and possibly taking him with her.

"Oh!"

Once the world around her stops spinning, she realizes their position and shyly takes a step back. She's so embarrassed. How can she trip on their _first date_? She meant to be careful and courteous of her body today, yet she let herself get distracted. He gives her a patient smile, like the understanding man he is, and helps her back to both of her feet again easily.

"It isn't a choice, is it?" He brushes the spot of dirt off from her dress. She gives him a confused look. "-Your clumsiness, I mean."

"I know, it's embarrassing..." She squeezes her eyes shut tightly. "It's been over a year I've practiced walking, yet I still have trouble-"

"Are your limbs uneven? Or are the stitches just unsupported?"

He sees her frown, a troubled look on her face as she dwells about it. He feels a little guilty for imposing such questions. He hadn't meant to overwhelm her in any way - he's just curious. He assumed, for the longest time, that her unbalance was because she was stuffed with leaves; any weight she has to support herself isn't there, which is why being so light on her feet causes so many issues with walking for her.

_I've really been paying attention, haven't I?_ He wonders to himself.

"I don't know." She finally confesses. She still looks uneasy about it and he doesn't want her to be. So, he's quick to find a brighter side to this situation.

"I'm more than happy to help you when stuff like this happens. It isn't your choice, just the way you're made." His fingers trail gently along her own. "I think it's cute."

He watches her eyes leave his own as a smile grows on her red lips. Her other hand comes to her chest, over the area where her heart would be. She closes her eyes slowly and rocks on her heels gently, the pressure relying solely on his grip of her hand. She should know this gesture compliments her even more, he thinks. As if she's unmasking some more beauty about herself. Then he notices the blush on her face, the delightful shade of pink on her blue, cloth-like skin. He's seen her flustered many times before, but now it's so appealing...where, without that rosy tint on her cheeks, he feels something is missing about her.

"I'm glad I'm with you." She confesses, only loud enough he can hear.

There it is again. Another thud somewhere in his chest. Whatever was in his mind vanishes as he opens his mouth, and he finds himself speechless the moment her eyes come into contact with his sockets. He takes a deep breath and manages to break away his stare from her, the ground looking nowhere near as interesting as her face.

"I am, too."

There's an awfully long period of silence afterwards. They continue walking down the path, with him pointing to anything notable in their surroundings. He tries to tell her a few stories or anything noteworthy, but he fails to say much because he feels so..._nervous_. Which isn't a feeling he has very often - he's been confident of himself and his holiday for years to come, but now that he's vulnerable enough to be on a first date with a woman he's grown fond of over such a long period of time...he can't help but get the jitters.

He eventually finds she's getting tired after several minutes of walking. He stops and insist they'd take a rest. She's relieved at this suggestion and happily sits to the side with him, on the small stone fence that forms the trail. He sits by her side and gazes out into the hazy sight of the forest from afar. He listens as she grabs for something and turns his skull to look. She retrieved a needle from behind her ear, which she is now using to thread it with the spool she keeps in her dress pocket. He watches quietly as she fastens the stitches on her legs. He hadn't even noticed they loosened. That most likely explained why she slowed down after awhile.

Some sort of impulse comes through himself. A feeling strong enough that he extends his hand out and asks her, "May I try?"

She looks between the threaded needle and his face several times. "...Sewing me?"

"Well, yes."

She doesn't understand, but lends him the thread and needle, anyway. He takes it and goes on the floor in front of her, resting himself on a knee and re-threading the needle again. He hesitates a moment before puncturing her skin, and is surprised to see it doesn't hurt her. Not that he hasn't witnessed it before, but he still has this moment of hesitation when it comes to inflicting any sort of harm to her. Just the idea of it is very unpleasant to him.

She notices his long pause and assures him. "It's alright; it doesn't hurt."

"I know..." He murmurs. "It's a reflex. Needles hurt me whenever I prick myself with them."

She leans forward in worry. "Please, be careful."

"Believe me," He pauses to look up at her. "I am."

She relaxes at his words, watching as he goes over her stitches perfectly. He is fast with his movements, his thin yet long fingers guiding the needle almost naturally. It takes only a minute until he's done. He cuts the end of the thread with the tip of his finger and leans back, giving her room to inspect his craftsmanship. She lifts her leg and stares at the new stitch in wonder.

"Wow." Is all she manages.

He rubs the back of his skull. "Not a lot of people believe me when I say I can sew."

"It feels so secure, and the precision is amazing!"

He smiles. "Then you won't mind me tightening the others?"

She gives him her other leg out of nothing but gratitude. He's as quick as he is with the other stitch. She can barely register what he does before he's done with it in an instant. Every one he makes is straight and holds extremely well. She grins as he finishes the last one and takes the thread and needle from him happily.

"They look so much better than mine...Is there anything you can't do?"

"I could name a few things," He replies, sitting back beside her.

"I feel so much better!"

She demonstrates this by jumping up and walking around some more. She is well balanced this time, only stumbling once as she twirls around. His chest softens as he watches her. So content with something he rarely does. Sewing was just a "necessary" thing for him to do - nothing like the hobby it is for her. He rests his skull in his hands and watches her dance around, his bones tingling every time a giggle escapes from her mouth. There is something immensely joyful about her now. He'd seen her unhappy back at home and even witnessed her crying before, but seeing her in a brighter light makes him feel more contented. As if her happiness fueled his own. That's really all he wants from her, he learned. To see this wonderful woman treated in horrible circumstances truly be happy.

"Jack? Are we going to go?"

"Hm?" He notices she's waiting on him. He jumps up and joins her side immediately. "Ah, right. Sorry."

The two continue on their way. Their walk is quiet but filled with smiles. The gestures back there lightened both of their moods from what had happened before. He completely forgets about the mess with the Doctor. All that matters to him now is Sally by his side, strolling beside him and clutching his hand tightly.

For the first time in forever, he feels completely free from the stress that is most of his undead life. He tries his best to usually be happy, but the few things that tended to make him troubled happened too often for his liking. He'd unfortunately admit to succumbing to it a few times, but now it feels as if the role he has to play disappears every moment he's with her. Even the bare _thought_ of the ragdoll is enough to bring a smile to his skull. He looks over at her and finds she's admiring their surroundings again. He only realizes he has an affectionate look on his face when Sally gazes back at him and turns a little red. He clears his throat and has to focus on where he's walking - guiding both of them on the right path to the residential area. He can't forget about their plans, as much as he wants to be swept up in her face for hours.

On their way down the hill, he makes sure he's holding onto her tightly and helps her take one step carefully at a time. He feels her hand come onto his shoulder as she rests herself on him, her weight shifted onto his frame. He's the only thing supporting her at that moment and he feels elated at this trust. But when his eyes(or lack thereof) land on the buildings and streets they are soon to approach, a troublesome thought crosses his skull. He lets go of her hand once they are down and bites the end of his finger in thought.

"Jack?" She asks, coming to his side He glances down at her and places a hand on his hip.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

He falls silent, contemplating his issue further. It's one thing when they were just friends, but it's another to be on a date in public. He can only imagine the jealous looks and scowls she'd receive as they'd pass by ghouls, and the unimaginable questioning he'd be getting from any familiar monsters that caught sight of them. Not that Jack himself can't handle that attention - it's what he does, after all - but he wouldn't wish for that much attention to get to Sally. She isn't as outgoing as him, and he was sure she wouldn't appreciate dealing with jealous admirers. Not to mention if any of them brought it to the Doctor's attention - that would stir drama he isn't ready to deal with just yet.

He thinks about it some more. Can he imagine a future with this beautiful ragdoll by his side? _Oh, most definitely._ He can't remember a time without her - without the prolonging habit of going to the Graveyard every free minute he had and passing by the Doctor's tower while gazing at the window as he went along. It feels as if he's done that his whole death. And he can't imagine a future without her - she's brought him unfathomable happiness he wouldn't have if she wasn't here. And that's something he desperately wants to keep.

He sucks at his teeth and turns to her, his gaze darting quickly behind him before focusing on the ragdoll he's concealing. "I'm going to be serious with you."

She fears for the worst; he can tell by the panic in her voice. "Wh-what is it?"

"Nothing bad, my dearest friend. Nothing bad." His chest aches using that term. "You know how much you mean to be, and how badly I have wanted this with you...but I fear that, with my admirers and your situation with the Doctor, we cannot exactly make this...well..._known_. Do you understand what I mean?"

She does, but she takes it in the worst possible way. A tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek, and Jack panics at her reaction. He takes his handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes it off in one quick, smooth movement, and then guides her gaze directly into his.

"No, _no, no,_ Sally...You mean everything to me. You really do. I want to be with you and, by God, I'll do everything _to_ be. But you need to understand...I do not want to ruin anything you have. The town is obsessive over me, and if they knew, they'd be jealous. I don't want to impose that on you - you'd be getting more attention than the Doctor wants, and eventually, word will slip to him..."

She understands much better now. He isn't being discreet about their relationship...he is just keeping her safe. She's petrified just imagining how the Doctor would take the news, and what would come of it. She wants to be with him. Very, very much so. But to do it...they have to be quiet about it, for now. She feels a little of her insecurities bubble, and she fidgets with her hand as she slowly looks up at him.

"But, Jack, would you..._won't_ you...let others know eventually? If-if they tried to court you again, or-"

"-Without a doubt." He interrupts, smiling. "As for letting everyone know, well, that's only when _you're_ ready."

The smile grows back on her face and he feels his chest warm again. He feels so much better to see her happy. The warm feeling becomes overbearing when the ragdoll leans on her toes and kisses him on the cheek, her lips finding her way to the edge of his stitched smile. His chest contracts as his body stiffens, and his jaw hangs slightly agape as she takes a step back to hold her head to the side. His body and mind then scream to him. Three words that have tantalized his brain for what feels like an eternity - screaming horrifically as they try to tear out from his skull. His eye sockets widen as he continues to stare at her, the words repeating louder every time he stands there in shocked silence.

_You love her. You love her. You love her. You love her._

He can barely hear her voice over this pounding. "I'm ready to continue our date, Mr. Pumpkin King."

It's then he wants her to stop. To stop being so wonderful and beautiful and shy. To stop being the only thing he thinks about at night and in the mornings, when he's laying in bed staring at his ceiling, wondering when he'll see her beautifully stitched face and blood-colored hair again. To stop being the reason he quit locking himself in his room and search the Graveyard, constantly wanting to see her black eyes and soft lips again. _To stop being his whole world and the only reason he's happy anymore._

He places a hand over his chest to try and get rid of whatever it is rattling behind his sternum. "I-I am, too..."

She dips her head and motions for him to go, and he feels embarrassed when he has to take the hint and stands up straight. Both of their hands instinctively inch closer to the other's, but they both bring it back down to their sides as they head together into the rest of Halloween Town.


	20. Her Gift From the Outside

Sally feels very secure as she sticks to Jack's side, leaving only a few inches of space between them. She remembers what he said about keeping their relationship a "secret" for now, and hopes their closeness doesn't arouse any suspicions. But then she remembers how his admirers will touch him or hold his arm, and the jealousy that twinges in her leaves urges her to inch closer to him. The skeleton doesn't seem to mind, even going as to hold her arm and ensure she isn't swept away in the nearby crowds. Anytime she begins to trip, the skeleton's hand always catches her in time. She grows a little cold every time he has to pull away, but then he gives her a smile that instantly makes everything better.

As for her new surroundings, it's not as big as the Town Square she knows, but it is a lot more spacious. It accommodates the crowds of monsters, children, and ghosts who carry on their way - the sidewalks serving only a portion of them as they walk on the streets as well. Everyone seems to be out today, as Sally can barely make sight of the buildings they'd pass by over their heads. But she listens to Jack's voice over all of the commotion, instantaneously warmed at the sound. He points to the places they pass and to the ones they're soon to approach, managing to list everything they'd walk by in a matter of seconds.

"-And that is Halloween Town's finest bistro! Their spookghetti and eyeballs is to die for, if you get what I mean." She laughs. "-That building in the corner is the library; I'll take you sometime. The place right behind that is a small barber shop...not that I've been there, but I've heard Nelson does a fantastic job! Over on the right is a rather petite salon - I think you'd like it there."

His explanations are easy to follow, and makes her feel like she's right at home. That she can do anything she wants here, just like everyone else, because the Doctor isn't here to hold her back from experiencing the outside world. She actually feels..._alive_. And as Jack and Sally gaze at each other, they both share a mutual feeling of freedom.

_"Hey, Jack!" "Hello, Pumpkin King!" "Jack's out today!" "Jack, Jack, over here!"_

Their gaze is torn by the voices sounding from around them. People flock over to the skeleton, arms naturally outstretched and their faces brightening at the sight of him. He turns to give the ragdoll an apologetic smile as he's surrounded, but even when she's pushed to the side, Sally doesn't feel empty anymore. She doesn't feel the same numbness in her leaves as she did when the witches perched themselves on Jack. No, her heart is already filled with her desire, and the only thing keeping her grounded right now is her faith.

And he doesn't let her down, as he calmly pushes away the hands reaching for him and slowly edges back to his date. "-Thank you! It's very nice to see you all! But if you can excuse me, I'm afraid I'm busy at this moment, you see..."

She sighs in relief as he comes back to her side, letting him direct her away from the crowds. Even if he has his many followers and admirers on his tail, Jack still feels like freest man in the world. And how ironic, it seems - that the only time he can truly be unconfined is when he is with Sally. As he spends the rest of the afternoon with her, showing her some of the many places he'd like to take her and talking endlessly about things, he feels the truest to himself in a long time.

* * *

Hours pass until Jack eventually realizes that he has lost track of time yet again. He's been so swept up in this date that he's forgotten all about his promise to the Doctor. He's been enjoying himself immensely ever since the beginning, from helping with her stitches to stopping at some of the eateries and enjoying a few refined desserts with her(all of which were _his_ treat). But as every good afternoon, it eventually has to come to an end - and the skeleton feels disappointed as he starts on their route back to Finklestein's place, somehow wishing that time could slow just for another hour.

Sally, meanwhile, is in the prime of her life. All of these places he brought her to - they were things she could only dream of! At one point on their date, Jack took her in a small crafts shop and bought her a new spool of thread and a backup needle. And if that didn't spoil her enough, he got them both lunch and insisted she'd try something called a "red velvet cake". It was very delicious, and the rest of their afternoon consisted of him showing her new places and getting her familiar with more of the town. She couldn't have asked more for a date - it exceeded everything she's ever dreamed about.

She beams and gently squeezes his hand, still shivering at their contact. "I had such a wonderful time today. I wish I could thank you more."

He's snapped out his disheartened thoughts when he finds her excited, and smiles softly feeling her squeeze. "I'm glad to hear that. I had a terrific time myself." They both approach a set of stairs, to which he helps her down like the gentleman he is. "-And you know what? We should have another one like it."

"Really?" Her eyes shimmer from a nearby lantern. "You think so?"

"Well, seeing as we both had a good time today and I most certainly would like to see you again, I think it can be arranged." He catches her when she stumbles. "-Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do! It was more than wonderful, and having another like it is just...do you really think I deserve it?"

He's dumbfounded at her words. Why in Halloween's name would she _not_ deserve it? The whole reason they had this date - besides his ever-growing feelings for the ragdoll - was a thanks made to her for turning his death around and finally giving him a purpose again. The slightest implication that she was not worthy of his affection was not one he wanted to hear coming out from her mouth.

"If I didn't, would I really be inviting you on another date right now?" She shakes her head. "-I'm sure there will be plenty more to come. So believe me when I say to never forget how important you are to me."

She feels so incredibly fortunate to hear that he has more dates in mind, and it comforts her when he says that she very much deserves them. It puts all her discomforts at ease...knowing her future is going to be with Jack, and no longer will she have to slave over the stove or work herself to the bone cooking and cleaning for Finklestein. She'll be out in town trying all these new things - all while being treated like a person by a man who has done nothing but made her life better.

The two go quiet as the top of the Doctor's tower comes into view, their gazes shifting uncomfortably. Neither of them want to say goodbye to the other just yet. They want to spend every last minute talking and sitting together, as they've always done. It especially worries Jack to think of how this night will transpire for Sally - if the Doctor will vent out his frustrations on her or she'll be grounded just for leaving again. It looks gloom for her either way, and he wants to prolong their last moments together before he has to leave.

"Oh, I forgot to mention..." He fiddles around in his pocket before pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "I've added you into the Halloween plans for this year. Now, you officially have a role."

He unfolds the paper and reveals the sheet he's already signed for, handing it to Sally so she can inspect it. She takes it from his hands and squints at all the fancy writing. They look more like blueprints than anything - swirly lines, a moon, a building, and a small figure she can only recognize as herself. It is much too elaborate for her to scrutinize, so she looks back at the skeleton with pleading eyes as for him to explain.

"As I said before, you don't have to worry about the Doctor at all. You don't even have to leave your room - you can perform your line just from your window. The wind will do the singing for you; I've granted permission to blow through your hair. Just to go along with the line and all." He shrugs. "And after that, you're done. It's that simple."

She looks at the paper apprehensively, placing a hand on her hip in displeasure. "I don't know...it doesn't _seem_ like I'm that important to Halloween."

He knows she is joking, but her words produce some sort of defensive reaction out of him. He can't imagine a Halloween without her, certainly not _now_. It elates him to combine two of his most favorite things together - if he is ever bold enough to admit that, of course...He already knows she'll be the highlight of his Halloween this year. Before he can open his mouth to refute, she giggles.

"I was just joking with you, Jack."

"Really, now? Because I would be more than happy to list you a hundred reasons why you'll make this Halloween better than the last."

She takes a few deep breaths as her cheeks warm, handing the papers back to him slowly. "Thank you, again. For all of this."

He takes the paper from her hand and slips it in his pocket again, never moving his gaze from hers. "No, _thank you_, Sally. I have a lot more to thank you for than you do with me."

"No, I don't think so. You've done so much for me...I could go on for days naming them all."

They've approached the tower by this point, which seems as quiet as the night itself. No lights seem to be on in the inside. The skeleton opens the gate for her and bows his skull as she passes. He helps her climb up the steps and they both pause when they reach the door. Neither of them go to knock or reach the handle just yet - their attention is instead on each other, and in particular, their lips. It's a natural habit to want to end such a satisfying evening on a romantic note, but as Jack stares longer at her soft, ruby lips, he feels..._afraid_. He recognizes the nervous swelling in his bones and the prickling at his fingertips - and as Sally leans towards him, his mind just barely manages to overcome the demands of his body.

Ever so gently, he moves his hand to the back of her head, slipping his phalanges through the strands of her yarn hair, and slowly brings her towards him. He leans down to place his lips firmly on her forehead, enjoying every second he feels her soft skin under his touch. When he pulls back, the kiss he leaves on her cloth skin still tingles at his stitches. He finds her looking at him with perplexed eyes, and in the corner could he see the slight disappointment in them. If he had any, they would be showing in his irises as well.

"Goodnight," He tells her, giving her hands a final squeeze before removing his own. The air feels unusually cold on his palms.

"...Goodnight," She repeats.

She clasps her hands down at her waistline and watches as he makes his way back to the gate. He stops for a moment to turn back to her and wave before leaving without another word. Her eyes don't leave the spot where he once was, and her feet stay firmly planted on the ground. But when a cool breeze tugs at her dress, she's ushered inside, to where she flees for her bedroom for the night.

* * *

Sally hasn't left his mind the next day. The moment Jack brought her home last night, he felt every part of his body long for her company again. He wants the warmth he feels around her, and her small hand in his own again. His evening with her was the highlight of his death - she's very kind and understanding; the only person he found that shared his interests, listened to him, and understood when his duties had to be prioritized. She was always there for him, and he's trying his best to be the same for her.

It takes more effort than usual trying to focus on his work. Anytime he had the opportunity to think, his mind resorted to that kiss he gave her last night - how he wished it would have been on her lips instead, or if he had just held on a little longer...It takes a physical turmoil on him, and by the time he arrives home that night, he feels very restless. He resorts to going into his study and stacking cards until he can clear his mind. By the time he is done, he has a tall house of cards sitting in front of him.

He is much more at ease, but he finds the room is hotter than usual. He tugs at his collar and realizes just how heated he has become - all from these small thoughts from the other night. He loosens his bow tie and heads quickly for one of his windows, opening it and letting the fresh air from outside pour in. In this moment of bliss, where he closes his eyes and bathes in the cool air, he hears his dog yapping from beside him.

"Arf! Arf!"

His eye sockets immediately open, where he finds his ghost dog flying in front of him just outside the window. "-What is it, boy? Do you see that cat again?"

He leans his skull outside further to find the alley cat that's been getting his dog's attention lately, but, instead, Zero barks again. He points his glowing nose in a certain direction in Halloween Town. The skeleton follows his snout and finds Finklestein's Tower sitting almost perfectly straight from the sight of his window. The sensation in his bones start to mellow, and he relaxes the longer he keeps his gaze on the tower. How could he have not noticed it was in his view this whole time? He must've been so busy with his work that he didn't look out of his windows that often. How many times he must've missed gazing out into the rest of the world, in the same direction Sally is in...a woman who has found her way into his death, and changed everything for the better.

His arms fall on the window sill as his dog passes through him back inside. "Oh, Zero...I feel so blind."

As he continues to gaze outside, he sees the light in the circular window come on. Through the small lines of the bars from afar, he makes out a tall, thin figure inside. His bones soften as his sockets study her, recognizing the figure all too well, especially the hair climbing down to its waist. He watches as they turn and stand in one spot - as if she is looking outside of her window as well. He can't bear to move his gaze. But after a few moments, the figure turns and shuts off the light, and Jack's left to stare at a black window. He remains like that for only a minute more - in hopes she would come back - but after seeing no change, he removes himself slowly.

He returns to his desk, getting rid of the cards and returning them to their rightful place. He finds a book sitting in front of him, the same one he had planned to write in tonight. He picks up a feather and carefully dips it in the ink bottle nearby, then begins to write a small message in the book. And as he writes these words, he feels like he's writing them for someone he's known all his death. Not for someone he's just had his first date with - but a woman who knows more about him than himself.

He lets his imaginative heart write the words out for him, and only pauses once he begins to run out of room. He decides to finish the letter by drawing a small butterfly in the bottom corner of the page. He has no idea what urged him to do so, but he doesn't mind it. It's been a very long time since he's something as lively as a butterfly - and, somewhere, he finds that same feeling in Sally as well. He leaves the book open to dry, hovering by the window a few minutes more before leaving his observatory for the night.

* * *

**"SALLY!"**

The ragdoll is startled by yet another one of Finklestein's outbursts. She assumes she'd be used to them by now, but every time his voice comes out of nowhere and begins shouting, she still jumps instinctively in the belief that she's done something wrong. In this case, the beating in her chest quickens as she momentarily thinks the Doctor has figured out about her and Jack's relationship - that he found something, or had been watching the whole time. She drops the bottle of cleaner in her hand when he comes into the kitchen, and he looks at her impatiently from the other side of the room. She scrambles to grab the bottle again and smiles at him bashfully.

"Sorry...I was just-"

"Something came for you." He interrupts.

She perks up. "It did?"

"Yes. Now, tell me when you're done with whatever you're doing and I'll give it to you. It's something good, don't you worry."

He leaves the room without another word. At the lack of an explanation, she rushes through the rest of her cleaning. She wants to know what came for her. Would someone really go through the effort to _give_ something to her? If it was from him or Igor, the Doctor would've given it to her without question. But if he is holding it, then that means someone _outside_ the tower sent her something.

Once the oven looks satisfactory, she leaves the kitchen and scrambles to find the Doctor. He's in his laboratory, talking to Igor before she comes in. She holds her hands together as looks at him patiently, seeming calm on the outside, but on the inside she is jumping around in circles, antsy to know just who sent her a gift.

"You have something for me?" She asks.

"Oh, yes!" He turns his wheelchair and grabs something from a table. "Jack left this for you, my dear. He couldn't stick around to tell me what it was. Seemed like he was in a hurry."

She feels every part of her start to tingle. She leans forward and asks, "What is it?"

"Well, I took a peek at what he handed me, and the boy never disappoints me!"

He grabs a few things out from the bag and hands them to her cheerfully. She is hesitant to take it from his enthusiasm, but she can't deny anything that comes from Jack. She takes what he gives her and looks at them with apprehension. They are three books - two of them light, one a little heavier. The heavy one is a book on quantum physics and the other two are math books. She can't help but feel disappointed as she looks at the covers, and glances back at her creator. He, unlike her, is wearing an excited grin.

"Science and math, you see?" He asks her eagerly. "Now, I know that these seem a _little_ advanced with where you are now...but you'd make me really happy if you started reading them, Sally."

She forces a smile. "I'll be...sure to, Doctor."

"Great! Why don't you go ahead and start reading the introduction of that quantum theory book? Oh, and don't worry about lunch today. I'd rather you study."

She holds back a groan and nods. She leaves him and climbs up the ramps carrying the books. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, she feels very let down by what Jack brought her. She was expecting something more like what he mentioned before. About romance novels...not books about math and science. She sighs when she reaches her room, and throws the two math books on her bed without much care. She doesn't notice the quantum physics one slips from her grasp, and lands with a _thud_ on the floor. She goes on her knees to grab it but stops at what she sees.

"Huh?"

The cover of the book slipped off during its fall. She notices a brown, more texture-like cover underneath the sheet of paper. She slips off the Quantum Physics sheet and finds a different title underneath. She reads: _Romeo and Juliet_. Then, she looks back at the books on her bed and finds that the covers on them, too, slip off easily. When she removes them, she discovers romance novels underneath. Exactly like Jack had promised her. She suddenly feels very regretful for every doubting him. Since when had he ever broken a promise to her?

She places a hand over her chest as she reaches for the _Romeo and Juliet_ story. She opens it to the first page and finds a message written on the side. She recognizes the writing as Jack's, due to his penmanship and the bold words. Thankfully, only his signature is in his cursive - he seems to have made sure that the rest was legible for her. She sits on her bed and begins to read the message. Her hand lingers over each word as she reads them, her body shaking at the thought that his hand wrote all of them.

_"For my dearest friend,_

_I was hoping we can meet again this Friday. But it will have to be during the night, as I am busy that day - please forgive me. I would like to see you soon._

_I'm a big fan of Shakespeare(this book is my third favorite of his!) I'd like to know what you think of it. If you have any issues reading it, I left some notes in the margins. Let me know what you think of it next time we're together._

_P.S. Every time I leave you, I'm counting down the days until we can see each other again. A lot like what I do with Halloween. And it's getting closer to it every day, but it isn't soon enough I can see you again._

_P.P.S. I disguised the books so the Doctor wouldn't know. I hope it worked!_

_-Jack Skellington"_

She looks at the additional drawing he made. It's something she's never seen in person - only in illustrations and stories. It's a butterfly. The note makes her smile gradually shape into a grin. The last message touches her. She, too, counts down the days until she can see him again. She felt a lot of things that night when he kissed her forehead...she hasn't stopped touching it since that day, and she's even dreamed about it. Except, instead of her forehead, his lips came to her own...but the sensation she felt in that dream would be nothing like how it truly feels, she thinks.

She remembers about the book she's holding and squeezes it closer to her chest. She pretends as if she's hugging _him_ \- thanking him for this escape from reality, and ensuring she was able to get it. She wishes she could tell him in person; look him in the eye and thank him and maybe even get another kiss on her cheek...

She opens the book and begins to read one of his favorite stories. She keeps him in her mind the whole time she reads it, completely engaged in the text. Anytime the characters share some sort of love...a special connection between them that ignited passion and desire, it reminded her of Jack. And she would picture herself as the woman, him as the man - falling in love in all sorts of different ways. By the time Finklestein calls her down to make supper, her mind is swarmed with nothing but thoughts of her and Jack - and what he'd ever do if he found her at a party like Romeo and Juliet.


	21. Confessions

The week goes by incredibly fast, and that's because of how much time she spends of her afternoon reading. She slips the covers back on the books in case Finklestein stops by her room and checks on her, which he does multiple times and even asks her about the material. She manages to slip by attempting to sound as sophisticated as possible and the Doctor, thankfully, leaves her alone. But when Friday comes, she spends a lot of time thinking of how her evening with Jack will transpire. She has lots of questions about _Romeo and Juliet_, but the shy part of her makes her wonder if he'd even find them worth answering.

She twiddles with her fingers as she waits for Finklestein's meal to cook. She slipped some Deadly Nightshade in it beforehand, so the moment he takes a bite, she will be out of there. Her gaze finds its way out of the nearby window and she notices dusk is approaching soon. She assembles the meal on a plate, careful to make sure none of the nightshade is showing within. Once that is done, she comes outside and places his plate in front of him at the table.

Finklestein notices right away she isn't having any. "You aren't hungry, my dear?"

She shakes her head. "Not tonight."

"Ah. So tell me, then..." He picks a piece off from his plate. "How have the books been? Do you like them? They're from Skellington, so I expect you do."

"Oh, yes. They're very interesting." She replies, eager for him to take a bite already.

"What is the quantum theory, Sally?"

He looks up from the piece before it even reaches his mouth, looking at her expectantly. She twiddles with her thumbs as she thinks of an answer. She really hasn't the slightest clue. But it's bound to deal with science and...stuff...right?

"I-It's a theory. A scientific one." She clarifies nervously. "Doctor, why don't you take a bite of tonight's dinner and tell me how it tastes? I spent quite a long time on it."

"Don't avoid the question." He points his fork at her accusingly. "Your eyes have been glued to those pages for days now, girl! You can't tell me you don't know what it is?"

She bites her lip. "Well, it takes me awhile to just...piece it all together. There's so many com-com_ponents_ to it. It's such a complicated theory-"

Her rambling doesn't matter in the end, because in the midst of her explanation, the Doctor had taken a bite. It was only a matter of seconds until his head slammed on the table and he passed out. That's because of how much she added. She remembers practically emptying out the bottle into his food. She grabs a blanket and drapes it over his figure, leaving him and the Tower as quietly as she can.

* * *

She finds Jack sitting on the hill already, resting his skull in his hands and gazing in the direction of Halloween Town. It looks as if he's absorbed in his thoughts, but as she comes through the gates, his face changes the moment he sees her. She had no chance of sneaking up on him as she had planned, for he positioned himself to the entrance, so she approaches the Spiral Hill with an embarrassed smile. But he thinks nothing of her partial lateness or sudden appearance, as his eye sockets go half-lidded the closer she gets to him.

"There you are," He greets warmly.

She brushes her hair behind her back. "Hi, Jack..."

She makes no hesitation as she climbs the hill and joins him by his side, sitting close to him and facing the same direction as he is. It's new for her to be looking towards the gate. She can finally see the buildings of the town for herself, admiring the irregular patterns of them. It leaves a lot to stare at, and as she gapes at all the interesting figures as well as the night sky filled with endless a mounts of stars, the skeleton watches her from the side.

"I left early," He mentions. "You're almost always here before me, so I thought I would've caught you here."

"I'm sorry about that..." She apologizes quietly. "The Doctor was being a little difficult before I left."

"What did he do now?"

"He asked me about the quantum theory." She admits sadly. "The Deadly Nightshade kicked in before I could answer."

He gives her an amused smile. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time it saved you, wouldn't it?"

She giggles at his comment. He chuckles along with her before his gaze is directed back to the town. She follows his sight to look at the dark buildings again. It's hard for her to believe how many there are. Especially out of town like she had seen...it was even harder to come to terms with the fact that Jack reigned all of it. Everything she sees, he practically rules over. It was...incredible to think about, and how seemingly lucky she is to be involved with the man who seems to have it all. Yet it could affect him less. That was another thing she had to admire about him.

"You see my house there?" He suddenly points in its direction. She follows his finger and nods.

"Yes, I do."

"It overlooks the town. I can see most, if not, everything." He moves his arm. "And behind it...beyond my garden, I mean. There's your Tower. Right over there."

"I see it."

"All this time I've been looking at things in one direction," He rests his skull in both of his hands again. "I've been overlooking the Town for so long that it all looks the same to me. I can never find something new in it. But just last night did I finally look at things I hadn't thought twice of before."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see your house through my window. You've always been a glance away from me, Sally, and I hadn't noticed it until now. It felt like such a wake-up call to me."

"I can see your house through mine all the time," Her cheeks heat as she finishes, "I look at it as much as I can, actually."

"...You do?"

She goes quiet, unsure of what to say. Now he's going to think she's some sort of creep for looking at his mansion all the time...she scolds herself for even _letting_ that slip. He can tell how worked up she is getting and taps her shoulder carefully. She quickly turns towards him but finds that understanding smile on his skull again. It assures her instantly without any words, and she no longer feels embarrassed.

"I guess, then, my confession won't seem so disgraceful..." He looks away from her to fixate his sockets on the small silhouette of her tower. "I've been looking at your place ever since I found it. Sometimes I find you at your window and...I just wonder what you're doing. You make me very curious."

She understands. She shares that same curiosity, but with him. She, too, gazes at his figure and wonders what he can be doing, or what he can be thinking. What can be going on in his mind when she's not there to hear it. She relates to that feeling all too well. But she fears to say it, for if the words left her tongue, her heart would come with it and possibly burst out of her chest. She is overwhelmed with emotions of similarity, and he spares her the effort by changing the subject.

"By the way, what did you think of the books I sent to you? Have you read them yet?"

She releases the breath she'd been holding. "I finished Romeo and Juliet. I thought it was quite a tragedy."

"Isn't it? That's why I adore that book so much. I love reading about death. That's my favorite scene too - when they both kill themselves."

She smiles at his enthusiasm. She thought he'd have said something about the love portion about the story, but it was so much like him to focus on something like death. She knows that, now. But she's also blessed with the knowledge that he appreciates the romantic moments as well - that's something she wants to pry at while she's at it. The questions stir in her mind from the other night.

She admits, "I quite...liked Romeo and Juliet's relationship. It seemed so natural to me. I felt like they were really in love."

He goes quiet. She looks over and notices that he's thinking. She pokes at his side, beckoning him to snap out of it and look at her in surprise. Leaning closer, she asks, "-What did _you_ think of Romeo and Juliet's relationship?"

"I don't think they were ever in love," He replies.

"Really? Why?"

"To me, love is a little more than meeting someone and deciding right away that you want to marry them," He replies. "Romeo decided he was in love with Juliet even if he didn't know a single thing about her. I think that tells you that he was infatuated with Juliet - not in love."

She finds herself genuinely curious. "What's the difference?"

"Infatuation is a false sense of long-term love, I'd say." He shrugs. "It's where you feel strongly for someone, but it's only shortly lived. Like how Romeo felt about Rosaline. He was quick to change his 'love' for her the moment he saw Juliet."

She slowly nods. "I think you're right...But I like the idea that someone would go as far as dying for the sake of someone they love. Even if Romeo's wasn't genuine..."

"You and me both," He winks.

Before she has a moment to react, his hand snakes his way into hers, and her knees buckle when she feels that squeeze again. Then her mind races as another question comes to mind. A blush grows on her cheeks far before it comes out of her mouth. Her breath feels shaky and her chest grows cold. She's going to ask him a question she's always wanted to know ever since she befriended him - an overwhelming curiosity that she had yet to tame.

"...What DOES love mean to you, Jack?"

She hears him take a breath and open his mouth to say something, but he closes it abruptly. He places a hand on his mouth for a few seconds as he stares at the ground. She presses her fingers together as she waits. She really wants to know what love means to him...Especially when she knows that SHE is in love with him. And now that they're becoming _something_ together...she needs to have this final confirmation - so she no longer feels uncertain.

"I think love is something that grows," He finally replies. "At first, it feels different. But over time, it grows so much to where the person you're IN love with can never leave your mind. You'll do things for them that you wouldn't ever think of doing before. The moment you find yourself to where you're missing them whenever they're not with you, then you're in love."

. . .

There is a very long moment of silence afterwards. She doesn't realize she's holding her breath until he stops talking. She slowly exhales it and she thinks further on what was said. What he described now is..._exactly_ how she feels about him. She turns to him and finds his stare is on the ground, as if something is on his mind.

"...I feel like love is the support you give someone," She starts softly. "Like you said, it's where you're thinking about them all the time...taking risks you wouldn't normally take. In the end, it's where you're hoping for the best of them and staying by their side no matter what. That's what I think love is."

"-Then it seems like you and I have very similar definitions." He comments coyly as her fingers dig into his palm. She trembles slightly, trying very hard to keep her composure.

"I-I want to know how you feel...about something..." She bites her lip. "-Do you think that Romeo and Juliet's titles mattered? That Romeo was a Montague and Juliet was a Capulet?"

"Of course not. I think the whole 'title' excuse is ridiculous. You can't control who you fall in love with. Where you stand or where your status is could really be less of a factor if you're truly in love."

"...So, you don't mind that I'm not a princess, or a queen, or...or someone like Juliet?"

His look changes and he quickly glances over to her. She stiffens at this, and feels stupid for ever asking. But then comes his smile again, as well as that soft titter of his. "-Is that what this is about, Sally? You don't think you deserve me because you're not royalty?"

She's quick to defend herself. "We-well, the Doctor used to say that you were most likely to fall in love with someone of a higher class...no one like me."

"Well, first of all, there's no one else around in royalty. So there's no chance I _could have_ fallen for a princess or a queen." He leans down further until she can feel his breath on her hair. "You know it doesn't matter to me. I hope it doesn't to _you_?"

"No. Of course not." She breathes a sigh of relief, letting her shoulders relax. "I can't believe I let the Doctor's bias get to me...how I used to believe those things..."

Her eyes narrow as her thoughts drift. Jack really is too good for her. Here he is telling her about all his good morals and how humble he is. He seems like an angel sent from heaven itself. There is nothing bad about him she could find, for how long she has known him now. There is no flaw...nothing that draws her away from him. Every part about him only makes her fall further in love. But she _wants_ him to know that...she wants to hear it fall off of her own tongue, and to hear it from him, too...

"Jack..." She starts. "I have something to confess..."

"What is it?"

As long as she has prepared herself for this, all the mental determination and words of encouragement she has given to herself, she still struggles to find the right words. "Th-the reason I bring all of this up is...is because...wi-with the Doctor-"

She takes a deep breath and steadies herself. It's now or never. This is the best chance she has to confess it to him - after their discussion about love, feelings, and what they have together...she has hidden it from him so long now, and she needs to uncover the truth. With a firm nod of the head, she turns to Jack and begins confessing, in a heartfelt manner that leaves her words spilling and her sentences ongoing:

"What you said about love, just now...how you can't stop thinking about that person, and how you take risks that are new to you...I-I realized I feel that way about _you_. I've done things I'm not so proud of just to see you, and I think a lot about you every night. You don't leave my mind no matter what I'm doing and you're the reason I leave that tower so often. You're why I always want to come outside and celebrate."

She has the courage to look him in the eye sockets, and finds that they're full of emotion. His face is undergoing many expressions, but she has no time to read them all. "-You've always been so supportive of me, and you've taught me a lot about...well, everything. You saved my life the first time you met me, and I owe you so much for all the things you've done for me. I wouldn't be as happy as I am now if it weren't for you."

He starts softly. "Sally..."

She can feel a tremendous blush growing on her cheeks, and her chest very well may be close to combusting. But she doesn't care - she likes the fiery feeling in her neck, and the hotness of her body. She says all of these things with truth and care, because they're all things she has been holding back until now. She continues spilling her emotions, finding no reason to stop:

"What I'm saying, Jack, is that...I care about you. So much. I-I think about you all the time. I always want to be with you. You've showed me that life is worth so much more than the Doctor has told me...that I truly belong here with everyone else. And I don't want to be with anyone but you." She stops to fiddle with her hands, and draws her gaze into his slowly. "**I love you, Jack.** I've loved you ever since you showed me this new world."

When she finishes, she shuts her eyes tight, preparing herself for what may come. She hears him take a sharp intake of breath, but then he lets it out slowly. When she opens her eyes, she finds he has a look of affection, and before she can say anything more, his hands find his way into hers, bringing them up to their chests. He sets his large palm over her hand, and from that warmth can she feel many other things.

"Oh, Sally...you're so different. So very different..._you're_ the only one who has kept me up all night." She grows breathless as he says this. "-Never have I met someone like you. Someone who was interested in me FOR me. You're the only one who's ever looked to me as a person more than a King. More than anyone else ever has." He chuckles. "You very well may know more about me than this whole town does put together."

Their fingers entwine once more. She starts to shake. Shake as his touch travels from the top of her hand to her arm, slowly finding its way onto her shoulder. The world around her spins as his figure draws closer to hers, and she reacts to her instincts by inching closer to him. By the time she can see the details of his stitches, where she can feel the fine fabric of his suit and the wings of his bow tie brushing against her neck, he gently tells her:

"**I love you, too.**"

His hand finds its way to the side of her face. His thin fingers prod along along the stitches on her cheek before finding their way to her jaw, where they cup the side of her face. And she melts in this contact, turning into complete jelly as she allows him to bring their faces closer. She purses her lips and shuts her eyes, but she doesn't need to do anymore than that. She feels his lips brush against her own, then deepen passionately as his other arm wraps around her figure to draw her against his chest, where she is left to hold the sides of his arms as to not break away.

_She's finally kissing him._

It's as unadulterated as Sally has dreamed, and to say she's in a state of bliss is an understatement. She was right - this feels nothing like when he kissed her forehead. This is so much more. It feels as if her phantom heart has left her body and in its absence is the heat of pleasure. Every part of her body grows warm the longer she kisses Jack, and as her fingers trail over the back of his neck, he feels colder than her. She relaxes against him - letting her chest collapse onto his own and clinging her arms around him. She is unsure if she can feel anything at that moment, but Jack's lips pressing against her own very softly.

They both eventually break away after a few minutes, neither of them desperate for air. For as long as it lasted, Sally wishes she could have more - that the feeling would have prolonged, where her ruby lips would never had to have left his stitched ones. But in this period she stares at him dreamily, her arms still around his shoulders and her body resting against his. He returns a look similar to her own as his hand combs its way through her hair, the other that has been tightly wrapped around her body gently rubbing the side of her thigh.

This period of relaxing silence is cut off when Jack speaks. His voice sounds very calm, and more quiet than usual. She loves the sound - it makes her melt even further in his grip. "-That felt like something I've been waiting for my whole death."

She squeezes her legs together, reliving everything she felt in that moment. "Me, too."

The kiss adamantly took their breaths away, both physically and figuratively. They substitute this silence by resting themselves on each other. She lays her head on his chest and brings her legs around his figure, breathing in the scent of his cologne while the tingling still lingers on her lips. There are no words needed to be said in this period - the silence is comfortable, and feels perfectly at ease.

Their embrace continues as the night goes on, and at some point, he feels Sally go completely limp in his grip. He waits a moment before finding that she has fallen asleep in his arms. He combs the strands of hair from her face before gently lifting the two of them up, holding her carefully in his arms as she climbs down the hill. She doesn't stir in this time - she appears to be completely asleep. He uses this to his advantage on his way back to Finklestein's, where he can hopefully place her in her bed without any notice.

As he walks through the Outskirts, listening to the sounds of howling and the creatures skittering in the shadows, he observes the sleeping figure in his arms. She looks so peaceful with her mouth slightly agape and her eyes gently shut. He felt such close contact with her once before - in a similar situation, where she was asleep in his arms. Except the circumstances are different, now. She _fell asleep_ like this. After everything they had confessed to each other...after their kiss, and their long embrace where they did nothing but hold each other.

He moves a finger slightly along her cheek. She shivers under his touch. He chuckles quietly and instead stares at her face. To observe the stitch lined along her right eye, the way her blood hair is brushing along her shoulders, and how tightly her small hands are clutching the lapels of his suit. Everything about her is beautiful. Now he was finally able to confess his undying love for this ragdoll that he's kept down for so much time. The urge to touch Sally, to look at her, to kiss her...the overwhelming desire to make them something more..._he has that now_. And right now, he has the woman he loves in his arms, innocently tucked away from reality...kept safely in his arms and away from the cold and the lingering creatures of the night.

"Look at how peaceful you are," He speaks to her, so quietly that it goes unheard to her unconscious ears. He sighs blissfully a moment after. "How beautiful..."

He arrives at Finklestein's tower, and attempts the front door. When it resists, he has to use his trusted skeleton key to open the door. And when it opens, he's quick to make his move. The door creaks as it closes only a second after Jack is already inside. He rushes up the ramps as quietly as possible. He ensures she doesn't stir in this time, holding her close and shielding her from the rush of the cold air as he approaches her room. He slips through the gap of the door easily with her in his arms, and looks around the silent room in search for her bed. He finds it in the same spot as last time, and leans down to open the blankets for her. When he slowly goes to remove her from him, he feels Sally resist. Her grip tightens around her neck and she emits a slight whine, her body insisting to stay wrapped around his.

"_Don't go..._" She whispers. His ribs ache at her tone. She sounds so afraid of him leaving.

"_You'll see me again._" He insists, applying a small amount of pressure to unclasp her hands. "_I promise._"

She flutters her eyes open for a moment. His chest contracts when he sees her black eyes, and he wishes they were still back at the Graveyard so he could have a moment's more of a kiss. He lays her in her bed, against her pillow, and tucks her in. This reminds him so much of what he did before. Except this time he doesn't want to leave as soon as the job is finished. He wants to be here all night, by her side, so she won't have to be alone. Before he even takes a step away from her bedside, her arm reaches out and grabs his hand.

_"But what if..._." He words fail to finish. With much effort, she finishes, "_What if he won't...let me see you again...?_"

He wants to laugh. "_I __know__ you, Sally. You'll find your way to me. You're more capable than he grants you for._" He reaches forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "_Now, you need to sleep. Can you do that for me?_"

Her hand squeezes his own, though it is very gentle. He can tell she's weak from fatigue. "_..Okay..._"

He feels guilty as he slips his hand from hers. He hesitates a moment before leaning over pressing his lips on her forehead once more. His spine tickles slightly as he pulls away. As badly as his body demands for more; the selfish feeling prying at his bones to spend more time with her, he has to resist. As his eye sockets gloss over her figure, tucked in the blankets and settled comfortably on the bed, he runs his hand along the side of her face and whispers his final words to her for the night.

_"Goodnight, Sally."_

He doesn't hear a reply, but she doesn't need to say anything. She nuzzles the side of her face further into his hand instead. He feels the ends of her eyelashes brush against his phalanges as she finally closes her eyes, and he waits a few moments more before removing it. He takes this cue to finally leave, taking a few steps to reach the door and closing for the night. When he's alone, he cautiously peers about the tower and finds it's still empty. He climbs down the ramps with ease before leaving Finklestein's Tower for the night, locking the door behind him and starting his way back to his own home.

* * *

The next morning, Sally wakes up in pure bliss. She doesn't forget everything that has happened the night prior because it is all she dreamed about. Something she has wanted for a very long time, and thought about for as long as she could remember..._it actually happened._ She has vivid memories of everything exchanged last night, and the same events repeated in her dream. Her and Jack, alone together, holding each other, engaged in a passionate kiss...confessing their love for each other whenever they broke away, only to lock lips again when their yearning became too overbearing. It all felt so real, but this time she knows they are for certain.

The Doctor acts very disappointed when she finally shows her face that morning. He makes sure to guilt trip her every opportunity he has while she prepares their breakfast. But everything he says falls on deaf ears - she is too far gone in her own world, thinking about her first kiss, and her confession to Jack. She even goes as to hum while cooking the food, ignoring Finklestein's angry outbursts from above. When she's finally finished, she goes into the dining room to present their breakfast for the morning, setting down plates of rotten eggs, sausage, and glasses of juice to accompany it. Both the Doctor and Igor perk up as their servings are set down, and Sally happily skips over to her own chair as she joins them.

"Well..." Finklestein picks up some of it with his fork and sniffs carefully. "Someone seems to be in a good mood this morning..."

She says nothing, cutting her foot into pieces and swirling them around on her plate. Igor happily chows down his food while the Doctor squints his eyes at her suspiciously. She notices his look and sits up attentively in her seat, properly eating her food and clearing her throat. She can't let anything slip...if he knew of her and Jack - well, she was sure everything bad that _COULD_ happen to her _WOULD_...

"Oh, um, yes, Doctor. I guess it is a horrible morning."

He takes a bite and chews. She tenses while he does this, but then he relaxes in his seat and nods in admiration. "This is good, my dear. A fine meal to wake up to. Nothing like what you prepared for me yesterday, where you poisoned my poor old body and left to who-knows-where..."

She sinks in her seat. He tsks at her lack of a reply and continues eating. She pokes at her eggs as she tries to uplift herself - pretending it's Jack telling her he loves her instead of the Doctor scolding her for leaving again. That itself brings a smile back to her face, and she finishes the rest on her plate with confidence. She stands to gather the rest of the dishes from Igor and Dr. Finklestein, and happily skips back into the kitchen, where she can be alone with her thoughts again as she washes them.

Dr. Finklestein watches all of this with observant eyes. He notices the new aura about her - from the way she's adding an extra skip in her step to the way she trotted to her seat. She is never usually this perky, and her mind seemed elsewhere when he spoke to her. This was the first time he's seen her finish her own cooking, or be so willing to eat with them at the table. He can already sense there is something different about her - as if she had done something after he was poisoned, or something happened to _her_...

"Hmmm." He muses to himself, rubbing a tiny gloved finger on his chin. "Something smells like rotten fish again, Igor..."

"-Igor get more food? Igor hungry for more good food!"

"Yes, yes, Igor...in time...we'll know in time..."


	22. Honesty

**A/N:** So sorry about the 20-day delay for an update! I was busy on vacation and graduating, so unfortunately I had no time to work on this story. :( I made it really long though, so hopefully the wait will suffice!

* * *

The Doctor's aroused suspicions are even further confirmed when he finds his ragdoll chipper about absolutely everything he gives her. Whether it'd be scrubbing the tower's toilet or sweeping the bedrooms, Sally is very willing to do anything he says. And from the few times he watches her, secretly from the side, he finds her smiling and humming...at one point, he even found her _singing!_ Something certainly has her attention, and it gnaws at his brain that he doesn't know what it is. He is very certain it is something from outside - something she drugged him for to see, or something to do...

Now he is sending her off to do some homework, all of which seems to be have been completed these past few days. He had the hardest of times getting any actual work from her before, but now everything seems to be completed on time, and very accurately...everything about this situation keeps him on his toes, and as he looks at Sally up-and-down while she stands in front of the ramps, waiting for his final word to release her into her room, where he wouldn't see her figure for hours beyond her room's door...Finklestein actually hesitates. Wonders to himself if he should ask, to pry, to demand this information out of her - so he could know what has finally made her happy, after trying all this time, to have her content at home...

"Doctor?" She asks. He is drawn from his thoughts as her voice curiously interrupts him. "Can I go, now?"

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, you may leave, now." Her figure starts to leave and he taps the armrest of his wheelchair in thought. "-Sally?"

She stops and turns around. "Yes?"

"I'd like to have a talk with you tonight. In my Laboratory. Just you and me."

"...Okay, Doctor."

She doesn't sound pleased nor interested. In fact, he finds her speeding up the ramps so he can't stop her again. And that is exactly Sally's intention, as she rushes into her room and shuts the door behind her tightly. She feels the weight pressing against her back lift the moment she's in the solitude of her own confinement, and releases the breath she'd been holding in. She had been breathing through her teeth...as she always does around the Doctor. But when she sits in her chair and looks at the mansion far across the tower, it's as if she's breathing fresh air. She turns to open her textbook and begins working through math problems, tapping her finger against her leg and humming while she works diligently.

She progresses through the problems at a good rate, and stops to take a break. She wishes she could be answering questions about Halloween. Questions about the outside world, of her friends, or the man she loves...Sally sighs as she stands from her chair and stares out of the window. Her eyes lock on the only interesting thing outside at that moment, at the study where _he's_ usually in. She tries to picture Jack in there at this moment - looking through his own window, and staring at her own figure. Her body longs for him again, and her phantom heart aches knowing how far they're separated.

She walks over to her bed and rests her head in her hand, daydreaming of this better world. She sits there until a noise interrupts her thoughts. It's the sound of a dog barking - somewhere near the tower. Jumping up, she heads towards her window and looks outside to see. She recognizes that sound anywhere - the bark of her good friend, Zero! But where can he be? She doesn't see him anywhere. As Sally shifts her gaze around, she hears the barking getting louder.

_"Ruff!"_

"AH!"

The ragdoll jumps in surprise when the sound of yapping erupts from beside her. She quickly turns her head and finds Zero in her room, looking up at her with attentive little eye sockets. She places a hand on her chest as she tries to get her breath back, calming her nerves as she squeezes her eyes shut. _It's only Zero..._ She assures herself. _It's your good friend, Zero...it's Jack's dog...Jack..._

"Arf!"

"_Shhh!_ Zero! Dr. Finklestein will know you're here..." She goes down on her knees to look at him better. Once she's close enough, she sees that an envelope is tucked in his mouth. "-Huh?"

The ghost dog nudges his snoot closer to her face. She realizes what he's doing and takes it from his mouth, turning it over in her hands. In neat writing, from the man she loves and has thought about endlessly for these past couple of days, reads: **TO SALLY**. Her leaves do several flips inside her body as she opens it with eager hands, and finds a folded sheet of paper inside. As she unfolds it, she finds the same writing inside, written largely and legibly so she could read.

_Meet me in the pumpkin patch._

_-Your secret admirer_

Sally giggles as she holds the note close to her chest. An invitation...from _Jack_ again! She can't wait to meet him there, to see him once more, to speak with him again...she wonders what this is about, but it matters very little to her. All she wants is more time with the skeleton man she loves, and she knows for certain that this is from him. She looks up from the paper and pets Zero on the head, giving him very good pats for delivering this message to her.

"Thank you, Zero! Who's a good boy?"

He pants excitedly as she runs her hand along his ghostly form. He gives her one final yap, to which she tells him to keep quiet. He then disappears through her window and flies back to his master's home. Sally watches as the dog's form disappears, then grins brightly at the note held in her hand. She should be leaving soon - she can't have Jack waiting too long! Quickly, she skips over to her closet and goes through some of her completed dresses, wondering which to wear for this occasion. She goes with one of her newer ones, a simple green dress. She likes the trim, and ensures it fits snugly on her figure as she twirls around in her mirror.

As she opens her window and gets ready to jump out, she suddenly remembers the Doctor's request. To meet with her that night in his laboratory - will she be back before then? He'll truly be upset with her this time if she doesn't make it before sundown, but...oh, she just _has_ to go! She'll have to be very aware of her time outside. She did make a promise to him, and as unfair as she's been treating him lately...he deserves a _little_ of her attention. But Sally's going to make sure Jack has the majority of it, as she throws herself out the window with nothing more but the intention of seeing him again.

* * *

She rushes past the Graveyard gates looking in every direction, trying to spot Jack's skull right off the bat. He isn't on the Spiral Hill nor is he anywhere near the entrance, so Sally continues looking by following the implanted trail and skimming through the graves. At the end of the trail, she'll soon find, is where he is - situated on a tall piece of stone, resting one leg on the other and twirling a black rose in his left hand. When he hears the crunching of leaves, he turns on the tombstone and finds Sally approaching him, modestly brushing her hair behind her shoulders and clasping her hands down at her waistline. He notes her dress right away, taking a moment to admire her in the new attire.

"Why, Sally! You look beautiful." He compliments. He helps himself off the grave and offers her the rose in his hand. "-This is for you."

She takes it and admires it. "It's very lovely. Thank you."

"A lovely rose for a lovely lady. I thought of you the moment I saw it."

Her cheeks grow hotter as she looks back at the flower in her hand. She gets an idea and pretends she's searching around, coyly eying Jack from the corner of her eye. "My secret admirer said he'd meet me here...do you know where he is?"

"Hmm. Quite the question." The skeleton places a finger on his lip. "Would he happen to be the King of Halloween? The demon of light? The master of fright?" He moves until he's back in her peripheral vision. "...Or would he happen to be the one standing in front of you right now?"

She smiles coquettishly. "I don't know. Is he?"

He closes his eye sockets and grins. "Did my little messenger send you the letter? I had him send it to you on the account that it was a last-minute invitation. I would've delivered it personally, but, well, I was already here..."

"Zero did bring it to me. I slipped out without the Doctor even noticing." She states proudly before her face changes. "-Why _did_ you invite me out here, Jack?"

He comes forward to hold her hands, squeezing them excitedly as he asks, "Sally, would you like to go on another date with me?"

_Is the sky orange?_ She wonders, and nods right away. "Well, of course! But when-"

"-Right now." His grip tightens. "Today is when everyone begins carving pumpkins, and I was just wondering if you wanted to join me? Traditionally, I'm always there for the first day, but...I just don't think I'll enjoy it without you there."

"I'd love to, but..." She knits her eyebrows together. "I've never carved one before. I wouldn't know where to begin-""

"I can teach you! It all works out perfectly." His grin is so cute, she has a hard time keeping her eyes off of it. "What do you say?"

What else _can_ she say to the Pumpkin King's invitation of a date? She nods firmly, allowing him to take her hand and lead her out of the Graveyard. He seems excited as he pulls her along on the way into town, occasionally glancing back at her just to give her an excited smile. She can tell he's looking forward to this date - and she most certainly is as well. She can't imagine a better afternoon than one with Jack. And now they're going to do something together...something that involves _Halloween_. Something she'd never done and he is going to teach her - something she is sure to be wonderful, because everything is whenever she's with him.

* * *

They both arrive in the plaza at the heart of the celebration, where the long table running through the square is filled with residents and pumpkins. Sally can make out only a few available spaces as her and Jack pass by. She can hear everyone calling out to him, and listens as he greets them back. She notices the puzzled looks from the few who realize the ragdoll is with him, as well as the shocked looks from some of his admirers. It causes Sally to hold her head up high and grin with confidence, her heart doing several imaginative flips at the fact that he is with her and no one else.

"Would you like a small pumpkin or a bigger one?"

She notices he is reaching into the crate filled with them, and replies politely, "A smaller one, please."

His skull nods as he leans down further. Then he shows her a quaint pumpkin, perfectly her size. She takes it from him and finds it light to carry. Then she watches as Jack takes a much bigger one. One she'd assume he'd have trouble carrying, but he acts as if it's the lightest thing in the world. He stands up straight and glances around, presumably searching for a spot they can sit down at. This is confirmed when he motions in a direction with his skull.

"Let's sit at that table in the corner, shall we?"

She follows his direction and finds a table near the walls. It's purposely separated from the long one where everyone else is at. They both arrive and Sally gently places her pumpkin down, taking a seat on the bench closest to her while flattening down her dress. Jack follows suit - carefully bringing his own pumpkin down and sitting right beside her. They're close enough that their knees are touching underneath the table, and Sally is very thankful that this is concealed by the blood-colored tablecloth.

"It feels like it's been ages since I've carved one of these," He confesses. He sets down some tools, including a big spoon, a couple of knives, and a few other instruments she doesn't recognize. "-I know it hasn't been _that_ long, but...well, you know what I mean."

"I've never carved one myself, so I guess I know how that feels."

She finally glances away from the table and notices the eyes aimed at them. They are all intently gazing at Jack, but she notices the few that are in her direction. The skeleton seems completely oblivious to the stares while the ragdoll sinks into her shoulders. It feels..._odd_ to be the center of attention. She tried desperately to avoid such a thing before, but now it's inevitable. She just hopes no one suspects anything...

"_Jack?_" She whispers to him. He seems so unaware; she feels as if he should know. "_Everyone is looking at us._"

He doesn't bother looking from the table. _"Is it bothering you?"_

Her look turns troubled. "Well, I-"

The skeleton finally looks up from their pumpkins and meets with the gaze of his citizens. Seeing as his attention is now on them, they all turn away at once - minding their own businesses and resuming what they had been doing before. The conversations pick back up, replacing the tense silence that was once there before. Sally gawks as the skeleton returns to his work, side glancing at her and smiling.

"It's that easy. You just have to let me know," He informs her.

"But why did they stop looking?"

"They just wanted my attention, is all." He shrugs. "But I would much rather give that to _you_. Now, watch. This is the first step..."

He makes sure he has her attention before grabbing one of the knives. He begins to cut a circle around the top of the pumpkin. Her stare is attentive, and she takes many notes as she watches him do this. He eventually revolves around the pumpkin until he successfully cuts the top off, lifting it and revealing the seeds hanging from the inside. She is amazed at how easily he completed such a task, as well as looking at the insides of a pumpkin. She's never seen it before...and she is very fascinated with what she sees.

"Wow."

"Try cutting yours. And a little tip of advice - don't do it straight down because you'll never get it back on. Try doing it at an angle."

She notices the knife left right beside her own pumpkin. She grabs it and picks a spot to cut. She finds out that the pumpkin is extremely harder than it looks. She makes a few grunting noises as she attempts to puncture its surface. She tries to follow his advice and enter the knife in at an angle, but when her arms begin to wobble and her grip loses its strength, she only manages to make a small cut. Her hand fumbles and she drops it altogether, slapping the side of her head in frustration.

His voice consoles her from the side. "Hey. Come on. It's nothing to be upset about. I'll help you."

She peeks through her fingers and finds him giving her a warm smile. The same one that lets her know things are going to be okay. She perks up as she slowly removes her hands, and he takes this opportunity to take the knife from her hands and finish cutting for her. His large hands look funny working with such a small pumpkin like hers. She giggles to herself as he finishes, lifting the top up and setting it back into place perfectly.

"What I do is I make a little indent." He points to a small 'V'-shaped cut made on her top. "That way, you'll know which direction to put the top back on. I can't tell you how many monsters will cut down directly and make a hole that the top can't rest on anymore. And if they get lucky, getting it on just right is a challenge. So, the indent makes that a lot easier."

She admires its placement, pulling the top off for herself and setting it back down. It fits right into place. She looks back at him and giggles. "I suppose it makes sense you'd know all this stuff...being the _Pumpkin_ King and all..."

"They say I'm the best carver in town." He boasts proudly.

"They also say you're the best at everything."

He smiles coyly, as if taken a little off guard. "You flatter me, Sally...truly." Then he clears his throat and removes the top off of his pumpkin. "The next step is to remove all the fibrous strands and the seeds from inside. To make it clean and have room for your candle inside. Usually, monsters use their claws, but I like using these."

He picks up some of the spoons and other things from the table, then begins to scoop out the insides. She watches him intently and mentally takes notes on what to do. When she goes to remove her top and peek inside the pumpkin, she finds herself distracted with what's inside. These strands look...very peculiar. She goes to touch it and cringes slightly. It's very cold and wet. It also feels sticky...like some sort of orange goop...not to mention it makes very moist sounds, like when the Doctor scratches his brain.

"It looks funny," She says aloud. He glances over and notices her shivering the moment her hand clenches a handful of the stuff. She discards it right away and hesitates to grab anymore. The way she's biting her lip is very cute, but even he can tell she's having difficulties.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" He offers.

"Oh, could you?"

She nudges her pumpkin closer to him. He pauses with his work to empty out hers, scraping the insides. It takes only a few minutes until he's finished, where the inside of hers looks completely clean. He empties his own then cleans off his hands with a napkin. Sally inspects his work and claps in excitement, relieved and looking forward to continue on with the process. She's having a lot of fun with him - it feels very natural to her, to participate with these things and doing something she'd never thought of doing before. She's very glad he invited her to do this.

"What's the next step?" She asks.

"Now, we pick out the designs." He throws the napkin to the side. "This year's plan is to carve an eyeball...but between you and me, anyone can take creative liberties. So, go with any design you want."

"Whatever I want?" She echoes, tapping her chin uncertainly. "Well...what are _you_ going to carve?"

"I think I'm going to carve a bat. It's fairly simple, and easy to do."

"Really? Then...then I think I want to make a cat."

"Do you need help drawing the design? I can do that for you real quick."

"Will you?"

He sees her perk up and nods, moving himself closer to her and grabbing a marker off the table. He turns the pumpkin out of her view and works on the design. It takes him only a couple of minutes until he's done, where he sits back and returns the cap back on the pen. Sally learns over to look at it and finds a simplistic cat drawn on the pumpkin. But she notices the style about it, its thin body reminding her of her own alley cat.

"Now, see, you're actually going to carve the lines _outside_ of the cat." He points at it. "Except its eyes, of course - cats have wonderful, glowing eyes...but the figure you leave as it is. It'll look like a shadow. Or a black cat."

"I want it to be a black cat," She decides.

"Alright. Just make sure there's enough room for the candle, since you picked a small one and all." He suddenly holds up his knife. "Watch this."

She does. And she very well may have witnessed what might be the most interesting thing she'd seen in her life. He cuts the lines perfectly in only a matter of seconds, maneuvering his hands carefully and keeping a watchful eye to follow the lines rhythmically. It doesn't take long until he pops the cut parts out, leaving a large figure of a bat in its absence. She can see where the light of the candle will shine through. It looks perfect. She can't fathom how quickly he had made it. Pointing at it, she notices a similarity.

"It looks like the one on your bow tie."

"You think so?" He takes a quick glance down at his bow tie and back to his pumpkin. "Hm. You're right. I didn't realize that."

She gets busy attempting to carve her pumpkin. She does her best while Jack goes on about something in the background. She tries to listen to him as she works, his voice calming her every time she feels overwhelmed. But her clumsiness is inevitable - her hand begins to slip and shake every time she follows a line. What was once a perfectly-symmetrical moon now has jagged lines. Even the figure of the cat looks like roadkill. She sets down her knife to stare at it sadly. The eyes look far too much like triangles...

Her love, meanwhile, applauds. "I like it."

"I ruined your design." She lowers her head in defeat.

"No! Just look at the lines you made on the cat." He points at them. "It looks like it's scared out of its wits! That's a very good job, if you ask me."

She tilts her head. She can see it now...it looks like a cat when its back is hunched and hissing. She looks back at the skeleton and smiles. He always knows how to make her feel better. "I think you're right..."

She feels prouder of her creation the longer she stares at it. He gave her confidence that she didn't know she needed. It looks perfectly fine for a first try...it must be exceptional if Jack likes it. But, then again, maybe he's a little biased..._no_, his opinion is always sincere! She glances over at him and notices he's adding a few finishing touches to his own, sharpening some areas and dulling others. She can't help but follow the movement of his hands with her eyes. It's as if he's done this hundreds of times before...

"So," He begins, finally tearing away his gaze from his work. "How is someone enjoying their first time carving a pumpkin?"

"I like it. The insides feel very...wet...and it's a little hard moving the knife, but it's very enjoyable." She waits before adding, "I think that's because I'm with you."

"Mm. Am I _that_ good of a teacher, Miss Sally?"

She holds in a giggle at the new term. It sounds so...classy. And it makes her feel very good. "-The best I've ever had, Mr. Skellington."

He pauses in his process to give her a meaningful smile, finding something endearing hearing that name out of her mouth, then sets down his knife to wipe down his hands once more. "Would you like to do this again?"

She recalls something very similar from before - his invitation from their first date, insisting they'd have a repeat of their wonderful evening that time. It makes her wonder if he really means it when he wants to do these things again, and wishes for nothing more herself. "-Why, Jack...I'd want to do anything with you."

"You know, Sally, I feel the same way." His hand grips hers from under the table, then returns his gaze to their pumpkins. "I think we're just about done here. Would you like to know the final step?"

"What is it?"

"We display it!" He grabs his pumpkin then places it on a nearby mantel proudly. "Horrible! Don't you think so?"

"It looks even better from a distance." She picks up her own pumpkin and hesitates before sitting it next to his. She notes right away the difference in detail - hers very much looks like a child had made it, while Jack's was more than incredible...Despite this, he admires them both from beside her, turning and speaking with usual enthusiasm.

"What do you know? It's look better when it's in a pair."

She fiddles with her hands timidly. "I think so, too..."

He looks at her for a moment or two before glancing around them again, smiling and leaning down, quietly asking, "...Would you like to take a stroll, now? Just the two of us?"

She was hoping he'd ask. With her nod of encouragement, he begins leading her out of Town, through the gates, and into the more secluded alleyways - holding her hand once they are out of sight, and never letting go. The two talk more of what had just happened, and in the midst of their conversation, find themselves naturally heading on the path towards their favorite hill...

* * *

Dr. Finklestein, coincidentally, is on a very similar route.

But this isn't a merry trip nor is he on a casual errand to the grocery store. No, he's absolutely _seething_ as he guides his small hand on the controls of his chair. After a restless hour of fighting with his thoughts, struggling with his insecurities accompanied by the endless curiosity of what has exactly happened to his ragdoll, he decided to ask her himself. But that plan hadn't gone as predicted, as the moment he opened up her door, he found the window open and Sally gone yet again. Not that he was surprised, of course, but it enraged him after their promise they had made an hours prior.

_What an unfaithful, wretched girl..._ He scowls inwardly, lips twitching as they always do when he's agitated. He can feel a little of his drool finding its way down his neck, which he promptly wipes away. _She's probably out in the town...or with Skellington...who knows? I can't bother with these details anymore..._

Ordering his assistant to oversee everything while he was gone, Finklestein decided to go with a..._new_ approach while searching for his missing ragdoll. He was not to yell for her, nor exclaim her name while out in public. That just draws more attention to himself, he finds, and from that, Sally hides before he can even find her! So a more quiet approach is necessary, and he must make himself as invisible as possible so she won't bail the moment he's in her sight. Being one of the palest residents in the town, he knows how difficult this task is, as he covered himself with an old jacket he found in one of his closets. The wheelchair might be a giveaway, but moving himself through the shadows has made him unnoticed thus far.

"When I see that Sally..." He mutters to himself before feeling a sudden pain in his chest. He clenches at it with his free fist. "_Augh..._ That woman's torturing me without even trying! Does that girl know how much trouble she IS?"

Enduring these sudden chest pains and shortness of breath, the Doctor continues on his way until he hears voices from afar. He stops his wheelchair entirely and lifts his large head, trying to find the source of the noise. He eventually realizes it's several yards in front of him, and sticks himself to the walls while creeping forward. He eventually comes upon two figures - both tall, and situated almost too comfortably among themselves. His fingers twitch as he recognizes the two of them, his glasses shimmering in realization as Jack Skellington's voice coos to his ragdoll, who is pressed gently against the wall with the skeleton's arms pinned against her sides. From his position, he can see his chest barely grazing against her own, evoking a growl-like noise from his own throat.

_No doubt an inviting gesture_, The Doctor thinks, fingernails pressing against his gloved palm. _What does that boy think he's doing? Encouraging her rebellious behavior! I should come forward and stop this-_

His body stiffens as the two lean in and lock lips. His jaw falls open as his hands release themselves. He can't even _think_ of a word at this moment! Seeing his beloved King perch himself on his creation...the beautiful woman he made promised to himself, in the hands of another man - a man much more attractive, suave, and talented than himself...The embodiment of his insecurities, all formed into a skeleton he once believed to respect - kissing a woman knowing who she is promised to...An act of such indecency...

As Jack pulls away, Finklestein finds her giggling and smiling. Batting her eyelashes at him. He notices the way her shoulders bunched up and the leg that lifts when the Pumpkin King trails a finger along her chin. He feels like a dirty old man who has stumbled upon an innocent young romance - but that's not the case, he reminds himself...this is _his_ woman, _HIS_ supposed-fiancée! He wandered into something most unpleasant for himself...a situation he knew he was bound to see, but the sight of it just makes him repulsed. A man he once respected has taken something that was rightfully his...he is angry, and he has every right to storm up and break whatever it is that is happening here.

_But why isn't he doing it?_

The man takes several moments to consider this. He's trying to be hidden. Absorbing the scene with only his eyes. But that itself is questionable...he is finding no pleasure from this. It is the exact opposite. He's filled with hate and resentment, but he finds no urge to bring that upon either of them. Which is very odd...he made it very clear to Sally that she was made for him, where she belongs, and what she is to do...but something different comes when he has this feeling. When he finds that smile on her face - one he has never seen himself, yet only exists because she is around that boy. She is happy right now. And he has never seen that himself. He's never given her that feeling. And now, he realizes, how horrible this realization feels...

A tear finds its way out from his glasses, and he wipes it away without thinking. He feels more of them fall. His eyes are fixated on the figures as his mouth pulls into a low frown. But the anger has faded from his eyes, and in its absence are the gray pupils of a man who has lost something. Not something - but some_one_. More thoughts are pouring in, revelations that have been hidden from his eyes for so long now, are causing the tears to grow. They fall until his cheeks are completely moist, and by that time, Jack and Sally have already left. They're continuing on their way, but Finklestein remains where he is.

Even a genius like him knows this is obvious. He is stuck in a position of naiveté and stubbornness. Everything he hoped for, the future he envisioned for this girl...it was no more. _They_ are no more. He has fought and struggled through his process, this process of losing her...he has rejected it for as long as he has known. He's spent such little time believing he was to marry her and instead spent longer denying her feelings for another man. He moves his hand to his chest and gently places it over his heart. His heart that no longer beats, but the pain it feels is unfathomable. Sally has done something to him he didn't deem possible within himself-

He is **heartbroken.**

As the tears find their way onto his lips, he recognizes the taste. It's salty. The dead fish that was so prominent is gone now. He received his answers - but not all of them. But the rest will all have to wait. For now, all he wants to do is soak in these feelings of neglect and distress. He turns his wheelchair slowly in the opposite direction, retreating back to his tower in defeat. He thinks nothing more of Sally or even Jack. He instead thinks of his dinner, and how the poison will taste tomorrow.

* * *

"I love you, Jack."

How she adores these words. She has wanted to say them for so long now that they feel almost foreign slipping off of her tongue. She even still has this little fear of his reaction. But this is suppressed as the skeleton easily replies, merely moments after the words left her own lips, does she hear the answer she has dreamed of hearing for so long.

"I love you too, Sally."

There. She melts again. He leaves a kiss on her forehead and her eyes gleam dreamily at him. They are sitting in their rightful spot on their favorite hill as they always have. They had a very long talk on the way over here, and exchanged some..._new_ things during their slight detour. Hearing the words he said to her in those moments, being pinned against the wall, with no escape and no options but to face the man who had her trapped between his arms..._Oh, God_...Sally is head over heels for this skeleton man. He excites her. He always has. But now she's truly feeling it - her heart racing in her chest, the exhilaration she can feel in her fingertips...

She wants this feeling to never end.

"It's very strange, being in love like this," He confesses to her, snapping her out of her daze. "But not a bad strange. It's a good strange. If you understand what I mean?"

"I believe I do." She comes forward to nestle her head on the side of his neck. "It's very new. The Doctor never taught me about love."

He turns his head slightly, interested. "Really, now?"

"I didn't even know what marriage was until you explained it to me. Then you said something about being in love, and I only read about that in books. The Doctor...I've never felt like this around him. It's because of those stories I knew what it's like to feel this way..." She closes her eyes. "But it's one thing reading it and another experiencing it..."

"Oh. You have _no_ idea." He laughs slightly, gripping her hair gently in his hand. "I read those books about a man falling in love with a beautiful woman...to think about her in the mornings and wanting to be by her side...I thought it was hopeless for myself, but here I am feeling the exact same things."

Her ruby lips curl into a smile. Her hand clutches at his suit. She still can't fathom how real this all is. "-You said something about doing things you wouldn't think of before...well, because of you, I feel happier back at home. Like I have nothing to worry about. I can do things without feeling scared anymore."

He perks up. "Re-Really?"

"I ate breakfast with the Doctor and Igor. I never did that before." She laughs. "And then, I realized...it's because I was thinking of you. I felt so happy. I didn't have a reason to worry about what they'd say or what I'd be punished for...Just thinking of you kept me strong, I-I guess is what I'm saying..."

His hand slithers its way into her own, which she happily squeezes. She takes another inhale of his cologne. _This feels almost too real._ "You give me confidence, too, Sally...Why, I finished all my work the other night because I moved my desk closer to my window. Every time I looked at your place, it gave me this...good feeling. Knowing you were somewhere there."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I do. And that good feeling is what I need to continue working. I haven't been this invested in my work for a long time."

She becomes tense hearing that last part, and turns her head to look at him in wonder. It's been some time since he last hinted to his feelings with Halloween...the time he found her in the Graveyard, she could pick up on his mixed feelings with the holiday. And she recalls asking him about it. What could've been troubling him like with her and the Doctor. _But he told me it doesn't matter..._ She thinks to herself. _But...did he really mean that?_

"Jack..." She begins slowly, taking herself off of him and looking at him seriously. "Can you be honest with me, for a moment?"

"I'm always honest with you." He affirms.

"Well, yes, but...I'd really appreciate it." She holds her breath, fearing this will finally overstep a boundary of his. "D-Do you really..._love_ Halloween?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've told me how you love it, but at other times, you tell me how troubling it is for you. How much work it is and how that causes you to come here...how i-it's troubling you. But...you've never told me that honestly. Or why that is. And I just want-"

"-I do." He realizes he interrupted her and waves a hand apologetically. "I-I mean, I _do_ love Halloween...but it's - complicated." He notices her look of concern and sighs. "I suppose honesty wouldn't hurt now...hell, you're the only one who might understand."

She flutters her eyelashes worriedly. No one understands? What can he mean by that? She watches as he shifts uncomfortably, and she feels her chest turn cold when he averts his gaze. At least he is opening up about this...she's always wanted to know. He's always been the kind man who dealt with her problems, but never has she heard of his own or helped him...and that's what she'd like to do. As his love, after all. That's what partners are for, aren't they?

"What I mean by it's complicated is that I've..._lost_ my passion for scaring. But just a little bit! Not entirely. I still feel all kinds of thrills and chills when I get someone to scream, but it just doesn't feel the _same_ anymore. Like I've done the same thing before. And I realized that, after repeating the same plans year after year...doing the same routines, hearing the same old screams...I really am in this sort of loophole. Nothing seemed to change, and I was finding less meaning in what I was doing."

She holds her hands together, feeling nothing but sorrow for her dearest friend. She can feel the emptiness he must be experiencing. As if his problems were her own. She comes forward to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looks at her to smile. But then, when his gaze shifts again, it falls and he's left to dwell more on the matter.

"Being the Pumpkin King is wonderful to me. It really is. I get to take care of my people and give them something to look forward to, but...I never had a _choice_. I didn't choose to become the King nor did anyone pick me. But they love me anyway. And I appreciate them. But as excruciating as Halloween has become...I couldn't find the right change. Sure, the Mayor and I would come up with new ideas and they'd be exciting, but they just became a routine like everything else. The passion doesn't stay as long as I want it to.

And at one point, I wanted to give it all up. I didn't want to keep doing this if it meant I had to repeat the same things every year. But I can't. I can't give up my crown or step down. I'd leave my people in the dark, and I want nothing more but for them to be happy, even if it meant I wasn't. I was stuck doing this, and for the longest time, I just dealt with it. But it took a toll on me through the years, and by this point the planning all just feels like one big chore. A 364-day responsibility left in my hands even if I never asked for it."

She rubs her hand along his arm, her eyes filled with sadness from this information. "Jack...why didn't you tell anyone about this before?"

He almost laughs. "They wouldn't understand. Why would they? This is all they know. Halloween is our purpose, our fun, our connection we share. Why would anyone question something they've done all their death? Who would get tired of this custom we love? I'm their King, and in their eyes, I'm this perfect embodiment of Halloween...no one understands what it's like to dream of something more than what you already have. They can't relate to what I'm going through - not when everything is perfect to them."

"Well, I-I'm sure you could've found _someone_ who related to you...someone who wasn't as happy with where they were or what they were doing. Someone who-"

"-Someone like _you_." He finishes, ending her rambling. "Sally, do you realize what you've done for me?"

She shakes her head.

"You've given me a reason. A purpose. I wanted something new in my afterlife after going through this for so long, and...you're it. I've never fallen in love like this. I've never felt this way about somebody, and it feels so..._new_. I'm having new experiences with you, and I'm...happy. I'm content. I'm finally finding something to enjoy with Halloween now that you're in my death. And I-I don't know if you know that."

"I do, now..." She grows breathless, desperately trying to find more words. "I...I do...I feel-"

"Can I kiss you? Please?"

The yearning in his voice makes her grow very warm. "Ye-yes, you can always kiss me, Ja-"

Her words are interrupted when his lips press against hers, and that's all that is needed to make Sally turn into jelly again. The kiss is intimate and leaves her grasping at his lapels to get leverage. She has felt desire in their previous kisses, but there's something..._new_ in this one. She can feel the longing in his body, and the passion igniting in her own. But she only truly feels this effect once he manages to gently press her body closer to the ground, resting himself above her. She grasps at his suit to keep herself involved with the kiss, until they both eventually break away. Then, her head is left to rest on the ground, where she can look at nothing but his face.

"I-I _need_ you..." He confesses, lowering his skull until it's next to her ear. "I've always needed you, Sally. It took me so long to find you. When we met, there was something so..._different_ about you...I honestly couldn't believe you wanted to know about me. And ever since then, I...I felt a lot of things about you."

Her cheeks feel hot, but she's unsure if it's because of their closeness or what he's saying. "Jack, I felt the same way when you said you wanted to-to be my...friend...even though you didn't know anything about me."

"Are you _kidding_?" He lifts himself up to look at her. "A beautiful woman who saw me as more than the Pumpkin King? Who wanted to know what I did in my free time and what I thought of Romeo and Juliet? Just what did I do to deserve you, Sally?"

Her jaw begins to tingle as she pulls his skull forward to her, brushing her nose against his nasal bone. "How about taking me away from the Doctor?"

"-You did most of that yourself, you know-"

"Kiss me, Jack..."

She waits no moment further to press her lips against his, and he happily returns it by pressing his against her own. His hand finds it way to the back of her head, bringing her closer as they momentarily switch positions on the ground. As Sally continues to kiss the man who has confessed to her changing his own death for the better, she feels a sense of purpose as well as her growing love for Jack Skellington.


	23. Is She Scary?

Finklestein is not surprised when Sally doesn't return home early.

In fact, he spends his time looking outside of the window, watching as the reds, yellows, and oranges gradually turn darker. After hours of waiting, he eventually finds himself staring at the endless amounts of stars in the sky. And in that time, he feels..._numb_. He thinks of nothing, feels nothing, and says nothing. He, instead, spends his time counting how many stars he sees, wondering to himself why he never looked at the sky like this before. But then it dawns on him why he is exactly sitting in his Laboratory late at night, waiting for someone instead of going to bed. And then the image of Jack Skellington and Sally comes back into mind, and he desperately counts the stars again hoping it will ease his mind once more.

The sound of the front door squeaking open interrupts this process. He wheels himself into the doorway as fast as he possibly can, where he stumbles upon the sight of his ragdoll stepping inside, peering around cautiously. It isn't long until she finds his face emerging from the dark, where Finklestein finally turns on the oil lantern he had been gripping in his hand. She lets go of the door suddenly, sending it to slam back into place. She then stands upright and holds her hands in front of herself, and although she smiles at him, the Doctor can sense her guilt already. They both stand there for a few moments in silence - taking in the situation at hand.

"Hello, Doctor..." She greets nervously. He adjusts his glasses with a knowing look in his eyes. Nothing is going to fool him at this moment.

"Hello, Sally. Had you forgotten about our little promise earlier?"

She pretends to remember. "Oh, yes...I-I'm sorry, Doctor...I was just- the time just slipped by-" His impatient look stops her from blabbering on. "Did you still want to do that?"

"What I had to say before doesn't matter now." He sighs after that sentence, partly remembering what _exactly_ he had planned to ask. "But you can answer one thing: where have you gone this time, girl?"

"The town was, um, carving pumpkins. I just wanted to join in." She holds her head low. "I'm sorry. I should have asked for your permission before I left."

He gets the impression that this is false, for he witnessed the _true_ source of her departure, but he doesn't find that lying look about her eyes. Had she really gone out to participate in those festivities again? Previously, he'd be truly upset with this information. Countless of times has he told her to stay away from the town and its celebrations...but that was a curiosity resulting from her restlessness he knew would require time to change. For this reason, he isn't that mad about it. He is, instead, more upset about the missing part of this story - stabbing a pumpkin multiple times is nothing compared to kissing a man she wasn't promised to, after all.

"Well, I'm relieved you made it home safely. That's one of the reasons I don't want you leaving here. Who knows what can happen to you when I'm not there..."

"I took care of myself," She assures him. "No reason to worry, Doctor."

"I wouldn't if you just stayed in your room as you were told." Her eyes lower. "You never finished your homework, did you, Sally?"

"No...But I'll take care of that first thing after breakfast tomorrow. I promise."

_Does a promise from her MEAN anything anymore?_ He wonders, but nods regardless. "Go to bed, now. It is getting very late."

She gives him a final nod before leaving for her room above. He watches her figure grow smaller and smaller until it disappears into the door. He stays in this position for a few more minutes before turning around and entering his lab again. He has something more on his mind than sleeping at this moment - an idea he has kept tucked away, but now has grown very prominent in his brain...Reaching for a piece of paper and a pencil, he begins designing something new. A project he will surely come to love, and become more invested in than anything...a project that will take his mind off of this Jack-and-Sally nonsense, and he will finally be in his own, comfortable bubble again...

* * *

When breakfast is served the next morning, Sally can already feel the uncomfortable aura about the tower. The meal they share is mostly quiet, apart from the few comments from Igor about the food being more delicious than usual. But the Doctor remains silent, and the moment she attempts to communicate with him, she is presented with either a cold shoulder or nothing at all. She still tries to be happy by keeping her head filled with the memories of her and Jack - what they had done only the previous night, everything they exchanged...this makes her content, but any moment she has to interact with her creator, she's left to feel uncomfortable and guilty. She knows he is angry at her for sneaking out without any notice again, but something seems...different about it this time. Like there is something else bothering him, or he has something new on his mind.

She is afraid to ask. She knows what will happen if she pesters him with questions, or makes it obvious that she still feels guilty for her wrongdoings. But then she reminds herself not to be too interested in him or how he feels anymore - she has given up on her care for him long ago, but is just fulfilling her role to pass the time. Until it can come to where her and Jack can make their relationship known, and by then, she's sure she won't have to worry about him anymore...

But something new has become evident, for Sally has noticed that Finklestein is spending much more time in his laboratory than usual. At times, she finds the door locked with him behind it, muttering to himself...she's attempted to listen to what he's saying, but she can't quite understand. He uses complex words she doesn't know, and the times he _does_ seem to make a little sense, it turns into complete gibberish. She knows of his 'Mad Scientist' side, but the last time she's seen it was when she was first created..._Something seems odd about this,_ She thinks. And that is confirmed when, the few times she's managed to get into the laboratory while he's working, he always hides what he's doing from her.

She decides to pry while bringing him some tea. "You've been working quite a lot lately, Doctor."

She notices the few papers he tucks out of sight as he grabs for a cup. "Is that so? I hadn't even noticed."

"What is it you're working on?"

"Something magnificent. Something..._better_." He pauses to take a quick sip. "Poisonberry...quite an interesting flavor, isn't it?"

She raises her eyebrows. He is being unusually nice right now. "I thought of trying something new. I didn't think you'd notice."

He sets the cup back on the plate and shoos her away with a gloved hand. "Yes, yes, thank you, Sally. Now, leave me be. I need to get this part finished by this afternoon if I'm going to stick to schedule."

She leaves him without a word, confused more than anything. He must really like what he's working on...but what could it be? She places a finger on her chin contemplatively. He gets excited about so many experiments...it's hard to say what he's happy about now. But she knows one thing for sure - he'll be more busy than usual, and that might work to her advantage...as curious as she is about this new 'project', it's nothing worth staying home for. If the Doctor is invested in it, then it probably isn't that interesting to her. They are two very different people, after all...

* * *

Soon enough, it is Halloween night.

Sally is surprised how fast the days skimmed by - she snuck out a few times while the Doctor was busy doing who-knows-what in his lab, but she had a difficult time finding Jack. He was most likely swept up in work since he wasn't anywhere in town. She debated visiting him in his home again, knocking on his door or ringing his doorbell...but she couldn't gather up the courage. Were they that comfortable with each other yet? He visited her home, yes, but he had a reason for going, being good friends with the Doctor and all. If she came to his doorstep, it would be for _him_...but what excuse would she have for her appearance? These thoughts discouraged her, and for that reason, she didn't see him again for a couple of weeks.

Jack didn't outright contact her that much, but she forgave him when Zero delivered her a letter a week after being away from each other. In his note, he apologized for his sudden absence, being extremely busy with Halloween preparations the rest of the month. She figured this would happen and thanked Zero anyway, but still kept a watchful eye on his Manor. Sometimes she'd end up seeing his figure through his windows late some nights, and she would smile watching it pace around all night. She was never really away from him, but she still felt a little lonely without his company. She still held her head high waiting for Halloween to come around, which she knew she was to partake in and inevitably meet with him there again.

Tonight is that night.

Sally finishes making the Doctor's dinner and brings it to him while he's cooped up in his laboratory once again. The moment she walks in, she sees him jump in his chair and frantically scatter the pages around. But she doesn't think much of them anymore at this point, and sets down his bowl of soup ready for him to eat. He must know what tonight is as well, because the moment it's in front of him, he looks at it suspiciously before pushing it away. Her jaw hangs open as he crosses his arms and sniffs it doubtfully, shaking his head several times insisting he'd make something else instead. Not only is she offended for the time she spent making it, but this batch _isn't actually poisoned this time_! She has other plans of leaving the tower, and poisoning his soup wasn't on her agenda for the night.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat it?" She asks him as she takes the bowl. "Nothing's wrong with it."

"It's **Halloween night**." He states obviously. "I know exactly what you want to do, and I'm not falling for it! Stay in your room and don't go outside, you hear me? I know you want to partake in this dreadful holiday, but I can't afford any distractions tonight!"

"Fine. I won't sneak out." She lies. "Goodnight."

She dumps the soup's contents in the drain, then hurries inside her room and hangs by her window. She can already see the lights shining from the town and all the dark figures walking about. She waits to hear for the creatures to begin singing, assuming things would happen the same way they did last year. She sticks to Jack's instructions as well, staying as close to the window as possible by sneaking her limbs out of the opening of the bars and listening carefully for the Halloween song. It is much more colder, she finds, when she hangs herself out like this - a breeze keeps tugging at her dress, and she has to fold it down repeatedly.

The voices soon come, along with the witches and the ghosts flying through the sky. She isn't prepared for the huge gust of wind coming in her direction. Even more to her surprise, she finds several leaves that pass through her. As she reaches out to grab one, it feels almost like a gift from the wind itself. The song has already continued by this point, as she notices the shadow beginning to sing from the moon. She takes this as a cue to finally jump from the window. After she lands, she sews herself back together and hopes the song has drowned out the sound of her fall. She leaves right away by following the voices and squeezing through the gates leading to the Town Square. There, she finds the crowds gathered as they wait for the finale of the song.

She happily joins them and makes her way to the Hanging Tree and his Hanging Men, who greet her and happily let her accompany them. They wait patiently for the Scarecrow to emerge from the gates. When it does, the creatures erupt. There are screams, chants, and dances all at once. She is tempted to join some of them, but she doesn't know the words just yet. Instead, she watches in awe as the Scarecrow lights itself on fire, blowing at the straw and watching as it burns on himself. Then, he jumps from the horse to perform a few flips on top of the statues around the mantles of the walls. Everyone watches this in amazement, watching it flip from one wall to the other. Every time he passes a crowd, he'd blow a line of fire their way. Intrigued yet feared _'ooh_'s make their way around as the Scarecrow performs a front flip into the fountain. Then, with everyone watching intently, it surfaces from the water, no longer a Scarecrow.

Instead, it's Jack Skellington.

Applaud breaks out from the crowds, though Sally is too distracted gawking at him and feeling her phantom heart beat a million times. Her body naturally yearns for him, and she has to hold herself down and instead clap with the rest of the people. She and the others watch as Jack climbs the fountain and rests himself on the neck of the gargoyle, letting out a shriek that the crowd soon repeats. They laugh and cheer, naturally. The Mayor arrives from his hearse and motions to the skeleton, which earns yet another uproar as Jack perches himself comfortably.

_"What a horrifying experience!"_ Citizens compliment.

_"You're so terrific, Jack!" "Absolutely horrifying!" "Even better than last year!" "What a man!" "All hail the Pumpkin King!"_

Her heart goes out with every compliment. She wants to yell one herself - get his attention somehow. But she doesn't need to, as Jack's head turns in her direction and he finds her off the bat. He beams and winks at her. She can't help but sigh dreamily. The ghouls around her do this as well. They believe this gesture was meant for them, and begin to call out back to him.

_"We love you too, Jack!" "How dreamy!" "You make rotting eyeballs look like shriveled spines!"_

He gives the group a patient smile, but Sally knows he had meant it for her. He turns from them and jumps down from the fountain, landing perfectly beside the Mayor. He startles the politician for a second, who regains his posture and continues to name out the prizes this year. Sally pays no attention to the trophies or awards, as her eyes can't leave the skeleton man who has taken her heart. And fortunately, he can't keep his eyes off of her, either.

* * *

The prizes are all eventually handed out, and Jack is beckoned by a group of vampires to converse afterwards. He is crowded by the citizens and ghouls as he always is. Sally leaves while she still can, but shoots a playful smile to the skeleton as she's leaving. She pays no mind to anything as she makes her way to the Graveyard, coming through the gates and quietly looking around. It is unusually quiet for such a popular night around here...not that she wants noise! Because only one thing is on her mind at this moment...

She sighs blissfully, holding her hands close to her chest. "Oh, Jack..."

She approaches one of the tombstones and rests against it, closing her eyes while she thinks about him. Every compliment she knows of, she fantasizes saying it to him. She is swept up in these thoughts that she doesn't hear the slight moan of the gate open as someone comes in.

**"BOO!"**

She is sent upright by a sudden scream behind her, flailing her arms in surprise as she trips over herself. She would've fallen face-first into the dirt if a pair of hands hadn't caught her in time. She is sent back to her feet with her eyes rolling in their sockets. She nearly hyperventilates from the shock for a moment, clutching at whatever is in front of her, which happens to feel like fine fabric.

"Oh, god, Sally, I'm so sorry!" She recognizes that laugh. "Please, forgive me, I seem to still be in a-"

**_*OOF!*_**

That's the sound Jack makes when Sally turns around and hugs him. A death grip so tight she can feel her seams start to pull. A hug that ravishes _him_. His body, his scent, his touch...it's all within her grasp, now. After a couple of weeks of being away from him, she can finally feel him again...

"You scared me," She confesses, then finds the confidence to laugh. "Literally, too!"

His arms come around her own figure, where he leans down and lightly grazes his jaw on top of her hair. "I'm sorry. You just seemed so quiet and content, I just _had_ to let you know I was here!"

Even though she never wants to let go of him, she is still overcome with a strong urge to see his face. She removes herself and takes a step back, where she finds him grinning down at her brightly. His mood hasn't changed from the Halloween celebration, and she can still feel the hotness of his Pumpkin King form lingering on his body. She hesitates before slowly taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I've...been missing you, these past few weeks..." She admits quietly.

"I have, too." He squeezes back and winks at her. "I saw your little performance with the wind. You did a fantastic job! Call me superstitious, but it seems to be a little familiar with you?"

The haunting memories of her last Halloween floods her mind. She bites her lip and nods slowly. "I guess you can say that...thank you for letting me join in this year."

"No need to thank me. In fact, I wanted to ask you if you could do it next year, too?"

"Next year?" She blinks in surprise. "Of-of course!" She blurts out her answer. "So long as everyone else is fine with it, that is..."

"I'm sure no one has an issue. And even if they did, I'll still make sure you're apart of it."

He goes back to lean on a nearby tombstone. She notices that he is studying her, his eye sockets being the only thing fixated on her. She can feel his gaze crawling up and down her body. Not in a hungry way or with any intention of devouring her, that is, but with - interest. The smile widens on his lips.

"You haven't tried to scare before, have you?" He asks.

"What makes that so obvious?"

"Well, besides it not really being your _thing_, I noticed something different about you tonight." He clears his throat. "You weren't very scared, were you?"

She takes her time deciding her answer. "I was...fascinated. Impressed. Even seeing it a second time, you took my breath away tonight." She shakes her head. "But I wasn't scared. Not at all."

The skeleton studies her for a long time without saying anything. This is when she notices devilish smile creeping on his face. One filled with sorts of wrong intentions...a mischievous look more than anything. _Now_ it feels like he's devouring her with his gaze, and as he removes himself to stand in front of her, she shrivels up in the belief that she had said the wrong thing. She opens her mouth to take back everything, to admit he really did scare her tonight, but he cuts her off before she can.

"Oh, really? Not even if I'm someone who has devoured human's nightmares for centuries? A demon of light and a master of fright? I've scared millions of proclaimed-fearless creatures with little endeavor...but you're telling me...that despite all of this..._You're not afraid of me_?"

She can feel his hands creeping along her back. She bites her lip as she holds in the sound of pleasure that so desperately wants to escape her lips. Something about this feels so..._exciting_. But she can't quite tell if he's being serious or not, and she doesn't want to ruin the moment if he is. As she opens her mouth to reply, she's stopped by his hands coming to her stomach and tickling it very gently. A giggle escapes her lips as she fights him, attempting to remove his arms but he insists they stay there.

"I knew you we-were trying t-to...distract...me!" She kicks the air. "How...did...y-you know I'm ti-ticklish there!?"

"A lucky guess." His voice replies from above.

She gives in and finally allows herself to laugh. Laugh as the sharp ends of his phalanges lightly dig into her dress, rubbing the delicate areas of her stomach. In this moment, she feels..._good_. But that feeling becomes quickly overbearing as he continues, and that's when she fights back. She doesn't mean to bring her elbow backwards, but it's too late. Jack already sees it coming and dodges it easily, loosening his grip for a moment. She takes this opportunity to snake out of his arms, and steps several times back to grab a nearby twig. She holds it up in defense.

"Not one more step, Skellington!" She yells to him.

He crosses his arms and gives her an amused look. "You would've elbowed me right in the spine, you know that?"

"I didn't!" Her hands start to shake holding the twig. "Why did you tickle me, anyway?"

"Call it a guilty curiosity of mine." He replies, stepping forward as she naturally drops her weapon. "How can I help it when you're standing there telling me you aren't afraid of the scariest man around?"

"The scariest man around happens to be my boyfriend." She stiffens using this word, but relaxes when he smiles. _Does he...is he...can that mean...?_ "And I don't believe he'd ever hurt me."

"But it would hurt my reputation." He leans against a tombstone and rests his hand on his forehead dramatically. "What would people think if they heard someone wasn't terrified of me?"

She can't help but giggle. She goes to the other side of the tombstone and pecks his cheek. "Oh, Jack, I _do_ think you're scary."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"What if I am?"

"You're doing a hell of a job." He grins, trailing a finger along her chin once more. She closes her eyes and enjoys the tingling along her jaw. "But there is something else you can do for me..."

"What would that be?"

He stands straight up, causing her to stiffen and jump in surprise when he turns to her. He's the chipper skeleton she saw back at the celebration - the extra pep in his step and the excitement in his eye sockets, she notes in particular. "-You can show me how YOU scare!"

"Jack-"

"I want to see what it'd be like if you scared someone." He notices her doubtful look and smiles weakly. "Just humor me. But be serious about it!"

She decides to play along with him, but doesn't put much effort into it. She weakly rises her hands up, attempting to mimic the scaring tactic she'd seen the Wolfman use, and charges slowly at her lover. She tries her hardest to emit the lowest noise she can, striking at the air in front of his face, and twisting her face to make it appear more intimidating.

"Boo!"

Sally then notices the smile he's been wearing the entire time - from her prepping, positioning, and final execution. His face only changes once she lets him know that she's done, and then he places a hand on his hip and a finger on the side of his skull. His gaze presses into her skin, already knowing that he is judging her. She feels ridiculous for even trying to scare him and deflates where she's standing, feeling a little embarrassed.

"That was _adorable_." He admits. "Well...not in a _bad_ way, of course. It was just-"

"-Not scary?" She finishes, frowning.

"Your approach wasn't very threatening, is all." He points out. "You used what I call a Werewolf's Tactic - charging directly at their victim baring their claws with the intent of harm, but, erm, you don't exactly..._have any_."

She blinks, clearly indicating she doesn't understand.

"Scaring isn't just making loud noises trying to startle someone. It's taking your advantages, weaknesses, and tactics into play. In this case, I'd imagine yours being very, very quiet - led through a melody, unsettling."

"I don't think scaring is my thing..." She finally confesses, rubbing the side of her arm slowly.

"Well, I gave you my promise. You humored me, and I got the answer I wanted." He smiles and places his hand over her own. "You don't have to be scary. But if you ever wanted to...I'd be more than happy to help. Everyone has their spark somewhere - and I think I know where yours is. You belong to Halloween just as much as anyone else."

She has no idea how well he can read into her insecurities. She smiles appreciatively at him and dips her head slightly. "Thank you...maybe, someday, I'll want to try."

"Let's sit at the hill. That might darken the mood."

He leads her towards their usual spot. She follows behind him with a bit of confidence in her step, thinking some more of what he just said to her..._So, he sees a spark in me?_ She wonders. _What could that mean? And where would it be? There's not a part of me that was made for scaring - maybe he was just being polite, or making me feel better...the Doctor didn't make me to be scary. There's no way I could be..._

As the two sit down and settle themselves in the silence, Sally takes a deep breath and bites her lip. Even though he showed her no concern with her inability to scare, these thoughts still trouble her. They make her feel worthless and doubtful, and she doesn't want to feel this way. With as much courage as she can find, she asks for him again. "...Jack?"

"Yes?"

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not scary?" She fidgets with her seams. "As in, it doesn't make you love me any less?"

"...No. Why? Should it?"

"Yes! Well, no. I...I don't know." She sighs. "Everyone else in this town have certain things that make them look scary and...well, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense that you'd be in love with someone who _is_ scary. Since the Pumpkin King is frightening and all, why would you be in love with someone who isn't?"

"Is this something the Doctor told you?"

"No. It's my own thinking."

Without warning, he takes her hand and makes her look at him. She is taken aback at his sudden movements, but her eyes naturally become locked on him and nothing else. He holds her palm by covering it with both of his hands, shaking them gently and meaningfully. They keep their gaze with every word he says, and his voice is so soft that it makes her heart flutter.

"Do you remember how I told you royalty means nothing to me?" She nods slowly. "-It still doesn't, and it's the same with being scary. The truth is, I'm always finding something new with you, something else to think about on top of other things. I love how kind and considerate you are despite how you're treated at home. You're compassionate, and I like that. Whether or not you're scary is such a low concern of mine - nothing could be better to me than how sweet and understanding you are."

Her eyes grow teary and she doesn't even realize it. He smiles at her and tucks a strand of her yarn hair to the side, wiping a tear of hers before it has the chance to fall. She closes them and clenches her jaw, doing her best to keep her composure. She opens them again, and the words leave her mouth before she even thinks of them.

"I love you, Jack."

He squeezes her hand. "And I love you, too, Sally."

She feels butterflies again just hearing the words from his mouth. He goes forward towards her face, and as she closes her eyes, she feels his hand wrap around her head. She is gently ushered into his embrace, where he kisses her once on the lips then rests the side of her face on his chest. She melts in this grip, carefully trailing her fingers over her lips and feeling the tingling on the edges of her stitches. He holds her tightly in these few moments - gazing out into the sky while she enjoys the feeling of his pinstriped suit. They sit like this for what feels like an eternity, her hand rested in his palm the whole time, their fingers entwined for hours. He begins to talk about constellations, and she listens intently to every word.

* * *

Being crafty is becoming a second sense to Sally. Or maybe her recent successful attempts at sneaking away is because of all the time the Doctor seems to spend in his lab. He crammed many hours of the afternoon into researching, working, or doing whatever it is behind that locked door. By the time she finished cooking and giving him his meal for the night, the Doctor is exhausted from his efforts all day and is either quick to get to bed or insistent on staying and finishing his work. This works in her favor, as she takes advantage of his frequent overworking by leaving one night every week to the graveyard to meet with Jack Skellington at the Spiral Hill.

She is on the hill now, but instead of sitting there like she has done so many times before, she is not laying on its rippled surface. She's faced with the endless sight of the night sky, filled with all sorts of stars and colors, as well as the yellow crescent moon off to the side. Beside her, of course, is Jack, whose skull is gently rested on top of her red hair. They are both gazing at the sky, holding each other's hands between their bodies with the other supporting their heads.

"There's cancer." Jack points in a direction in the sky. "Do you see it?"

She follows his finger and finds the constellation. For a man with no eyes, he really has better vision than she does. She nods gently, rubbing her fingers against his palm and slightly down on his wrist.

"I do."

They are settled in by silence again. There is a cool breeze in the graveyard tonight, as well as a few extra spooky noises that give her chills. But she had nothing to fear with him by her side. If anything, it is whatever is lurking in the shadows that should be afraid of _them_. So Sally is very comfortable as she presses herself against Jack, at perfect ease. If she were to close her eyes right now, there is no doubt she'd be fast asleep, curled by his side and listening to the peaceful sound of bats in the distance.

"Next time I'll bring my telescope." He rolls his head to the side. "You can see a lot better with it. The glass lenses help you see a lot closer."

"The doctor has one of those," She brings up. "It's in his laboratory. He uses it a lot."

"I think you mean a microscope?"

"What's the difference?"

He titters softly. She grows warm at the sound of his laugh. Even if she is wrong at times or sometimes misunderstood things, he makes her feel like it's okay. She is learning a lot being with him. A lot more than she'd ever learn from the Doctor. He insists she learn through books and reading and appliances - but Jack makes her visualize and _feel_ everything. Because of this, she remembers things more fondly, and is so eager to learn more. She likes seeing and feeling things more than she does solving countless of problems she forgets the next morning.

"Someday, I'll get to tell you." He motions to the sky with the end of his skull. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She looks around and smiles, taking everything in. "It is. Very beautiful."

He closes his eye sockets and smiles. How he adores her voice. She is adorable, even when she seems a little confused. He doesn't mind helping her at all, it's rather fun for him to finally tell someone new things. He's been adjusted to routinely doing and saying the same things in the impression that everyone already knows what to do, but it is undeniably thrilling to find someone new to it all. And by all, he really means _all_. She's more than just a breath of fresh air - she's a similar soul who wants to gaze at the stars with him. It's more than anything he could have ever asked for from death.

He clutches her hand again and points to the sky once more. "There's Polaris."

"The northern star!" She sounds so proud remembering this. He can't help but laugh.

"Yes, the northern star."

He listens as she scoots closer to his figure and rests the side of her body next to his. They're touching now. She turns her head and lays on her side so she can rest her face on his shoulder. He presses the side of his skull against her cheek; they take a moment to breathe in each other. Her scent varies from times, Jack noticed - he can tell when she poisoned the Doctor because she'd linger of nightshade. Tonight, however, she smells a little like cherries. He glances at her face and notices she is staring intently at the incandescent bodies from above, her eyebrows knitted together and a slight frown spread on her lips.

"The Doctor is making something." She says seriously. He prods his finger along the stitch across her cheek, and from the lack of his response, she continues, "He says it's something..._better_. But he wouldn't tell me what that meant."

"That sounds like him. He thinks everything he makes is something better. Doesn't matter what it is."

"But he keeps hiding his work from me. Every time I bring him something or I make his dinner, he's always tucking papers away and refusing to tell me anything about it. I haven't seen him spend this much time on something since...well, _ever_."

"Maybe that's a good thing? I've seen a lot more of you than I have before. I'm just glad I can see you, no matter the cause." He pokes her nose with his finger. "And I know _you've_ been dying to see me."

She smiles at his words and giggles slightly as he pokes her. He has a point. They both have really been wanting to see each other...now that they have this chance, why waste time worrying about it? She wants to live in every moment with him, enjoy his touch, his voice, his kisses...Whatever has the Doctor kept, she should be thankful for. She just hopes this will last longer - that she can still be with Jack like this, and will no longer have to worry about being cooped up in her room away from him. She can see him on a regular basis and their love won't have to be as distant as it has been.

Seeing her smile, he leaves a small kiss on the top of her hair. "See? The look on your face just _proves_ you miss me!"

"I know you want to see me just as bad, Mr. Pumpkin King!" She jabs a finger at his chest and grins when he looks away. "You're as happy about this as I am."

"Am I happy I get to see my girlfriend every week instead of every month?" He purposely waits a few moments before grinning. "-**Yes**. Yes, I am."

Sally doesn't wait a moment further to wrap herself on his arm and nuzzle the side of his shoulder. He ushers her closer by bringing his arm around her finger and resting her against his chest. She closes her eyes and listens to the noises of the night as well as his occasional yet gentle breaths. His embrace is so wonderful...she remembers a time where she always dreamed of him holding her like this. Sometimes, she still can't believe it's her reality, now. She feels weak remembering this, filled with longing, craving, and _aching_ with desire. She leans forward to rest her head underneath his jaw, feeling very hot both inside and out. Her lips quiver as the words quickly leave her lips.

"You're...my _everything_, Jack."

He chuckles, his hot breath sending more tingles down her body. His hand wraps around her waist, and quietly, he replies, "-And you are _mine_."


	24. Connecting the Dots

"Fellas! Come look an' see!"

The two members of the Halloween Town Band quickly rush over to their remaining accordion player by the Graveyard's gate. They press themselves against the bars as their eyes naturally come over to the Spiral Hill, where they find two small figures kissing. They notice this because of the pair of arms wrapped around the taller one, and the white skull pressed against the smaller face is an obvious takeaway. Different noises emerge from their mouths all at once, but before they can attract any attention, they flip over to conceal themselves behind a wall. In this moment, they look at each other in disbelief.

Could it be? Have Jack Skellington and Sally finally..._become a couple_? After all of this time waiting, watching them together, relying on this bet the band has engaged for such a long time..._has it finally been proven true?_ In utter disbelief, Jimmy brings himself to look at the scene again, only to see the two embracing each other closely. He decides this is all he needs to see and turns to his fellow musicians in defeat.

"I guess you guys were right...They sure look happy together."

"But how do we know who confessed _first_?" John asks.

"Hey, thas' right!" James snaps his fingers. "Jimmy, ya' owe us 20 each, I expect ya' to pay up ta'morrow, but, eh...you an' I will have ta' figure out which one o' us won, John. Deal?"

"Deal." He narrows his eyes in thought. "Let's see, 's been a year or two, so that puts me at 35 and James at 40."

"Sure hope ya' have all those coins, bud!" He slaps him on the back roughly. "'Cause I'm _certain_ Bone Daddy fessed up first...I knew he'd settle down eventually!"

"But what if Rag Doll did? She seemed so quiet an' always hovered over him...looked to me like she'd let the black cat out of the bag first."

"Doesn't matter _who_ confessed. I jus' lost 20 coins." Jimmy admits sadly, leading the three of them away from the gates. "'Sides, how are you guys going to know who told who first? 'S not like we were there."

"Mmph...thas' th' hard part." James rubs his chin in thought. "We'll have ta' ask Bone Daddy. I'm sure, with some sweet talkin', he'll tell us, no problem!"

"Seems a little personal." John points out. "And a little selfish jus' to know for a bet."

"Since _when_ has Jack ever been 'fended by us? He wasn't 'fraid ta' tell us 'bout Halloween, was he?"

"Yeah, but...isn't this his _gal_?"

"Give it some time. We'll wait 'til we have th' right opportunity, you'll see."

* * *

Waiting for the right opportunity means waiting for a time the Band will be able to talk to Jack in private. Which, in itself, is more of an occasional thing if they aren't hanging around close to his mansion. But they never get much business there, and seeing as they are due for a bet, they are forced to shift around as the day goes on. Which results in them _seeing_ the Pumpkin King, but unfortunately, not getting any chance to speak with him.

They are watching him purchase some things one day whilst performing in the town's outlet. As nearly everyone does when they see Jack in public, the Band naturally takes a break to watch him from the corners of their eyes. They all note that he seems more out-and-about lately, greeting and talking to people with more enthusiasm than normal. Even when they witness some of the ghouls flirting with him, Jack politely excuses himself right away. It was subtle differences like these that they picked up on, knowing the skeleton for many years.

"He really seems happier," Jimmy whispers to them while discreetly watching as he buys a loaf of bread. "He always smiles, but this one looks so..._genuine_."

"I get what you mean." John agrees. "Look at that extra pep in his step! That's a man who's got himself a lady, for sure."

"When was th' last time we saw Bone Daddy this happy?" James thinks to himself. "I think it was when he had that _really_ impressive scare streak..."

"That was 10 years ago," Jimmy informs him. James nods.

"My point **exactly**."

They continue watching until he eventually turns to them. They jump up at his attention and stiffen for a moment, believing he had caught their stares. But then he widens his smile and waves to them, dismissing himself with a nod and leaving through the gates. The Band leans forward to watch him and notices his new posture while walking - nowhere near as slumped over like it had been when he was alone. As they listen closely, they even hear him humming under his breath, looking at each other with widened eyes.

"_Wow._" Was all John had to say.

"I didn't know Bone Daddy hums!" James gawks. Jimmy nods slowly in agreement.

"He's really good at it, too..."

"Sally must be one hell of a kisser, huh?" John chuckles. The looks he gets from his fellow band members hushes him down right away. James suddenly snaps in realization, turning to them with a gleam in his eyes.

"Say, that reminds me! We should check up on how Dolly's doin'. Been 'while since we've seen her, right?"

They agree, more than delighted with this idea. Picking up their instruments, the three trudge on until they reach the Outskirts. Then, they follow the familiar path that leads them to Finklestein's Tower, where they set down their things in their usual spot. As soon as they have their instruments in their hands, playing a recognizable Halloween melody, they feel a watchful pair of eyes on their shoulders.

That's when they all glance up and find Sally at the window. She is wearing a big smile at this moment, pressing herself against the bars to listen to them better. Noticing their stares, she beams and waves politely at them. They glance at each other before returning the gesture, finishing the song and watching as she retreats back into her room. She at least stuck around, and they noticed her bopping her head along to the beat and syncing her lips where the lyrics would go. Almost like she was..._singing_ along to it in her room!

As soon as she is out of sight, the three of them immediately stop playing and look at each other seriously. They don't need to state the obvious, because they're all sharing a similar look, but one of them feels the need to point it out. Jimmy happens to be the one, clearing his throat and letting go of his accordion to let it dangle from his neck.

"Not sure 'bout you guys, but that look in her eyes seemed a lot more...happy."

"Yeah. She didn't have that _'help me'_ look in 'em, either! Nothin' desperate or pleadin'...she seemed so content." James adds. "Makes me wonder if that 'ol geezer quit botherin' her, too..."

"Well, they're both really happy. We know that, now." John concludes. "No doubt 'bout it: they're together."

"N' _you_ said they were jus' a 'gossip couple'!" James points his finger at Jimmy and laughs. "But I knew...I felt it seein' em together. Somethin' seemed to click."

Jimmy looks at him from the side. "You sure know true love when you see it, eh, boss?"

"I guess I do!"

* * *

A couple of weeks go by as the Band continue to hover by Jack's house. It is proving to be a little difficult catching him at the right time. He'd be long gone before they set up in the morning, and when he returned in the afternoon, they'd be performing elsewhere. Night was the trickiest part to even catch sight of him. He used to leave for nightly walks much more frequently before, but now they wouldn't see him leave his house for a majority of the time. The one night they found him leaving, he seemed in a hurry. They left to follow him just to see where he was going, and predictably found him on the route to the Graveyard.

After all of these attempts, they ultimately decide to stick around his manor. They might be risking a little business, but it is worth it just to appease their curiosity. They stick by his main gates and keep an eye on them while they perform, only getting a few tips throughout the day. It is until the sun starts to set do they find Jack returning home. The moment they see him approaching his gates, James decides enough is enough and finally calls out to him.

_"Hey, Bone Daddy!"_

The skeleton looks up and notices the Band off to the side. He returns his keys into his pocket and approaches them with a patient smile, not bothered in the slightest. The Band quickly glance around to ensure no one is nearby to eavesdrop, and slightly lead him into the shadows behind his own house. Jack doesn't take note of this as he stands in front of them and gives a brief but polite wave of the hand.

"Evening, fellas! Going to work late tonight?"

"S'pose ya' can say _that_..." Jimmy starts, still peering around cautiously. "Hope ya' haven't minded we've been performin' 'round yer' parts?"

"Not at all! The music helps with my work before I head off to bed." He shuts his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "I hope business has been going well?"

"Eh. Same as it's always been." Jimmy replies for his boss. "You've been helping us out a lot lately."

"I'm happy to support you in any way I can. Has anything new been happening lately?"

"Decided ta' check out how business is 'round here. 'S alright." James shrugs. "What 'bout you, Bone Daddy? Anythin'..._new_ in yer' death?"

He purposely emphasizes the word and leans forward. Jack doesn't pick up on the hint right away and thinks of the question. He ends up shrugging. "Can't say there have been many changes. Halloween is so far away, you know, and we typically find the time that-"

"-Yer' _sure_ there's nothin'..._new_ goin' on?"

This is when the skeleton stops in his tracks and looks at him confusedly. As his gaze quickly goes to the other band members, he finds a similar look in their eyes and their bodies purposely leaning forward as well. That's when he picks up on the shift in the mood, and tugs at his collar as the three continue to stare at him. _They must know something_, He thinks to himself.

"And what makes you say **that**, exactly?"

James waits for the approval from his band mates, who nod in return. He takes a deep breath before moving a step forward towards the skeleton, flipping a coin in his hand casually and avoiding eye contact. He's attempting to be as discreet as possible about this, but in reality, he is just gradually making Jack uncomfortable.

"Weeeellll, we _aren't_ sayin' that we've been seein' somethin' new with ya', but...well, that's exactly what we're sayin'. You've got an extra kick in yer' step, Bone Daddy. Like somethin's got ya' buzzed. An' we were just wonderin'...what is it?"

He chuckles uncomfortably. "Ah...I forget how...attentive you three are." He notices their looks and clears his throat. "Well, _something_ has happened to me a little while ago that's darkened up my mood, is all-"

"-So it IS Sally!?"

His skull turns hot very quickly. "What-"

"We've been payin' close attention, Bone Daddy!" James laughs. "You an' the dolly, sneakin' out every Friday night, meetin' at the Graveyard...how could we not know?"

He understands there is no point in rebutting any of this. Instead, he folds his hands together and shakes them in a begging matter. "Please, fellas, don't let word of this slip out? I wanted to keep this a secret, and I promised to Sally-"

"Don't worry. We understand." They nod in unison. "Ya' know how _jealous_ those girls would get? N' no tellin' what that old man 'll do to ya' once he finds out...yer' in quite a pickle, eh, Jack?"

"Not really. It's going rather well, as a matter of fact. Although, I assume you three already know that?"

They snicker, nodding again. James waves his hands in front of him. "-No worries at all, Bone Daddy. This ain't a blackmail discussion. We're very happy fer' th' two o' ya. Had a feelin' this would happen th' moment we saw ya' together. You both do a horrible job makin' each other happy."

A meaningful expression grows on his skull. He rubs the back of it with a smile. "That means a lot from you three, really...I'll be sure to-"

"-But there IS somethin' we jus' gotta know!" He drums his fingers along his saxophone. "Who told who _first_?"

"Come again?"

"Just a bet between us. Nothin' personal." He waves it off. "Did you fess up to Dolly first, or did she? We know th' two o' ya' been hidin' it from each other, an' we just wanna' know-"

"This seems a little personal to ask, don't you think?"

"That's what I said," John mutters in the background. James shoots him a look before giving the skeleton a pleading one.

"See, I placed my bet on _you_ bein' th' one ta' tell her first. But John said Sally would be th' one to crack, an' I really doubt that. But it's just _killin'_ us! Th' least ya' can do is put this to rest, an' we won't say a word more 'bout your little relationship here. Cross my missing heart."

Jack sighs, not out of impatience, but defeat. It means a lot to him that the Band will keep this a secret and that they have their full support, but this 'betting' situation just reminds him of what it'll be like once their relationship _is_ known, and all of the gossip that will inevitably come from it...But, at the same time, he trusts James more than anybody. It will most certainly be kept secret, and he won't be bothered about trivial things like this again. It _is_ just a harmless bet, right?

"I don't see _why_ it matters, but..." He hesitates for a few moments, loosening his suit to get rid of the hot air building up. "I was the one who asked Sally out first, but she was...she told me she loved me before I told her."

"Ahhh, so it seems I win." John comments smugly. James' jaw hangs open in disbelief, and he shoots John a quick look before turning back to the Pumpkin King.

"Alright, alright...ya' told us, n' we got th' answer. No more questions 'bout it. We swear not ta' tell anyone. Lips sealed-" They zip their lips closed for effect. "-But if ya' two ever need anythin', just let us know n' we'll help ya' in any way we can."

"Again, that means _so_ incredibly much." He smiles sincerely at them. "Thank you for keeping this a secret. I assure you, it won't be like this for much longer..."

He is about to dismiss himself from them, holding a hand up as he begins to walk away, but something catches his arm in time and he hears a frantic _'wait!'_. He turns around and finds that it's James, who withdraws his hand once he has his attention. He looks like he's thinking of what to say, or how to put his words together.

"Jus' so ya' know...well, not that ya' _need_ to, but I jus' think it'd be nice for ya' ta' know..." He hesitates for a few seconds. "Before ya' two got together, Sally used ta' ask us all kinds of questions 'bout you. Said she wanted ta' know everythin' 'bout ya'. Told her she should ask ya' herself, but...th' look in her eyes told me everythin'. She's always been nuts 'bout ya'."

The smile grows on his skull. His tone is very soft, and his gaze is fixated elsewhere. "...Really?"

"Yeah. Even asked us where ya' were when no one else could find 'ya. She was always worried 'bout ya' and wanted ta' know what was botherin' you. I, eh, trust you already told her..." He slips the coin in between his fingers. "Anyway, jus' know th' gal's _crazy_ 'bout ya'. Not that everyone else isn't, but, well, I'm sure ya' know."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me this, James...I'm not sure how I can thank you guys. For your support, and all."

"Keep her happy." Jimmy buts in. "The girl's been through a lot. Every time she talked about you, Jack, she lit up in ways we hadn't seen before. We know you'll take better care of her than her old man does. But that's the best way to thank us; keep her smiling."

At this point, the skeleton is unsure of what else to say. He wasn't expecting to be hit with all of these sentimental things at once. He's known the Band for as long as he can remember, and learning Sally was friends with them was...quite a revelation! They knew the most of him before she came along in his death, and he owes a lot to them for keeping his secrets and sticking around whenever he wanted to talk of them. Not that it happened often - but he's had a lot of weight lifted off of his shoulders since the last time he's talked to them, and he owes that very much to Sally. Just the fact that they know is...very relaxing, in a way.

"Believe me, I will. You have nothing to worry about. I intend on making things better for her." He fingers the outlines of the keys in his pocket. "Goodnight. And thank you three again - for all this."

Finally, he bids them goodbye, and they watch in silence as he opens the gate to his own home and disappears behind the door. As soon as he's gone, James feels John elbow him in the side. He looks at him angrily before finding the shorter man's hand outstretched. He rolls his eyes and digs deep in his pockets to drop his coins into the awaiting hand. He may have given up his hard-earned tip money, but he feels very satisfied, in a way. Knowing what he knows for certain, and how this will determine the future of the town's very own Pumpkin King, and the local ragdoll...

The band situate themselves for the night, and decide to play a certain song. The same one they played when they first saw Jack and Sally together - the melody they came up specifically for them; a gentle but dark tune, suited to two dreamers who are destined to change each other's deaths. They play it loud enough so the skeleton can listen to it from above, and for the tune to carry in the alleyways that eventually comes through Sally's window.

* * *

A few days pass, and in this time, Sally is busy knitting herself a sweater. She hasn't had much practice since her last session with the Hanging Tree, and she intends to join him next Halloween so she can show him her improvements. By the looks of the black-and-purple sweater she's working on, she's doing very well! She pretends the Hanging Tree is next to her, attempting to picture the movements he'd make and trying them for herself. This results in a very smooth knitting session, with her making notable progress on this little project of hers. She even plans to show the final product to her friend, who she is sure will love it just as much as she does!

_It feels nice to have this hobby_, She thinks. _Besides reading novels, cooking, and cleaning..._

Her work continues quietly and diligently, with her humming a certain song she recalled hearing a few nights prior. As she is just about to set down her work, she hears a tapping sound coming from her window. She turns her head slowly to it, peering quizzically around the area. _There's no way something can be tapping the window...I'm so high up..._ The ragdoll continues on very cautiously until she's at the window, then she peeks outside and looks around. That's when she notices a pebble come flying by her, missing her head by several inches. She turns her head towards the source and finds a small figure on the ground below.

Her imaginative heart skips a beat.

"Jack!" She exclaims cheerily, hoping he can hear her. Judging by the way he lights up from below, he has.

_"Sally!"_ He yells, cupping the sides of his mouth. _"Would you mind finding your way down here?"_

She nods, excited more than anything just to hear his voice. She comes away from the window sill for a moment, leaving the skeleton alone several yards below. Jack waits patiently where he is, expecting her to come through the front door in several minutes or so. Possibly sweet-talk the Doctor, poison him, or find a way out...What he _doesn't_ anticipate, however, is finding his girlfriend tossing herself out of the window and approaching him at a rapid speed.

"WOAH!"

By instinct, and because he has done this before, the skeleton swoops in at the near last minute to catch her. He puts a little strain on his ankles, having been caught off-guard, but is relieved to find Sally unharmed. He helps her to her feet and cracks his spine, wishing he had been warned or _something_ prior to this moment. He scratched up his pants the last time this happened...

"I...wasn't expecting you to do that." He admits. She holds her hands behind her back, batting her eyelashes.

"It was the quickest way to get to you, wasn't it?"

"Well-" She has a point, but he isn't going to say that! "-I think there could have been other steps to this process..."

Ignoring how unsettling it was to find her willingly tossing herself out of a window, he still offers her his hand. She takes it without hesitation and lets him lead her away from the tower. Obviously, the Doctor doesn't know of this and hopefully he won't discover her absence from her room...but he's been neck-deep in his work, so she doubts that will happen. Not that it's any of her concern anymore! She's much busier with Jack, and he's always been her first priority.

"So, is there a reason you wanted to see me..?" She asks slowly, twirling a finger in a strand of her hair. Jack perks right up, as if he had forgotten why he exactly fetched her.

"Oh! Right. Well, I wanted to take you with me to have some lunch together, if that's alright." He holds his breath until she agrees, then relaxes. "-It's a little hard planning things out with you. I've found a lot of our plans happen...on a whim, more than anything."

She nods slightly, her tone low in disappointment. "If the Doctor wasn't an issue for us, we could talk together a lot more. I don't know about you, but it's a little troublesome having to read notes and dates on papers all the time..."

"Communication _is_ key." The skeleton rubs a thoughtful finger on his jaw. "We're going to have to figure something out soon."

The two of them spend some time thinking further on this issue, but by the time either of them can find a solution, they're already climbing down the residential hill. It doesn't seem that busy here today, but there are still a considerable amount of creatures walking around. The skeleton and the rag doll let go of each other's hands out of habit by this point, the frowns deepening on their faces having to disengage so soon. Sally gets quickly snapped out of her disheartened feelings when she finds all of these exciting things on the streets again, including little shop stands and children playing games together, which humor her enough along the way.

* * *

Several minutes pass until Jack finally takes her to a bistro type of place. Immediately are they seated in a small, separate room. Sally is almost overwhelmed with how quickly they're attended to, and they get their orders taken in an instant. This leaves the two of them to sit alone together while listening to the music from a nearby gramophone. The ragdoll gawks at all of the decorations and refined details around the room while Jack rests his skull in his hand and watches her face light up continuously.

"What do you think?" He asks. She's surprised to hear his voice, being completely wrapped up in their surroundings.

"It looks so...nice. I'm not used to going to places like these." She brushes her hair aside shyly. "The last time you took me to a restaurant, we weren't alone like this..."

"This place has a reserved room for special occasions. Or guests." He shrugs. "Every time I come here, they always bring me back here."

"That must be nice. It's so quiet and wonderful, I think it's an honor to be alone with you..."

He smiles, placing his hands over her own and squeezing them gently. He can feel the twitching of some of her fingers - she seems a little nervous, which is completely understandable. They may be alone right now, but the fact still remains that they are out in public - just having the waiter seeing him with Sally was quite a risky step, but he just hopes for the best of this afternoon. Not that it's really any concern of his, seeing as he's good friends with the owner and all.

"So," He starts up the conversation, tapping on the edge of the table. "-You seemed really quick to jump out of that window."

She blushes, attempting to laugh it off. "Was I?"

"...Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"I don't think it's a normal impulse to just throw yourself out of a window like that." He peers at her suspiciously. "It almost seemed to me like you've done it before."

She laughs again. "Jack, that's silly...why would I-" His look doesn't change. "-Well...maybe, you're a little right-"

"Sally-"

"It doesn't hurt me! I know you've caught me before, but, when I land, I don't feel a thing." She defends. "And whatever falls off, I can just sew back together. The most I've lost is just a few leaves."

"But what on earth would tempt you to throw yourself out the window?"

She bites her lip and looks away, answering quietly, "When the Doctor gives me no other way out..."

The skeleton grows quiet at her response, feeling nothing but sympathy for her. She avoids his gaze by looking around at everything else instead. He grows a little cold at this and frowns, wishing he hadn't pushed it. The moment Sally does look back at him, she quickly looks down at the tablecloth instead and says nothing.

"I'm sorry. It's just- It worried me, seeing you jump out like that on your own." He fidgets with his cutlery. "I know it doesn't bother you, but I'd have been upset if you _did_ hurt yourself. Even if it's your last resort, I wouldn't want you doing anything rash for me."

She smiles, very softly, hearing him worry about her. _He really does care_, She thinks to herself. _More than the Doctor ever will..._ In a moment of gratitude, she takes his hand to lays a kiss on the top of its skeletal surface, holding it close to her. She looks for his reaction and finds him choking on the air, his stitched smile curving in many places. He looks very flustered, which makes her feel slightly accomplished knowing it only took one small kiss to cause that.

He chuckles, slightly withdrawing his hand. "I believe we have the roles here a little mixed up, Ms. Sally-"

"-Not at all, Mr. Skellington," She replies as dignified as she can. "That look on your face was priceless..."

If he had any skin, she was sure he'd be blushing at this moment. "Considering it was the first time a lady has ever kissed my hand, I would _certainly_ say I was taken a little aback." He moves his hand for it to cup the side of her face. "But you're very good at doing that to me, aren't you?"

She leans into his palm, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "I guess you can say that."

He looks at her for a moment or two with his smile turning more endearing, then slowly removes his hands. His gaze travels about the table in thought, remembering just why exactly he had wanted to take her out today. He wonders how he can approach the topic appropriately, so he won't alarm her with the sudden news or lose her trust in any way...

"By the way, there's something I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"You remember how I told you that it's better for the both of us if no one knows about our relationship?" She nods. "Well..._about that_..I learned, just a few days ago, that there is someone who _knows_-"

"-Someone knows?" She repeats in worry. He bites his lip.

"Well, technically, not _someone_. More like, 3 people." He sees the panic on her face and quickly clarifies, "-The Halloween Town Band. James, John, and Jimmy. They know."

"Oh." Her face turns a dark red, embarrassed that their secret has been caught. "What did they say?"

"I didn't tell them - they just, well, they suspected it from the beginning, funny enough. I confirmed it, and they told me that they're very happy for us. We have their full support. But the funny part of this story is that they had a bet-" He places a hand over his mouth. "-Of which one of us would tell the other who loved the other first."

She is completely red as a tomato by this point, her skin smoking from the heat. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Well-"

"_Jack!_"

"It's not like they're complete strangers! I know you've been friends with them for awhile, and they've known me for a long time-"

"_Don't tell me you told them that I told you first?_"

"To be fair, Sally, I also confessed that I was the one who asked you out first."

She holds a hand to her face and looks away from him, trying to catch her breath. Despite the situation, Jack finds it somewhere in him to laugh at how bashful she is reacting. He wasn't expecting this - something more like her being upset with him. She turns to him with a sour look, which gets him to quiet down. She takes a few minutes to cool off. As soon as she's fully composed, he takes this opportunity to tease her some more.

"You know, they also told me a certain _someone_ kept asking about me. Wondering where I was and wanting to know what I did in my free time-"

"_JAAAACK!_" She swats at him this time. He dodges her hand with a smile.

"What are you embarrassed about? I thought it was adorable! Even when we were friends, you worried about me and cared enough to get to know me. If anything, they did a favor telling me what you did."

She attempts to get her breath back, insisting to ignore what he just said. "I guess you have a point. They _are_ our friends, and they know us better than anyone else. But...maybe it's a good thing that they know..."

This gets his attention. He perks up in his seat with interest. "What makes you say that?"

She opens her mouth to tell him, but they are interrupted when the waiter comes in with their food. He sets down a petite sandwich for Sally, and a cup of noodle and eyeball soup for Jack. They both thank him and carefully watch as he leaves the room, letting the silence linger for a few more minutes before they turn back to each other. Sally takes this time to marvel at her sandwich, wondering just how she can word this to him...

"Jack, I-I've also got something to tell you, and...and I think this is the right time to discuss it." Her eyes dart back to the door. "-I think we should start to tell people about _us_..."

He doesn't say anything at first. Worried from his lack of response, she quickly adds, "-It's just, we've been keeping it a secret for awhile now, but it's getting a little hard having to keep it from everyone. And maybe, if they knew, you wouldn't have to get touched by your admirers anymore. If they just knew you were with me-"

"-I was wondering the same thing, actually." He grips his spoon and stirs it in his soup thoughtfully. "Frankly, it's torture not being able to hold your hand whenever there's someone else around, and only being able to kiss you if we're in private. I was going to ask you eventually, but I didn't think you'd want it so soon."

She breathes a sigh of relief hearing him agree. "Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful being alone with you, and doing all of these things in private, but...I don't want anyone else to hold and cling onto you thinking you're not with me."

He lets out an amused noise. "I don't, either." He takes a quick sip of his lunch and furrows his eye sockets together. "To be honest with you, Sally, I'd be a million times happier telling everyone that I'm a taken man."

"Then why don't we just tell them, now? That we're together, and no one should be touching you like they are anymore. That even when I'm not with you, it still matters?"

She slithers her hand into his, entwining their fingers on the table. The skeleton grins at her words, the smile growing with every sentence she tells him. She feels his grip tighten and his body perk up in his seat, elated at just the image of what she's telling him. "-Sally, that sounds _terrific!_ I've been waiting to do this for so long, now...it was rather hard not to let it slip as it is!"

"The Band knowing about us can be our first step to letting everyone know." She says confidently, taking a small bite of her sandwich. He nods along in agreement, taking a few more sips from his soup.

"A baby step, yes. What I was thinking, on telling everyone, that is - is to set up a town meeting-"

"Jack-"

"-_Not finished._" He holds a finger up. "I can set up a meeting to discuss Halloween or something of the sort, and somewhere in there, I'll find the opportunity to tell everyone I'm in a relationship! It kills several crows with one stone. You know how many people show up to those things..."

"That's not a bad idea..." She chews her food in thought. "Would I have to be there?"

"For emotional support? I'd very much appreciate it."

"I'll be sure to be there, then."

"There's just one thing..." He starts slowly, setting down his spoon altogether. "-How do you plan on telling the Doctor?"

She drops her sandwich in surprise. "Oh! Um..." Her hands climb up to her hair. "I-I wasn't planning on it-"

"You want _me_ to do it?"

"No...I'm not sure." She narrows her eyes in thought. "I don't think he'd like hearing it from me, but I don't know how he'll react if you tell him...he-he sort of already knows about my feelings about you as it is-"

Jack arches his eye socket. She freezes in her seat and struggles to find the right words.

"Um, what I mean, is...he knows I'm in love with you, but he doesn't think we're together. Like I'm one of your admirers, or your fans. That's what I mean..."

"Ah. I see." He finishes the rest of his soup and puts it aside, looking at her seriously. "Well, maybe it would be better if he hears it from me...I doubt anything bad will come from it. As far as I know, I still have his respect, and there shouldn't be any issues accepting it?"

"You'd be surprised..." She murmurs.

"I know he's not the easiest person to get through. But I have my ways." When she looks up at him, she finds his content smile. "Everything will be fine, Sally. I promise. And just to make sure of anything - the Doctor will know first before anyone else."

She smiles and nods in agreement, finishing her lunch quickly. They sit around and continue to talk a bit afterwards until the bill comes. Jack pays for the meal and soon leads Sally out of the bistro, both of them content with their lunch and the plans they have yet to achieve. As soon as they're on the streets again, finding the rest of the monsters going about their days, they look at each other's hands with hesitation.

"Should we- I mean, would it be appropriate to start..._now_?" She asks him uncertainly. He looks between the two of them a few times before smiling, carefully taking her hand into his own.

"We have to start _somewhere_, right?"

He squeezes it, and the smile on her face is very loving. She allows him to walk her back home with their hands never leaving each other. They do their best to ignore the surprised and puzzled looks from the residents they'd pass, and instead stare at each other. Talk about how great it feels to finally not be afraid, and come closer together so everyone else knows it as well.

* * *

Dr. Finklestein is staring out of Sally's open window.

He needs no explanation; whatever happened here is obvious. He was outraged when he first discovered it ajar, but fumed once he realized his ragdoll was nowhere to be found. He recalls the time he found she had fallen out of her window, but he knows for certain this was no accident. It was done intentionally, and it was partly his fault for never even locking it. How foolish of him to believe she wouldn't do something as crazy as jumping out of her own window...But how stupid it was to _not_ think of such a thing...she couldn't hurt herself doing it, so that's why she did it.

He drums his fingers along his armrest as he watches the town quietly. He is partly at fault as well, not keeping a closer eye on her by busying himself so much with this project. But he knows it'll be all worth it in the end, and witnessing something like this just reminds him _why_ he is doing this. Her sneaking off gives him more reason to finish this project soon as possible; to be rid of everything that is happening and begin his new, peaceful death. With something much better than Sally...

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he finds two figures heading their way towards his tower. He leans forward and adjusts his glasses, and in his blurry sight can he recognize the black-and-white figure of Jack Skellington. The colorful figure beside him is, without a doubt, his own ragdoll. He feels a twinge of pain where his heart once was, and scowls as he sits back in his wheelchair and leaves the room.

He answers the door far before they ever knock on it, and pretends to be the clueless oaf he always has been.


	25. An Unexpected Conflict

Jack Skellington paces around in his observatory, one hand resting on his skull and the other on the side of his hip. He walks around contemplatively as he mumbles under his breath. Zero watches from his doggy bed below, his small head tracing over the skeleton as he moves himself about the room.

_How am I going to do this?_ He thinks to himself. _Telling the whole town I'm courting someone...This isn't as simple as I thought..._

He can already hear all of the gossip and judgements from his fans and admirers; attempts to slander Sally's name solely because she has the undead heart of the Pumpkin King. He won't tolerate such misdemeanors, and will most certainly prevent many of them from forming, but even he knows that some things are out of his control...It is his own responsibility to keep her safe, and ensure a better life for her. Even if this is her decision, he wants to be the one to deliver the message as best as he can.

He hopes everyone can understand her - to see how sweet Sally truly is and grow to like her. They may not ever know of everything she's done for him, but he has the greatest feeling she'll be welcome with open arms. Maybe not from everyone, but a skeleton man can hope...If she managed to get on good sides with the Band and even make a few more friends in town, he sees no reason she won't make more from this outcome. She seemed to get along with his own friends back in town, after all!

Another thought crosses his skull. Jack grinds his teeth and shuts his eye sockets momentarily. _That's right...I still have to tell Doctor Finklestein. How will I even accomplish __that__? I may as well be asking for a second death-_

**EEEK! EEEK! EEEK!**

The sound of his telephone ringing from downstairs interrupts him. He quickly descends down the stairs and darts into the hallway, taking a sharp turn into his den and picking up the receiver. He hates getting calls like this in the midst of his thinking time, but it may be from the Mayor or someone important, and he doesn't want anything to appear out of the usual. He holds the receiver near his skull and does his best to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Greetings! Pumpkin King residence, Jack speaking."

_"My boy! I have something horrible to ask of you."_ He stiffens hearing the Doctor's voice over the line. _"I need some help with my new project. You see, I need assistance creating some...fluids. I know how much you enjoy our scientific sessions!"_

"It has been awhile, hasn't it? I'll be more than happy to assist you, Doctor. When would you like my help?"

"_I need this done as soon as possible! Come over when you can tomorrow, and bring nothing but your knowledge of science!"_

"I'll be there first thing in the morning."

He hangs up the phone and stares at the floor wordlessly. Here he was, thinking he'd have to come up with some sort of excuse again to visit the Doctor's tower. He was wondering how to get away with such a thing and to make it the least bit of questionable, but now he doesn't have to worry! The Doctor just invited him over, no strings attached. He'll have to take advantage of his time over there and eventually inform him of the news. This seems like the most opportune time as well - he has never seen the Doctor in a bad mood while he is working with science...

_This might be easier than I thought..._ He grins to himself, walking over to his library in search for his book on fluid dynamics.

* * *

The Pumpkin King sticks to his word and leaves for the Doctor's first thing the next morning, having pushed back the rest of his schedule to account for this visit. On the way over, he can't help but remember Sally once mentioning Finklestein's project. How he refused to tell her what it is, considering it something 'better'. Even he can't help but hum in thought, wondering just what it is he's working on this time. He knows of many things the man hopes to improve on, but can't put his finger on what it is exactly.

_Doesn't matter, does it?_ He thinks to himself as the approaches the recognizable tower. _I'm bound to get answers just working on it as it is..._

He climbs the steps and comes forward to knock on the door's surface a few times. He waits only a few minutes until it opens, finding Igor peeking outside curiously. The moment his eye finds the skeleton, he grins wickedly and lets him in right away. The skeleton passes by him with a polite smile. He then finds himself in the Doctor's sitting room. The place looks empty, which slightly disappoints him as he was hoping to find Sally somewhere. The man himself soon comes out from the laboratory doorway, and jumps up in his seat finding the King in his home.

"Jack! There you are! I was wondering when you'd get here." He comes closer until he's only a few feet away. "We've got plenty of work to do! I hope you're ready?"

"I most certainly am, Doctor. Just yesterday I caught up on my book about fluid dynamics. I hope the study was worth it!"

"I hope so, too!" He laughs, motioning him to follow with a gloved finger. "Come, come, we shall get started right away!"

He leads the two of them into his laboratory, which Jack finds is filled to the brim with various instruments, papers, machinery, and chemicals. He knows for certain that whatever it is Finklestein is working on, it must be big. He's usually so organized with his workspace and rarely has the skeleton found the place like it is now. He looks around curiously and finds a desk filled with papers. He attempts to study one before the Doctor promptly places it out of view, grinning nervously at him.

"-Ah, I can't let the King be spoiled of my grand surprise! That would just kill the suspension, wouldn't it?"

"You don't intend on telling me what it is we're working on?"

"What we're making is a fluid that will preserve a brain. Well, half of one, anyway." He shrugs as he stuffs the rest of the papers into a drawer. "For what it is for, Jack, you'll see very soon."

The Pumpkin King doesn't say anything further and allows the older man to re-organize his chemicals. As he's doing this, the skeleton takes a look at the rest of what he has in the room. He notices spools of thread laying around, jars filled with various organs, and a collection of hair stuffed into a box. Before he can scrutinize these any further, the Doctor gets his attention and motions to the cleaner table before them.

"Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

Sally rubs her eyes as she makes her way down the tower, feeling unusually well-rested. She accidentally slept in this morning on the account that no one ever came to wake her. Which is odd because she's had lots of things to do these mornings, even if the Doctor was busy in his lab. By the time she's down, she finds the door to it closed and hears different noises coming from the other side. Not even bothering to check, she heads straight for the kitchen in search of something to eat for the morning. Before she can find anything, she hears the laboratory door open and footsteps leaving the room.

She thinks nothing of these noises, believing it's just Igor. But when she turns around, she finds a tall figure standing in the doorway. Her jaw falls open in surprise as the name leaves her lips. "J-Jack!?"

"Good morning, my lady." He greets her naturally, stepping forward so she could see him properly. "The Doctor wanted me to grab something he left in here - I think it's right behind you."

She turns around to find a jar sitting on the counter, but she pays no attention to it. Instead, she jumps forward to wrap her arms around the man, squeezing him with the brightest smile on her face. This was such a delightful surprise! The last thing she expected this morning was to find the man of her screams in their own kitchen. She brings herself back to lay a quick kiss on his lips, giving him no time to recover from this small bit of affection as she steps back and looks at him lovingly.

"I didn't know you were here...I'm so glad!"

"The Doctor didn't tell you I was over?" He scrunches his skull up. "I've been here for a few hours..."

"No, he didn't."

"Peculiar..."

She remembers why he must be over. She hadn't expected him to visit so soon to tell Finklestein about them...the smile then falls from her face. She picks at her seams as she slowly draws her gaze to the taller man, looking at him hesitantly.

"-How has the Doctor taken the news..?"

"Huh? Oh! I haven't mentioned it yet." She looks at him in confusion. "-He called me yesterday morning asking if I could help him with his project. I figured this would be the best time to tell him while I was at it."

He walks around her to pick up the empty jar. She watches him carefully, tapping a finger on her lip in thought. _The Doctor...wanted Jack's help? He usually doesn't ask for such a thing..._ She then clears her throat and taps her fingers together, feeling the curiosity overcome her. This must mean Jack knows more about what he's working on, and she can finally know!

"Do you know what it is he's working on?" She asks him hopefully. The troubled look on his skull makes her frown in disappointment.

"He told me he wanted it to be a surprise. But he did mention half of a brain...whatever that means? I've seen a lot of things around in his laboratory that make me wonder...it feels like he's making something he's already made before."

"That sounds very odd..."

"Well, I better get back to him. He'll be wondering where I ran off to."

"Oh, let me come! So I can let him know I'm awake and all..."

The skeleton bows his head and leads the way. Sally follows him as they both approach the laboratory. He lets her in first and the ragdoll immediately gawks at the mess that is inside. There is a certain smell lingering about the room. She attempts to step over the messes on the floor and looks around to marvel at the stacks of papers and jars filled with endless things. She understands what Jack was talking about now - all of these materials lying around seem a little familiar to her...

The Doctor notices the new company right away. "Finally awake, my dear?"

She jumps at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Yes! I-I am, I apologize for oversleeping..."

"No worries. I wanted you to have your rest. I ordered Igor to take care of your morning businesses."

"Oh...is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nothing at all! Go ahead and go back to your room. You can do whatever you'd like while I'm busy."

Sally doesn't move from her spot, her eyes quickly darting over to Jack. He sets the empty jar down on the table, which is taken by the Doctor's smaller hands. He turns back to smile at her and she returns it, fiddling with her hands and wondering just how she can convince him to stay. What reason does she have to return to her room if _he's_ down here? As she goes to speak, Finklestein sharply turns to her and begins motioning to the door.

"I mean it. There's nothing for you to do here. Leave the science to the men and go and make lunch."

Jack speaks quietly from the side. "-That's a little uncalled for, Doctor. You and I both know science can be for women, too."

"Yes, yes, but she is no Marie Curie. She is not talented in these sorts of things. I wouldn't expect as such from a doll. I would like for her instead remain where she belongs, and that's _not_ in here."

Both the skeleton and the ragdoll stiffen at his words. The defeat comes into Sally's charcoal eyes. It makes her feel numb being referred to as a 'doll' in front of her lover. It is humiliating to be berated in front of him, to say at the least. She may as well consider herself lucky she hadn't been called 'wretched' or 'useless' like she has before! She looks at Jack with helpless eyes, and as he turns to look at her, she notices the change in his own look.

He forces a smile - she can tell from the ends of his stitches. "The Doctor's right. You should wait outside for us, Sally. Shouldn't be too much longer until we're finished, anyway."

"Jack has a point, my dear. Cook us up something in the kitchen for when we're done. I expect that'll be the only thing you do right today."

She looks at the skeleton man one more time before slowly leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. The two figures remain where they are in silence for a few minutes, the only exchanges being the passing of glass tubes. As soon as Jack is sure she is completely out of earshot, he turns to the Doctor and crosses his arms in displeasure. The shorter man finally looks over to see the look on his skull, and flinches slightly at his sudden change in tone.

"Was it really _necessary_ to call her a 'doll'?" Even he bites his lip at the use of such a derogatory term. "Sally is a person who can do more than stay in the kitchen. She has feelings and thoughts just like you do, you know."

"I don't understand what you're upset about. That is simply a fact - she's a doll. A doll who doesn't know what she's doing the moment she's in the mere radius of a laboratory!" He grabs a flask sharply. "And why _should_ she? I made her to be a decent housewife and nothing more."

He completely stiffens, feeling an unusual vexation in his skull accompanied by the slight fuming in his throat. He tastes the fire on his tongue and takes a moment to calm himself down. He can't get himself worked up now - not when he's trying to build up to what he finally has to confess to the man...as much as it irritates and annoys him to speak so lowly of Sally in his presence, he has to hold himself together as to not lose his patience. That would end in something ugly - and Jack wasn't sure if he wanted that just yet.

"You seem to have a poisonous frog in your throat, my boy." He notes his silence with a smug smile. "We mustn't be concerned with that ragdoll, anyway. We've got something better to work on. Something much more important than her."

"I thought you considered Sally your 'greatest creation'? Doesn't make much sense to me that you'd push her aside for something like this..."

"You'll understand as soon as we're through with it. That doll can wait, and we certainly don't need her around distracting us! Knowing her, she's bound to break something in here with those clumsy hands..."

_That word again..._ The skeleton seethes as he grits his teeth together. Has he no respect for her at all!? His temper is being challenged at this moment, and he struggles to keep it under control. He can feel his hands shaking as he holds the flask and takes a deep breath to steady himself. The Doctor doesn't notice his struggling as he resumes his work. He finds it the perfect time to continue his berating of Sally:

"I'm sure you know what I created her for, after all! She wasn't made for the sciences, you see - the most she'll ever know how to do is cook and make clothes, and that's the way I want it to be. She is nothing more than a bundle of cloth and leaves I threw together."

_That's it._

That's all it takes for the boiling in Jack's bones to finally reach the end of his phalanges, and for his skull to be completely controlled by anger. He is filled with indignation for Sally, and at the fact that this old man doesn't respect her at all. He takes a step towards the man, and his upset demeanor causes Finklestein to reach for the controls of his wheelchair out of fear. It becomes apparent, very quickly, that he has angered the Pumpkin King.

"-You know what, Doctor? I've had enough of your disrespect for Sally, and your constant disdain of everything she does. You think it's perfectly okay to degrade everything she stands for because you think you're entitled to her life just because you made her. And that makes me **sick**."

He practically spits out the last word, pausing only for a moment to realize how fussed he is getting. His hands are clenched tightly and his eye sockets are narrowed so far that they are nearly touching. The heat hasn't left his throat, but the fire has found its way to leave with every word he's screamed at the man so far. The Pumpkin King is momentarily willing to regain his composure, but the moment he sees Finklestein start to relax in his chair, he is quick to explode on him again.

"But that's not even the worst of it! Any time she upsets you, you lock her in her room and make her physically unable to leave. You're imprisoning her. And for what? For wanting to leave every time you scream at her? For wanting some fresh air after you overwork her for hours, only to cram whatever free time she has doing things that only benefit you?"

The sweat is piled on the Doctor's forehead. His arms are shaky as he reaches towards his figure. "Jack-"

"You have the **_audacity_** to say my name?" He asks him incredulously. "How about telling me why, every time I've found Sally in town, she's either crying over you or escaped from you after you locked her in her room for a week? The first time I saw her in the same room as you, I could tell she was afraid of you. She was terrified of even talking to me because you brainwashed her not to speak with anyone who wasn't you. And because you kept treating her like she was your slave, she left you to see me. Because I'm the only one who cared enough about her to treat her like she's an actual person."

He stops a moment to pace for a few seconds, exerting this anger off in a way he knows best. He needs to catch his breath. If he says the wrong thing, his reason of coming here might slip out from his lips - and considering how much he prepared himself for the confession, mentally decided what to say and how to carefully say it, he doesn't want the fact to come out this way. To come out in this ugly fit of rage - but at the same time, it feels very good to finally let this all out on him. To speak his honest thoughts on the old man ever since he learned of everything he's done to Sally.

He finally whips back around back to Finklestein, who has managed to back away a little from his prior position. But Jack stands himself firmly in front of him again, refusing to focus anywhere else.

"The fact that you see her as nothing more than a 'doll' makes it very clear to me that Sally doesn't deserve you. She shouldn't have to live with your high expectations, your poor treatment, and your inability to recognize the self-worth that she really has. She's an incredible, beautiful woman who deserves more respect and freedom than she's getting."

Finklestein's face turns from feared to angered in a matter of seconds, and begins shaking his gloved fist at the skeleton's steaming figure. "-And who do _you _think you _are_ to make such judgements of me!? You think _I'm_ the only one here guilty of anything!? How about you tell me why you've been seeing my ragdoll behind my back even though you know she's a promised woman?"

For once, Jack is taken off guard. He blinks a few times before asking, "What?"

"I may be guilty, but I am NOT stupid." He lowers his head. "You think I don't know about everything you've been doing? How you've encouraged my Sally to disobey me? You're the source of her behavior! And you've been taking her out to different places to help her avoid me. But what I truly wonder about this, my boy..." He dips his head for a moment before drawing his gaze back up slowly. "-Is why? Why do you care so much about my ragdoll?"

His face undergoes many expressions. His mind is so overwhelmed with anger that he can't even think of a proper refute. Should he really tell him now? When he wants the gratification of it? He can't find a part of him that wants to give Finklestein the pleasure.

"Well...I...She's..." Regaining some of his wit, he replies firmly, "Sally is my friend, and I believe she's entitled to the same rights and privileges as any other citizen. What you're-"

"Don't give me any more of those excuses! If she really was nothing more but a citizen to you, you'd have no reason to visit as often as you do." He waits a few moments for the skeleton to respond, but he is met with silence. Finklestein scoffs. A little humorously, but out of spite more than anything. "-That's exactly what I thought..."

In this silence, Jack understands he's caught in a tight situation, but that's no reason to let his defense down. He can find a way through this. The poisonous beans have been spilled, but he'll just make a fool of himself trying to deny it any further...If he was man enough to start this argument, he'll at least keep his part in justifying his position here. Finklestein cannot be the one in the right - not after what he just witnessed.

"So, what's the point you're making, Albert? That I care more about Sally more than you ever will?" He asks dryly.

"How about you step off of your high horse for one moment, Skellington!?" The Doctor snaps, his fists shaking. "Of COURSE I care about Sally! But what's repugnant is how much _YOU_ do! I made her to be MINE. My creation, my partner, my **WIFE**! But you're not even an ounce of a gentleman, taking out a promised woman and parading around town like she isn't spoken for!"

The skeleton arches an eye socket, the pounding in his bones growing louder. "-What _are_ you talking about?"

He sits back in his wheelchair impatiently. "I once searched for my ragdoll when I couldn't find her in her room. And you know what I did find? That she was out in town, joining the festivities that I've warned her about countless of times! But that wasn't the issue. Not at all. For, the real issue was, my boy...she was with **_you_**."

He remains unmoved, but Finklestein catches the slight twitch of his stitches. The Doctor smiles in satisfaction.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you two. Every day after that event, I discovered...Sally was always with you. In the town, in the Outskirts, in that god-foresaken Graveyard...I finally found the truth. Such wonderful truth that you've been hiding from my eyes for God-knows-HOW long..." The skeleton's posture completely loosens as his next words slip out. "She kissed you. **And. You. Kissed. ****_BACK!_**/i"

"Doctor-"

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt, Jack. When Sally confessed to me that she'd been seeing you behind my back, I believed it was by accident. That she was in her own little world with you - fallen into the same hopeless romantic fantasies all your other little fans are in. But you encouraged her unfaithfulness, and even worse...you courted her knowing she was meant for _me_. And quite frankly, that makes me lose every bit of my respect for you."

"I-"

"You've known where my marriage certificate was all along, haven't you?"

Jack stares at him for a few seconds before sighing. Through gritted teeth, he confesses. "Yes."

"I always thought you were a good man, Jack. But now I know you're as corrupted as the rest of them...you abused your power. You used it to take her away from me. It's because of YOU she kept leaving, poisoning, and taking advantage of me! You turned my hopes and dreams into nothing more than a mockery..."

"Doctor, to be perfectly honest...I only kept the certificate because Sally told me she didn't want to marry you. That was far before I fell in love with her."

"**BUT IT WASN'T ****_HER_**** CHOICE!**" Tears are beginning to spill out of his eyes. "Don't you see, Jack...? _I_ wanted to marry her! I made her for MYSELF! This was my last chance at love, and you...you took that...away..."

"But doesn't that seem wrong to you!?" He pleads. "Marriage is a _partnership_, Albert. It isn't a one-way street. You wanted to force Sally into marrying you. You disregarded how she felt just for what YOU wanted. Everything she'd have wanted to achieve...you would've held her back from all of it. You were forcing her into a life she didn't want. THAT'S why she didn't want to marry you!"

He attempts to wipe the tears away with his sleeve, revealing his gray eyes from underneath his glasses. "And why was any of that..._your_ concern?"

"Because I want to protect my people." He doesn't have to look at his friend to see the disbelief in his eyes. He brings his gaze to the floor and clenches his fists, feeling something rattling in his sternum again. "And I...I got to _know_ her. I fell in love with her. I knew what she wanted and how she felt because she told me. I wanted to protect her more than anyone else..."

"Protect her from _ME_!? She's **_MINE_**, Skellington! She is not, and will never be, YOURS! I will make sure of that as long as I am sitting!" He jostles with the controls of his chair. "In fact, I don't want you to see her ever _again_! And if you try to stop that with whatever powers you have...that gives me every reason to prove to this town that you're nothing more than a liar and a King who takes advantage of his people!"

"What? You can't be serious-"

"I don't want you to set foot in this tower again! Not for my ragdoll." He waves a finger at him angrily. "Now, I will ask you to leave and never come back for that girl! Do you understand me?"

He tenses. It bothers him immensely as to how he is being talked to, but the things he's saying upset him even more. Can the Doctor really stop him from seeing Sally? As much authority as he has, all the loopholes he knows and the actions he can take...nothing would harm his image more than disrespecting a citizen's wishes. As much as Jack wants to fight this, to firmly stay in his place as Sally's rightful lover and take her away from this controlling man..._he has no right to_. He's already lied, manipulated, and abused his power towards the Doctor - anything more than that, and he'd truly be burying the once peaceful relationship he had with that man.

Jack swallows his pride and turns on his heel, refusing to give him the satisfaction of acknowledgement. He heads straight through the door and intends on leaving then and there, but then he feels someone pull on his arm. He turns his skull and is surprised to find Sally clinging onto him for dear life, looking completely petrified seeing him heading for the door. His face turns apologetic as he places his hands over her own, wishing nothing more but to stay with her forever.

"Where are you going?" She squeaks. He opens his mouth to tell her, but they are both interrupted when Finklestein storms out of the laboratory. Seeing the two nearly embrace, it's understandable why he loses his patience in a millisecond.

"SALLY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THAT DISHONEST MAN THIS INSTANT!"

She looks back at Jack fearfully before holding on tighter. The skeleton feels his chest grow completely cold as he carefully undoes her grip. Her mouth goes agape as she watches him take her hands off of him, and when she looks at his face, she can see the heartbreak in his eye sockets. It's in this moment she feels the same thing in her own chest - the encapsulating coldness of her phantom heart, and the aching somewhere deep inside of her...

"Jack?" She asks very softly. He looks at her slowly.

"I...I'm sorry, Sally."

"Wha-"

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE, SKELLINGTON!" The Doctor grabs a nearby book to chuck it at the other man, who barely manages to dodge it. "TOUCH MY RAGDOLL ONE MORE TIME AND THAT'LL BE THE END OF YOU!"

She whimpers as Jack is ushered closer to the front door, and again, she grabs onto his side, holding as tight as she can while feeling her seams loosen from the pressure. Tears begin to form in her eyes - shaking her head in denial furiously as he steps closer to the door. _No- he CAN'T be leaving! Not after everything...everything we've done together, all the things we said, the memories we shared! He can't give up now..._

"Don't leave me!" She sobs. "Don't leave me...here..."

His form loosens under her grip. How his body aches hearing her like this. "Sally-"

**"I WARNED YOU!"**

A book finds its way onto the back of Jack's skull. He is sent forward and barely has the time to find his composure, rubbing the back of his head in pain. He helps himself up using the wall and finally takes the door handle, looking back only once to give his girlfriend a sorrowful look. He finds a similar one on her own face, the tears streaming down her cheeks. How he wishes he could wipe them off and hold her in his arms, telling her that everything will be okay. But right now, he knows they won't be.

"I'm so sorry..." His tone grows very quiet. "I..."

She holds her hands together and slowly brings them on top of her chest, shutting her eyes so she can cry some more. He tries to tell her some more things, but is interrupted when he finds another book flying in his direction. He catches the one this time and carelessly tosses it aside, finally swinging the door open and leaving down the stairs. His pace is quick because he doesn't want to be here a moment longer. Not away from the woman he loves - but from her abusive creator who refuses to listen to an ounce of sensibility...

He hears the man's voice from afar. _"-AND DON'T YOU COME BACK! I'LL BE KEEPING A CLOSE EYE ON HER SO SHE CAN'T SEE YOU, EITHER!"_

The skeleton doesn't look back. He keeps going - fast enough that he has no time to stop for anyone or anything. He heads straight for his mansion, where he will lock himself away for the night and the next morning. Lock himself to deal with the results of his own mistakes. The questionable decisions he's made for a few years now have finally come back to hit him straight in the skull...but the true torment will be every waking moment he has to endure separated from the love of his death.

* * *

Igor is the one who has to drag Sally back inside, who attempted to chase after Jack, but failed after falling down the stairs. He struggles to throw her onto the floor before quickly shutting the door again, staying in front of it and blocking her chances of escaping. Dr. Finklestein awards him with a bone biscuit as he wheels himself in front of his creation, who remains crying on the ground with her yarn hair obscuring her face. He waits a few moments expecting that she will stop - but she continues on, sobbing loudly in the middle of their sitting room...

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Sally. If I had known-"

"THIS IS ALL **YOUR** FAULT!" She snaps, snarling at the man. "You...you told him to leave! You selfish, controlling, abusive-"

"-I did what was necessary!" He exclaims. "That boy was nothing but trouble. He was the source of your restless behavior. Without him, our deaths will be much better."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE A LIAR!" Her rage turns back into sadness, and she cries into her hands again. "He was...the only one that made me...ha-happ-py..."

"You're misguided. Jack was a distraction for you. You went gallivanting all over town with him, ignoring your responsibilities back here and your _true_ relationship with the only man you are promised to! He simply kept you busy."

"You're wrong! I loved him..."

"He didn't love _you_, dear." He adjusts his glasses. "If he truly loved you, then why did he walk out of that door just now?"

She clenches her fists and stands up quickly, gaining her balance rather quickly this time to point an accusing finger at her creator. "-BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM! He wouldn't leave me willingly...he'd fight to protect me no matter what. You just don't understand!"

"I understand plenty!" He argues. "You're obsessed with him because you think he loves you! I can assure you one thing, Sally - he'll be a lot happier with you gone. He doesn't have to carry you around or have you clinging onto his arm all the time! He won't have you to weigh him down anymore."

She doesn't have the bite in her to argue back. Instead, she falls into fits of sobs again and runs for the ramps. She disappears above and the two hear the slam of her metal door. Dr. Finklestein rubs his temples as he sits there, wondering just how this afternoon escalated to this. In this silence, Igor looks around with his good eye and blinks wordlessly. He approaches his master slowly and fidgets with his hands.

"Is master okay..?"

"I'm fine, Igor. Couldn't be happier." He spat. He _should_ be happy; he just got rid of what's been troubling him all this time! Yet, all this situation has done is leave a sour taste in his throat... "Why don't you lock up the doors and keep an eye on that wretched girl for awhile? Something tells me she'll want to escape again..."

"Of course, master! Igor watch Sally."

The assistant runs around to lock the doors and leave for her room above. Finklestein takes this opportunity to return to his work, frowning slightly as he sees the unfinished chemical laying on the table. He and Jack were making very good progress together...they are good lab partners, but on the account of what has just happened, he'd rather not think about that. He brings himself to the table and resumes the work, hoping to finish this by the afternoon so everything can still go according to plan.


	26. Move In With Me?

Sally's life feels absolutely miserable.

After that horrendous evening, she has experienced nothing but pain and suffering. It felt like something was ripped out of her when she saw Jack leave that day, and its absence has left a very cold feeling in her leaves. Like she is missing something crucially important to her functioning. She feels lonely and miserable, just like she was before she met the man of her screams. And now she remembers why she wanted so badly to leave this life - all of it is absolutely unbearable.

She spent the next two days after the incident sobbing to her heart's content. She couldn't think or do much of anything - not with Igor lingering behind her, constantly watching her in her room. She hasn't had a moment's worth of privacy, as the assistant would follow her around the tower and constantly block the exits if she was in the near proximity of them. Sally has begged countless of times for him to let her go, to let her escape and see Jack again, but no matter how many times she's bribed him with bone biscuits, Igor was very strict to stick with Dr. Finklestein's orders. The man would even stay awake the whole night while she was left sleeping.

She is very depressed. She hasn't felt happy ever since she saw Jack, and she misses him dearly. She knows, deep inside of her, that he's missing her, too. The most the ragdoll has seen of the skeleton is his small silhouette that rarely comes in his window from his observatory. She is only allowed to look through hers from a certain distance, but even her eyes could make out Jack's figure, and they would never leave it until she couldn't see it again. In those moments, she could feel the hope and happiness surface in her leaves - but they were ultimately temporary, as the moment those lights would go off, she'd feel very cold again.

She is sitting on her bed now, her head in her hand looking sorrowfully at the ground, slowly kicking her dangling legs. Igor is across from her watching her intently with his one working eye. He is very close to her closed door for obvious reasons. Not that he should be concerned of her leaving - the last thing Sally wants to do is to see the Doctor's face. She'd rather be trapped up in her room than be around a man who crushed her hopes and dreams right before her eyes.

"Funny how he wants to keep me here so badly when he rarely leaves that lab of his..." She mutters to herself.

Her eyes come up to the shorter, hunchbacked man, who remains quiet. He's rarely spoken to her, except the times where he'd inform her of the Doctor's orders or warn her not to leave. It seems that even Igor has changed into an emotionless robot, helping imprison her from the outside world...oh, what did she ever do to do deserve this?

She thinks of everything that has happened, and remembers all the reasons why she can't be happy. This sadness overcomes her as she is swept into tears again, holding her hands over her eyes and attempting to cover her sobs through her fingers. Igor merely watches from the side, his posture loosening after witnessing her crying for what has to be the fifteenth time today. She then brings her head into her pillow, muffling her cries so she won't be shouted at again for making a ruckus.

* * *

Dr. Finklestein is also not feeling very well.

This is very strange to him, experiencing such negative emotions at what has to be a very positive moment in his death. He has finally finished something he has been frivolously working on for weeks! The end result came out better than he ever anticipated, and he was thrilled to show off his new creation. But then came the realization of what position he is in - he cannot show his King of his proud work, and he can't brag of his newly-improved ragdoll to Sally...that would only stir more trouble from the girl, and that was the last thing he wanted!

Yet, he can't help but recognize the unfathomable sadness in him. He got very little pleasure out of his abrupt session with Jack Skellington, as much as he believed otherwise. He still can't get this sour taste out of his mouth, and every time his mind comes back to the boy, he feels very..._guilty_. This feeling is very new to him considering he previously thought nothing but positive of the man before Sally ever came into either of their deaths. Ever since then, things between them just became more and more..._troubled_. And as much as he'd like to continue blaming this on his creation, Finklestein understands that a part of it leaves himself to blame.

It is because of him that his ragdoll has been crying endlessly for days now.

It is because of him his assistant is away, constantly ensuring Sally will not escape.

It is because of him The Pumpkin King can never set foot in his laboratory again.

And it is is because of him the peaceful death he once had no longer exists, and is now replaced with a false image of a better one.

He should be **happy** he made himself a new wife. He should be relieved that she will be much better than Sally. They will have much more in common sharing a brain, and she will willingly obey everything he says and wants. It is everything he ever wanted...just like he believed before. But he can't envision himself dying with this guilt - the twinge in his chest every time he passes by Sally's room and hears her cries, every time he looks out of the window and finds the Skellington Manor darker than usual, and every time he is left alone with his thoughts of his future.

Dr. Finklestein observes the inanimate figure laying in his lab, bowing his large head to stare into his lap. He has many plans and hopes for this woman, but in order to accomplish them...he has to do something he doesn't exactly want to do. It is very different from what he initially planned, but this one will be better in every circumstance. At least, he believes it will. All he can hope is that it will work out, and that he can be given a second chance by those he has wronged in these past few days...

* * *

The pale man heads into town, much to his own surprise. He already knows where to go and what his business will be, so he doesn't stop for anything on the streets. He doesn't think twice of the strange looks from the citizens who see him or the confused mumbles of the children he passes by. He is looking straight ahead, determined to get to the Town Hall and find Jack Skellington.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, the skeleton is dozing off from his work.

He has, understandably, been doing this for awhile lately. Ever since his..._visit_ to Finklestein's tower, his mind has been elsewhere. His spirits have been particularly crushed on the account of the events that happened there, and he hasn't had any nightmarish thoughts nor dreams since then. In fact, he'd confess to feeling downright miserable. His displeasure is very similar to how he felt before Sally came into his death. He feels disconnected from his work in every possibly way, and finds little meaning in it without the slight hope of being inspired by the woman he loves. The only person that has kept him on his feet with Halloween for these past couple of years...

Jack managed to finish a few meetings with some citizens and politicians, and is sitting at his desk attempting to conclude the decisions made in their consultations. But he can't quite remember what was discussed from what was decided...whatever he writes down will find its way into Halloween this year, and he understands how important this is! But he just can't seem to focus...all he can think about is Sally, and he can feel is how weak his bones are getting. He's been fidgeting a lot more lately and he can't find anything in him to stop thinking about her.

He hid himself in his mansion the rest of that evening...he spent a lot of his night laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling, and wondering to himself how things could have went so wrong. How he should've stood his ground more and prevent all of that from unfolding...he's done a lot of self-loathing these past few nights, but ultimately, he just felt very sad. He came very close to crying - as close as a skeleton _could_ come to shedding tears, that is - but he had to use the last of his strength to keep himself from it. He can't let his facade down when he has to wear it every day for his people!

_That was the best thing about Sally..._ He thinks to himself, the frown deepening on his lips. _I never had to do that around her..._

His thoughts are interrupted when the door to the room opens, and he stands in his chair believing it's his next scheduled meeting. But then he finds the pale face of Dr. Finklestein peeking inside, and that beckons him right away to sit back down. In this second, he wonders to himself how professional he should be - the Doctor couldn't have come here on his own wish, so it must be something formal that urged him here. He should act as his Kingly self if that's all Finklestein saw out of him.

Instead, the spite manages to leave his mouth. "-Come to throw more books at me, Doctor?"

The man across from him clears his throat as he slowly brings the rest of himself into the room, shutting the door behind him and approaching his desk. Jack doesn't bother to look at him in this time, pretending to actually work for once. He can't bring himself to look that man in the eye after what was said. He can actually feel himself getting hotter in his presence - feeling the similar rage that had come from that fateful day...The skeleton clenches his fists to stop himself from doing anything rash so soon.

Finklestein's tone is serious, "I know I didn't inform you of my appearance, Jack, but...I really need to talk to you."

This fails to get the skeleton's attention. He keeps his focus on his work while scribbling away with his pencil. "I doubt anything you say will be of any importance to me."

"It's about Sally."

_Oh._

"She's not doing so well...I'm sure you can understand why." He rubs the back of his large head and takes a deep breath. "Jack, I'm sorry for what I said, that day..."

The expression on his skull shows his disbelief. The Doctor catches on and waves a hand in the air. "I know you might think I'm dishonest about this, but believe me...it isn't good to hear her crying every night. And every time I pass by her room...It's rather bothersome, actually."

He flinches at this information. _Has she really been crying that much?_

"What I came all this way to say was...I understand how rash I was. I refused to listen to anything you said because I believed I was right. I did think Sally was entitled to marrying me because I created her, and everything you said I did...they were all awful to do. I didn't realize how bad these things were until it was shoved right back into my face. And I just wanted to say...you were right of it all. I shouldn't have done what I did."

He arches an eye socket. Finklestein catches this and looks away.

"I understand if you don't forgive me for my behavior...but I want you to know, Skellington, that I've been thinking a lot ever since our fight. I regret everything about it. You're an old friend of mine, and to risk our friendship over something like this just seems foolish. To lose the respect I had for you over a woman seems so senseless. But that was exactly what I did - and it was a very poor decision on my part."

Jack takes in these words, but he doesn't believe them. The Doctor is naturally stubborn and hard to change in opinion; for him to suddenly change his views and apologize for his rash actions in only a few days seems impossible, if not caused by something else. The skeleton leans forward in his seat, wondering what could have possibly gotten the Doctor to change his mind. Finklestein takes this a cue to continue.

"I especially apologize for the anger I took on you. I was just frustrated with Sally, you see, and after seeing the two of you-"

"-I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." The skeleton cuts him off. "You owe Sally an apology for what you said to her. She's the one you should be speaking to. Not me."

The shorter man stiffens in his seat. He sighs in defeat, resting his hands in his lap. "Well...yes, I suppose you're right. I just didn't think...after what happened-" He seems to be struggling with his words and decides to change topic. "The truth is, there's another reason I came...I finished my project-"

"And why is that important to me?"

"I built myself a new wife. I am going to share half of my brain with her, and after today, she will be brought to life and will finally become apart of my death."

The confusion on Jack's face is apparent. He attempts to make sense of his words. "What? A wife? You mean you-"

"Built her from scratch! I based her more off of myself, so we should have a lot in common. We'll have enlightening discussions that I think will be most pleasurable." He smiles for a moment before realizing their situation. "I was going to come in a few days from now and ask for your signature on a _proper_ marriage certificate. I will be more than happy to introduce-"

"I can't believe this." He gawks at him. "You...you replaced Sally? Just like _that_?"

The Doctor grits his teeth. "Ah, yes...that's another thing I came in here for." He clears his throat again. "I plan for my precious wife to live with me in my tower, but we only have 2 bedrooms...Igor and I will move her things into Sally's room, and she will have to go someplace else."

"But where would she go?" He sounds frantic at this point. He can't help it. "You wouldn't just kick her onto the streets, would you?"

"That's what I came to _you_ for, my boy...You see, I was wondering if you'd let Sally live with you?"

Things suddenly go very quiet in Jack's nonexistent ears. He pounds the side of his skull until he can hear the Doctor talking again. Sally...living with _him_? He doesn't know what to-

"I only ask because I know it's the best for her. She adores you, and I've only seen her happy when she's around you. I have no doubt that you will take better care of her than I ever could. You've proven to me just how much you care for that girl, and I believe that you truly love her. I may have doubted it before, but after seeing how hurt she is...I know it's true, now."

The Pumpkin king is speechless. He is still mesmerized at the idea of sharing his house with another person. For most of his death, he's only shared it with Zero. He's used to the rooms being so barren and empty except when he was in them, and only expecting the bark of his dog when he announced himself home. To think of all of these otherwise...having Sally around him more, seeing her so frequently instead of sparingly, hearing her voice every morning and every night and getting to share things with her...he couldn't imagine anything better. As if this was what he truly needed all along...

The Doctor awaits his response, but he doesn't need to wait long until the skeleton nods. Relief washes over the scientist, and he eagerly leans over the desk to offer his small hand to the skeleton. Jack hesitates before taking it, and they both exchange a respectable handshake. As the two make eye contact, a smile finally grows on both of their lips.

* * *

Sally has spent all day crying into her bed.

She doesn't even remember when she began or when her tears became dry, but she found nothing in her to stop. Even when there was nothing else to shed, she still hiccuped into her pillow and whimpered for as long as she could. Fate seems to want to keep her here, and she can at least show her displeasure by expressing how miserable she feels. There is no reason for her to leave her room so giddy or do whatever the Doctor wants of her. She's stuck in this cell of a prison, and there seems to be no escape...

In the midst of these depressing thoughts comes a knock on her door. Igor quickly comes to it and checks for who is behind, and makes a surprised but pleased noise. He disappears behind the door without another word, causing the ragdoll to sit up in her bed in confusion. The door is then slowly pushed open, revealing three figures from the other side. But one in particular comes close to the door, and enters her room as soon as it is available.

Sally can't believe what she is seeing. Jack Skellington looks at her, then opens his arms.

"Hello, Sally."

"J-Jack?"

She pinches herself very quickly to check if she is dreaming. He smiles at her, and it's then she knows this is real. She jumps out from her bed in under a second and goes into the skeleton's arms, hugging him tightly and bringing her head into his chest. His arms wrap around her figure as he holds her close, and she absorbs everything about his presence. Her leaves grow warm at his scent, his touch, his voice...she feels completely at ease being in his arms, and forgets all about her tears that have been falling for hours.

"Wh-what are you do-doing here...?" She asks quietly. Jack looks over at the doorway, and when she follows his gaze, she finds Dr. Finklestein and Igor watching them from the side. The Doctor is the one to explain. She notices how hesitant he sounds. Very unusual for him.

"Jack here is going to...take you somewhere, my dear."

"Take me somewhere?" She repeats, looking between them and squinting her eyes suspiciously. "But...But I thought-"

"-No need to waste your time! You better go off with him before he changes his mind!"

Sally wants to ask more about this. To know why everything suddenly changed, and why she is no longer restricted from the man she is holding. Jack looks down at her and squeezes her hand, then slowly takes her and leads her out from her room. The Doctor and Igor wave to them as they climb down the ramps, and neither of them are stopped as they leave through the door. The ragdoll says nothing as she is assisted down the stairs, but as soon as they are far away from the tower, she turns to the taller man and begins asking the questions that have been killing her.

"Jack, I thought the Doctor didn't want you around! He said you couldn't come back, and I-"

"I know, I know. I thought so, too." The skeleton replies hastily, looking around a few times. "Let's, ah, go to the Graveyard! It's been quite some time since we've been there, hasn't it?"

She stares at him without any words, feeling confused and lost. The skeleton takes her silence as a 'yes' and begins leading her to their favorite place. She can't help but smile the moment they're wrapped in the fog and find the Spiral Hill sitting in its proper place. She's even greeted by Zero, who happily jumps out from his grave and rubs his muzzle on the side of her face. He gives her a happy lick of the cheek before barking his greeting, and she laughs as she pets his head.

"Aw, Zero! It's so nice to see you...how I've missed you..."

The dog relaxes in her touch and allows her to kiss the top of his head. He barks a couple of times before getting ahead of them and waiting at the top of the hill. Jack naturally leads the two of them on the top, and sets them both down carefully in their usual spots. Sally refuses to let go of his hand as she settles herself down, using her other hand to pet Zero. They both relax in the peacefulness and quiet atmosphere of the Graveyard, neither of them saying anything.

Eventually, the curiosity starts to hurt her. She turns to her beloved and frowns. "Jack, I-I'm so confused...what's happening?"

"Everything's alright, I assure you." He lowers her hand and rubs the top of it slowly. "I'm here now. There's no reason to worry."

"I'm not. I'm very happy." She brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just...confused. As to how this happened."

"I don't intend on leaving you in the dark, my dear." He runs his hand through her hair, sitting himself closer to her. "Earlier today, I had a visit from someone in my office...apologizing for what he said a few days ago, and throwing books at me."

"Really? The Doctor came to you and...apologized?"

"Mm. I was just as confused as you. But he apologized for everything and said I could see you again. I didn't want to wait a moment further. I left right away to come and see you. And may I say...this is the happiest I've been all week!"

He lays a kiss on the top of her hand. She smiles and curls her fingers on her cheek. "Jack, that's so sweet...I'm glad you came. I didn't think the Doctor _would_ apologize...he's never said he's wrong about anything before!"

"Well, there's a reason he came to me, besides saying he was worry." Something in Sally tingles as Jack bites his lip. "He also told me he finished that project of his. He finally told me what it was, but the thing about it is, well-"

"You know? I've been dying to hear what it is!" The ragdoll exclaims and leans forward. "What did he make?"

"Sally-" _This is harder than I thought..._ "He...he replaced you."

The smile falls from her face. Softly, she asks, "What?"

"I don't know a better way to put it." He sighs. "He made himself a new wife. One he'd share his brain with. She was built to be an...an 'improvement' of you, for _him_...and he's going to marry her in a few days. He wanted me to tell you."

Her voice comes out in squeaks. "But, but if he's replacing me...what am I going to do...?"

He can hear her sniffling and brings her into an embrace. She holds him and buries her head into his shoulder, where he can feel the tears start to moisten his suit. He allows her to cry for as long as she needs, rubbing her back in consolation and whispering gently in her ear that everything is going to be alright this time. He feels her nod slightly as he tells her these things, but the tears continue to fall. He has a feeling she already knows what this means, but it feels especially hard for him to say it.

Eventually, she pulls away. When he finds how moist her eyes are, he rubs the side of her cheek as she leans into his touch. She looks worried now, and he feels guilty for putting it so abruptly like this. Another part of him is starting to grow nervous at the idea of this - wondering if Sally will reject the idea of living with him. He doesn't know what he'll do if that was the case. Surely he'll find _somewhere_ for her to live - but he dearly wishes, more than anything, that she'll want to leave Finklestein and come with _him_...

"What he's essentially doing is...making you move out. To make room for his new wife. He wants to put her in your old room, meaning you'll have to leave."

This hurts her down to her core. He can just see it in her eyes. "What? But-but he wouldn't-"

His grip on her hand tightens. This is getting harder for him by the minute. It's difficult just getting these words out off his tongue! "It's why he didn't tell you what he was working on. He didn't want you to know he was replacing you until she was finished. I don't know why that is, but-"

"Where will I go...? Jack, I-I don't know what to-" She places a hand over her mouth, whimpering slightly. "I know I've said I always wanted this, but...but I...I just..."

She begins to shake, having to hold onto his arm to keep herself steady. He decides to move her into his lap now, facing her towards him so she can rest her head on his chest. She does exactly this and brings her arms around his neck, crying a little more in his shoulder. He continues to rock her gently and trails his fingers through the ends of her yarn hair, staring at the ground and inwardly wishing he hadn't been the one to break this awful news to her. But he was a much better choice than the Doctor - he can at least offer her comfort and assurance, and even more than that...

"I promised you everything would be okay. And I don't intend on changing that." He tells her softly. "Sally, I was wondering...after learning about all of this...is if you'd like to come and live with me?"

She stiffens in his grip. Hearing her lack of response, and panicking slightly, he continues on:

"The Doctor was the one who suggested it, but I think it's a great idea...you've always wanted to leave him, and I can give you everything you need. I have plenty of bedrooms, I've got everything to take care of you, and you'll be in better hands. I won't do the things he did to you and you won't be forced to do anything anymore so long as you're with me. I'll make sure you're happy and you're healthy, and I...I'll do anything for you."

It's now that she relaxes, her eyelashes fluttering against his undershirt. "Oh, Jack...do I really deserve all of that?""

"After all you've been through, you deserve everything. And I can give you all of that." He can feel her clutching at his back. "-What do you say?"

She pulls back to look at him, batting her eyes with a smile. "It's like you're offering me the whole world right now..." She keeps him on edge for a few moments before grinning. "Nothing would make me happier!"

He returns the grin, absolutely delighted at her answer, and leans in closer to her face. She takes this cue and does the favor by initiating their kiss, pressing her lips eagerly against his and bringing her hand to the back of his skull to pull him down. Jack savors this moment by bringing his own hands to the back of her head, resting himself against her. He's elated having her in his arms again and kissing her - he hasn't wanted anything more these past few days. As for Sally, she can feel the tears falling from her eyes as she kisses him - tears of joy at the news that she will now have a new home, and it's going to be with the man she loves.

* * *

"Is this everything?"

Sally turns her head when she hears Jack's voice, and after finding the box that contains her trustworthy sewing machine in his hands, she gives him a firm nod. He gently places it down with the rest of them in the doorway, leaning upwards to crack his back. She returns to what she had been doing before, taking one last look through her window. Her eyes are transfixed on Jack's mansion from afar, still in disbelief that she's going to be living there from now on. In a few minutes from now, they'll begin bringing her possessions in there, and she'll be standing in the Skellington Manor again. Someplace she hasn't set foot in for a very long time...yet she can still remember everything she saw in there.

The taller figure joins her side, resting his hands behind his back and sharing her view. She turns to see what he is looking at and notices that his gaze is also in the direction of his home. Then he glances at everything else she could normally see - the town center, the edges of the Outskirts, and the place where the Band usually settles. He doesn't have much expression looking at these things, unlike her...she knows this is the last time she's going to see it. This was the only part of her life here she recalled liking - looking out of her window and daydreaming of a better world outside.

"This was a lovely view," He tells her.

"I know," She replies, still staring at his home. He turns to observe the troubled frown growing on her lips.

"Is something the matter? It looks like something's on your mind."

"There's a lot on it right now." She sighs. "You don't know how happy I am to be leaving. It's everything I ever wanted. But the only reason I am is because the Doctor replaced me. I've always wanted to leave, but I never realized how unwanted I was here...Things are going to be better after I'm gone."

"Of course it will be better. You're not going to be stuck with the man who tried to force you into marriage and trapped you here." He places his hand on her shoulder. "-Things are going to be a lot better for you, and I think that's what's most important here. It doesn't matter what death he's going to have after you're gone - I think he'll realize what a mistake it was taking you for granted."

She smiles before a look of hesitation comes on her face. "Jack...you don't think we're moving too quickly, do you? We've only been together for a few months now, and starting today I'll be living with you even though the town still doesn't know about us."

The Pumpkin King takes in her words and contemplates it for a moment. He wouldn't have imagined himself helping Sally move in with him today, nor would he have predicted the Doctor suddenly tossing her out so soon. The idea of living with her hadn't even occurred to him until Finklestein mentioned it. He was far too occupied with wondering how to reveal the news of them as it is. But once he accepted it, it hasn't felt anything _but_ natural to him. Nothing seems sudden, just acting on hidden impulses more than anything. He wasn't aware of the desire to want her around more until the opportunity presented itself. And he wasn't going to let that slip away, no matter how unexpected it is.

"Well, you and I have known each other for a few years now. It's not like we're complete strangers still getting to know each other." He chuckles. "But if anything seems sudden to you, you can tell me. I can always-"

"No, no this is perfect to me. I was just hoping you'd say the same thing."

She gives him a kiss before looking at her things right by the door. She doesn't have very much to take with her. The most she has are the dresses and clothes she's made, as well as her sewing machine. Other than those, she really has no valuables she wants to bring. She doesn't want anything that will remind her of this old place. With a confident smile, she takes the box with the clothes while Jack grabs the one with the sewing machine, accompanying her down the ramps so they can finally get things over with and leave.

They are, however, stopped when Igor comes tromping over to meet with them. He gazes curiously at the boxes in their hands before stepping to the side, giddily looking at the laboratory. They follow his view and find Dr. Finklestein coming out, much to the dismay of Sally. But then he is joined by a taller figure - his new creation. She bears an uncanny resemblance to the Doctor, except she is wearing makeup and has blonde hair with a complimenting swirl to the side. Around her neck is faux fur and an orange pearl necklace, accompanied by similar-looking bracelets around both of her gloved wrists. She wears a plan green dress but from this angle, Sally could see the stitch patterns along her skin.

She wheels him into the room looking at Jack and Sally eagerly while the Doctor rubs his hands together in excitement. He holds a hand up seeing how close they are to the door. "-Before you two leave, may I at least introduce you to my new creation?"

The skeleton looks at his girlfriend for approval, who hesitantly nods while discreetly showing the displeasure on her face. The aforementioned creation removes herself from behind Dr. Finklestein and presents herself to them. She happens to trip the moment she's in front of them, and Igor comes right away to help steady her. She looks up at them and blinks apologetically, revealing her gray eyes from under her curled eyelashes.

"I'm sorry...I am still learning how to walk." Her voice is very feminine and a little soft. Sally is too busy gawking at her, so Jack takes the chance to speak.

"That is quite alright. It's nice to meet you..."

The creation looks at Dr. Finklestein, who perks up in his seat and answers for her. "-Jewel! I have named her my precious Jewel."

"It's nice to meet you, Jewel." He finishes properly, moving in front of her to offer her his hand. "I'm-"

"-Jack Skellington!" She finishes excitedly, shaking his hand numerous times. "Yes, I know a lot about you! You're the Pumpkin King, and you rule the town!"

"That's right." He can't help but notice something airy about her. "On behalf of myself and my people, I'd like to welcome you to Halloween Town. I hope you're going to enjoy it here."

She thanks him with the bow of her head, then skips over to Sally, who has remained quiet until this point. Jewel looks her up-and-down before greeting her with a shy wave, clutching her gloved hands together and jumping slightly in enthusiasm. She certainly seems cheerful.

"You must be Sally! I've always wanted to meet you. The Doctor has told me a lot of things about you." She hesitates before offering her hand. "I'm Jewel..."

The ragdoll looks at her hand before slowly taking it, where they both shake it once. Jewel lets go and rubs the side of her arm. "It's unfortunate to hear you're leaving so soon...I really wanted to get to know you."

She doesn't know what to say. "Oh...um, thank you. I guess I...wanted to know you, too."

"That's enough, my dear." Dr. Finklestein beckons Jewel back, who happily skips back over to him. He turns to Jack and Sally and allows his creation to wheel him to them. "I suppose this is goodbye, Sally..."

"I suppose it is," She replies, holding her head high.

"..."

"..."

"I, eh, I'm sorry for what I put you through while you were here. I understand there are many reasons why you may never come back, but...just understand that you're welcome anytime you'd like. Jewel here may be taking over, but that isn't a reason I can't see you again."

Sally doesn't say anything to him. Instead, she turns to Jack and says, "I think I'm ready to go."

The disappointment can be seen in the Doctor's posture, but no one pays attention to it. Jack bids their farewells before leading Sally outside. After the door closes behind them, it's very quiet in Finklestein's Tower. Jewel looks over at her promised-husband to find he is still staring in the direction they left, a frown left on his lips. She leans down to pat his head once or twice before disappearing back in his lab with Igor following behind.

* * *

Their walk to Jack's house is tense and quiet for the first few minutes. She doesn't understand why he decides to go the long route and lead them through the Outskirts longer than necessary, but she doesn't want to pry. Sally is still caught up in what has happened, and she can't stop thinking about it. This is the most free she has ever felt, no longer under the chains of Dr. Finklestein. But leaving her past life is more difficult than she anticipated.

This is exactly why the skeleton chose to take the longer way, wishing to speak to her. Wanting to make sure she's okay with this transition - supporting her every step of the way. He understands meeting Jewel was a big deal, and seeing the way she acted and what she said to Sally might be affecting her more than she is leading on. Jack shuffles the box into his other hand and turns to the ragdoll with a smile.

"Jewel seemed nice," He comments aloud. "I think she got the better half of the Doctor's brain."

She nods along. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting her to...say _that_."

"I wonder what will happen to the Doctor having someone like her around." He taps his lip in thought. "Maybe she'll help him become better?"

"I don't know what to think of him anymore. I'd rather not think of him at all."

He respects this and remains quiet for a few minutes. But in this silence, she begins to feel guilty. Guilty of focusing so much on the Doctor and how he's impacted her life when everything better is coming her way. She has the man she loves helping her move on and welcome her into his own home. She should at least show him how thankful and appreciative she is, because nothing more could make her happier right now.

"When I first met you, Jack, I...I wouldn't have imagined anything like this. Falling in love with you, us courting, and you asking me to move in...Sometimes it still feels like I'm dreaming because every part of this feels too good for me. All it took was being with you for a few years and some months, but I know this is something I want dearly. I'm always happy around you, and I know this will make me happy, too. I just..." She shuffles the box in her hands. "-I just wanted to thank you for letting me have this."

He lays a skeletal hand over his chest, his eye sockets filled with emotion. "Oh, Sally...those are such sweet words. Really, I should be thanking _you_. I didn't expect any of this, either, but it's..._you're_ the best thing that's ever happened to me. I didn't think you'd agree to this, but I'm ecstatic that you did. I want this just as much as you do."

She tears up slightly, quickly wiping one away before any more can fall. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely. Having you much closer to me...with me every day...I couldn't ask for more! And you know what? You risked a lot with what you had. If you hadn't ever left that tower, I wouldn't have gotten to know you. And that sounds like a true nightmare to me." He reaches for her hand and holds it delicately in his own. "I love you, Sally. And from now on, I'm going to be taking good care of you. I won't do anything the Doctor did to you."

Now she allows her tears to fall. She can't help it - they're out of pure joy. "I trust you, Jack...I believe you...no man would ever treat me better than you. And I love you, too. I'm just...so happy..."

As if there was nothing else to this situation that could make Sally happier, the sight of Jack's mansion comes into view. It's sitting in all its glory on its high foundation. It's then this truly feels like a dream to her - the steps she takes on the stairs, the helpful, guiding hand of Jack's held in her own, and the awe-inspiring sight when the doors open all feel unreal to her. The moment she's inside and Jack closes the door behind her, Sally already knows this life is going to be more than everything she's ever dreamed of.

She turns to Jack and grins the widest she's ever grinned, then runs towards him to hug him tightly. Without any warning, she interlocks her lips with Jack's, and they both share their first passionate kiss inside their home together.

**THE END**

...

...

...

_...To Be Continued?_


	27. Our Nightmare (SEQUEL STORY)

_Sally moves in with the man of her screams. But there is still so much she has to learn of Halloween Town, and what it's like living with The Pumpkin King. _ _A sequel to Two Dearest Friends, where the Christmas incident never happens. But there are still many ends that haven't been met, and much for these two dreamers to learn as they start to spend their deaths together._

**THE SEQUEL STORY IS NOW OUT! READ IT HERE: **

s/13474539/1/Our-Nightmare


End file.
